


Protège Moi

by im_your_bastard (mcr_rockstar), mcr_rockstar, momiji_neyuki, Trixgrl



Series: Writing With Killjoys:My Frankie [15]
Category: Death Spells, Electric Century, Fall Out Boy, LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Pencey Prep
Genre: Actually Takes Place In School, Anal Bare Backing, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, Frottage, High School, Humor, Inspired by Music, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Musical References, Not Your Usual High School Story, Platinum!Gerard - Freeform, Texting, Underage Drinking, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 106,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_rockstar/pseuds/im_your_bastard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_rockstar/pseuds/mcr_rockstar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixgrl/pseuds/Trixgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank had everything. A good home, loving parents, good friends, and a perfect boyfriend... well maybe not that. Frank wanted passion in their relationship and it was just not there, not that Frank knew what passion was... until he met Gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homeroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momiji_neyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/gifts), [Trixgrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixgrl/gifts).



> First of all I really want to thank my ghost writer so much. I almost cried thinking about this fic not being finished because I was really excited about it. I want to thank my girly for lending me her beta! I wanna thank "my" beta for doing this for me / us out of nowhere. Thanks boot sacks (insider) hahaha! Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this remake of Make Me Your One And Only (Protect Me From What I Want).
> 
> This actually takes place in high school. Haha!

Frank awoke to the annoying buzzing of his alarm clock. He slammed his hand down on it and rolled over. He picked up his pillow then covered his face with it. He inhaled, and exhaled with a low growl. He hated getting up on Tuesdays, for some reason. That was also another thing to add to the list of weird shit about him.

Most people hated Mondays, but not Frank. It was Tuesday for him. He threw his pillow onto the floor then dragged himself out of bed. He thanked himself for being smart enough to get his clothes out the day before. He went into his bathroom that was connected to his room, and turned on the shower to his desired temperature.

He walked back into the room, and threw all his clothes on the bed. He went in his closet and got out his sneakers. He grabbed his underwear and socks out of his drawer, and placed that on the bed with the rest of his clothing. Frank went over to the other side of his bed, grabbed his phone off his nightstand, and checked it.

"No messages. Of course not. It's early as shit!"

He put his phone back down, and went into the bathroom to take his shower.  
__________  
Frank ran down the steps and grabbed his jacket off the hook. He picked up his book bag, and headed for the door when his mother called out to him.

"Frank Anthony! Get your butt in here, and at least take this toast with you!"

Frank rolled his eyes and chuckled. He loved his Mom so much. He knew she was only making sure that he was well taken care of. On the way to the kitchen, his Dad walked out with a piece of toast in his mouth. He took it out then smiled at Frank as Frank chuckled back.

"She got me too, son. See you later."

"Alright, Dad."

Frank's Dad kissed his forehead, and patted his back as he left for work. Frank went into the kitchen, and was met with his Mom holding out a plate of toast with jelly and butter toward him.

"Here... and take more than one, Frankie."

Frank scoffed and shrugged his book bag on. He grabbed two pieces of toast, and made them into a sandwich. He bit into it and stared at his Mom with a smirk. He swallowed the toast and took the orange juice his Mom was holding out to him. He drank the whole glass then gave her his biggest toothy grin.

"Happy now, Ma? Can I go?"

"Yeah, boy. Give me my kiss."

Frank went over and kissed her quickly on the cheek.

"Love you, Mom. See you later."

He left out of the kitchen quickly to head for the door. She walked out and watched him leave.

"Have a good day. Be in straight after school! You have that assignment to finish before you can go gallivanting around with your friends, and Eddie!"

She shouted after Frank as he was leaving out the door.

"Got it, Mom!"

He shut the door and began walking to his boyfriend's house. His boyfriend's name was Eddie, and he lived two blocks away. Eddie was sixteen, just like Frank. They met the first day of High School, and became boyfriends one year later.

They had a nice relationship, but nothing spectacular. They barely even argued. Frank was once told that a relationship without fights wasn't really a relationship. They argued over who was going to buy the snacks at the movies, or who was going to wake who up on the weekends, but nothing major.

Frank thought that he was sort of strange for wishing for fights, but was reassured that it was normal to want that. It gives passion to the relationship. As long as it didn't end up deadly or violent, a good fight was okay every once in a while.

He sometimes found himself trying to pick a fight with Eddie, but it never worked. He wanted to fight then have make up sex. Shit like that always turned him on in movies. He chuckled to himself as he arrived at Eddie's house, and sat on the steps, like he always did. Not long after, Eddie came out of the house.

"Hey Frankie boy, you ready for our big date tonight?"

"About that... I can't make it. Mom said to come straight in after school."

Frank pulled out a fresh pack of cigarettes and started to pack them.  
Eddie licked his lips, eyeing Frank's movements. Frank knew that Eddie's last cigarette was yesterday.

"Wait, we been planning this since the beginning of the month. The tickets are non-refundable. Can't you tell her that?"

"I could try but she's really not kidding about my schoolwork."

Frank took out the middle cigarette, turned it over, and reinserted it into the box. He pulled out the cigarette he was going to smoke then placed it in his mouth. He patted around his back pocket for his lighter and pulled it out once he found it. Frank lit the cigarette, and inhaled the first clean pull.

"Come on it's just Science, and you're good at it. Maybe you can promise that you will not go out tomorrow instead?"

Eddie reached for the cigarette, and took two long drags before handing it back to Frank. He must have been fiending pretty badly. Frank took the cigarette back, and put it in his mouth while nodding at Eddie. He puffed it then inhaled while thinking.

"She may go for that. Plus the fact that it's non-refundable... Besides, you're right, I am good in Science, she knows that. I'll give it my best try with a Frankie smile on top with a smooch.”

Eddie laughed and pulled Frank in close. He ruffled his hair then pushed him away with a laugh.

********************

“*yawn* Mornin' Gee, I…”

Mikey did not say anything else. He just stared at his brother.

“Hey Mikes, Dad called and said that our allowance is in the bank already, and Mom would have been home an hour ago, but she went out for breakfast with her crew.”

Mikey still said nothing.

“Mikes? Mikey?”

“Gerard? What did you do?”

Gerard tilted his head puzzled.

"Your hair it’s….”

Gerard reached up and ran his fingers through his hair. It was much shorter than it had been since he was in Elementary school. It was also now a stunning white.

"Oh, it’s called Platinum. What do you think?”

“What do I think? I think that I went to sleep last night while my brother had long black hair. I woke up this morning now he has practically no hair, and it’s fucking white!”

Mikey was finally showing emotion. Gerard just rolled his eyes, bored of the whole thing.

"Geeze Mikey, you make it sound like I never dyed my hair before.”

“Yeah. A shock of color here and there, but it was still normal looking. This is extreme!”

“Yeah, well I needed a physical change to go along with the personal change in my life.”

Mikey looked at Gerard closely then the realization showed through in his expression.

“Oh. It’s about Sam. Wow, so you really went through with it. I can’t believe it. You and her were together for a long time.”

“Four years, but I don’t know. I just feel like something's changed. I don’t know if it was me or her, but it was just not the same. The summer was awkward, and I don’t know...”

Mikey walked up to Gerard, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“No man, I get it, I do. I don’t think it was you. It felt weird hanging out with the two of you for a while, and it never felt like that… unless you were sucking face.”

Gerard laughed and pushed at his little brother. Mikey caught his balance and pushed back. They were both still laughing when their mom walked in.

“Hey boys.”

“Hey mom, how was work?”

“Exhausting. I just want to go to sleep now.”

“Will you be here when we get home from school?”

“Yeah, for about an hour and… Gerard, what did you do to your hair?”

Both boys laughed, and looked at the time.

“I’ll explain later mom, right now we have to get ready for school.”

Both boys kissed their mom on the cheek then ran upstairs to get ready.

********************

Most the kids were getting off the buses. It was the lucky ones who had parking permits, and were pulling into the student parking lot. Eddie was looking to steal the last drag from Frank's cigarette when something caught his eye.

"Whoa Frankie who's that? Did we get a new student?"

Frank brought the cigarette to his mouth to take a drag, and looked over at the guy Eddie was talking about. His hand fell down from the cigarette, leaving it to dangle between his lips. This boy was something beautiful. He had a pixie cut, and the color was a great touch to compliment it. It was astonishing really. He'd began to wonder how he had never noticed him before. His hair was bright, demanding everyone's attention. What beautiful eyes, and that face, but mostly those eyes. He was leaning on the passenger side of a car, conversing with a kid who had blond hair, twirling a drumstick in his hand.

"Man, he has some balls to have a color like that."

Eddie was about to make another comment, when a girl walked up to the boy, and slapped him in the face. The other kid stepped back as the white haired one stood up to full height and pushed the girl, not hard enough to make her fall though. They started to argue and cause a scene in the parking lot. Eddie squinted and then stepped back a little.

"Holy shit that's Sam! She's in our English class. She sits like two seats behind me. Wait... I thought she was going out with a Senior with black hair?"

Frank kept staring at the spectacle unfolding in front of him.

"Never really paid much attention to who she was dating, but yeah, we do have English together."

Frank mentally kicked himself for repeating the same thing Eddie had just said.

"Dude, what are you, a parrot?"

Eddie turned back to the confrontation. The two were in each other's faces. They could not hear what they were yelling, but the din of anger carried through the air. Eddie whistled, and put his arms around Frank.

"Man Frankie aren't you glad we don't fight like that?"

Frank mentally scoffed, and outwardly rolled his eyes. He'd hoped Eddie didn't notice.

"Sometimes fighting is alright."

He peeked over to get a glimpse of Eddie's face.

"A little quarrel maybe, but not like that!"

The fight ended with the boy giving Sam the middle finger, and stalking off, trench coat fluttering in the wind. His heavy black boot echoed as he stomped away.

"Wow, he could give Neo a run for his money with that outfit!"

The warning bell rang just then.

"Shit Frankie, we better get to homeroom."


	2. First Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No last name, I am aiming for one name status like Madonna and Sting."

Frank walked out of Study Hall to go to the Library to do some research on his project. He decided he could throw that in while pleading his case later on to his mother. He walked quickly down the hall then stopped. He looked at the Art Corridor, and decided to take that way as a shortcut. He continued walking down the hallway until he heard voices coming from one of the rooms. He walked over to the door, and peered in through the glass window.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Gerard grabbed at Sam's wrist before she could strike him again. He was getting pretty tired of it, and tired of her.

"Look honey, can't you just accept that we are over. Now be a good girl, and walk the fuck away."

Sam stepped up to him then spit in his face. She wrenched her wrist out of Gerard's grasp and walked across the room.

"You can't just throw us away Gerard! Four years! Four fucking years, and you just call it quits!"

Gerard ran a hand through his hair. It felt a little weird that it was mostly gone now.

"Look Sam, we have not been us for a while. Even my brother noticed there is something wrong when he hung out with us. You changed at some point and I'm sorry, but I just don't feel like we are right anymore."

Sam made a face then stepped up to him again. She pushed him till he was against the blackboard. She pressed her body to him and ran a finger down his chest.

"Oh but Gee baby, you can't tell me this does not feel right?"

Gerard reached up, and grabbed her by the waist. He flipped them around and buried his face in her neck. The bite he made on her neck caused Sam to arch her back as she pushed against the bulge in his jeans. She ran her hands into his hair.

"Why did you get rid of the long hair? I liked it, I have nothing to pull on now."

Gerard picked her up as she wrapped her legs around him. He carried her over to the teachers desk, and violently knocked everything to the floor. He pushed her down onto the top of the desk, and ran his hands over her shirt, stopping to grab and squeeze at her breasts. She moaned for the touch, and arched her back again. Gerard pinned her back down, and pushed her shirt up. He snapped the clasp in the front of her bra and exposed her hidden flesh.

"Gee, please please, ugh you gotta do something."

Gerard still said nothing. He opened up his jeans then pulled his cock out. He started to stroke it, and she tried to reach out for it but he pushed her back down, and continued to jerk off. She watched him getting more and more turned on.

"Come on baby please, fuck me please."

At that moment Gerard's breath hitched, and he tossed his head back as he came all over her, spraying her jeans and her exposed breasts. Some of it hit her face so she licked her lips clean. Gerard grunted as he finished then stepped back. Sam sat up and looked at him.

"Gerard?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Um, what are you doing?"

"Just giving you a last memory."

"What!?"

Gerard stalked up to her then grabbed her hair. He sneered at her.

"You think that you can manipulate me with your body after your fucked up words about me and my family?"

Sam went from pissed to frightened.

"Yeah, that's right. I heard you talking about my brother. You know I was over you for a while, but did not know how to end it. After you talked about him though, you put the last nail in the coffin."

Gerard pushed Sam back, letting go of her hair. He walked to the door, and touched the handle.

"See ya sweetheart."

Gerard opened the door and fell back a bit as another boy was standing there. He looked at the boy then noticed his pants were still open. He buttoned and zipped them back up.

"What are you looking at kid? Never saw a cock before?"

Frank stared at him with his mouth open then quickly snapped out of his trance.

"I... well... not in school."

Frank chuckled nervously. Gerard looked at Frank then a smile broke out on his face. He laughed and reached out to ruffle Frank's hair.

"Sharp kid, I like that. Now if you will excuse me I have a Trig class."

Gerard's trench coat fluttered as he turned away, and walked to the exit door. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it while still indoors. Gerard inhaled deeply, blowing the smoke out of the side of his mouth. He placed the cigarette back in his mouth and smiled at Frank.

"See ya around kid."

And like that he was gone. Frank was still smiling when he heard a noise from the Art room. He turned around and saw Sam coming out the door.

"H-hey. Samantha right?"

"Who the fuck are you?"

The girl was a mess. She had drying cum on her jeans, there was even a trace of it in her hair. Her bra was still undone, and her shirt was only partway down. 

"Oh fuck, did you just see...?"

Frank waved his hand in a dismissive way.

"See what... you coming out of the room? Yeah."

With that he turned and walked away from her. When he got halfway down the hall, he turned to her.

"We've got fifteen minutes until our next classes. You should probably... you know."

"Yeah, right. I have to get to my locker."

Sam was a mess as she walked down the hall. Frank could see that she was shook up. Frank also saw that he had lost time to getting to the Library. He wondered if he should skip PE and go. Frank looked at his shirt and then her.

"Look, here."

Frank quickly sat his books down and took off his jacket and his shirt. He picked the discarded jacket up, and put it back on. He zipped it up and then jogged down the hallway to her.

"Take this. I am expecting it back. No pressure though. You still gotta handle your hair, though.Maybe ponytail it for now. Don't mention this."

"I uh... thank you."

At that point the bell rang, and the kids filed out. Sam quickly ran into the nearest bathroom. Eddie came out of his class to see Frank standing there.

"Awe Frankie, did you come to pick me up? What a gentleman."

Frank sniggered and leaned his head on Eddie's shoulder. He got back up quickly, and clucked his tongue.

"Sure... we'll go with that,"

He smirked and moved away from Eddie. He knew all about how he liked to shove or punch when Frank got sarcastic.

"You are so lucky you moved Mr. Iero."

They move through the hallway, and fell in line with the other drones. Within two minutes they were at Eddie's class.

"You have PE now right?"

"Yup. I think we have to play volleyball today. Whoopie!"

He did a unenthusiastic fist pump then leaned forward to kiss Eddie. He pecked him quickly on the lips then gave him a cheeky wink.

"Well garish Mister, thanks for the thought."

Frank did not move fast enough to avoid Eddie this time, and he was shoved a little too hard. He hit someone, and when he looked up he recognized the smile.

"Well kid, I just keep bumping into you everywhere huh?"

Gerard looked down at him, and ruffled his hair before walking off through the hall.

Frank smiled a lopsided smile, and watched as the boy walked down the hallway. He could sense Eddie staring at him, and sure enough when his eyes focused back on Eddie, he was already looking at him.

"When did you become all chummy with blond Neo there?"

"Uh, I just ran into him once before. Hence what he said."

Frank shrugged and chuckled.

"Why? Is my Eddie getting petty jealous?"

He patted Eddie's shoulder and laughed.

"Oh please, he isn't even your type. Plus that scene this morning, I mean he seems pretty angry to me. Maybe it's good that Sam is not going out with him anymore."

The warning bell rang so Eddie leaned in, and kissed Frank sweetly before stepping into his classroom. The door shut and Frank made his way to PE. Frank's head was swarming with what Eddie had said. He never really thought about a type. If he thought about it he would've probably ended up with a guy like... Frank ponders in his head over what to call him. He came to the conclusion that he should probably get his name next run in. He quickly decided on... Storm other than a guy like Eddie. He'd never admit that to anyone, though, especially Eddie. He saw everything he felt was missing between him and Eddie. And God did he love what he saw.

__________  
Frank walked quickly into his PE class, and ran to his locker to get changed.

"Come on people, we are only two points down. One more and we tie, one after that and we win! Hey four-eyes get your fucking act together!"

"That's enough Mr. Striker!"

The PE coach tried to get them to quiet down, but Mikey knew that they were going to get him if he fucked up again. He really was trying, but was still injured from a bike accident that happened over the summer. Mikey really should have gotten it checked out, but he didn't want to get Gerard in trouble. They weren't supposed to have been out that late anyway.

The ball went up, and Striker spiked it over the net. Mikey watched the other team scramble for it and miss. Everyone cheered for Striker. They got the ball back, and once again Striker did a powerful drive over the net. This time though the other team was lucky, and they got it back up over the net. The teams had a back and forth for a bit then the ball went high, and ended up in the back court of the other team. They returned it equally as high, and when it came over the net it was headed right for Mikey. He put his hands together to hit the ball when he was shoved by one of Striker's cronies. Mikey went down hard on his already injured shoulder, and the guy missed the ball anyway.

"That's game, green team wins, eight to seven."

The other team cheered, and Mikey was happy for them, but he was not looking forward to what was going to happen next.

"YOU are going to get it four-eyes!"

Striker kicked him in the side then walked off with his buddies patting him on the back. Mikey started to get up and make his way to the locker room to change.

Frank watched as everyone filed into the locker room and walked slowly behind. He really hated when people bullied others. He walked in and saw Mikey being pushed hard into the lockers. Mikey winced in pain as his body collided with the lockers.

"Maybe next time you will get the fuck out of the way!"

"Yeah, it's you fucking fault that we lost the game!"

"I-I-I didn't m-m-mean t-too..."

The boy could not say much else because suddenly the wind was knocked out of him as a fist met his gut. He went down hard and Striker grabbed his shirt and hauled I'm back up again.

"This will remind you not to do it again."

Striker began to drag Mikey to the bathroom stalls while everyone was starting to chant.

"Swirly swirly swirly!"

Frank quickly pushed between the crowd to get to Striker. He walked up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Hey! Why don't you leave him alone, huh? It was just a little game."

Frank looked down at the boy on the floor and then back at Striker.

"This shouldn't make you feel powerful. He's a small guy, that wouldn't be a big win."

"What's it to you Iero? What you have feelings for the kid? That wouldn't go well with your _boyfriend_ would it?"

"Maybe not, but it wouldn't go well with Gerard either Striker."

Striker stepped back as the blond kids with the drumsticks this morning came in. Striker backed off as he cracked his knuckled against one of the locker room walls.

"Yeah, alright, well we gotta get to class. Come on guys."

The blond helped Frank pick up the boy.

"Hey Mikey you all right?"

"Yeah I think so. Hey uh...Iero? Thanks for saying something. That would have been the third time this year they did that to me."

"Yeah and it's only the second week of school too."

"Shut up Otter."

Mikey brushed himself off and held out his hand.

"Mikey Way and this here is Otter."

"No last name, I am aiming for one name status like Madonna and Sting."

Frank laughed at Otter and stuck his hand out for a shake.

"Frank Iero man."

"Sweet, oh shit there's the fucking bell. come on Mikey, one more class and then the freedom of lunch awaits."

"Yeah, hey Frank, what period do you have lunch?"

"Same as you guys."

"Awesome! Hey, why don;t we meet in from of the cafe then after 5th period?"

"Sounds like a plan. See you guys later."

Frank waved as they walked in opposite directions to get to their classes. Frank walked into his 5th period English class. Frank walked in and saw Eddie already seated in the class. He looked and saw Samantha behind Eddie. She was smoothing her hand over the ponytail he'd suggested.

Eddie smiled when he caught Frank's eye and Frank slowly walked over to his seat.

"Hey hot stuff."

"Well hey there yourself. Looks like you worked up a little sweat in PE today."

Eddie ran his hand through Frank's sweat soaked hair.

"No time for a shower?"

Frank smiled and pushed Eddie's hand away.

"No. There was a little incident that prevented that. You know you like to see me like this."

"Mmmm, true you being all manly and shit."

"Hey, you were the guy that gave me your shirt earlier right?"

Eddie looked back at Sam and then back at Frank.

"Well Frankie, you have been busy today huh?"

Frank shook his head with a smirk.

"Yeah, that's me. Frank."

"Hey, uh Sam. So thank you. I mean i could not do anything about the jeans, but the shirt worked till I could get to PE. I will wash i and bring it back tomorrow."

Eddie smiled at Frank and was about to hug him again when the bell rang.

"Ahem, Mr. Iero, Mr. Bazini. The bell has rung, You can canoodle after class right now to your seat please."

"Canoodle Mr. Homel?"

"Yes Mr. Bazini, one of us old folks words."

The whole class laughed as Frank made his way to his seat two rows down. Eddie blew him a kiss and Mr. Homel rolled his eyes as he turned to the board and started the lesson.

__________  
Frank was walking out of English when Sam stopped him.

"Hey, so I have PE next and I can return your shirt, or like I said I can wash it and give it back tomorrow."

"Naw, it's alright. You can keep it. It's basic so whatever. If it was one of my band shirts I'd be outside your window for it back."

Frank and Eddie laughed with Sam quickly following.

"All right then, see you in class."

Eddie slung a hand around Frank's shoulder.

"Your a good man Iero."

The pair made thier was the cafe where Mikey and Otter were waiting.

"Hey you made it and whoa, who is this handsome devil with you?"

"Hey I'm Eddie, Frankie's arm candy."

Frank chuckled and looked at Eddie.

"That's one way to put it. You could just say pain in the ass though."

"Oh honey, they do not need to know about our sex life."

Eddie ducked as Frank took a swing at him laughing. Mikey looked back and forth not sure what to make of it.

"Okay, well I am going to find Gee. I am sure he is smarting from this morning with that crazy bitch."

"All right Otter, see ya."

"Later!"

Otter walked off, leaving Mikey awkwardly alone with Frank and Eddie. Eddie could see that the boy was nervous. He walked over and grabbed at his hips.

"Well then, Mikey is it? I hear that my man saved you today."

"Uh, yeah, he was pretty cool."

"Yeah, he is pretty cool."

Eddie let go of Mikey then moved back over to Frank, catching him by surprise by putting him in a head lock.

"Ahhh! What the fuck Eddie!? Are you trying to break my neck?"

Eddie loosened his grip on Frank, and Frank coughed lightly.

"What the hell? Get off of me."

Frank pushed Eddie off of him, and looked up to see Mikey staring down at them.

"Uh... so shall we go eat?"

"Yes we shall."

Not even making a comment about what the fuck just happened, Eddie made his way into the cafeteria. Mikey looked over at Frank.

"Is he always like that?"

"Sort of. He's not very out there, but sometimes he can go overboard."

Frank straightened out his jacket, and walked into the cafeteria with Mikey right ahead of him. They walked up to the lunch line, and grabbed their platters and utensils.

"So. How old is your brother?"

"Oh, he's a year older than me. He's a Senior. He is pretty cool as far as older brothers go. Do you have any siblings?"

Mikey looked at today's lunch special, and swore that it had moved. He grabbed a slice of pizza instead.

"Nah. I'm an only child. Apparently I drove my parents insane enough to stop at one."

Frank laughed and chose the last slice of pizza off the tray, grimacing slightly, and making a 'ugh' sound.

The boys made their way up to the cashier, and Mikey dug into his pocket. He made a face and looked at Frank,

"Shit, I left my wallet at home."

"Ah, don't worry about it. You can just pay me back."

Frank pulled out the money, and pointed to everything to signify that it was all being paid for together. The guy rung everything up then huffed out the price. Mikey tried to stop him from paying but Frank insisted.

"You gotta keep your health up so you can beat those assholes up next time. It's all good."

"Thanks, I promise I will pay you back."

The boys walked out, and found a seat. Mikey poked at the pizza a little, and began to pick off the cheese.

"So where do you live?"

"About seven or eight blocks from here. How about you?"

Frank picked up his pizza and sniffed it. He cringed as the oil dripped from the sides onto the table. He sat his pizza down, and grabbed a napkin. He dabbed the napkin on top of the pizza then gagged at the grease soaked napkin.

"That's so fucking gross man. I think they're trying to annihilate our asses."

Frank dropped the napkin on his tray, and picked the pizza back up. He bit into it carefully then licked at the grease coating his lips like his favorite lip balm. Only this wasn't his lip balm, it's fucking pizza grease. He reached for one of Mikey's napkins, and raised his eyebrow's in a questioning gesture. Mikey nodded and Frank bowed his head in thank you as he wiped his lips hurriedly.

"Ugh, is this even food? I'd rather wait till after school to grab food at the diner."

Mikey pushed the food away, opened his milk, and drank it down. He wiped the milk mustache away and smiled.

"Hey, I need a cigarette, want to come with me?"

Frank threw down his pizza, and swore he saw some access grease pop off the plate.

"Yeah, sure. Lead the way."

Frank stood up after Mikey then walked in the direction he was maneuvering.

Mikey headed behind the school to the standing brick wall. As they approached, Frank saw two familiar faces.

"Shit!"

"Mikey, what are you doing back here?"

"Hey Gee, nothing, I was looking for you. Um... lunch kind of sucked, and I was wondering if you would bring Frank and I to the diner after school for real food."

The boy looked up and smiled.

"Well hey there, so the kid has a name huh?"

Frank smirked and chuckled.

"And so do you. Gee, huh?"

Frank nodded his head at Gee, and continued smirking.

"I like it."

Frank looked between the two and it dawned on him that this was his new, what, friend? His new friend's brother.

"You're Mikey's brother?"

"Well, Gerard and yup, but we look nothing alike."

"Yeah, but you sure do act alike."

"Fuck off Otter!"

Both brothers snapped at Otter in unison, it made Frank laugh.

"Soooo Mikey, was that all you came back here for?"

Gerard waved his cigarette around as he spoke, and Frank could see Mikey following it with his eyes.

"Yeah Gee, of course."

It then dawned on Frank that Mikey must not be allowed to smoke.

"Well, I also asked him to walk me out for a smoke."

Frank reached in his jacket pocket, and pulled out the pack of smokes.

"See?"

He wiggled them in the air then brought them back down. He opened up the pack and pulled at a cigarette. He put it between his lips, and took a look at Gerard as he struck the lighter. Frank lit the cigarette then put the pack, and lighter back into his pocket. He inhaled the murderous smoke, and held it in, feeling the rush.

"Ah, okay, that makes sense. Well come on Otter, let's get going. So you two meet me by the car after ninth"

"All right Gee, later."

Gerard and Otter walked off, leaving Mikey leaned against the wall, and wiping his brow.

"Thanks man for covering for me. Gee doesn't want me to end up with the same habits, but my friend Pete smokes and I kind of picked it up."

Mikey opened up his coat, and pulled his pack from his inside pocket. He kind of blushed when Frank noticed that they were ultra lights.

"They were buy two, get one, and I can't get them very often."

Mikey opened the box and pulled one out. He placed the cigarette in his mouth then bent his head sideways to light it with his gun metal zippo. He took a satisfying drag.

"Fuck that tastes good. God I needed this after that shit in PE."

"Yeah I can tell."

Mikey shrieked as Gerard rounded the corner, and leaned against the wall, smirking.

Frank just chuckled and shook his head.

Mikey's eyes grew wide as he saw Gerard.

"Shit. You're one sneaky guy huh?"

Frank inhaled then let the smoke out of his nose slowly.

"Nah, I just know my brother better than he thinks."

Gerard walked up to Mikey, and plucked the cigarette out of his fingers. He took a drag off it and made a face.

"Ultra lights Mikes? You could do better to just breath in the Jersey air."

Gerard looked at the cigarette then opened his own pack, and handed one to Mikey. He kept the ultra light for himself.

"So what happened in PE?"

"Are you asking me, or your brother?"

"Wait, you have PE with him?"

"Oh, uh yeah."

Frank shrugged and puffed on the cigarette.

"Apparently I do. Never really paid much attention until today."

Frank hung the cigarette in between his lips.

"Okay, so I'll ask you, what happened today? Did someone mess with Mikey?"

"Well... Mikey missed the winning shot, costing us the game. They started yelling obscene things to him, and pushing him around. They were about to put his head in the toilet but I interfered. That's when Otter arrived and added his own words. Calmed them down quick, and they left."

Frank took a breath and started smoking on the last bit of his cigarette. He flicked the butt to the ground, and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, I did not! I but i did get pushed down by that fuckwad Striker, and his friends."

Suddenly Gerard growled.

"Striker again? I swear Mikey I am going to fuck that boy up if he keeps messing with you."

Frank felt something deep within himself jolt at the way Gerard growled, and spoke so protectively of Mikey. It was doing things to him, so he focused on the fact that he has a boyfriend.

"You shouldn't get all worked up. They agreed to stop."

"Bullshit! He said that last year too! Wait till I see that bastard again. This time Sam isn't here to stop me."

Frank winced at the name. He recalled the earlier events inside his head. Of course he had to admit, that was a horrible way to get revenge, but it was so hot. Something he'd never imagined he'd see. The hair he now worn made him look even more in control.

Frank looked down, and tried to think of anything but that scene.

"Come on Gee. it's not that bad, and besides..."

At that point the bell rang.

"We will talk about this later. It's time to get to class. I have to make a speech in a science class for Mrs...."

Gerard pulled out a paper with something scribbled on it.

"Mrs. Alabaster. What the fuck kind of name is that?"

"The kind you pray you're not stuck with."

Frank laughed at his own joke.

"Hey wait... that's my teacher."

"Yeah? Well then lead the way please Sir."

Gerard places a hand on Frank's shoulder, and begins to steer him towards the Science wing. It feels slightly possessive.

"Hey Frankie, I missed you at lunch. Where were you?"

Eddie came up to them as they got closer to the classroom. Eddie had Science too, but in a different classroom.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I got caught up in the back smoking a cigarette with Mikey, and his brother Gerard."

Frank gestured between the two with his hand.

"This is my b-boyfriend, Gerard. His name is Eddie."

Frank laughed to himself at the fact that he was doing introductions. That was so unlike him.

Gerard smiled and held out his hand. Eddie took it, and Gerard reciprocated in a squeeze. Eddie winced a little, and that told Gerard all he needed to know. Maybe it was time to hop the fence again. It had been a while after all.

"That's quite a grip there Eddie."

"Uh yeah, you too. Come on Frankie, we have to get to class."

Eddie reached out, and took Frank's hand, but Gerard tightened his grip a little on Frank's shoulder.

"Yeah, Frankie here is taking me to his class. I am the guest speaker today."

"Uhhh, yeah Eddie. I'm walking him to class."

Frank looked at Gerard then slowly pulled out of his grasp.

"I'm gonna... you know. With my boyfriend. You can just follow... closely."

Frank walked over to Eddie, and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go hot stuff."

Frank pulled him down the hallway, and felt eyes on his body. He started to feel self conscious knowing he was being watched. Gerard watched the two walking together. There was something interesting there, but he could not put his finger on it. He would have thought about it more, but leaning against a tree flirting with a random girl was Striker. Gerard growled low in his throat. He walked towards the boy, and took off his trench. He tossed the coat on a nearby rock, and cracked his knuckles. He walked up to Striker then tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, what do you..."

Striker did not finish that statement because Gerard's fist connected to his face. The girl looked down at Stroker on his knees then to Gerard.

"I suggest you go now."

She nodded quickly and ran off. Gerard picked up Striker by the hair then rammed him into the tree.

"We meet again Irwin."

"Please Gerard, I was only messing with him, and..."

Gerard punched him in the stomach.

"Oh Irwin, why do you have to lie to me? I know you were about to dunk Mikey's head in the toilet, that is so unsanitary. Would you like me to do it to you?"

Frank pulled away from Eddie to intervene.

"Hey Gerard. He's really not worth it. You know he's a punk. Not worth it. Come on."

Gerard growled again but didn't let go of... Irwin? What in the actual fuck is up with that? No wonder he's a bully. His parents didn't even give him a healthy start on life. He has to fight for the sake of keeping that name hidden.

"Hey... Gerard..."

"What!? What Frankie!? You want some of this too?"

Frank's mind wandered to what he truly wanted to say. Yeah, he indeed wanted some of him, but not that exactly. Less punches please?

"N-no. Just, come on. We have to go."

Gerard growled again, and shoved Irwin against the tree one last time by his head. The boy slumped down, breathing hard.

"Next time you will think twice before touching what is mine."

Frank swore his whole midsection swirled at the possessiveness of that sentence. Mine. What the hell was up with Frank? Frank walked back over to Eddie, and stood there, waiting for Gerard to join them.

Gerard smirked at Frank's reaction. He flexed his fingers as he grabbed for his trench, and donned it yet again. 

"Sorry about that boys. Frankie, lead the way please."


	3. Second Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the inside Frank was beaming. He's getting to spend more time with Gerard, and alone. Not that he wanted to be alone with him or anything like that.

Eddie was his usual chatter box self, not even realizing that Gerard was behind them. Every once in a while Eddie threw out a question that Gerard responded to, and it made Eddie smile.

"So Gerard, you had Mrs. Alabastard last year?"

"Yeah, she is really not that bad... As long as you get your school work in."

Frank scoffed then turned to look at Eddie.

"So that's why she doesn't like me?"

Eddie laughed, leaning on Frank's shoulder. Frank chuckled, and kissed Eddie's forehead.

"Well Frankie, considering how bad you fucked up your project that is due to be turned in on Thursday, I would say that she would have a problem with you."

Eddie turned around quickly.

"How did you know about that?"

Gerard smirked.

"I have my Ways."

Eddie looked at Frank, and Frank shrugged.

"Whatever. I'll get it done. I'm good at this."

He chuckled, and winked at Eddie.

They arrived in the wing just as the bell rang. All the kids filled into the classroom, with Frank, Eddie, and Gerard last. The teacher stood by the door nodding good afternoon to everyone.

"Mr. Iero, almost late again I see. Do I have you to thank for this Mr. Bazini?"

"No Mrs. Alabaster, It is my fault."

"Ah Mr. Way, well we can forgive it this one time. Frank, to your seat, we have a long class ahead of us."

Frank nodded then walked over to his seat in the second row, in the middle. He slid into his seat, and sat his bag down. He slouched down in his chair, staring at the teacher's desk.

Frank didn't know why but he was upset about getting in trouble in front of Gerard. He shook it off then started listening to Mrs. Alabaster.

"All right class, settle down."

Gerard stood off to the side, and just watched all the students.

"So your projects on the last chapter are still due on Thursday, and the final exam of the chapter is on Friday. Today though, we are going to start the new chapter. Class turn to page one hundred fifty four in your textbook. Chapter seven, Sexual Reproduction."

Frank's eyes went as wide as he could manage. He looked around the class at everyone, earning himself a few confused looks.

"What's wrong? Never had sex before Iero?"

One of the students from the back of the class said mockingly. Frank turned back around then reached for his textbook. He flipped over to the required page, and dared a peek in Gerard's direction.

Gerard just stood there, holding in the smirk he was dying to show. He knew all the long what the topic was next, and just wanted to wait to watch Frank squirm. He just then caught his name from the teacher's mouth.

"And here to introduce the chapter is my star pupil form last year, Gerard Way."

Gerard walked up to the teacher, and she smiled at him, handing him his old paper. Gerard took it, and walked up in front of the class then smiled brightly.

"Hey everyone, I'm Gerard as you just heard. I know what you are thinking, sexual reproduction, so here we go with the jokes and tittering. Actually this chapter is pretty serious, and there is no room for joking. So f you want the good grades..."

Frank sat there watching in a daze as Gerard read everything off his paper. He couldn't believe this ended up being his day. First he witnessed him being smacked in the middle of the parking lot by Sam. Then he witnessed him jacking off on her. He also watched him beat the crap out of somebody. Lastly he was listening to him finish talking about sexual reproduction. The only thing he knows is that he witnessed passion in each, and every one of those things. That's what he wanted to witness dead on with his boyfriend. He couldn't really sit here and admit that he wanted it to be Storm, Gerard, or Mr. Way. That would be wrong of him.

"So any questions for Mr. Way?"

Surprisingly a lot of the class raised their hands. They asked a few embarrassing ones, but Gerard fielded them all. Meanwhile Frank kept hidden behind his textbook.

"Mr. Iero. did you have a question for Mr. Way?"

Frank shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

"U-uh n-n-no questions Ger- Mr. Way."

"All right then, well thank you Mr. Way. We have a few more minutes till the end of class so I would like to hear how much all of you have gotten done on your projects. We will start with Mr. Aberdean."

Gerard watched as Frank froze stiff then started to count how many students till his turn. He also looked at the clock. Each student seemed to progress nicely, and most sounded like they were done.

"All right, now that Mr. Hapty has gone, our next up is... Mr. Iero"

 

Frank began bouncing his leg up and down.

"I, u-uh... I didn't get much d-done."

 

"Mr. Iero, I realize that you have an adequate grade in my class. However, it does not give you the right to slack off at the last minute, and turn in shoddy work. I am afraid I will have to involve your parents in this situation and..."

"Mrs. Alabaster, perhaps I could be of some assistance with Frank here."

Gerard beckoned the teacher over, and the spoke in hushed tones. The class watched as her face turned from her usual scowl to a bright smile.

"Wonderful Mr. Way and yes, I will grant that. Though it will only be for one month, and he still has to keep up with the current topic."

"Oh, don't worry, I can help him out with that too."

A slight chuckle from Gerard was rippled through the class room. They turned back, and she addressed Frank again.

"Well Mr. Iero, you are a lucky young man that I am so found of Mr. Way here. You will have a month's extension to get the project done. Because of this, I expect it to be top notch when completed. Mr. Way here will assisting you with it as well as helping you keep up with the work from chapter seven. Take advantage of my generosity Sir, because I am not usually in a habit of giving second chances."

Frank nodded quickly.

"Thank you Mrs. Alabaster. It won't happen again."

Frank looked over at Gerard with a slight smile on his face. Realization then took over as he realized he'd be hanging, well, working, with Gerard for the next month. He felt both excited and scared. Frank didn't know how this would turn out but he hoped it would be for the best.

He sort of had this yearning now to get to know Gerard better. He wanted to become his friend. This was an interesting guy, and Frank had never met anyone like him. Gerard may be just what he needs in his life. In a friendly way, that is.

"All right class, that's the bell. Have a good day, and WALK DON'T RUN!"

Eddie was waiting outside of the classroom when the two emerged.

"Sooo, two more classes then freedom baby!"

"Was it that bad?" 

Frank laughed as he squeezed Eddie's cheek. Eddie scrunched up his face then pushed Frank's hand away.

"Nah, we watched a boring move about chemical compounds and reactions. The only reason I like this class is cause soon I'll get to blow up stuff."

"Remind me to be out of the Science wing when that day comes."

Eddie looks up and sees Gerard.

"So how did your little speech go in Advance Bio?"

"Actually pretty well, I think I really captured my audience, right Frankie?"

Frank looked at Gerard and nodded. He stared a little longer than he should have.

"Yeah, he did a great job. Had even Bob the slacker's attention."

He definitely has a way with words, and that paper would've made even the Pope pay attention. It was very well written. You'd think someone of an older age had written it. Let's get real, though, Frank would pay to watch Gerard do anything.

It obviously took Frank a while to register that Gerard had called him Frankie. Only his parents ever really called him that.

Eddie shrugged and kept going.

"So Frankie boy, you gonna work your magical tongue, whoops that's for me only, with your mom and go to the show tonight, right?"

"What show?"

"Frankie and I have had tickets to see Mystery Rock Show Tour, that has been sold out for months now. Apparently they have a special guest band that is balls out famous that no one ever knows about till the day of the show. We do know most of the local bands that are playing though then we rock out! It is going to be a fucking blast!"

"Nice, but how is Frank going to go when he just got busted for not having anything done on his project, and Mrs. Alabaster just called his mom?"

"I'm a smooth talker with my mom sometimes. It's not like she doesn't know. She got on me about it this morning. I just have to try to convince her to let me off for tonight. As Eddie said, the tickets are paid for. Although, she'll more than likely say, 'you knew you had to do that project'." 

Frank sighed and shook his head. 

"I'll figure it out for my Eddie here."

"Awww shucks Frankie boy."

Eddie draped an arm over him, and the warning bell rang.

"Time to get to Calc class, Man you are so lucky you have two study halls this year Frankie. What about you Gerard?"

"Actually I can technically go home after lunch. I have no classes for the rest of the day. I usually hang out because of my brother though."

"Well then, you can keep my Frankie company then."

Eddie kissed Frank lightly on the lips and then after a squeeze of their hands he pulled away and headed to class.

"Well, you heard your boyfriend Frankie, I get to keep you company with permission."

Gerard grinned, and pulled out his pack.

"Shall we go do something worthwhile then?"

Frank grinned and nodded. 

"I guess we should, maybe start working on my project?"

On the inside Frank was beaming. He's getting to spend more time with Gerard, and alone. Not that he wanted to be alone with him or anything like that.

 

********************  
Mikey was exhausted, and his head hurt. Why did he have to have a brother who was so good academically? Of course he had to push himself. That is why, as a Junior, he finds himself exiting Trig instead of Calculus like the rest of his peers. He groans as he fumbles with his lock, and pulls out his books for home. Mikey is about to contemplate running away to join a Tibetan Monastery, when he sees Frank leaning against the wall of his own math class. Mikey grins, remembering their promise earlier at lunch. With renewed vigor he closes his locker then makes his way over to him.

"Hey Frank, ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Mikey led them out of the school.

"How was the rest of your classes?"

Frank pulled out his cigarettes and offered Mikey one.

"Thanks!"

Mikey lit up and took the first satisfying drag as soon as they were out the door.

"It was alright, the day kind of drags after lunch, but other than Trig, I only have double Home Ec."

Mikey notices that Frank gives him a funny look.

"What? I like to cook."

Frank giggled, and shook his head.

"Nah, that's cool. Maybe I should join you. I can barely make toast without burning down the house."

They laughed and Frank lit up his cigarette then took the first drag.

"That doesn't sit well with my parents."

They began laughing again.

As they make there way across the parking lot Mikey sees Sam. She is talking to another Senior, and doing that hair thing she does when she is flirting. To the side he sees Gerard making his way to his car. If he sees Sam, he is not bothered by it. Gerard spots them and waves. They pick up thier pace to catch up with him.

"Hey guys, ready to get some real food?"

"Hell yeah, it's the beginning of the year so we don't start any real cooking in class till October."

Gerard smiles.

"Man Frankie, wait till he does, you are going to taste the most amazing foods! My brother could be the next Bobby Flay!"

"Gee stop, you're fucking embarrassing me."

There goes that damn Frankie again. Frank seriously needed to get a grip on himself. It's just a little nickname, no big deal, right?

"I don't know why you're embarrassed. If anything us people who can't cook should be embarrassed. How long have you been cooking anyway?"

"Uh... well I used to help make breakfast in the morning when I was little, and..."

"Oh stop it Mikey, you were making our lunches for school when you were in third grade. He is just being modest really. Hey, how about instead of the diner we go back to the house, and Mikey can whip us up something?"

"Gee, I'm tired and.."

"I'll buy whatever ingredients you need."

"Really?"

"Yeah, hey Frankie, what is your favorite thing to eat?"

"O-oh, well... I do love spinach lasagna. Minus the meat. I'm vegetarian. But if Mikey is too tired..."

"Hmmm, I think i can work with that. Gee, to the grocery store!"

Gerard laughs as they pile into the car and wait thier turn in line to leave the school.

(Time Passes)

"All right so I know you hate this part so let me do the shopping, and I will text you when I am done."

Gerard nods and Mikey disappears through the automatic doors. He turns to Frank.

"There's an arcade up the way, how are you at DDR?"

"I'm alright, but I don't think I'll be getting any awards anytime soon."

Frank laughed at his own joke, and Gerard joined in.

(Time Passes) 

"Shit Iero, you lied to me!"

Gerard is breathing hard as he loses yet another round of DDR to the small statured boy. He hears a familiar ring tone, and grabs for his phone.

The Next Bobby Flay

Hey, done with shopping. Your bank account said mercy. Come get me.

P.S. Like the new name? ^0^

Gerard chuckled and answered back real quick.

Gerard's A God

Yeah, real smooth. On our way now.

He closed his phone up.

"Mikey's done and I think you beat my ass enough."

Frank chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, I think I did. Maybe I can beat your ass some more some other time."

Frank smiled and patted Gerard's back as he walked out.

(Time Passes) 

"He kicked your ass, didn't he?"

"Fuck off Mikey."

"Yeah he did."

Mikey laughed as he loaded what looked like half the store into the car. On the drive home they sang old 90's songs at the top of their lungs, screwing up the words, and laughing. When they got to the house they helped bring the groceries in. Mikey went straight to the kitchen, and started on the food. Gerard gave Frank the grand tour. By the time they got to Gerard's room Frank's phone was going off. Gerard watched as Frank picked it up.

Ready Eddie

Hey dude, where are you?

Gerard watched Frank's face turn pale. He was about to ask what happened when his phone went off again. This time before Frank could say anything a voice yelled.

"Frank! I told you to come home straight from school! It is now three o'clock! You are so grounded mister!"

Frank scrunched up his face, and moved the phone away from his ear. He looked at Gerard then put the phone back to his ear.

"I know mom. You know, this could've been a doctor or something telling you I was hurt, or even worse, dead! You just grounded the doctor."

"Boy, don't get cute with me. Where are you?"

"I'm studying for my assignment. The one you just grounded me for? Can't you just lighten up a bit mom? I'm gonna get it done. I'm getting it done."

Frank looked at Gerard again then smirked. He mouthed 'she's crazy about my schoolwork.'

"Yeah, I can tell."

Gerard smirked and took the phone from Frank.

"I'll handle this."

Gerard cleared his throat, and smiled as he spoke.

"Hello ma'am. Yes, my name is Gerard Way, I was a pupil of Mrs. Alabaster's last year and top of my class. Mrs. Alabaster asked me to help young Frank here with his project, and she even gave him an extension on it. I suppose that we should have gone back to your house after school, but Frank was excited to start on this, and well my Mom invited him over for dinner."

"Yes yes, of course. No ma'am, I believe not."

Gerard leaned over to Frank and asked loudly if he would like to stay the night. Before Frank could answer Gerard went back to the phone.

"Yes, ma'am he agreed. Sure, we will be around to collect clothing for tomorrow. Thank you, all right, here is Frank."

Gerard had a shit eating grin on as he handed the phone back to Frank. Frank put the receiver to his ear.

"Well Frankie, it sounds like everything is well in hand, and may I say what a polite young man Gerard is."

"Yes, he's really something."

Frank smirked and bit his lip. He looked at Gerard, and realized what he had just done. He turned away from him, and continued talking to his mom.

"I'll see you in a little bit mom."

"Okay Frankie. Be safe and don't come around too late."

"Okay mom. Oh! Um... am I still like, grounded and all?"

"Well, I would say that you are grounded from going on dates for the time being, and anything that is not school related. I am all right with you staying at Gerard's house though because of school, but your grades better reflect it Frankie."

"But mom... no dates?"

Gerard saw Frank get upset at this sentence. He looked and saw Mikey at the door in his professional chefs apron holding a wooden spoon. He mouthed to Gerard 'What's wrong?' Gerard pointed to outside in the hall. Mikey nodded then backed out, and Gerard joined him.

"What's going on Gee?"

"Frank is being grounded from anything other than school plans."

"Oh man, does he have to go home?"

"Of course not, your brother is a genius, and his mom thinks he is here doing school work right now."

"Are you really going to help him?"

"Well at first I wasn't, but it seems like he really does need help."

"Yeah, well his boyfriend is not going to be happy about that."

"Nah, I can control him too."

"Gee, what are you planning?"

"Nothing, do me a favor go get my little black book."

"Gee, are you calling in a favor?"

"Yup, so no making plans tonight."

"Fine, so taste this..."

Gerard leaned over and slipped his lips onto the spoon. He stood up and licked his lips just as Frank came out of the room closing his phone.

"Fuck Mikey, that is orgasmic!"

Frank saw Gerard lick his lips followed by him saying orgasmic, and it all but killed him. Gerard licking his lips should really be against the law. He instantly pushed it out of his mind, and sat down at the table.

"How the fuck am I supposed to go out with Eddie if I'm grounded? I don't necessarily wanna lie to my mother, and make her think I'm here but I can't let Eddie down. He was too excited about this when we got the tickets, and this morning... Ugh."

Gerard draped an arm around Frank, and started to lead him down the hall behind Mikey. Mikey veered off in search of the book, while Gerard and Frank headed to the kitchen. The smell coming from the oven was incredible. Four plates were set up but only three settings. Gerard knew that Mikey was putting a plate aside for their mom when she got home from her long shift.

"Here you go Gee."

Gerard smiled as he took the book from Mikey then left the room with the cordless in his hand. Meanwhile Mikey started to dish out something that looked nothing like lasagna.

"I hope you are hungry Frank."

"I am, but that doesn't exactly look like lasagna."

Frank gave Mikey a weird look, causing Mikey to laugh.

"Yeah, well it is... well not exactly, it's deconstructed. Watch."

Frank watched as Mikey layered a fancier version on lasagna style noodles on each plate. He then layered freshly steamed spinach, and on top of that he put a mix of vegetables that Frank once remembered seeing in a Disney movie with the same name as the dish. Finally he topped it with a crumble style cheese.

"And voila!"

"Smells great Mikes, oh and we are go for tonight."

"Go? You guys are going somewhere cause I can go home you know?"

Frank took the plate from Mikey and smelled.

"This does smell really good. Thanks Mikey."

"No, my friend we are going somewhere so hurry up and eat, and call your boy up so I can pick him up on time."

"No way Gee, you got them?"

"Of course I did. I have my connections after all."

"Got what? And I kind of still need clothes for tonight and tomorrow. I could walk there real quick."

"Tickets to your show tonight silly. We'll go back to your house after we eat, grab your gear for tonight, pick up Eddie, then off to the show. Your mom will never know, and you can keep seeing Eddie as long as you get your Science shit done too."

Gerard watched Frank's jaw drop.

"B-but I don't keep things from my mom. Besides, where am I supposed to get dressed for tonight, the back of your car? I had gym and these clothes won't make it past another hour."

Man what was with this kid? Here Gerard gave him an easy out, and he was being a goody two shoes. Gerard put his fork down.

"Look, if you want to go a month without seeing your boy, plus no show tonight, that is fine with me. At some point Frankie you'll have to find a little passion for the life you want. Without passion there is nothing."

"You don't need to tell me that. I didn't say I wouldn't do it." 

He mumbled a bit, then began eating again.

Gerard looked at the boy, and now he _really looked at him. That was what was wrong with Frank. He was missing just that. Gerard felt for the boy, and softened a bit._

_"Okay Frankie okay. Look we have time to get stuff from your house, pick up Eddie, and still stop to get ready here, including a shower. Relax okay?"_

_Frank laughed to himself._

_"Okay, thanks. It wouldn't have been fair anyway. He'll get washed, and dressed, and crap then I'll show up his stinky date. I guess he should just be lucky I'm showing up though. Did I thank you for that?"_

_"No, but I will think of a punishment for you later on tonight."_

_Gerard watched as Frank's eyes shot open in surprise, and Mikey choked on his ratatouille. Gerard laughed then went to put his plate in the sink._

_"You two finish up. I am going to hit the shower now so all I have to do is get dressed later."_

_Frank was stunned. Did he really just say that? Furthermore, did he mean it? He couldn't have because he knows Frank has a boyfriend. Of course he was kidding._

_Frank looked at Mikey, and shook his head while laughing._

_"Your brother's a kidder huh?"_

_"Um... it depends on the subject."_

_Mikey left that hanging in the air as he put his own plate into the sink. He pushed in his chair then made another plate, and covered it in saran wrap before placing it in the fridge._

_"Oh, it's for our mom. She is a nurse so she works long shifts. That is kind of how I started cooking for the house. It takes the burden off of her."_

_Mikey took his apron off, and placed in on the chair. He left the room calling down the hallway._

_"Gerard you fucker, you better not use up all the hot water!"_

_"Too late!"_

_"Gerard!"_

_Gerard came skidding into the living room with a towel wrapped around him, and brandishing a smaller wet one. They circled around the living room, with Mikey trying to flick the wet one at Gerard, and Gerard jumping out of the way. Both boys forgot that Frank was even there._

_Frank walked into the living room, and stood out of the way of the battlefield. Gerard was running around in just a towel and Frank just knew he would die in a matter of seconds. Gerard's skin was as flawless as his face. It looked like he bathed in fucking milk. Frank knew it was wrong for looking but nobody in their right mind wouldn't. He wasn't built but he wasn't fat either. Just enough to hold on to while... wait. Frank had to stop himself before he let his thoughts go too far._

_He bit his lip as he ran past him smelling like the sweetest sin he's ever smelt. Yes, you can smell sin. Drugs, alcohol, unprotected sex, you get the point. He smelled better than all of it. Frank wanted to reach out and grab him, but he kept his hands to himself._

_"I'm fucked."_

_He whispered._

_"Gotcha!"_

_Mikey dove over the chair then tackled Gerard to the ground. He tried to pin him, but Gerard slipped out, and was now straddling Mikey, pinning his hands above his head._

_"Get off fucker, do I look like your ex-girlfriend?"_

_"No because she would not have been able to talk through the gag."_

_As Mikey kept trying to squirm out, Gerard's towel became more and more loose._

_Did he just say gag? Frank's head was all over the place. Frank's eyes widened as the towel became looser. As soon as he was about to say something about it, it happened. The fucking towel fell to the fucking ground, and Frank's cock would have been at attention had he not been wearing clothes._

_"U-u-uh um..."_

_"Oh shit!"_

_Gerard jumped up, and off his brother, quickly grabbing the towel to cover his front, but nothing hid his ass._

_"Eeww Gee, go put some clothes on!"_

_"Right, uh yeah sorry."_

_Gerard blushed down to the white of his ass as he scurried out of the room. Mikey shook his head as he shuddered with the thought that his brother was just on him naked. He looked over at Frank._

_"Hey Frank, yo Frank, Frankie!"_

_Frank couldn't believe that just happened. That image was definitely gonna be in his dreams that night, and maybe many more. Frank realized his name was being called but he was stuck. Finally he snapped out of it, and looked at Mikey._

_"Y-yeah?"_

_He cleared is throat, and tried to act himself._

_"What's up Mikey?"_

_"You all right? I mean..."_

_"All right, ready to go Frankie?"_

_Gerard returned in a pair of ripped leather pants, and an open button down black shirt with a faded band tee shirt under it. He had on a pair of calf high combat style boots that were worn at the toe, but still went with the outfit._

_"Let's get you home Frankie, and out of those clothes."_

_(Time Passes)_

_"Holy shit, that was unreal! How did we get backstage again!?"_

_"I told you, Gee's friend works at the radio station. He has tickets for station workers, and they can get back stage."_

_"Yeah, but you guys don't work there!"_

_"But Gee was an intern/gopher the last two summers, so technically he does."_

_Eddie was floored, this was a better date than he could have ever imagined. Gerard made it possible for him to see Frank, and back to meet the band! Who would have imagined it would be fucking Rise Against!? They have posters and tee shirts autographed now, and Eddie felt like it was the best night of his life._

_"So Eddie, what time do you have to be home?"_

_Eddie looked at Gerard when he asked. It was the only bummer of the night._

_"Wait Gee, why doesn't Eddie just stay over too?"_

_"Uh, I guess he could."_

_"Oh man really? Hey Frankie hear that? We can spend the night together!"_

_"Um... wouldn't that be intruding too much? I mean you already have to make room for me, and now Eddie..."_

_Frank looked over at Eddie and noticed he looked a little sad. He pulled him to him, and hugged him then looked at him in his eyes._

_"What's wrong love?"_

_"I just... I never get to spend the night with you, and this is a chance for us, and it feels like you don't want it, and..."_

_"No, no, no! I'm sorry. They said you can stay, so you can stay."_

_Frank chuckled, and hugged Eddie again._

_"I'm dumb sometimes, remember? Of course I wanna spend the night with you."_

_Gerard watched the two boys in the rearview mirror as they cuddled, and Eddie whispered things in Frank's ear that made him giggle and blush. He would say that in a moment like this he missed Sam, but it was never like that with Sam. That was what he wanted, but Sam was never like that._

_"Hey Gee, you all right?"_

_"Yeah Mikes, just tired."_

_"Well we're almost home."_

_"Yeah, I know."_

_When they got to the house Mikey showed Frank and Eddie to the guest room. He said good night to them then headed down to his room. He passed Gerard, and saw him lying on his bed with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling with soft music playing in the background._

_"Miss her huh?"_

_"What?"_

_"Seeing Frank and Eddie like that, it makes you miss Sam."_

_"No, because I never had that with her. We went from awkward to intense, there was no in between for us."_

_"Yeah, but you can see that there is something missing from their relationship."_

_"Yeah, I just hope they find it before they end up like Sam and I."_

_"Night Gee."_

_"Night bro."_

_Meanwhile in the other room._

_"Come on Frankie. this is a golden opportunity for us. Isn't this better than having to be outside in the grass with leaves, and twigs in your ass?"_

_Frank was laying down, cuddled up with Eddie, just talking about the events of that night. He had to admit he loved being able to stay with Eddie. They never stayed together before, and napping in the middle of the day isn't the same as staying the night with your special person._

_"This is nice you know? Being here with you for the first time. It's pretty rad."_

_Eddie chuckled and shook his head at Frank. Frank knew why he was shaking his head. Frank had a tendency to make sweet moments sound cool by using the word rad. Frank moved closer then kissed Eddie quickly. He pulled back, continuing to stare at him._

_"Mmmm, come here Frankie and give more of that sugar."_

_Eddie loved making Frank giggle as he pulled him in for another kiss. It started out literally sweet, Eddie could taste the Twizzlers that he bought Frank earlier still coating his lips. Still he wanted more. He pulled Frank on top of him until he was straddling his lap._

_"Babe, you looked so hot tonight, even hotter than usual."_

_Okay, so you're probably 'wondering what did Frank wear?' Well, he wore a pair of black pants with a hole in the left knee; they fit perfectly. He donned his black studded belt with black and white converse. He wore a long sleeve black shirt, and a short sleeve white button up top. Over the whole look was a black leather jacket, and with a touch of eyeliner the look was complete. Yeah, he wanted to look nice for Eddie, and he was glad Eddie appreciated it._

_"Yeah? *kiss* I wanted to look good for my handsome date. *kiss* You know, you don't look too bad yourself."_

_Frank rocked his hips down on Eddie seductively. He had to admit it felt really good. In his defense it has been almost a month since they've been able to do anything. Frank moved down onto Eddie again, and closed his eyes. The friction felt amazing._

_"Ah ah ah, that feels really good babe. Fuck it's been too long."_

_Eddie flipped them over so that Frank was under him now. He pushed their crotches together to hear them moan in unison. He opened the belt, and button while slowly unzipping the pants. Eddie helped Frank shimmy out of them then ran his cool hands up his hot thighs._

_"Babe, your body is on fire."_

_"Well, you make me hot."_

_They laughed at Frank's corny joke._

_"Touch me more Eddie."_

_Frank lifted his hips up off the bed to get the point across._

_Eddie took the invitation willingly, and moved his hands from Frank's outer thighs to his inner thighs. He lightly caressed his balls then drawing upward till he was ghosting over his still clothed cock._

_"How much do you want it babe, tell me, beg me for it?"_

_"I want it so bad, please baby. I need it, it's been way too long."_

_Frank moaned, and bucked up into Eddie's touch._

_"Please just... please."_

_Eddie smirked and got off the bed, causing Frank to whine for him. He went to his jacket, inside the inner pocket was his "just in case" stash. He grabbed it then came back over, wiggling the little bottle of lube._

_"Take your shorts off babe."_

_Frank quickly sat up on his knees, and began tugging down his shorts. He sat back then pulled them off, and dropped them on the floor. Frank laid back down, and spread his legs, just waiting for Eddie to make his move._

_Eddie shed his own clothing, and climbed back on the bed. Leaning over, he kissed Frank deeply as he slicked up his fingers, and pressed them slowly inside._

_"God babe, you're so fucking tight. Can't wait to put my cock in you."_

_Eddie listened to Frank moan, and he became suddenly worried that Mikey or Gerard could hear them. Then Frank bit down on his neck, and Eddie didn't give a fuck about anything else but Frank and his voice._

_"Fuck babe, I wait, hang on."_

_Eddie pulled away then lined himself up with Frank. He slowly pushed his way in, and groaned as he sank into the heat. At that moment deep inside his boyfriend, no one else in the world mattered._

_"Fuck."_

_Gerard hissed as he bit down on his bottom lip to stifle any noise. All he had to do was take a fucking piss but it seems he managed to time it right when Frank and Eddie started fucking. Who the hell fucks in someone else's house when you are a guest anyway? Apparently Frank and Eddie. Gerard could have left the room after he finished, but the groans were getting louder, and he could pick out which ones were Frank's easily. He leaned against the wall that joined the guest bedroom, and pumped himself to the rhythm of the couple. Gerard keened when Frank did, so he was pretty sure it was masked. By the time he came, Frank was crying out, and Gerard was cumming with him. He had stilled his breathing then realized he came all over his chest and thighs. Rather than clean up on the spot, he decided to hop in the shower._

_"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Damn Eddie. We can't wait that long again."_

_Eddie gave Frank a lazy smile, and nodded. Frank giggled at Eddie when he realized he was a mess all in is northern region. When he looked over again, Eddie had already started drifting off to sleep. He leaned over then whispered in Eddie's ear._

_"I'm gonna go clean myself up."_

_Eddie nodded, and Frank smiled at him. Frank pecked him on his cheek then got up to find the jeans he wore today. He put them on then grabbed the short sleeve shirt then also put that on. He left it unbuttoned, and grabbed his wash cloth, body wash, and pajama pants from his bag. iHe walked out the room to go clean himself up._

_Gerard was finishing up in the shower, and had just turned the water off when the door to the bathroom opened. He was about to call out thinking it was Mikey, but the whistling voice stopped him from saying anything._

_Frank_

_'Shit' Gerard thought. He was stuck with only a piece of material separating them. At least the light was off and..._

_*click*_

_Gerard saw the room illuminated, and knew that his silhouette was now visible. To make matters worse, right before he was about to get out he was thinking of said subject so he was semi hard, and like any comedic movie it was perfectly shadowed. He figured it was better to face the music so he took a deep breath then moved the curtain slightly to address the boy. Instead of seeing his face, Gerard got a shot of his ass as Frank bent over to remove his jeans._

_"Uh, hey..."_

_Frank stood up quickly then turned to see Gerard standing there, soaking wet in the shower. Frank noticed his cock was out, and grabbed Gerard's towel off the toilet._

_"Shit!"_

_He wrapped it around himself then shook his head. He sighed, and ran his hand through his hair._

_"Who takes a shower in the dark!?"_

_He stared at Gerard expectantly trying his hardest not to get hard again, without his pants on._

_"Uh, I do because the night light is enough."_

_Gerard pointed to the faint glow in the corner that was now dwarfed by the main light._

_"Also, you have my towel so one of us is going to have to give it up."_

_Frank looked over at the night light then down at the towel. He did a breathy laugh and shook his head._

_"Just turn around for a second okay?"_

_Frank waited for Gerard to turn around then took the towel off. He bent over to pull his pants back up._

_Gerard chanced a quick peek behind him, and caught another glimpse of Frank's ass as it disappeared in his jeans again. He turned back just as Frank made the motion to turn himself._

_"Done yet?"_

_"Yeah. You're good. Here."_

_Frank handed Gerard the towel, and kept looking at him._

_Gerard reached out for the towel, staying hidden behind the curtain, but his hand slipped, and he started to fall forward. Gerard was going to smack face first onto the floor._

_Frank reached out quickly, and wrapped his arms around Gerard. Gerard was in his arms looking up at him. Frank's voice was barely above a whisper when he dared to speak._

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Y-Y-Yeah, I think so..."_

_"Gee, I heard a shout, and..."_

_Mikey was standing in the doorway looking at them. Frank's pants were open, and half off from his lunge to catch Gerard. Gerard was of course still naked and now partially exposed in Frank's arms. Mikey looked back, and forth at them then busted out laughing._

_"Oh my God, you two look... bwahahaha!"_

_"Fuck you Mikey!"_

_Gerard did not give a shit now. He pushed out of Frank's arms, and stepped out fully naked. He then grabbed the towel that Frank had dropped, and wrapped it around himself. Gerard ran a hand through his platinum short cropped hair while he shook the water at his brother. He then blew Frank a kiss with his head held high, and sauntered out of the room. Mikey watched him leave with the most amused look on his face. After Gerard had left Mikey turned on Frank._

_"So... interesting night huh?"_

_"H-he was falling. I just caught him. That's it. I came in for a shower, and didn't know he was in here because he had the light off."_

_He ushered for Mikey to back out of the bathroom._

_"Hey Frank, chill, no worries. Gerard is a strange duck, I know that, besides you do not look stupid enough to do something with your boyfriend in the next fucking room."_

_Mikey patted Frank on the back then left the room._

_Frank sighed as he closed the door. He picked up his washcloth, and body wash then sat them on the counter. Frank put his hand on the counter to take off his pants when his hand slid on something wet._

_"What the fuck?"_

_He lifted his hand to observe the whitish liquid. Frank's eyes went wide with shock when he realized that instead of something normal like water being on his hand it was indeed cum. Someone else's cum. More than likely it was Gerard's cum. Frank didn't know whether to freak the fuck out or use it to jack off._

_"Wait... does that mean...?"_

_Did he just finish jacking off then took a shower afterwards? If he was in here doing that he possibly heard him and Eddie fucking. No, he couldn't have. Frank shook his head, and grabbed a piece of tissue. He half reluctantly wiped the cum off his hand then threw this tissue into the toilet._

_Frank grabbed his cloth, and body wash and put it on the stand in the shower. He took off his shirt, and dropped it onto the floor. The water turned on to his desired temperature, he got into the shower. As the water ran over his body all he could think about was Gerard._

_He'd seen him naked earlier, and he'd just caught him naked. Not to mention when Gerard walked out he blew him a kiss. What the fuck was that for? I mean, sure friends play like that all the time, but he just met the guy, and all of this happened. Not too long ago he had his cum on his hand._

_With that thought in mind Frank took that same hand, and gripped his cock. He slowly stroked up and down, letting his eyes slip closed. Frank imagined Gerard naked, and his breath caught in his chest at the sight in his head. God he was so hot, Frank was so doomed._

_For now he was just worried about getting off to the vision he was creating of Gerard getting off. He pumped a little faster, and smacked his hand against the wall. He moaned then threw his head back. Images of Gerard looking up at him filled his mind, and he moaned again, a little louder than before this time._

_Frank instantly tried to hush himself but when he thought about Gerard's cum again that was it. He came with a strangled cry escaping his lips._

_"Fuck."_

_He panted as the water washed his cum down the drain._


	4. Third Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah, but I'm just gonna stick to saying fuck Spider-Man. End of discussion."

Frank went on through the next month and a half pretty smooth for the most part. After that incident in the shower, things were relatively normal. Save for a couple awkward moments here, and there between Gerard and Frank. They got Frank's project done while receiving the highest grade possible for being late. Mrs. Alabaster gave him a B+ along with a stern warning. 

"This would've been an A+ had you turned it in on time Mr. Iero. I expect your next assignment will be in a day before everyone else's." 

Frank agreed though he really didn't think he'd hold up to that. Frank thanked Gerard with a box of cigarettes along with a hangout behind the school. They'd became great friends, and hung out as much as Frank's mother would allow since he was still on punishment. The project gave them more of an excuse when his mom didn't say 'do it over the phone'. Frank barely argued with that though cause they could still converse about other things. Plus he came to learn that he loved listening to Gerard talk over the phone.

Frank gained a closer friendship with Mikey as well as Otter. He also started talking to Sam a bit more in school. When his birthday rolled around his mother decided to be a bit looser on his punishment just for his birthday. Frank was allowed a small get together with Mikey, Gerard, Eddie, and Otter. They ordered pizza, and blasted music until one in the morning. They even did the cliché whomever falls to sleep first gets shit put on their face. Eddie lost that round, ending up with pepper, and mustard all over his face.

Frank received gifts from everyone. Gerard got him an ID bracelet with PUNK on it. Frank loved it though he didn't know which way to take it. He later found out that Gerard meant for it to make him mad, but 'Frankie' was on the inside. He shrugged it off, and decided he didn't mind either way. Mikey got him a new pair of converse that were black, and purple with a silver sparkle stripe on the side. He saw Frank looking at them in the window when they were at the mall. Otter gave him a set of bongos because he’s fucking weird like that. Frank loved them all the same. Eddie gave him a keychain with their initials and birthstones on it. He has a matching one.

It was the last school day of the third week of November. Eddie and Frank were hanging out in front of homeroom. Frank is trying to tickle Eddie, but Eddie keeps pushing away with an uncomfortable look on his face. Frank gets a little upset with that, seeing as though he's only kidding around with him.

"Come on Frankie, stop. You know I don't like when you do stuff like that in school."

Frank rolled his eyes at Eddie, and shoved him a bit.

"You need to loosen up butthole."

"I am loose!"

Eddie smoothed out his hair, grabbed his books, and stuck his tongue out at Frank then headed into the classroom. Frank heard a snicker coming down from down the hall. He looked over, and saw Gerard leaning against his locker with Otter looking at him, and laughing. He did a mock salute to him with his fingers to his brow as the bell rang. Frank then disappeared into his own classroom.

(Time Passes)  
"Hey Gee wait up!"

Mikey ran up to Gerard, nearly out of breath.

"Easy Mikey, where's the fire?"

"*pant pant* Sorry, I just. *wheeze*"

Mikey took a moment to catch his breath.

"Okay, look, can you give a message to Frank for me?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Let him know that I won't be in P.E. today. I am helping Mr. Redgar with his music class."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he wants me to play for the class."

"Nice Mikes, nice!"

"Yeah, so he has English third period."

"Alright Mikey I got this."

"Thanks bro!"

Mikey took off down the hall again, and Gerard laughed, shaking his head. The bell rang so he went into his math class.

Back in English class, Frank was sitting next to Eddie and Sam having a philosophical conversation. 

"Yeah, but I'm just gonna stick to saying fuck Spider-Man. End of discussion." 

Frank finished whispering with a quiet chuckle.

"No way, he's just emotional, and very understanding."

"Are you shitting me? If that's true then he is the poster boy for emo."

Frank cracked up as Eddie stared in shocked dismay at Sam when she said that.

"Mr. Iero? Is there something you would like to share with the class?  
*bell rings*"

"Nah, maybe tomorrow. See ya then!"

The teacher chuckled as a few other students laughed.

"Yeah, okay Mr. Iero."

Frank laughed and grabbed his things while Eddie rushed out, saying he couldn't be late for his next class. Frank yelled out a 'see ya later' as he started walking out the class with Sam.

"So off to P.E. then?"

"Yup. I hate it."

Frank giggled to himself then stopped when he looked over to see Gerard standing there with a rather angry face.

"What is it Frankie?"

Sam reached out, and touched Frank's shoulder just as she looked up, and saw Gerard.

"What are you doing here Way?"

The venom in her voice trickled into the hand on Frank's shoulder as she squeezed it tightly. Gerard looked at Sam touching Frank, and he bristled.

"Wow Sam, looking for your next little fuck buddy already? What's it been two months?"

Frank stared at Gerard with slight disbelief.

"That's not even necessary Gerard. You don 't need to talk to her like that. She's a woman."

"Yeah and? What's your point? Are you seriously taking her side? I am the one that spent four years with this _woman_ and watched her turn into a bitch, so you back the fuck up Frank, this has nothing to do with you!"

Gerard grabbed Sam's hand off of Frank's shoulder then pushed her away from him. She fell on her ass, dropping her books, and scattering her papers all over the floor. Frank jumped in Gerard's face.

"I wasn't taking anybody's fucking side. You're being a fucking asshole."

Frank turned around, and picked up Sam. He grabbed her books off the floor then handed them to her. 

"You should get to class Sam. We'll talk later."

Sam sneered at Gerard one last time before walking away to her class.

"That was really fucked up. You should never handle a woman like that."

"Why, I handle you that way?"

*ooohhhh*

A crowd began to form where the two were standing. They jeered at what Gerard said, egging him on. Frank looked around at everyone crowding then back at Gerard.

"Fuck you Gerard. You always act like you've got something to prove. This isn't a goddamn movie, you aren't fucking Neo."

Frank stepped closer into Gerard's face.

"Just go on somewhere."

"Neo? Really Frank, or do I call you Trinity, except you couldn't handle skin tight leather catsuit."

Gerard leans back, and sneers.

"You know what? You're no better than the kid on the floor bending the spoons, except you know what _Frankie Boy_? There is no spoon."

Gerard pushed Frank harder than he had Sam, and laughs as he drops all his stuff. Gerard whips around, his coat expanding with the wind breezing under it, and walks away.

"Fuck you!"

Frank reached down, and gathered his books.

"You're such a child."

Gerard turned his hand, and held up his middle finger as he continued to walk away.

(Time Passes)  
"Hey Frankie, ready for lunch? Hey, where's Mikey? Wasn't he in P.E.?"

"No he wasn't." 

Frank pushed past Eddie, and walked quickly ahead of him.

"Wait, hold up! What's wrong?"

Eddie grabbed Frank by the shoulders, and stopped him. He lifted his chin to look in Frank's eyes. Frank knew that Eddie was never this tender unless he was truly concerned.

"Talk to me Frankie please?"

"It's nothing. I just got into a little spat with Gerard. Then Mikey didn't show up for gym. That's all."

Frank turned and starting walking again.

"Oh Frankie, I'm sorry. Hey, why don't we skip the rest of the day, and go hit the mall? It might make you feel better?"

"Do you really think that's a good idea? I'm already in trouble with my mother. If they found out I wouldn't be allowed any freedom till I'm eighteen."

Eddie puts an arm around Frank, and pats his shoulder soothingly.

"Frankie, Frankie, Frankie, now where is the little punk that I fell in love with?"

Frank chuckled then started laughing. He wrapped his arm around Eddie's waist then nodded approvingly.

"Alright Eddie. We can give it a go."

He pecked Eddie's cheek quickly, and smiled at him.

"Oh, and I love you too."

Eddie does a cheesy fist pump.

"There he is, there's my little punk."

Eddie grabs Frank's hand, and leads him out the side doors. They run across the soccer field, and into the bushes. Eddie hauls them to the place where the fence is bent that comes out by the road. He checks to see that no cars are there, and crawls through, helping Frank out. They run across the road to the bus stop. The city bus arrives, and they board, heading to the mall.

(Time Passes)  
"Gerard have you seen Frank?"

"No."

Mikey can tell that something is up with his brother.

"Did you give him my message?"

"I was going to, but that little shit was hanging out with that bitch."

"What? How does Frank know Sam... and wait, did you just call him a..."

"Yeah, I did and right now I don't want to talk about it."

Gerard tosses his cigarette out then heads to his car with Mikey trailing behind.

(Time Passes)  
Frank and Eddie are getting off the bus from the mall, and heading home when Frank's phone goes off. It's his mom. Before he can even answer she is screaming at him.

"Frank Anthony Iero, you get your ass home right now!"

"Okay, mom. I'm already coming up the... Hello? H-hello? Shit."

Frank shook his head as he hung up his phone. 

"She is pissed. She used my whole name, AND cursed at me."

Frank shoved Eddie lightly.

"I told you we shouldn't have done that."

Frank pulled Eddie close to him, and kissed his forehead.

"Just kidding. It was worth it for you baby."

(Time Passes)  
"I can't believe you did that. What were you thinking Frank?!"

Frank's mother is pacing back and forth in front of the couch where Frank has been stuck for 15 min. now. He wants to kill Gerard.

"You were supposed to meet Gerard in the library and instead you ran off to hang out with Edward. Gerard is so good to help you out, and this is how you repay him? You need to reprioritize Mister. I think right now I am limiting you to seeing your boyfriend to only the weekends, and only Friday and Saturday. This way you are not distracted from your studies anymore."

"But mom we had an argument! I wouldn't have met with him either way! My studies aren't distracted. I was in a bad mood and just needed a breather. You can't tell me you've never felt that way in high school."

Frank shook his head at his mother.

"This isn't Eddie's fault. He was trying to help mom. Just give him a break. Please."

Frank's mother sighed.

"All right, but only because the holidays are coming up. I will not be considered a scrooge."

Frank smiled then stood up.

"Thanks mom. Now can I go to my room? I've had a hard day. I just wanna do my homework from my English class then go to bed."

Frank looked at his mother expectantly.

"Please don't tell dad about this."

She hugs him tightly, and ruffles his hair the way Gerard does.

"Don't worry kiddo, this one is between us."

She kisses him on the head lightly, and smiles as he walks away and up the stairs.

(Time Passes)  
"Fuck Frank, it's been almost a month now, aren't you two going to stop this shit yet?"

Mikey is sitting on his bedroom floor with Frank as they listen to music, and read the latest comics. Frank notices the snowfall outside is increasing just as his phone rings.

"Frank, I'm stuck at work due to the snow, just stay at the Way's for tonight. I think it is too dangerous to come home in this."

"Okay, mom. See you tomorrow."

Frank hangs up his phone then tosses it.

"I'm staying here tonight."

Mikey gave an understanding nod, and Frank rolled over on his stomach then sat the comic down he was reading. 

"Look, I'm not kissing his ass. He was completely wrong, and he's just being even more childish not admitting that. Call or think me stubborn all you want but I don't care."

Frank stood up to change the CD that had stopped. He shuffled through a few albums until he landed on t.A.T.u.

"Shit, you rule."

He showed Mikey the CD, and Mikey chuckled as he watched Frank put the CD in. Frank walked back over and laid out on the bed behind Mikey, and started reading over Mikey's shoulder.

"Awww isn't that nauseating."

Gerard stood, leaning in the doorway. He had just gotten out of the shower, and his hair was wet with a towel around his neck catching the drips of water. His pajama pants were dark navy, but looked black where the water had dripped on the waistband.

"Mikes, mom needs you in the kitchen. She’s on the phone."

"All right, thanks."

Mikey got up and moved past Gerard. He stopped, looking at the two of them.

"Just don't kill each other before i get back."

Frank kept his eyes on Gerard as he answered Mikey.

"I can make no promises Mikey."

He arched his eyebrow with a slight sneer on his face. Mikey shook his head, and left the two boys to stare at each other. Frank kept up with the staring match. Gerard really was being a jerk, and he wasn't backing down. Frank couldn't help but notice how good Gerard looked standing there with water dripping off of him, and the towel draped around his neck. Not to mention the way his pajama pants are hanging on his hips.

He couldn't figure out for the life of him why he kept ending up in this predicament with Gerard, but here they were again. Frank finally scoffed, and rolled his eyes at Gerard. He rolled over then stared up at the ceiling with his hands folded across his stomach.

"You know, you can stop staring any minute now. If you have something you want to address then do it. Otherwise I don't feel too comfortable with you staring at me."

"Ooooh, listen to you trying to sound all grown up and shit. Working that vocabulary you learned in English with that slut next to you?"

Gerard could not figure out still why he was so angry that Frank and Sam were friends. Maybe he was worried that Sam was going to try and steal him away, but why would he worry about that?

"Ooooh, look at you. Don't know the meaning of big words. It's not the words idiot, it's the way in which the sentence was spoken."

Frank rolled back over, and looked at Gerard with a confused face.

"I honestly don't understand what the problem is with me talking to Sam. She's just a fucking friend in school, and she didn't exactly do anything to me to warrant my refusal to speak with her."

Frank continued to look at Gerard, expecting an answer. His eyes began to trail Gerard's body. He realized what he was doing, and looked back up at Gerard's face.

"What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you should not trust her. You don't know her the way I do, and I know what she is capable of. Eddie better watch out for her too."

Frank laughed at that. Why would Gerard ever think Sam would want him?

"Why would you even insinuate that she would want me!? Shit, even if she did what makes you think I would want her back? She's not even my type and I'm more than comfortable with men. I mean... Eddie. I'm more comfortable with Eddie. She's allowed to be just a friend, and I'm allowed to be that friend. Stop acting like a bruised female." 

Frank must have pushed some kind of button in Gerard because he heard a growl then he found himself off the bed, and pinned to the floor. Gerard was straddling his thighs, and crushing his wrists with his hands. He leaned in, and growled again.

"Do not ever insinuate that about me again Frank! There is nothing female about me at all!"

As if to punctuate this he leaned heavily on Frank's wrists, causing a shooting pain in them, and bruising his knuckles with his weight. Frank fought Gerard to loosen up his hands on his wrists.

"Get the fuck off of me."

Frank bucked his hips up, and rolled over quickly, pulling his hands from Gerard sharply. He tried to get up but was quickly pushed back down by Gerard. Frank tried to push up off the floor using all his strength to get Gerard to rise up. 

"I'm fucking serious. Get off of me."

Frank really needed him to get up. He couldn't help that he was loving the force behind it all. He'd be a fucking liar if he said this wasn't making him want Gerard more than anything has. Gerard looks down at Frank, and gets this weird look in his eyes. He suddenly lets go of Frank's wrists then grabs him by the shirt, pulling him up to him. Gerard kisses him. It's hot, dirty, and fast. Gerard rips his lips from Frank's, and lets him go, letting Frank fall and hit his head on the floor. Gerard gets up and leaves the room just as Mikey is returning. He pushes past him into the hallway, and the slamming of a door indicates he went to his room.

"What the fuck was that all that about?"

"Uh, I-I n-need a cigarette."

Frank jumped up and grabbed his cigarettes, and lighter out of his jacket that was laid across the chair in the corner of Mikey's room. He left out the room quickly, ignoring Mikey's calls for him to take his jacket. He left out the front door of house, and instantly wished he had listened. The snow was falling quicker than before, and the wind was blowing especially hard. Frank turned into the door to shield his lighter from the wind. He lit up the cigarette then crossed his arms. Frank pulled hard on the cigarette, and inhaled deeply.

What the fuck was that about? Why had Gerard kissed him, and furthermore why did he kiss back? They're friends and that's it. Also Frank has a fucking boyfriend. A boyfriend whom he is not going to tell any of this to. He couldn't risk losing Eddie, and he knew it was selfish of him to make that decision for Eddie but he didn't care at that moment.

Frank kept smoking the cigarette, and each time he put it to his lips all he could think about was Gerard's lips in place of the cigarette. Frank closed his eyes, they were soft, and felt like the inside of a rose. The kiss was nothing like that though. It was rough, and Frank loved every moment of it. He wanted more, and he desperately wanted to cry out for Gerard to stay. He knew it was wrong though, so he let Gerard leave. 

Whatever just happened in there he prayed it wouldn't mess up his friendship with Gerard. That was considering they still had one. He wished none of this had to happen. He wished Gerard would just stop this little thing he was mad over, and grow up. He couldn't have Frank all to himself. Frank had other friends, and Gerard didn't mind any of them. As soon as he found out one was Sam he acted unreasonable. Did he think Frank would actually betray him in that way? Frank didn't want Sam, and if he did (which he didn't) he damn sure didn't want her anymore. 

All he wanted was Gerard back on his good side so this stupid shit would stop happening They needed to just be friends, and not having all this aggression between them. He needed to believe that when they fix this it would go back to normal.

"Unless you feel like getting hypothermia you kind of need this."

Gerard stood on the porch with his own cigarette, and held out one of his own hoodies to Frank. When Frank just stood there staring, Gerard sighed and placed it around Frank's shoulders. He then stood behind him, and wrapped his arms around his body. Gerard looked up at the falling snow, and took a deep breath.

"When Mikey was little we used to stand outside like this, and watch the snow fall."

He gestured that it was exactly what he was doing to Frank.

"Of course back then neither one of us smoked so it was easier."

He took one last drag letting the smoke settle in his lungs then waft out slowly before he threw it away. He then plucked Frank's away, and tossed it into the new snow. He opens Frank's arms up then slips them through the sleeves. He then zippers up the hoodie, and pulls the hood over Frank's head. The scent of Gerard envelopes all his senses. Gerard wraps his arms around Frank again, and presses his chin lightly on top of his head.

"I'm sorry."

Frank smiled slowly, and inhaled Gerard's scent. He reached up, and wrapped his arms around Gerard. It felt so good to be in his arms and warm.

"Do you really mean that or are you just saying that to hold me over until I leave here?"

He laid his head on Gerard's shoulder waiting for him to answer. He swore he could hear Gerard's heartbeat mixed in with the waft of the snow.

"Frank, those words are not that easy for me to say. I also don't say them often so please don't make me repeat myself."

He pulled Frank in closer till he was flush against his chest. Gerard leaned in, and breathed Frank's hair.

"Missed this, missed you Frankie."

"I missed you too. So much."

Frank looked up at Gerard, and stared at him.

"I hated not being able to talk to you. You're my closest friend next to Mikey, and I just really wanted to be okay with you again. I don't understand why you got so upset with me."

Frank looked down then leaned back on Gerard.

"Let's just not talk about it anymore. Let's just forget it."

They stood there for a little longer till they heard a voice clear behind them.

"About time you two. Come on, I got the fire going, and mom is bringing home Dunkin for us."

Gerard smiled and took Frank's hand as he spun him around on the porch in a dance move. He dipped him down on his back, and wiggled his eyebrows at him. Frank threw his head back, and laughed loudly. He looked back up at Gerard with nothing but adoration in his eyes.

"You're such a loser sometimes but I love it."

Frank smiled and leaned up to kiss the side of Gerard's mouth. He fought back the urge to move directly onto his lips. Gerard smiled, and brought him back up. Together they walked hand in hand into the house past Mikey who was just shaking his head.


	5. Pep Rally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well then Neo. Welcome to the real world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I really enjoyed this chapter. In this one you get to see how Eddie acts sometimes because he doesn't have passion so he doesn't know how to express himself without being a bad word. Haha! I also picked my lovely Nene's @momiji_neyuki brain on the Chinese food and used some google. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I do.

It was the first day back from winter vacation, and Gerard was already tired. Still he was excited for his new art class. He pulled some strings to get into this one. They had such a small classroom, but when he told the teacher, Mrs. Senten, that he was interested in pursuing art as a career she jumped at the chance to teach him. In truth Gerard did not know what he wanted to do. Maybe art, maybe music, or maybe he would just fuck off to Europe for a pub crawl. Whatever, it was only January, he had plenty of time still. 

Gerard closed the car door then lit a cigarette. Mikey had scampered off somewhere, and Otter had not gotten to school yet. Gerard leaned against his car, enjoying the nicotine when he saw Frank and Eddie arrive. They walked up the sidewalk oblivious to anyone else. Eddie had leaned in and said something amusing to Frank because Frank laughed out loud. Eddie threw an arm around his shoulder as the passed by. Gerard was going to call out to them, but for some reason he didn't. 

At that point he did not have to do anything because Otter's loud ass muffler scared the shit out of them all as it banged and rattled into the school parking lot. Now it was Gerard's turn to laugh. This time they saw him so they waved, and he just did a cool hood lift back. Otter parked next to Gerard and when his car turned off a cloud of blue smoke left it in a rush.

"Dude, I know your car runs on gas, but shit!"

"Yeah, I'm leaking oil some place. That is what they say the blue smoke is from."

Otter grabbed his book and started to walk with Gerard to the side doors.

“Man, vacation seemed so fucking short, didn’t it?”

“Yeah, but it always does. Anything exciting happened to you?”

“Well… I might have hooked up with someone who…”

Gerard turned to Otter and smiled. He slapped him on the back.

“About fucking time man. I thought you were going to go gray before you hooked up with her.”

“Yeah, but I don’t know if I want it to be serious you know?”

“Give it time man, you will know…”

Gerard watched as Eddie held the door for Frank, and Frank giggled as he walked in.

“Trust me.”

"So you staying for the pep rally?"

"Have to, Mikey said that one of the regulars broke her ankle so he is filling in."

"I thought he only did shit for away games?"

"Yeah, well he is being nice. I think he has a crush on her anyway."

"Which one is it?"

"I forget her name, but she has long black hair, and kind of looks like she could eat him for lunch."

"He has interesting taste in women."

Gerard laughed and slapped Otter on the back. The sun peeked behind the clouds and he brought his sunglasses out then put them on. The winter breeze blew his jacket open and it flourished around him. Otter looked at him and smirked.

"Fucking Neo."

"Yeah, well if I'm the 'chosen one' then that makes you Morpheus."

Otter laughed and put on his own sunglasses.

"Well then Neo. Welcome to the real world."

The warning bell rang and the two characters ran for the door to get to their homeroom.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Frank grabbed his books out of his locker and closed it quickly. He spotted Otter and Gerard running into the building. He laughed and called out to them.

"You two are always running for your lives to get to class man."

Eddie looked in the direction Frank was speaking in, and started laughing with him.

"Yeah, well if your class was not right when you walk in the door, you would be running too smart ass."

Gerard slapped Otter upside the head.

"Dude, less talk and more run."

They disappeared up the stairs as the final bell began to ring. Eddie kissed Frank and slipped into his homeroom across the hall.

"Mr. Iero, will you be joining us today?"

Frank looked up and saw his homeroom teacher next to his locker, holding the door open for him. Frank saluted him and walked in.

(time passes)  
First and second period sucked. He nearly got detention because of a girl flirting with him, but Gerard ignored her and she did not like that. The teacher thought they were passing notes when she threw a piece of paper at him. To get himself out of trouble, Gerard used his charm to embarrass the girl and state to the whole class that it was unrequited love on his behalf. He really should think about trying out for the spring play.

"Hey Gee."

"Hey Mikes, off to practice?"

"Yup, I get to get out of Gym too!"

"Sweet!"

"Yeah, let Frankie know for me please... This time please tell him."

"Sure, if I see him I will."

"Oh, you will see him."

Mikey laughed as he ran off with a group of girls on the pep squad. Gerard wondered what he meant, but the warning bell went off and he had to haul ass to class. He got there just in time as the final bell rang. He was kind of excited for this class. He suffered through the prerec course to get into this one. Textures had always fascinated him and now he was going to get to work with it, Gerard walked into class and stopped. There was Frank.

Frank looked up at just the right moment. Standing near the doorway was Gerard. He slowly smiled then waved at him. Frank wasn't expecting Gerard to be in his class at all, but he did not have any complaints. When Frank realized Gerard was still staring at him his own smile faltered a bit. He gave Gerard a puzzled look and motioned for him to take the seat next to him. He smiled again and waited for Gerard to move from the spot he seemed to be glued to.

Gerard realized he was staring and moved quickly. He took the seat next to Frank and smiled at him.The table were arranged so that three people sat at one. Frank took a middle seat so Gerard was on the end.

"Hey Frankie I..."

"All right class, do not get comfortable where you are sitting because you are probably not going to stay there. When I call your name you will stand up and move to the first table and sit at the first seat. The next person will sit behind you until all four tables are filled. Then we start again to the front. Got it? Good. Allen, Brinker, Conrad, Dorsey, Franklin, Grady..."

Gerard watched as she got closer to Iero, and he knew that they would be no where near each other. 

"Hunter, Hamilton, Krem, Jozen..."

Gerard looked up when Frank's name was not called. He saw Frank start to raise his hand, but he grabbed it quickly and shook his head. The teacher was getting to the end. She called Gerard, and he went to the back of the class and sat in the end seat. Frank was still standing.

"Yero, Since you would be alone at a table, you go work with Way in the back."

Frank giggled and shook his head. 

"Uh, okay, sure. If you say so. I have one request though, please never say my last name. It makes me cringe."

Frank started walking to the back of the classroom without waiting for the teacher's answer and took his seat. He smiled at Gerard then looked back at the teacher. Frank whispered to Gerard while looking at the teacher so it would look like he was paying attention instead of fraternizing already.

"Pretty smart idea, but Yero? She's gonna call me that for the rest of this semester."

"Yeah, well Typos are good sometimes.

"All right class, so does anyone know what texture means?"

"Yeah, you're right."

Frank raised his hand and nodded when the teacher pointed to him.

"It's the way something feels when you touch it."

"Correct Mr. Y... Frank. Touch is something we all have in common. It is a basic human need. From the moment we are born the need to touch is there. People even fell the need to touch a pregnant woman's stomach as an acknowledgement that there baby is there... Although if anyone touched mine I had a penchant to slap them."

The class giggled and the teacher continued.

"I want you to turn inward to the person in the middle. I want them to hold their hand out to you, and I want you to touch them. Mr. Way, you turn to Frank instead."

Gerard laughed and turned to Frank.

"Well Frankie, touch me."

Frank smirked then winked at him, all in good fun, obviously.

"Of course."

Frank rolled his eyes as a few girls giggled, and the guys shook their heads. He reached out and held Gerard's hand in his left hand, and caressed Gerard's hand from fingertips to the palm with his right hand. He smiled and folded his lips inward.

"Hm."

"Now, remember how their skin felt. Now extend your hand, and let them touch you."

Gerard took his hand back and Frank gave his. He took it and traced it the same way. He felt the softness in his palm, and the callouses on his fingertip. Gerard pushed the hoodie up a bit to feel the contours of his wrist covered with protruding veins. He also felt Frank's pulse and it was picking up speed.

"Now touch your own hand and feel how different it feels compared to the other person."

Frank touched his own hand and realized he really didn't give two shits about his own hand right now. He began nodding to give the impression that he understood what she was implying, or trying to prove, for lack of a better term. Frank folded his hands, looked back at the teacher, and started listening to her to tune out his thoughts.

"The difference that you felt is your first assignment. I want a three hundred word paper describing the texture that you felt that was different from your own. We will read them out loud tomorrow in class. You may use the rest of the time to start on the assignment, and do not be afraid to ask the person to touch them again."

Frank leaned over and rummaged through his book bag to get out his book. He grabbed it and plopped it on his desk way louder than necessary. A few students and the teacher looked at him. 

"Sorry, sorry."

Frank flipped the book open to an empty page then picked through a few of the previously written on pages. He realized he should have a new book for this class. He mentally bookmarked that in his brain and reached back into his bag for a pen. When he couldn't find one he looked over at Gerard and smiled shyly.

"I, uh, left my pen in my last class. Do you have another one I could use until I make it back to my locker?"

"Sure Frankie."

Gerard reached into the inner pocket of his coat and pulled out a pen.

"You can keep it. I buy lots of that brand."

Frank took the pen, grazing Gerard's hand when he grabbed it. Gerard held his hand over the pen like he didn't want him to take it. It was inevitable for Frank to end up touching Gerard's fingers. He swallowed loudly and leaned over his book.

"Thanks."

Frank began heading his paper. He gnawed on his lip nervously as he gave himself a pep talk to man up and ask to touch Gerard's hand again. 'Stop being such a fucking pansy.' He cleared his throat and looked at Gerard.

"Hey, uh, could I..."

He pointed to Gerard's hand and held his out the way he did before. Gerard smirked, the kid was really cute. He pretended to not know what he wanted, making Frank sweat a bit then a little loudly said.

"Oh you want to touch me again."

Gerard had to chuckle at how red Frank got, and how the girls behind him giggled a bit. He decided that he made Frank wait long enough. He held his hand out for Frank, but when Frank took it, Gerard pulled him in and whispered in his ear.

"But I get to touch you next, okay Frankie?"

Frank let out a shuddering breath and nodded slowly. He felt light headed. He hated himself for being this weak. He has a boyfriend and he never has this kind of effect on him. He quietly whispered to Gerard.

"O-okay."

Frank pulled back, shifting in his chair. He held Gerard's hand silently, willing himself to stop shaking. He touched Gerard's hand the same way he hand before but slower. He licked his lip then bit it. He wanted to scream. Gerard's hand was super soft just like his lips. Yeah, he remembered what they felt like. He only thought about it during bed time though. No, he didn't masturbate, or anything like that. At least he wouldn't admit that to anyone if he did.

Frank'd be a liar if he said he didn't wanna feel Gerard's hands on him in certain places. He closed his eyes and knitted his eyebrows in concentration. Frank analyzed every single line, bone, and every inch of the inside of Gerard's hand. He opened his eyes slowly, the bell rang a short time ago, but Frank still had Gerard's hand.

"Hey Frankie, we have to get to our next class."

Frank suddenly realized the bell had rung and he jumped up. Gerard laughed a little and asked the teacher to write a late pass for him and Frank. She was more than happy to, stating that she was happy they were both so in tune with the assignment.

"I predict good things for you and Mr. Yero this semester."

Gerard took the passes, and walked behind Frank as they left the classroom. They walked down the hall to the Gym.

"Oh, Mikey is not going to be in class. He had a special project to work on and was excused. See you at lunch Frankie."

Gerard went to ruffle Frank's hair, but instead picked up his free hand and kissed the palm gently. He then headed to math, leaving a his friend gaping as the final bell rung.  
********************  
Frank sighed when he walked out of English class. His head was anywhere but where it was supposed to be in gym and English. Eddie noticed but tried to pretend he didn't. Frank felt like an asshole. His boyfriend was perfect but in one department, and he was treating him wrong. Why... because he wanted a little passion? Because he had a small crush on his best friend? He decided he was going to take Eddie out, and give him the proper attention he deserved.

"Hey, uh... I know I haven't really been all here today. I'm really sorry. I wanna take you out to make it up to you."

Frank pulled Eddie to him and kissed his lips softly.

"What do you say?"

He noticed Eddie blush and peek around a bit. Frank decided he wasn't gonna pick about it today. He knew how his boyfriend was with PDA. He continued to hold him close though as he waited for his answer.

"Uh, sure babe, where do you want to go?"

"Um... I don't know. I just came up with that. I'll let you know by the end of the day. Cool?"

He leaned his head on Eddie's shoulder.

"Hey you two love birds, come on, were going off campus for lunch today."

Eddie looked up and saw Gerard, Mikey, and Otter.

"What's the occasion?"

"Not eating shitty cafeteria food?"

"Oh hell, I can celebrate that any day!"

They made their way to Gerard's car and piled in. 

"Wait, how are we going to get off campus?"

Gerard winked in the rear view mirror at them.

"I have my ways."

He drove up to the security booth and after a quiet conversation with the officer, they were on their way.  
Frank laid his head on Eddie's shoulder and sighed.

"Do you have anywhere you wanna go?"

He whispered to Eddie.

"Hmmm, pizza sounds good right now."

"They have that Italian place not to far from here."

"Oh we know that place, don't we Mikes?"

Mikey blushed quietly and Eddie wondered what that was about.  
Gerard drove there, and they all piled out of the car. Gerard held the door for everyone, and all of them filed in with Frank last behind Eddie. Gerard let go of the door and let it smack Frank in the ass. Frank yelped and glared at Gerard.

"My bad, let go too soon I guess."

"Michael! So good to see you!"

"Hi Mrs. Simmons."

"Gerard, wait don't you guys have school right now?"

"Yeah, but it's lunch and the food is horrible."

"Oh I know, I send my Ali to school with something from the kitchen every day."

"Yeah, so you know we are in a time crunch here."

"Have a seat boys, I will have some pizza and fries for you guys in a second."

They all sat down, with Frank next to Eddie. Frank looked at Eddie and grinned.

"So... when I asked if you wanted to go anywhere I meant for later on."

Frank nudged him with his shoulder and laughed as Eddie palmed his face.

"Such a good boyfriend, always thinking of me. Hmmm, how about the mall? We can bum around and maybe hit the arcade?"

"Sounds fine to me." 

Frank pulled Eddie close by his neck and gave him a sloppy kiss to the forehead.

"All right boys here we are!"

Two pizzas and four baskets of fires were laid out for them. Otter and Gerard dove into the pizza, leaving Mikey to nibble on the fries as Mrs. Simmons continued to talk to him about her daughter. Eddie picked up a fry and held it in front of Frank.

"Open wide babe, like I know you can."

Frank laughed and then smirked at Eddie. He shook his head and opened his mouth. Eddie fed Frank a few more fries and then went for his own pizza slice. They ate and talked, and when it was close to the end of class, Mrs. Simmons packed everything up and set it aside.

"You boys can pick it up after the pep rally."

"Thanks Mrs. Simmons, what do we owe you?"

"Nothing. Michael just bring this to Ali when you see her okay?"

Mikey was handed a small white bag. She then handed Gerard a bigger white bag.

"A few zeppoles for the road because powder sugar will get you through the day."

They all waved bye and piled back into the car. They ate the confections passing around the bag. When Gerard got to the security point he handed the officer a small brown bag that no one saw him get.

"Thanks Gerard. With the Missus gone for a week, it has been cold cuts every day."

"No problem, thanks for letting us out."

Gerard parked the car just as the bell rang.

"See you guys at the pep rally."

Mikey ran off and Eddie scoffed.

"Like I would be caught dead at one of those stupid things."

With no warning Gerard slapped him hard in the head and stalked off.  
Frank looked at Eddie and shook his head.

"Mikey is in it you know."

He began walking away from Eddie.  
Gerard was pissed, he could not believe that Eddie had said that. He was happy that Mikey did no hear him, but he was fucking pissed. He would normally have gone home after this, but he was there to support his brother. Gerard walked into the quad and plopped down under a tree. 

He pulled out his sketchbook and started to draw. After a few minutes Gerard realized he had drawn Frank's hands. He looked at the drawing and pulled out his notebook. He began to do the assignment for tomorrow.

"Come on Frankie, Please?"

Gerard woke up from under the tree to see a pissed off Frank, and a sorry ass Eddie trailing behind him. It kind of made him proud that his friend was defending his brother. He gathered his stuff up and packed it away, catching up to them.

"Hey guys, ready for the rally?"

"Oh, is it time for me to kill Eddie? Hand me a knife."

Frank turned sarcastically to Eddie then looked back at Gerard. He flipped his hair out of his face as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Frraannkkiieeee."

Eddie sounds pathetic and Gerard almost feels sorry for him. The way he is trailing after Frank like he is a fucking girl is just surreal, then again, he figures that Frank is the girl in the relationship. They get to the Gym, Frank grabs Gerard's hand and pulls him up the stairs into the bleachers. He sits next to someone then has Gerard sit on his other side, leaving Eddie out in the cold next to Gerard. Otter joins them next.

"Hey guys, have you seen Mikey yet?"

"No, but if Sticker gives him any shit for this, I am going to personally feed him coal then pull Tiffany cufflinks out of his ass."

Frank leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees while laughing. 

"I'd probably have to have at him this time too."

No more is said because the principal is out on the floor, shouting into a megaphone to be heard. He announces the start of the rally, and why they are having it for the game against whatever lame team and school. This is the part that Gerard can't stand, but he sees Mikey in the corner talking to the girl with the long black hair, and he smiles. 

"And without further delay, here is your school pep squad!"

The girls run out on the floor, shrieking and Mikey joins them, but much quieter. He takes his place and the music starts. The group begins to dance, and Gerard is impressed that Mikey has such good rhythm. Then they move into the gymnastics, and Mikey is holding different girls as they jump in the air and he catches them.

"Whoa! He's really fucking good, huh!?"

Mikey did some impressive shit Frank couldn't even put a name to.

"Well, isn't he living the dream? Girl's jumping all over him... Seems like I'd wanna be here alive, eh Eddie?" 

Frank smirked and rolled his eyes at himself. Gerard knew a burn when he heard one. Eddie sat on his other side with his head hung. He was not even enjoying the show. Gerard then did the unthinkable, and leaned into Frank, whispering in his ear over the noise.

"Hey, maybe you should lay off now. Thanks for doing that, but give the poor guy a break. Remember you have a date later after school."

Frank giggled and nodded. 

"I'll stop but I'm not saying anything to him until I'm good and ready. I was kidding this time anyway."

He leaned over Gerard and yelled at Eddie.

"Stop being a baby. I'm kidding. You're still in the doghouse, though... for now."

Frank winked at Eddie then sat back to continue watching Mikey and the girls on the floor. All too soon the rally ended, and Gerard left everyone to run down and congratulate Mikey. He picked up his brother in a bone crushing hug and swung him around.

"You were amazing Mikes!"

"He was, wasn't he? I'll see you at the pizza place Mikey."

"Yeah, okay Ali."

Gerard smirked and ruffled Mikey's hair.

"Ali huh?"

Mikey blushed and Gerard laughed.

"Dude, go shower you got sweat all over me."

As Mikey started walking off, Frank yelled over to him.

"Good job Mikes!"

Mikey smiled and continued over to the locker room. Frank turned to Eddie and pushed him softly.

"Fix your face babe. You know I love you and all your idiocy."

"Does that mean we still have our date?"

"Of course Eddie. I still have some making up to do, remember?"

Frank made sure no one was looking before he leaned in and licked Eddie's ear. He pulled back with a smirk.

"Ugh, you two get a room."

Never underestimate the sneakiness of Mikey Way to catch everything.

"Soooo, I am dropping you off at the Pizza place?"

"Yeah Gee, but what are you gonna do?"

"Oh Otter and I are planning on catching a film at the Indie Theatre."

"Oh, really, we were just going to hit the mall, can we bum a ride?"

Gerard looked at Eddie, he smirked. That was their big date?

"Sssuurree Eddie, no prob."

"So what are you guys going to see?"

"Actually they are playing the original Grudge from Japan."

"No shit really?! I love the remake! Never saw the original. Frankie hates the sound the chick makes, watch..."

Eddie leaned into Frank as he was talking to Mikey, and made the creepy grudge sound in his ear.  
Frank jumped and leaned onto Mikey's shoulder while looking at Eddie like he'd lost his everlasting mind. He swung and punched him right in the shoulder.

"What the fuck man!? You know I hate that shit."

He settled back into his seat but stayed leaned towards Mikey.  
Eddie hit the floor laughing his ass off and rubbing his arm. Gerard looked down at him wondering how these two managed to not kill each other. Then he remembered that this was as far as the 'passion' in their relationship went.

"So you guys still want that ride to the mall?"

"No man! We are so going to see that film too!"

"Eddie, I don't wanna go see that. It's the fucking Japanese version. Everyone knows Japanese movies are more scary. I'm not going. Pick something else or you can go without me."

"Now Frankie, you said it was my choice of what we did on this date. Besides we will not be alone, Gerard and Otter will be there too. You can cling to them when you get scared of the big bad lady on the screen."

"Don't mock me idiot. I said it was your choice before I knew you'd pick scaring the shit outta me."

"Fine then, we will go to the boring fucking mall, and walk around, and do nothing."

Eddie went off to the water fountain to get a drink. Mikey walked over to Gerard.

"You know what, I think Eddie is really pissed."

"No really?"

"I'm serious Gee."

"Yeah, well I am not forcing the situation. Come on let's get going."

"Wait! *exhales sharply* We can go to see the stupid fucking movie you big baby! Besides you chose the mall in the first place not me! I said anywhere you know! Come on! Hurry up with your dumb water, and let's get this over with!"

The boys went to their lockers and grabbed the books they needed for homework. Gerard dropped Mikey off and told him that we will grab their pizza when he picks him up. Then the remaining four of them drove to the strip mall.

"So you guys are in for an awesome treat. The original is called Ju-on: The Grudge and the director, Takashi Shimizu, who did the remake too, just does fucking bad ass cinematography. The actress does such an amazing death rattle that..."

"Gee will you shut the fuck up. You sound like you fucking edit wikipedia or some shit."

"Fuck off Otter, can I help it if I have a plethora of knowledge?"

"No, but you can help to not sound like a pompous ass, and get us to the theatre. We are going to miss the fucking previews."

Gerard ignores Otter as they speed through the green light and Gerard does some fancy, as well as scary, driving to get to the strip mall on time. The car pulls into the parking lot where Gerard gets sweet spot after barely giving a guy the chance to leave. Gerard gets out, trench flowing in the wind and dons his glasses. Otter puts his on and make a face. They laugh and Gerard turns to Frank.

"Are you ready to see how far down the rabbit hole goes?"

"*hmph* Whatever that means Gerard."

Frank chuckled and patted Gerard's back.

"Man Frankie, don't you know a Matrix line when you hear one.?"

Eddie turned to Gerard and nudged him with his elbow.

"I guess he took the blue pill."

Eddie, Gerard, and Otter do a three way high five, if that is not weird to say. They go to grab their tickets then to the concession stand where they grab popcorn, soda, and candy. Eddie insisted on buying two kinds of candy for Frank.

"Frankie can never decide between Skittles or Twizzlers."

Gerard laughed as he got a bag of dark chocolate covered espresso beans from the gourmet candy area. He popped a few in his mouth and sighed.

"So fucking good."

"Can I have one?"

Gerard handed a few to Eddie. Eddie nudged Frank and Frank looked at Gerard. Gerard smirked.

"Want some Frankie? Then open wide. You know that you know how to."

Gerard had no idea. If he didn't know how he surely would learn for Gerard. Wait... What in the actual fuck was he thinking!? He quickly gave Gerard the finger and made a fuck you face along with it. Frank reached his hand out, waiting for Gerard to give him some.

Gerard smirked like the asshole he was and waited for Frank to open up like he wanted him to. Frank rolled his eyes and huffed. He stared up at Gerard as he slowly opened his mouth waiting for this to be over. Gerard did an internal smirk, but smiled sweetly. He popped a few beans in Frank's mouth and then patted him on the head with Otter chuckling behind him.

"Good girl."

Gerard turned around and knew that Frank was giving him the finger. They made their way to the theater and filed in. Otter was on the end, Gerard next to him. Eddie pushed Frank in with protest so Frank was next to Gerard and finally Eddie. Just as the lights went down Gerard looked over at Frank and smiled. He leaned in to his ear.

"So glad we could make this a double date."

He grazed Frank's hand lightly then turned to the screen as the movie started. Frank inhaled sharply while staring at Gerard a little while longer. He licked his lips and finally turned around to watch the movie. He leaned over quickly and whispered in Eddie's ear.

"I'm so going to get you back for this. Just you wait."

He sat back comfortably in his seat again and watched the movie.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
The movie was better than Gerard had said. In the opening scenes alone Eddie was impressed. He happily munched on his popcorn and drank his soda while fending off his boyfriend trying to cling to him. He pushed Frank away for the third time in the last thirty minutes. Eddie leaned in and whispered near his shaking shoulder.

"Christ Frankie, how old are you? It's all fake. I swear you are such a girl at times."

Eddie had situated the popcorn between he and Frank in another attempt to fend Frank off, but forty five minutes in, he ran out.

"Shit, I need to get more popcorn."

Eddie got up to leave just as one of the closet scenes was coming up. He could not resist, he leaned into Frank and made the death rattle and watched as he spilling his Skittles on the girl in front of them. Eddie cracked up as Frank apologized to the girl.

"Too fucking funny Frankie."

He left the theatre.

"I apologize again. He's a fucking idiot."

Frank sat back and shook the remaining Skittles off his clothes. He began watching the movie again. He smirked as the girl and boy on the screen kissed then hugged. Frank's smile quickly turned into a frown as the guy pulled the girl back. Her face was deformed and she was making that God awful noise again. 

Frank reached for Eddie then remembered he wasn't there so he reached for Gerard instead. He grabbed his arm and hid his face behind Gerard's shoulder while slightly peeking at the screen. As the scene got more intense Frank pulled up the armrest between them and molded his body into the side of Gerard's.

"Awww, there there Frankie."

Gerard could not help being a little condescending, but Frank was really shaking like a leaf. He brought his popcorn over to him and gestured it. He smiled when Frank took a handful. He was about to take his own handful when the intense scene climaxed and Frank screamed and his popcorn flew into the air showering them.

"Jesus Frank, come on, let me get you out of here."

"B-but it's not over. I don't wanna mess it up for everyone. I'm sorry."

"Don't be silly Frankie, you are so scared that you are shaking. I thought that Eddie was messing with us, but you really do not like scary movies do you?"

"They're okay... But this movie and the noise always fucked with me. That's why I never watched this version. This version is way scarier. I can stick it out for you though."

Frank tried his best to look reassuring. He really didn't wanna mess this up for Gerard. He was so excited about seeing it, and here he was being a huge bitch. Gerard was taken aback. Frank was willing to get through the movie for him? That made his pride swell a bit. He looked at Frank with such adoration and pride at that moment. 

"I am going to buy you the biggest bag of Skittles when we get out of here Frankie."

Gerard pulled Frank to him and settled the popcorn between them. He handed Frank his soda, but kept ahold of the cup just in case. Gerard watched the liquid pass from the straw into Frank's mouth then down his throat. It was actually pretty erotic and it made Gerard parched. When Frank finished drinking he took the cup back, took a sip, and tasted... cherries?

"So did the baby spill anymore food on people?"

"Shut the fuck up Eddie and watch the movie."

Eddie was stunned that Gerard whispered with such venom at him. Frank was partially hiding in Gerard's coat from the scene. Gerard pulled him in tighter and warned Frank of the next scene.  
Frank peeked over at Eddie and then snuggled in closer with Gerard. He'd thought about using his boyfriend again but it was clear Eddie wasn't gonna be his 'knight in shining armor' so he stuck with Gerard for the remainder of the movie. 

When the movie was over Frank sat up off of Gerard. He leaned back over into his ear and whispered to him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Frankie."

Gerard kissed him on the cheek and smiled.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
When they got outside, it was chillier than before. Gerard saw Frank shivering a bit and Eddie was too busy talking to Otter about the movie to notice. Gerard took his trench off and then his hoodie. He put his trench back on and draped the hoodie around Frank's shoulders like he did that night at his house. Frank inhaled Gerard's scent and smiled at him.

"Thanks."

He put his arms through the sleeves and zipped up the hoodie. He pulled the hood on then pulled his arms back through the sleeves and inside. He held the hoodie up around his mouth from the inside. He ducked his head in like a turtle and peeked at Gerard. He popped his head up and quickly stuck his tongue out at Gerard before ducking back in and giggling.

"I think I already said thanks, but thanks again. He wouldn't realize if I got shot right now."

Frank laughed softly at his own joke. It honestly made Frank very happy that Gerard paid attention to him though. Sadly, he'd rather Gerard's attention over Eddie's any day, and at this point he didn't feel like a huge jerk for thinking that.

"Come on, let's leave the two love birds alone and go get those Skittles I promised you."

"Hey Gee!"

Gerard turned and saw Otter waving at him.

"Are we still getting some Chinese?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the place, I need to go to the Rite Aid real quick."

"All right"

"OH man Chinese! I have not had Chinese in weeks!"

"I guess Eddie is joining us, is Frank?"

Gerard looked down at Frank making his little turtle impression. Was it wrong to have the "Franklin the Turtle" theme song in his head right now? Still he looked adorable and Gerard just wanted to scoop him up and hug him. He could still taste cherries from the straw he shared with Frank.

"Well Frankie, fancy some chicken meow mein?"

Frank giggled at the name of the dish. 

"Sure as long as I get to stick with you, and Otter can have my boyfriend for the rest of the night since he's being no help to me."

Frank got louder at the Otter part, making sure Eddie heard him.  
Gerard laughed, Frank was being such a girl, but he did not care. He was going to milk the attention for all it was worth.

"Fine by me baby, you hear that Otter? We are swapping wives for the night."

"Fuck you Gee, you know you are more a girl than I am."

Gerard flipped his hair and placed his sunglasses needlessly on his eyes. He dipped them down slightly and looked at Otter from the opening.

"Just call me Trinity baby."

Gerard flourished his trench and ushered Frank towards the store, hearing Otter yell back that he could probably pull off the cat suit.  
********************  
The guys had just finished ordering their food. Frank was sitting there checking out the scenery of the place as they all sat around talking. He liked the paintings and ornaments hanging around the place. It had a very cultural feel to it. He noticed he now had to piss like a race horse since he hadn't went to the bathroom after drinking all that soda at the movie theater.

"I have to use the bathroom. If I don't come back call in the FBI."

"Hey Gee, maybe you should go with him, after all don't girls go in groups?"

In keeping with the Japanese film they just saw Gerard pulled down his lower eyelid and stuck his tongue out, giving Otter a Japanese version of 'fuck you.'

While Frank was gone the drinks arrived. Gerard poured the tea for himself then passed the pot. 

"Fuck Otter, do you really need to add that much sugar to the cup? It's smaller than your dick, how much sugar do you think it will hold?"

Otter threw a pack of sugar at Gerard, laughing and poured two in the small cup before stirring it and slamming it down.

"Dude! You are so sleeping on the couch tonight. Go vibrate somewhere else."

Otter laughed and poured more tea for himself. At that point Frank returned.

"I've never actually seen a super clean public bathroom before."

Frank pulled his chair out and sat down quickly. He scooted his chair closer to the table.

"Miss me?"

He smiled brightly and stuck out his tongue again.

"With a brick Frankie."

"Geeze Eddie that joke is older than your grandmother's underwear. Lay off already."

Eddie was about to retort back, but the appetizers arrived. A miniature black metal tall grill was placed in the middle of them. The woman lit the rock inside on fire and placed the grate back. Around the sides were several items that one could warm up over the fire rock and enjoy. Eddie grabbed for the spare rib right away and dropped it on the grate, listening to it sizzle. The smell of grilling pork filled the air.

"Damn, that smells good, mind if I grab the other one Gee?"

"Nah Otter, help yourself, I got sushi coming anyway."

"Thanks!"

Otter's rib joined Eddie's. Gerard reached out and grabbed a piece of shrimp toast for himself, and an egg roll for Frank.

"Here, I asked for veggie for you."

"Awe, man! How thoughtful."

Frank took the egg roll and smiled at Gerard. He checked to make sure Eddie wasn't paying attention before he continued what he was saying.

"Eddie still forgets more than he should that I'm vegetarian. You'd think he'd remember after all this time."

He chuckled and pointed the egg roll at Gerard.

"Thank you for the hundredth time tonight."

"I'll just pocket that one with all the others."

For a bit the conversation turned over to the movie again, and Gerard got into a discussion with Otter and Eddie.

"Yeah, but the question is, why the closet?"

"Because that is where he hid the body?"

"Still she was all contorted and stuff in there I mean..."

"You are so over analyzing the move man."

"I like to use my brain for something other than porn."

"Hey! Some of those plots make you think too!"

"Yeah, like why the hell would you try and make Batman into a porno in the first place?!"

The whole table erupted with laughter after that. By then Gerard's sushi arrived. He broke out his chopsticks and began to eat.

"Is there meat in that?"

Gerard swallowed the piece in his mouth before speaking.

"Well some. This one is unagi, uh this one is spicy tuna. Don't know if you eat fish, but it is amazing! Oh and this one is crab and mango, and this is cucumber."

Gerard pointed out the various rolls on his plate. If Frank does eat fish, he knows something that he can share with him. Frank nodded showing his understanding.

"I'll admit I do cheat sometimes, and eat fish because let's face it who in their right mind really gives up fish?"

Gerard beamed at this. He had one more dish coming and he knew it would be perfect.

"Glad to hear that Frankie. Here, why don't you try the cucumber."

Gerard handed Frank his chopsticks and went to break another pair open.

"U-uh Gee, I don't know how to use these."

Frank shrugged his shoulders sadly.

"I just don't really know how to do anything tonight, huh?"

He chuckled to cover up the embarrassment he was feeling.

"No worries Frankie, I'll help you."

Gerard pulled Frank closer and wrapped an arm around him. He closed one hand over Frank's, and took the chopsticks with the other.

"Okay so this one you hold like a pencil and never move. This one moves back and forth. It's what you pick up the food with."

"Oh don't bother Gerard. I have been trying to teach him for a year to use chopsticks. Just wrap a rubber band around the end and shove a piece of paper in. It makes him feel like a big girl."

Gerard was getting pissed at the way Eddie was treating Frank. Frank looked up at Eddie with the angriest face any of them has ever seen. This was the last straw. He felt bad enough about himself at this moment without Eddie's help. He leaned towards Eddie so that the restaurant wouldn't hear what he said but their table would. If Eddie wanted to keep embarrassing Frank, Frank was gonna do it right back. 

"Do you feel like a big girl when my dick is in your ass and you're screaming at higher octaves than any woman could ever manage?"

Frank sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. If looks could kill Eddie would drop dead that moment.  
Eddie's eyes went wide and he inhaled the beef stick he was eating. Otter whacked him on the back and the food flew out and hit the tablecloth.

"Fuck you Frank, that was one time it happened!"

"Oh so it's not that Frank is the girl, it's that Eddie can't handle being the girl."

Otter and Gerard cackled, and Eddie flipped them off. At that moment Gerard's other plate arrived. The plate was sizzling and they were warned it was very hot.

"Man Gerard, do you ever get anything else?"

"Hey, I know what I like."

Gerard looked at Frank and wiggled his eyebrows at him. He then used the new pair of chop sticks and picked up a piece of the seared crack pepper tuna and held out a piece for Frank.

"Open wide baby, Daddy has a surprised for you."

Frank's cock jumped at that sentence and he almost let out the filthiest moan ever. If anyone else said that it would have no effect on him, but Gerard has an effect on him with mostly everything. Frank blinked slowly at the images in his head. He shook his head and opened his mouth for the second time that day for Gerard. He damn sure didn't want it to be fish going in it though. Frank didn't even care that right now he wanted Gerard's cock.

Gerard watched as Frank opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out slightly. He placed the tuna on his tongue and watched as Frank wrapped his lips around the sticks and sucked on them a bit before releasing. Gerard glanced at the rest of the table to see if anyone else noticed, but Otter was chomping on fried wontons, and Eddie was lost in his own fried food. Gerard looked back at Frank as he chewed and swallowed.

"G-Good?"

He mentally kicked himself that his voice cracked. He put the chopsticks down and they rattled a bit on the plate. Gerard picked up his water and drank half of it. Frank bit his lip and nodded.

"Are you good?"

Frank had noticed the way Gerard spoke. Was it possible that he felt something at that moment too? He noticed the way he worded the question and hoped Eddie and Otter wouldn't take it wrong but he realized neither of them had a clue about what was going on. 

That slightly bothered Frank that Eddie wasn't paying attention to him mentally fucking Gerard. If Eddie was paying attention he'd be able to see the lust he had in his eyes for Gerard, that he was failing miserably at masking.

"Uh, yeah, I'm..."

Gerard was saved with the rest of the food arriving. The grill was cleared and the table was covered with several dishes of meats, vegetables, noodles, sauces, and rice. Extra plates were given and the boys dug in.

"Here Frankie, try some."

"Dude, that's pork."

"Yeah, but it does not taste like it."

"That doesn't stop it from being pork!"

"It's not going to kill him, geeze."

Eddie held out a chopstick with a piece of fried pork on it dipped in sweet and sour sauce for Frank.

"Eddie, I will fucking kill you. Get that out of my face."

Eddie frowned and ate the pork himself. Gerard noted that Frank was still trying to use the chopsticks like he showed him. Gerard once again wrapped an arm around Frank and helped him to get a better grip. Gerard realized that whatever scent that Frank was wearing was getting on his hoodie and he was looking forward to getting it back.

"Here Frankie, this is the Buddha's Delight that you ordered."

Gerard held the platter while Frank attempted to work the chopsticks and push the vegetables and tofu on his personal plate. Gerard put the plate down and grabbed some noodles for himself.

For a while there was no other sound other than sticks brushing against plates. Gerard was impressed that a few times Frank managed to pick something up with the chopsticks. Each time he looked at Gerard and smiled. Gerard felt like that was something special just for him.  
Soon all the food was gone and it was time for dessert.

"Dessert? Don't you mean the fortune cookies?"

"No man, it's all about the fried ice cream!"

"How the fuck do you fry ice cream?"

"Just shut up Eddie and let us order."

"I'd agree with Eddie for once but I don't wanna be told to shut up so I'm just gonna slip off to the bathroom again."

Frank stood up quickly then looked back at Eddie and joked with him for the first time that evening.

"If I'm pregnant I'm not keeping it."

The whole table cracked up just as the waitress came over. Gerard ordered Green Tea and Red Bean, figuring that Frank will eat either one. Otter ordered Green tea and Eddie played it safe with vanilla. 

They waited a bit for Frank to return and talked more about the foreign horror film. Just as Frank returned, the waitress returned with three others and started to sing happy Birthday in Chinese to Otter. His plate had rainbow sprinkles and candles sticking out of it.

"You SOB."

"Yeah, you know you love me."

"How did you pull it off?"

"I called while we were in school."

"Impressive Way."

They finished and placed the other plates in front of the guys.

"Another sweet gesture. Happy Birthday Otter. You'll have your gift tomorrow after school."

Frank looked at the ice cream and sniffed them. He was able to tell that one was green tea but he wasn't too sure or even had the slightest idea about the second one. 

"Which is mine and what's this kind?"

He pointed to the unknown one and waited for Eddie to answer. He wasn't shocked when Gerard started talking. Of course Eddie didn't order this for him when he had something as plain as vanilla.

"Well I got two kinds and I am fine with either one. One is Green tea and the other is Red bean. You are welcome to try both of them and you might be surprised as to what kind you like... Or if you like them both then we can share."

"Okay!"

Frank smiled happily and picked up his spoon. He cut open the green tea one first and scooped it off the plate. He licked the inside and sampled it. He nodded then ate the whole piece. He picked up the plate with the red bean on it and did the same as before. He licked the inside of that piece and tasted it. He gave it another quick lick and nodded.

He couldn't choose which one was better. Secretly he was happy about that because he did not mind sharing with Gerard. He smiled sheepishly at Gerard and sat the plate back down.

"Um, we can share, if you don't mind."

"Sure Frankie no problem."

Gerard smiled as they dug into the confections together. Every once in a while they would hit their spoons together and smile.

"Hey Frankie, want to try mine? It's pretty good."

Eddie held out his spoon for Frank to try his ice cream.

"Sure."

Frank leaned over and ate the piece without any tasting because anyone knows what vanilla tastes like. He chewed it and smiled at Eddie.

"That's good babe."

"Yeah, nothing too crazy like what you have, but I guess vegetables taste good in any form for you right?"

Frank's brows furrowed.

"Are you being smart Eddie?"

Frank really hoped he wasn't. He never really understood him eating just vegetables, and of course this is some weird shit but it was good nonetheless. Eddie just smirked then excused himself to the bathroom.

"Man, what the fuck is his deal?"

Otter looked right at Frank when he said this. Frank exhaled deeply and twisted his lips to the side. 

"He's never understood my vegetarianism although it's not hard. I just don't eat meat because of everything behind it. It's not like I'm forcing my beliefs on him or anyone else. I don't know what his deal is tonight though, and I don't care. It seems like he just wants to pick at me."

Frank shrugged sadly.

"He does this sometimes. When he does I stay away from him for a while."

Frank stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"You guys don't mind if I go out for a smoke really quick do you?"

The guys shook their heads no, and Frank got up and made his way out of the restaurant.

"Dude man, what the fuck?"

"I know, I don't get it either."

"Like this whole thing was supposed to be for the guy."

"Yeah well..."

"Dude, I like hanging out with Frank, but Eddie man..."

"What about me?"

Eddie came back from the bathroom, sat back down, and dug into his ice cream.

"Oh Frank just went for a smoke and wanted us to tell you."

"Oh, yeah thanks."

"You know I think I am going to grab one too."

Gerard got up and put his trench on then headed out the front door. He looked around, but did not see Frank. He lit his cigarette and walked into the parking lot. His eyes adjusted to settled night and he scanned the parking lot. After a bit of searching, Gerard saw Frank on the other side of the lot, sitting on a curb. He walked over towards him.

Frank looked up as he saw Gerard approaching. Once he was within earshot he spoke out to him.

"Hey you. Needed one too huh? I hope my drama isn't the cause."

He smiled sweetly at Gerard when he was finally in front of him. He nodded to the spot next to him on the curb for Gerard to take.

"Nah, I always smoke after I eat. I was just being polite not going out right after dinner. Besides. I needed to see the look on Otter's face when he had to hear that song. He did that to me last year so pay back is a bitch."

Gerard smiled and inhaled slowly.

"Otter is pretty pissed at Eddie man."

"Is he? Maybe it wasn't smart to leave them together."

They both laughed softly. Frank pulled his last drag off his cigarette then flicked it away. 

"Why? Because of what happened in there? If so, it's fine. I'm used to that. I think he's truly oblivious to it most of the time."

Frank shrugged and pulled on the strings on Gerard's hoodie. Gerard could see that Frank was more hurt than he was letting on.

"Hey, I have an idea."

Gerard pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Otter. He knew that Frank was watching him. In a few seconds he got a text back and smiled. He knew that he could count on his best friend. He stood up and offered his hand to Frank.

"Come on Frankie, we are getting out of here."  
Frank grabbed Gerard's hand and let himself be pulled up by Gerard.

"Where are we going Gee?"

"It's a surprise."

Gerard unlocked his doors and hopped in. He sent another text to Otter to tell him what his part of the bill was and that he would pay for everyone, but Eddie. He turned the car on and cranked the music up. 'Bullet with Butterfly Wings' came on, and at the exact moment the line came up, Gerard turned to Frank and sang,

"Wanna go for a ride?"

He then gunned the motor and took off into the night.


	6. Fifth Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think you are beautiful too. I mean you do look amazing on the outside, but more importantly, you are beautiful on the inside, and I hate that Eddie cannot see it."

Frank's head was reeling with ideas as to what Gerard had in store for him. He had already called his Mother and asked her to stay out a little later. Once she'd found out it was with Gerard, she happily said yes. Gerard was singing along to the radio, and Frank had to admit that he rather enjoyed his singing. It was very nice. 

Frank gave up on thinking about where they were going, although his excitement was still reeling high. Just then one of his favorite songs came on the radio, and he looked at Gerard happily when he saw him turn it up some more.

"I don't care if Monday's blue! Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too! Thursday I don't care about you! It's Friday I'm in love!"

Frank clasped his hands together at that part and batted his eyelashes at Gerard as he sung it. Gerard was amused by the show that Frank was putting on for him. He waited for the bridge to come and added his own camp, complete with hand gestures.

"Saturday waits... Sunday always comes too late, but Friday never hesitates."

On the 'Sunday comes to late,' he could not help but imitate a failed orgasm and cracked Frank up.

"I love when people suddenly realize that this is the Cure. It's like a shock to the system."

They were getting closer to their destination because they were leaving the busy shops behind and heading out towards open spaces.

"Haha! I know right!"

Frank kept jigging in his seat as he looked out the window watching the passing and passers by.

"Always take a big bite. It's such a gorgeous sight. To see you in the middle of the night."

Frank winked at Gerard as he sung that part. 

"You can never get enough. Enough of this stuff."

Frank did a cocky lip pucker and shimmied his shoulder at Gerard.

"It's close to Friday. I'm in love."

Frank cracked up at his added words seeing as though it was only Thursday.

"Nice Frankie, very nice ad lib there."

Gerard was paying more attention to Frank than the road and he almost missed the turn. He slammed on the breaks and cut across the road, effectively cutting off the on coming traffic and probably giving Frank a heart attack. Frank concentrated on the dirt road he was on now as the car bumped and pitted it's way into the forest.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were going to kidnap me and have your dirty little way with me then dispose of my body in a ditch."

Frank side eyed Gerard as he chuckled nervously.

"Shit, you figured me out Frank. Now I really have to kill you. It's a shame too because I really like you."

Gerard turned back to the road, but he was pretty sure he saw Frank blushing out of the corner of his eye. As he neared the edge of the forest he saw the trees starting to disburse and he knew the sight was going to leave Frank breathless. The dirt path started to lead upward and the incline was steep, but steady. Once they crested the top of the hill Gerard stopped the car.

"Well Frankie, what do you think?"

Frank's mouth was hanging open as he stared out into the beautiful, blue, starlit sky. It looked like a page out of a universe book. The trees were stretching high adding even more of an effect to it all.

"It's beautiful Gerard. Absolutely stunning, really."

Frank continued to gaze at the gorgeous site before him, outside of the window, that is. Gerard got out of the car and popped the trunk. He had two blankets in there and pulled them both out. He lay them on the hood of the car then motioned for Frank to join him. They lay back, oblivious to the cold, and looked up at the sky.

"I brought Sam up here once when I was really serious about her. It was summer so it was not anywhere near uncomfortable as it is now. Anyway, she kept looking around for the surprise, and when I explained that it was the stars, she shrugged and said oh."

Gerard got quiet for a minute and exhaled a deep sigh.

"I think that was the beginning of the end, I just ignored it for another year."

Gerard settled back then put his hands behind his head. Frank's heart skipped a beat at what he said. That was such a sad thing. He looked over at Gerard and could see how hurt he was about the whole thing. Not about the breakup in particular, but the fact that Sam wasn't appreciative.

"I think it's absolutely beautiful. Sorta like you."

Frank looked away and swallowed hard after saying that. He knew he shouldn't have but he meant it, and he never held back things he felt he needed to say. Except with Eddie because it would be useless. He meant it in a friendly way though. Well mostly in a friendly way.

"I-I didn't... I'm not coming onto you or anything... I just... thought you should know. This is beautiful. Um, not everyone can appreciate the beauty in the simplest things but I can. You could've taken us to a desert and I would've found something to love about it. Even if it was just being there with you."

Frank didn't look back at Gerard. He just sighed and stared up at the sky.  
Gerard admitted he was taken aback by Frank calling him beautiful, Still it made him feel good, he had not had a compliment in a long time like that. He listened to Frank stutter out his excuses, but deep down he wished that Frank had the courage to have just said it and left it. Gerard knew that Frank felt awkward now, so he grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"I think you are beautiful too. I mean you do look amazing on the outside, but more importantly, you are beautiful on the inside, and I hate that Eddie cannot see it."

Frank smiled sadly because honestly he was right about that. Realization came over him that Gerard had just called him beautiful, inside and out. He felt butterflies in his stomach as Gerard held his hand and caressed it softly with his thumb.

"Yeah, he thinks I'm sexy and hot, shit that basically gets you laid. I never thought being thought of as sexy could make me, or anyone for that matter, sad but it does a little bit. I don't think he's ever called me beautiful. Actually, I'm sure of it, because I'd never forget that. You're the first person who's ever called me beautiful."

Frank blushed slightly when he said that, he doesn't know why but he was embarrassed. Frank thought he looked good, sure, but that's all he's ever thought, because that's all he ever received in a compliment.

"Well, I have to agree with him partly, you definitely are one sexy beast."

Frank laughed as Gerard jumped off the car and started doing a pretty bad Austin Powers impression.

"Come on baby, show me what you got. Work it work it, love the camera."

Frank laughed loudly then struck a few poses he would not have done in front of other people. Gerard made him feel safe and comfortable to be a fool. Eddie never wanted to play. Frank did the sideways playboy poses. Then he lay flat on his stomach and put his legs in the air, crossing them at the ankles. Frank put his hands under his chin, completing a sexy pose. 

Gerard continued to playfully egg him on so Frank continued with the show. He cautiously got up on his knees, spreading them slightly, he placed his hands in his hair, and posed with his mouth open. He laughed and made a bunny face at Gerard. He shook his head as he started laughing and sat back down on his ass.

Gerard was wishing that he had a real camera right now. He was probably seeing a side of Frank that no one had in a long time. Suddenly he had an idea and pulled out his phone.

"Hey, can I take a few real pics?"

Frank laughed nervously.

"*laugh* Umm...*laugh* I guess so, yeah."

Frank looked at himself in Gerard's oversized hoodie and started laughing again. 

"Oh God. I'm gonna look like a fool. Do not show anyone these pics. How do you want me?"

Gerard smirked because Frank did not realize what he said. 

"OH baby, is that ever a loaded question."

Gerard asked Frank to lay back and look up at the stars. When he was in position Gerard moved to the side of the car and took a pic of the scene. Then he asked him to sit up cross legged and give him a natural smile. Finally he just had to do this, he wanted one more.

"Okay, one more then I will take you to warm up. Redo that one you did on your knees, but no bunny face this time."

Frank laughed and covered his face.

"Oh my Gooood."

He pulled his hand from his face and smiled shyly.

"*groan* Shit. Now I feel a bit self-conscious about doing this one."

Frank laughed softly as he got back up and reenacted the previous pose. He put his hands in his hair and leaned his head up, his amazing jawline jutting forward a bit.

"Here's your shot." 

Frank smirked and waited for him to take the picture. Gerard had to stop and remember how to breathe for a moment. Even though Frank was in Gerard's hoodie, which was clearly too big on him, he looked stunning. The moon chose that moment to shine down and illuminate his face and it was like he was fucking glowing. Gerard swallowed hard and lifted the phone up, trying not to shake and ruin this perfect moment. He took several shots so that he could pick the perfect one.

"A-A-All righty Frankie, thanks. Hey how about we hit the diner for a snack? I swear, I ate not too long ago and I am hungry again, Fucking Chinese food."

Frank smiled and nodded.

"Sure Gee. Double dessert is always a go."

He chuckled and started climbing down off the car. Gerard shamelessly watched as Frank slid off the car and shimmied his ass. When he was on the ground he stretched and just a sliver of skin managed to show itself from under the bulky hoodie. Gerard had the strangest craving to lick it, but instead he pocketed his phone and moved to the driver side and climbed in. Once they were both inside Gerard leaned over and kissed Frank on the cheek.

"Thank you for sharing this with me Frankie."

Frank blushed and turned to face Gerard. Their faces were dangerously close. Frank took in a shaky breath and whispered.

"No, thank you for sharing this with me."

Gerard could have kissed him, he wanted to kiss him. Instead he smiled, started the car, and they drove home.

(time passes)

Frank was dressed and ready for school earlier than he normally was so he grabbed his books and went downstairs to join his parents for breakfast. 

"Hey Ma."

Frank kissed his Mom on the forehead. 

"Hey baby."

He walked over to his Dad and kissed him on his cheek. 

"Morning Dad." 

"Morning Son. You're up early, huh?"

Frank nodded and smiled. 

"I had a very good night so maybe I just needed a little fun."

Frank's Mom nodded while Frank's Dad smirked at him. Frank caught on and Frank burst out into laughter with his Father. Frank's Mother looked between the two trying to figure out what she missed. 

"Dad! Nothing like that. Just a nice drive with Gerard. So now you know it was all in innocence."

Frank's Dad nodded and continued eating. Frank's Mother got up to get Frank some breakfast and gave him his plate.

"Thanks Mommy."

He smiled brightly and she shook her head. 

"I see that Gerard is really something." 

She gave Frank a knowing smirk and he shook his head then started to eat. 

"I'm gonna be home for dinner tonight, will you be here Son?" 

Frank looked at his Dad and nodded. 

"Of course, Dad. You haven't properly met Gerard and Mikey yet you know. Can I invite them?"

Frank's Dad nodded as he stuffed the last spoonful of his food into his mouth. He stood up and walked over to kiss Frank's forehead. He swallowed his food and kissed his wife. 

"See you later baby. I love yous."

"Love you too Dad." 

Frank's Mom said that at the same time as Frank. Frank's Dad laughed as Frank cringed and shook his head in a disapproving manner. 

"No Mom. Just no."

She giggled and grabbed her husband's plate. 

"Hey! Mama has fun too."

Frank's Dad laughed again as he put on his suit jacket. 

"Tell the guys I'm looking forward to properly sitting down with them."

With that he left. Frank's Mom took Frank's plate from in front of him. He thanked her and stood up to grab his coat and book bag. 

"I'll see you later Ma. Love you."

"Love you too baby. See you later. Have a good day at school."

Frank kissed his Mom again and left. He walked outside and inhaled the morning air. Frank decided the night before that he wasn't going to walk to school with Eddie. He popped his earphones in and got his walk on. 

\----------  
Frank arrived at school and saw Mikey over with Gerard in the parking lot. He wanted to go over but he didn't wanna interrupt their conversation she he just waved at Mikey whom spotted him and proceeded to walk. When Frank arrived at his locker he was stunned. In front of it was three dozen roses as well as a huge banner blocking everyone's locker with the words, "I'm Sorry" in bright red. 

"Finally you're here! Can we take this down now? I kind of want to get my books for class."

Frank looked over and saw the girl who had the locker next to him.

"Still, it is kind of sweet, but how much do you have to fuck up to get that many roses?"

"A lot, at least it seemed like it did to me."

Eddie rounded the corner holding another bouquet and a giant package of Twizzlers with a bow on it.

"Will you forgive me Frankie for being an ass to you?"

Frank looked at everything again before finally taking the bouquet and Twizzlers from Eddie. 

"Thank you Eddie."

He kissed him on the cheek and smelled the flowers. 

"This is really sweet."

"Yeah, well you deserve it. I was a complete jack ass last night. I am not surprised that you walked out on me."

"Yeah, it's fine. It's whatever. Not like you haven't done it occasionally before. I just don't understand it. But, um, I have to get my books and stuff so could you move some of this for me?" 

Frank bent over and started moving what he could out of the way. He took the banner down and apologized to the girl who was still waiting to get into her locker. Eddie quickly took the banner and folded it up. He opened up Frank's locker and pulled out the books that he needed for the next three classes. Eddie insisted on carrying them to homeroom, and asked the teacher's permission to put the flowers in water and keep them there till the end of school.

"Why aren't you the sweetest Edward? Either that or you messed up really good."

The class laughed as Eddie blushed and took the small bin he was offered and went to the bathroom to get water.

"Well Mr. Iero, I would say that you are pretty spoiled right now. How does it feel to get more roses in one day than I got in fifteen years of marriage?"

Frank laughed and blushed.

"It's nice for once. He's not the type though so... It sucks he had to mess up for me to get this. But, um, it's very nice. It's refreshing." 

Frank nodded and walked to his seat. He felt like Eddie a little bit not wanting all of this attention. He was happy that Eddie was this sorry though so he sucked it up and took it for what it was. Eddie went and sat down next to Frank as the bell rang and homeroom began. During the announcements Eddie slipped a piece of paper on Frank's desk.

"Frankie, today I am your slave. I will carry your books to every class you have... Well except for first class because we are on other sides of the school, but all the others. I will buy your lunch, and carry it for you. Also, this weekend I am taking you to the winter carnival, and whatever you want is yours. Please don't say no, I want to do this.  
Forever yours,  
Eddie"

Frank smiled and nodded to Eddie. 

"Sure Eddie, I'll go."

When the homeroom bell rang, Eddie carried Frank's books out of the classroom and to the end of the hallway.

"I can't go any further because I will be late, but I will meet you here for music class okay?"

"Yeah, sure." 

Frank took his books and started making his way to his class. Eddie kissed Frank then ran off to his own class after handing his books back.

"Hey Frankie. On your way to History?"

Otter appeared next to him in the hallway.

"Man, that is the only good thing about being a Senior, I get to chose my class for this stupid course."

"Yeah, lucky you!" 

Frank chuckled. 

"What class do you have?"

"Model Senate with Gee."

"Did someone call my name?"

Gerard joined on the other side of Frank.

"Hey Frankie, did you sleep well last night?"

"I slept great." 

Frank smiled brightly and blushed. 

"You?"

"I dreamt about the stars."

Gerard looked down at Frank and winked. Otter crossed in front of him and guided Gerard to their classroom.

"Come on Romeo, this way. Bye Frankie."

Frank giggled and waved bye. 

"See yous later."

The bell rang and everyone entered their classrooms quickly.

(time passes)  
When the bell rang to signal the end of class, Eddie was at his class door. Being true to his word, he took Frank's books from him and handed him a single rose.

"Told you I would be here. I asked to use the bathroom right before class let out and she let me take my books."

Frank laughed and kissed Eddie on the cheek as he took the rose. 

"Thank you Eddie."

Eddie and Frank walked quickly to the Music wing and into Frank's class. Eddie placed his books down on Frank's desk then kissed him again as he made his way out the door.

"See you in forty-two."

Eddie made a silly rhyme about how long the class took, and was blowing him a kiss when he walked stomach first into Mikey and his bass.

"Shit, sorry Eddie!"

"*groan*No problem Mikes."

Mikey turned to Frank and waved.

"Hey Frankie! Guess what? I get to play for your class today!"

Frank waved back excitedly. 

"Really!? Fucking awesome!"

"All right settle down class. All right, would the following students take to the center of the risers Mr. Clayton, Miss Rivers, Miss Grayson, and Mr. Iero?"

Everyone stood up and formed a quartet as they were told. 

"Mr, Way, would you be so kind as to take the stool please?"

Mikey walked over to the stool then opened his case and pulled out his bass. He plugged it into the amp that was nearby and settled on the stool with one leg on the floor and one on the rung of the stool.

"Ready."

"All right, so I thought it would be nice to add the element of bass to our quartet for the spring concert. I know the final song was supposed to be accapella, but I think that this will be nicer for the audience. All right Mikey, you can start."

Mikey started playing the opening to 'Stand By Me' and John began to sing.

"When the night has come, and the land is dark, and the moon is the only light to see."

Then Linda joined in.

"No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid, just as long as you stand, stand by me."

All four began to sing the chorus to the sway of Mikey's bass.

"And darlin', darlin' stand by me  
Oh, now, now, stand by me.  
Stand by me, stand by me."

Finally it was Frank and Melissa's turn. Frank started singing his line with a slight smile on his face.

"If the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall. And the mountain should crumble to the sea."

Melissa joined in. 

"I won't cry, I won't cry. No, I won't shed a tear. Just as long as you stand, stand by me."

On the next chorus the four placed arms around each other and began to sway. 

"And Darlin Darlin stand by me. Oh stand by me, oh stand now, stand by me stand by me."

The song ended as Mikey's bass faded out and the class cheered.

"Very nice everyone. All right, I'll give you guys free time to work on your parts in groups."

Mikey put his bass down and walked over to Frank. 

"Hey man, that was amazing!"

"Thanks Mikes! I was a bit nervous but it melted away as soon as I started. You actually did amazing. I didn't know you could play bass that well."

"Yeah well, me, Otter, and Gee kind of fiddle around in the garage a bit. Besides, my friend Pete plays bass too so he kind of taught me a little."

They spent the rest of the class comparing notes on awesome bass riffs. When the bell rings Frank waits for Mikey to pack up his bass then heads out of the classroom. Eddie is waiting for him with another rose, and holds his hand out for Frank's books.

"Awww, you two are kind of sweet. Well I gotta get to Home Ec. See you in PE Frankie, remember archery this quarter."

"Please, don't remind me Mikey." 

Frank took the rose and broke the stem. Eddie was shocked. Frank handed Eddie the roses and then leaned forward and pushed his hair behind his ear. 

"Put it there."

Eddie smiled and slid it carefully in place so that it did not scratch him.

Frank kissed Eddie on his cheek and smiled. 

"Such a gentleman... sometimes."

Frank shoved Eddie when he saw the sad look on his face.

"I'm kidding Eddie... just a joke."

In a rare display of public affection, Eddie wrapped his arms around Frank and squeezed him tight before releasing him.

"Come on Frankie baby, let's get you to art class"

"Okay baby."

Frank led the way towards his art class. As they were walking Frank spotted Gerard walking with a few people so he didn't call out to him. He wanted to badly though, and he felt a little surge of jealousy run through him. Frank didn't know whether it was due to seeing Gerard with people he didn't know or if it was because he was enjoying himself with them. He stopped paying attention to Gerard and focused on Eddie.

"So, um, this is really nice. Everything you're doing for me. But, um... Why did you act like that with me? I mean you do it sometimes but not that bad and it really embarrassed me. I just wanted to show you a good time."

Eddie stopped for a moment and looked down, covering one foot with another.

"I uh... I think I was kind of showing off a bit maybe? I liked hanging out with those guys, and it went a little to my head instead of remembering that we were on a date. I'm so sorry if I really hurt you."

Again, although one handed, Eddie held Frank as they walked the rest of the way to the classroom. Gerard was having fun talking about the upcoming Spring play with the drama club. They kept asking him to join because of his acting in previous years, but he kept declining.

"No really guys, I need to buckle down in art classes and..."

"Oh bullshit Gerard. We know that you have no classes after sixth. It would be so easy, plus with your new hair cut and color, you could be an amazing Phantom and..."

Gerard lost the ability to hear anything else they were saying, He was focused on Frank coming down the hall with Eddie's arm wrapped around his waist.

"I thought he did not do affection in public?"

"What?"

Gerard back peddled, realizing he said that out loud.

"OH, I don't really have the affection for the character in public. I enjoy Phantom on a more personal level."

"At least be the understudy?"

"I will think about it guys. Listen I have to get to class. Later."

Gerard waved the group off as he arrived at the classroom the same time as Frank and Eddie. He raised a hand.

"Hey guys, wow Frankie, nice flower, get that in San Francisco?"

"Eddie got it for me, not sure where. There's actually a whole bunch but I couldn't carry them around with me all day."

Frank felt like he was being a bit rude to Gerard but he couldn't help it. He decided not to say anything else because Gerard was the last person who deserved shit.

"I'll see you later, yeah?"

Frank leaned over and kissed Eddie on the cheek for the hundredth time that day. Gerard saw Eddie light up, and something twisted in his stomach. Still he was amused that Frank did not get the song joke. He would have to sing it for him one day. Eddie handed Frank his books then walked off. Frank and Gerard headed into the room and took their seats.

"Good morning Mr. Way. Mr. Y...Frank."

Gerard giggled that she still had not figured out that his name was wrong. You would think that the staff would keep a better eye on typos? Gerard set his bag down then took out his sketchbook. He opened it up to the page that he drew Frank's hands on and took out the folded paper that contained his essay.

"So Frankie, did you do the assignment?"

Frank opened up his book to the page containing said assignment.

"Uh, yeah. I did it. You?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his pen. He sat the rest of his books under his desk since he decided not to lug around his book bag today. Gerard smirked and showed Frank the sketch he did. Frank's hands were on display. One palm up and one palm down. All the lines and contours were visible, and Gerard had to laugh when Frank reached out and touched it like he could feel them.

"Very nice Mr. Way. I can see the textures of Mr. Yero's hands perfectly. I suspect that your essay is going to reflect it too."

The teacher walked away after asking to borrow the sketch as an example. Gerard listened to her, but most of his focus was on Frank who kept looking at his hands and comparing them to the drawing.

"All right, so let's start reading our essay's. Mr. Allen, please begin."

Frank zoned out everything being said right now. He wasn't expecting Gerard to draw his hands, and for it to be as amazing as it is. He couldn't stop looking at his hands and the picture. It looked so real. He began wondering why Gerard was even taking this class in the first place.

Frank slid down in his seat and crossed his hands in his lap. He felt a little bad because he didn't do that for Gerard. Even if he did it would look like utter shit compared to what Gerard drew. No one ever drew anything of Frank, well that he knew of, because he didn't even expect this drawing from Gerard. It made him happy. 

By the time he tuned back the teacher was halfway through all the students. She was two away from Gerard and his heart rate escalated. He was looking forward to what Gerard wrote but really what could it say? They were just hands, nothing spectacular about his. He had callouses and lots of lines. That's all he saw when he looked at his hands.

Frank leaned over and whispered to Gerard after making sure the teacher was paying attention to the next student who started talking.

"Um... that's a really great picture you drew. I didn't know you were that amazing in art. First Mikey surprised me on bass, and now you here. You Way brothers are pretty cool. *chuckle* But um... Thanks for that wonderful interpretation of my hands."

"All right class, the bell is just about to ring, but we might be able to squeeze in one more. We can hear Mr. Yero's tomorrow. Mr. Way, your go."

Gerard stood up and walked to the front of the class where his sketch stood open for the class to see. He cleared his throat and began to read.

"Hands. They do so much, but they are taken for granted. A person's hands can tell you about their life. I'm not talking about palm reading or anything hokey like that, but the measure of what they have gone through.

Frank is young, but his hands say a lot. When I touched his fingertips I felt the beginning of a roughness born out of the effort to play an instrument. While he is not adept with it yet, the callouses forming say that he is vigilant in his practice.

His fingers themselves are soft from conditioning. When I let go, I could tell the faint hint of fruit. Most likely a lotion that he applies after he finishes playing. His nails are ridged which indicates that he nibbles on them, but out of nerves and not perpetually."

Gerard glanced over at Frank and smirked at the stunned look on his face. He continued.

"The palms were slightly sweaty indicating a nervousness, but for what I did not understand at the time. Now I realize it may have been the assignment itself. Despite being in an relationship, I do not think that he is used to hand holding. I know this may seem too intimate for the paper, but it is part of what makes his hands and their textures so descriptive.

Finally the top of his hand is the softest out of all. This is because he wears fingerless gloves when he is not in school. It protects the tops of his hands from gaining texture. They also seem to cry out for some kind of color. Perhaps in the future?"

The bell rang and the teacher called out that they were going to start with charcoal tomorrow. Gerard walked back to his desk after grabbing his sketchbook and gathered the rest of his books.

"Later Frankie."

Gerard walked out on his way to his next art class, leaving a stunned Frank behind.

"Wait!"

Frank rushed out of his seat, running back to grab his books, then back towards the door to try and catch Gerard. He ran out of the class and right smack into Eddie. The collision caused him to drop his books, and fall straight on his ass. Frank looked around Eddie and saw Gerard turning the corner at the end of the hall. He whispered.

"Shit."

"Frankie baby, where's the fire? Are you that excited to get to archery?"

Eddie laughed and helped Frank up. They walked with Eddie who couldn't stop babbling about something that Frank was clearly not focused on.

"Hey hey, Frankie? You okay? You kind of zoned out on me."

"I thought that was normal for him."

Mikey was waiting at the Gym doors.

"Come on, let's see if we can accidentally shoot Striker in the ass."

Frank looked between the guys then waved bye to Eddie.

"S-see you after class."

Eddie nodded and patted Frank on the shoulder before leaving to get to his next class. Frank and Mikey proceeded to get ready for P.E. Frank was looking at Mikey now as he absentmindedly pulled his gym clothes out of his locker. He wondered if he could trust Mikey, like really trust him.

Frank couldn't hold it in anymore. He needed to talk to someone about his feelings. They were all over the place, and each run in with Gerard only made it ten times worse. He wanted to tell Mikey but Mikey is Gerard's brother. Maybe he wouldn't tell anyone else but he didn't think he could trust Mikey not to tell Gerard.

"Hey, uh, Mikey. I kinda wanna talk to you about..."

The bell signaling the starting of P.E. went off. Frank took that as a sign that maybe this wasn't the time.

"Uh, never mind."

He got up and began walking to the door that lead into the gym.

"Frank, wait up."

Mikey jogged quickly to catch him.

"You all right man? You look kind of freaked out and..."

"You're the only freak here Way."

Mikey was pushed into the wall by Striker cutting him off to the locker room.

"Asshole."

"What did you say Way?"

"Nothing."

"Thought not."

"All right girls, let's get dressed and get started. I want you all out here in five minutes."

The P.E. coach walked into the locker room, spouting his announcement as everyone got undressed. Mikey watched as Frank quickly changed and he joined him on the bleachers.

"Hey, come on man, talk to me."

"It's nothing Mikey." 

He began chewing on his nails nervously. When he realized he was doing it he quickly stopped thinking back to what Gerard said in his essay. He looked at Mikey an sighed. 

"It's just... your brother. He's... he's uh..." 

Frank's breathing picked up a bit. 

"Just thinking about talking about him..." 

Frank shook his head and focused on his breathing.

"Nothing. It's nothing Mikes. I'm sorry."

Mikey looked at Frank and slowly a smile crept across his face.

"Oh."

"All right ladies, come down here and grab a bow and a quiver of arrows. Line up in two to a target and wait for further instructions."

Mikey bounded down the stairs quickly before Frank could say anything else and grabbed a bow and quiver. He went to the far end of the gym and stood in front of the last target waiting for Frank to catch up.  
Frank grabbed a bow, knocking a few over, and apologized profusely while a few students sniggered at him. He picked up a quiver and rushed over to the target next to Mikey.

"All right ladies. I don't give a crap if you know what you are doing. Everyone is going to listen to me before they do any shooting."

The coach droned on about safety and proper procedure when Mikey saw that Frank was dying to say something to him. That's when the coach walked down to the other end of the line. Frank whispered harshly to Mikey, obviously not trusting the other students around. 

"If I tell you, please Mikey, pleeease don't say anything to Gerard? Or anyone at all!" 

Frank stared at Mikey like someone waiting for their next hit. He was very anxious and maybe he needed to tell someone so it wouldn't feel like he was weighed down by keeping this secret.

"Something you would like to share with the class Frank?"

The coach walked up, and Frank went white. Mikey stepped up in front of Frank.

"It was my fault Coach. I missed the last part of what you said because I was coughing and I asked Frank what it was."

"And what did I say Mr. Way?"

"You said not to rely on the notch for your aim, that the stance is just as important."

"Right, well done both of you. All right, now let's knock our bows and see if anything sunk into anyone else other than these two."

The class was heard with people sliding out their bows and cursing as they lined them up and dropped them. Surprisingly, one of them was Striker. The boy had large hands and he was having trouble holding the arrow in place. Unlike Mikey who knocked his and pulled back the string then sent it sailing though the air into one of the closer circles of the target.

"Outstanding Mr. Way. Perhaps I should put you with Mr. Striker here. He could teach you a thing or two boy."

Striker mumbled something under his breath and glared at Mikey.

"Guess he is not good at everything."

Frank chuckled at Mikey and patted him on the back before taking his shot. It wasn't impressive but at least he made the effort. The class was clearly not catching onto this. 

"We'll talk later i guess."

The rest of the class was mostly the Coach stopping to help the students with timeline and stance. All the while he never went near Frank and Mikey. Striker was spoken to several times, and each time he glared at Mikey.

"All right ladies, nice try. Now hit the showers. Way! You and your partner pick up, I'll give you a late pass."

Mikey was kind of grateful for this. It meant that he could avoid Striker in the locker room. Frank started picking up everything the careless teenagers dropped. 

"They could at least be tasteful about putting the objects down."

"Nah, they were pissed they sucked, but it is only the first day so they can get better."

The rest of the class filed out to the door as Mikey and Frank finished loading the equipment.

"All right you two, hit the showers."

They walked into an empty locker room and Mikey sighed.

"Man, I have not been able to really shower all year because of Striker, this is going to feel good."

Mikey grabbed his towel and wrapped it around him and he pulled his shirt off then his shorts. He walked into the shower room and hung his towel up as he stepped under a nozzle to let the warm spray cover him.

"Yo Frank you coming or what?"

"Y-yeah." 

Frank went to his locker to get his towel then proceeded to take off his clothing. Once he was done he walked into the shower room and did the same as Mikey with his towel. He got under the water and exhaled. His hand reach out to rest on the wall as he threw his head back and let the water drown him. 

Frank was totally relaxed today until his run in with Gerard. He was jealous because of Gerard's friends which he shouldn't have been. He felt it hypocritical due to the whole Sam incident. He didn't know these people though. He didn't want them making his best friend laugh. 

Then there was the assignment about his hands. Frank hadn't expected Gerard to say all he did, and that drawing. It was all overwhelming, and he just didn't know how to take it anymore.

"So, uh, Mikey. About earlier... your brother is... he's a-a-m-mazing. *clears throat* Amazing. You know, he's a great friend and all. Um, I just... I really..." 

Frank slapped the wall slightly and shook his head. He didn't know what was up with him, all he knew was that Gerard was always the cause when he got like this.

"Your brother makes me... feel... breathless."

Frank exhaled and lifted his head back up into the water. He couldn't believe he'd just said that. He had to admit, though, he already felt a little better. Not much but he could feel the relief coming on.

"Dude, you want to talk about how you feel about my brother while we are in the shower? No offense, but I can 'see' how he makes you feel right now."

Frank's eye grew wide as he looked down at himself.

"Fuck! Fuck you Mikey."

Frank went over and grabbed his towel. He wrapped it around himself while trying to will himself down. Then stalked out of the shower and went straight for his clothes. He turned away from the opening of the gym just in case anyone walked in while he was trying to get his problem undercover.

Frank pulled his underwear on then his pants quickly after. He adjusted himself the best he could while being half aroused and grabbed his shirt. After he put the shirt on he then grabbed his jacket still facing away from the entrance for whatever reason.

"Are you done?"

Mikey came out from his locker area dressed with wet hair. He laid a hand on Frank's shoulder.

"Easy man, it's cool, it was just awkward. Anyway, without even seeing that it is easy to see that you have a crush on Gee. The question is what are you going to do about it?"

Frank spun around to face Mikey.

"I have a boyfriend! I-it's just a crush, right? It can go away. I had stupid crushes all the time when I was younger. Of course none of them made me feel like this, but... *sigh* It's just a crush."

Frank sat down heavily on the bench next to him. He slid down into his seat and sighed again. He needed to make himself believe this. Like he said, he has a boyfriend. He couldn't do anything about this if he wanted to. 

Well, he could, but he didn't want to do any of those things. Everything was fine before Gerard. Things were so simple. Mikey sat down next to him and put an arm around him.

"You know when I knew? It was when you guys stopped talking to each other."

Mikey stood up and held out his hand.  
Come on, you look like you could use a cigarette.

"Way, here you guys go."

Mikey watched as the Coach pulled the pencil from behind his ear and scribbled down the info as well as his name on a pass for each of them. He handed them to Mikey.

"Really nice job by the way guys."

The Coach left and Mikey smiled. He grabbed Frank's hand and pulled him out of the locker room, but instead of going out to the hallway, Mikey pulled him to the back doors.

"Eddie's gonna be looking for me."

Frank was reaching in his pocket for his cigarettes already though. They walked out the back doors and to the wall where Frank first went with Mikey. Mikey pulled out his pack then after removing one, lit it up and took a satisfying drag. He smiled as he looked at the passes and pulled a pencil out of his bag. He erased what the Coach wrote then pulled out a similar pass from his pocket. 

He lined the passes up and carefully transferred the coach's name from one to another. When he was done he looked at them and smiled.

"Fuck yeah, free passes."

Frank chuckled as he let the smoke from his first drag seep out.

"Silly."

He smiled then got serious again.

"You said you knew when we stopped talking to each other... how?"

He looked at Mikey and took another drag from his cigarette.

"Gerard was a bigger ass than usual, but at night he would sit at his desk and draw. At first it was Sam getting mutilated by zombies then you joined her. After that he started to rescue you from the zombies, but I knew something was up when he drew your hands. Gerard kind of has a thing for hands."

Frank looked at Mikey confused.

"He drew my hands before the project?"

Frank shook his head. 

"If you can notice these things is there anyone else who can? Furthermore how come you can see all this and not my own boyfriend? He wouldn't notice I had a thing for Gerard if I kissed him dead in front of him!" 

Frank flicked his cigarette angrily. He wanted his boyfriend to notice, and he wanted him to be jealous, but he didn't and he wasn't. It pissed him off. Did Eddie care?

"Well I can't say anything about Eddie. Although, it seems that it takes a lot for him to react to anything. What project are you talking about? When did you see his drawing and which one? He has like several of them."

Frank was shocked that Gerard had been drawing his hands way before, and even more shocking, that he has a thing for his hands.

"Gerard drew one for our art class. He presented it today. That's actually what the problem is. He explained just my hands in ways I couldn't even do. I look at my hands and see... fucking hands! Gerard explained every little detail about my hands down to the nibbled fingernails. He knew I practice my guitar all the time. He even mentioned how I was sweating from being nervous the first time he touched my hands."

Frank inhaled his cancer stick then exhaled.

"He said he didn't know why I was nervous though. He chucked it up to the project we had just been given. It was really because he was touching me."

Frank smiled a little at the thought. He really loved when Gerard would hold his hands.

"You two are so fucking stupid I swear."

"Who's stupid?"

Mikey looked up and saw Gerard walking towards him. He wanted to say something so badly, but the deer in headlights look Frank was giving, he swallowed his words instead.

"The coach man, he wrote the passes out in pencil."

"Ah the old erase and replace. I taught you well young padawan."

Gerard ruffled Mikey's hair and Mikey playfully pushed him away. Gerard turned to Frankie and smiled. 

"So good little boys play hooky too huh?"

Something about that sentence bothered Frank.

"I'm not a good little boy. I'm seventeen, and I don't think little boys do half the stuff I do."

Frank's eyes got wide again with the realization of what he just said.

"I-I mean..."

"Really now Frankie?"

Gerard started walking towards Frank, trapping him between the wall and himself. He boxed him in with one arm and traced a finger down his cheek.

"Please elucidate what it is that you do that little boys don't..."

The finger on his cheek turned to his lips and caressed the bottom one.

"And in detail please."

"Cut it out Gee."

Mikey grabbed Gerard's shoulder and pushed him away.

"What, I'm only fucking around, right Frankie?"

Frank dropped his cigarette and his breathing faltered. He jumped up and nodded before walking away quickly.

"E-Eddie's probably gonna be worried. I-I'll see you guys inside for lunch."

Mikey ran after Frank.

"Dude, chill, the period is almost over, you need the pass."

Mikey handed Frank the other pass then went back over to Gerard and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow fucker, what was that for?"

"You can be such an ass sometimes Gee."

Gerard looked at Mikey and took another drag. He then looked back at where Frank was walking. Why did he do what he did? Gerard sighed and sat on the ground and pulled out his sketchbook. Mikey sat down with him and looked over his shoulder.

"Wow, that is better than the ones you did at home."

"Yeah, well this was for a project, the ones at home were for... I don't know. I'm so fucked right now Mikes."

Mikey grabbed Gerard's hand and Gerard leaned his head on Mikey's shoulder. They sat there smoking till the bell rang for lunch.


	7. Recess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey Frankie, do you want nuggets or a taco?"
> 
> "Would you like me to bang your head on this counter or on the floor? That’s meat you fool!"

Frank walked back into the school, not waiting for Gerard and Mikey. He walked quickly down the hall and around the corner. Kids started filing out of the classes, and Frank just dodged a few before he arrived at his English class running straight into Eddie.

"Well Mr. Iero, I hope you have a pass for missing my class?"

Frank looked past Eddie's shoulder at the teacher. 

"Yeah, I have a pass." 

He breathed out and put his arm out with the pass to the teacher.

"Here."

"Hey Frankie, you missed class. Shall we head to lunch?"

Eddie noticed that Frank had no books so he just took his hand and led him out of the classroom then down the hall to the lunch room.

"I'm sorry. I was held up after P.E."

"It's okay."

Eddie arrived at the cafe and waved hi to their usual table. Gerard and Mikey were not there yet. Otter waved though and mouthed to Frank.

'Where are they?'

"I don't know. Out back."

He points over his shoulder. At that moment both boys came in, and Mikey went to sit with Otter. He then did some strange communication with his eyebrows to Gerard, and his brother just nodded. Gerard got in line with Eddie and Frank.

"Hey guys, ready to test your constitution and fortitude with the day's special?"

Frank chuckled and responded in kind.

"This shit should be against the law."

"Ah, but then how would we gain our strength to battle the great hordes of Science my dear Frankie?"

Gerard caressed the back of his neck before grabbing a tray, and picking something out for him and Mikey.

"Hey Frankie, do you want nuggets or a taco?"

Eddie had chosen his plate, and was waiting for Frank to choose his. Frank let out a shallow breath and shook his head with his mouth slightly open. He heard Eddie's stupid question, and his facial expression changed when he looked back at Eddie. 

"Would you like me to bang your head on this counter or on the floor? That’s meat you fool!"

"Yeah, well do you see any veggies right now?"

"Here Frankie."

Gerard was holding a salad that the lunch lady just handed him. Gerard turned to the lady and winked at her which made her blush even though she was old enough to be his mom. Gerard laughed as he dropped the salad container on Eddies's tray then cut in front to pay for his and Mikey's food.

"You ought to be a little more thoughtful Eddie." 

Frank replied sadly to his insulter. He walked around the guys and shoved his hands in his pants pockets as he walked over to the lunch table. He sat down at the end of the table and put his head down. 

"What's the point?" 

Frank whispered to himself.

"You okay Frank?"

Otter looked at him and had an overwhelming urge to hug him. He kept to himself though. Gerard sat down next to Otter and handed Mikey his food. Mikey said thank you without looking up from his texting. Eddie came and sat next to Frank and put his salad in front of him. He then chomped into his tacos. Frank lifted his head and looked over at Eddie then whispered. 

"Do you ever care about anything?" 

He looked annoyed and hurt.

"What?"

Eddie answered Frank with a mouthful of taco and some landed on the tray.

"Ugh, gross man!"

Gerard grabbed a napkin and wiped the mess away from Frank. Frank stood up and walked further down the table and sat back down. He pulled the rose out of his pocket and said across the table to Eddie. 

"So much for being sorry." 

Before throwing the flower on the floor and laying back on the table. Eddie looked at the flower and shrugged.

"It's okay babe, you have lots more so one crushed one is not going to matter."

Gerard was stunned. Did Eddie really say that? He looked at Frank who sighed at the table.

"Hey Mikey, smoke?"

MIkey nodded and got up, both Ways walked over to Frank and grabbed him by each arm. Frank let himself be dragged out by the guys. 

"I'm fine guys. It's okay. It doesn't matter, really."

"Sure Frankie, you keep telling yourself that."

Outside the three boys lit up. They all inhaled at the same time and giggled at this.

"I think that this is the best cigarette of the day."

"Wait, the whole day? What about the after dinner one or one after sex?"

"Sex is an event that does not happen everyday so it does not count."

"Maybe not for you..."

"Mikey!"

Frank looked between both the boys and laughed. Frank didn't know why but he was happy hearing that Gerard hadn't had sex frequently. That shouldn't matter to Frank but the thought made him bite his lip as he let the smoke seep out the side.

"You do have a point though, the after dinner cigarette is pretty good too. Especially if you just had Chinese."

Gerard started to make smoke rings in the air and push his finger through them. Frank blushed at the thought of Gerard referring to their runaway last night. It made Frank smile softly at Gerard. 

"Yeah, that was the best." 

He did a slight bunny face at Gerard then smiled again. Mikey looked at the two of them and smirked.

"Hey Gee, what do you want to do tonight? Mom is working late again so we are on our own for dinner."

"Not sure Mikes, maybe deli stop?"

Frank cut into their conversation to invite them over. 

"Oh, yeah! My Father invited you guys over to have dinner with us. He said he can't wait to properly sit down with you guys."

Mikey and Gerard smiled and agreed. Gerard said to meet at his car after eighth period. The bell rang and they all headed back into the school.

"So uh Frankie, new unit in Science today right?"

"Yeah. Is it hard Mr. 'I Already Passed This Class'?"

Frank chuckled and bumped Gerard the way he does with Eddie. Gerard could not help to smirk at Frank for the line he just fed him. So he leaned in and whispered.

"Oh yes Frankie, it is very hard, but I can always help you with it."

"Huh?"

Frank looks up at Gerard to see a smirk on his face, and he chuckled slowly.

"Oh! Well... if you're ever in need of help... I have hands."

Frank raised his hands and wiggled his fingers in front of Gerard's face. Obviously playing up to what Mikey told him earlier. This time Gerard blushed and looked away.

"A-Anyway, have fun in Science class. I gotta get... Hey Otter, wait up!"

Gerard gave Frank's shoulder a squeeze then ran off to where Otter was.

"Hey Neo, ready to enter the Matrix?"

Gerard laughed and pulled his sunglasses down as he flexed his collar on his trench.

"Let's do this."

Frank laughed at the guys and shook his head.

"You two man."

Eddie walked up at that moment.

"Hey Frankie, let's get to class. I am really excited for this new unit!"

Eddie grabbed Frank's hand and pulled him along. They got to the classroom and Eddie gave Frank a quick kiss then squeezed his ass before bounding into the room across the hall. Frank stared at Eddie and watched as he disappeared into his classroom then shook his head as he rolled his eyes. 

He walked into his class and saw a table with something covering it. 'That wasn't there before' he thought.  
He went and took his normal seat and sat down. His teacher went over and closed the door before coming back over and telling the class to settle down.

"All right class. Third quarter in this class is the most exciting one. The pens go away and now you put your learning into hand on practice. We will start out small with worms and different types of insects, but the final project will be on a full sized frog. Now open your text books to Chapter Twelve: Basic Dissection."

Frank's face screwed up and he quickly voiced his opinion. He raised his hand and didn't wait for her to call on him before he started talking rapidly.

"Uh, Mrs. Alabaster. I'm a vegetarian. I do not condone this type of... behavior? I don't wanna be apart of this."

"Well Mr, Iero. This part of the course curriculum has been well known since the beginning of it... If you bothered to read the contents of the course handbook. You should have thought of that before you started the class. If you do not participate in the labs, you will fail and since this is a mandatory core course, you will have to repeat."

Mrs. Alabaster then turned back to the board and began to write down the first lab's details. Frank was beyond pissed right now. He didn't care what she was talking about he wasn't doing that shit. That defeats the purpose of everything he believes in if he sits there and dissects anything. He should've read the handbook cause he surely wouldn't have picked this class.

Frank didn't bother with taking out his book. He sat there stubbornly crossing his arms and slid down in his seat. The teacher looked at him but continued with the lesson. It was obvious she didn't care about it cause her mind was set. Frank pulled out his phone and texted Eddie.

'Did you know that we'd be dissecting shit?'  
*'his' punk*

'Fuck yeah! Isn't it awesome?! One guy told me that they once did an unborn piglet! He said it was so cool!'  
*Ready Eddie*

"All right class, find your lab partner from last quarter, and start going over your notes."

A girl with curly blond hair sat down next to Frank.

"If it makes you feel better, I don't want to do it either."

Frank was fuming. He couldn't believe Eddie knew about it and didn't tell him. Furthermore he was so wrapped up in his own excitement that he didn't even ask how Frank felt. He decided to ignore him and pay attention to the girl who sat down next to him.

"This is bullshit. I really do not care about this."

"Look, my dad is trying to research a virtual frog for this class. He said once he has the info he is going to talk to Mrs. Alabaster about it. The final is still two months away. If we just deal with the bugs and stuff, maybe by the time it comes around we can do the virtual thing."

The girl smiled at Frank and pulled her notes out presenting them to him.  
Frank smiled back at her and nodded.

"I guess I can try to handle this."

He looked at her properly and his smile got bigger. She was a nice looking girl. 

"Thank you very much. I'm sorry, but I don't remember your name. I'm Frank..."

'"Its cool, I know you have a boyfriend. Name's Tisha. We barely got to work together last quarter. You had to work with that guy from Mrs. Alabaster's last year class. What was his name again? Gerald?"

"Gerard. His name's Gerard."

Frank smiled at the mention of his name.

"He's my best friend now. But... you probably don't care about all that."

Frank chuckled at the girl and shrugged.

"My bad."

Tisha smiled back.

"Oh. I see. He is kind of cute and has a nice smile like you."

She winked then turned back to the board and started to write down the first assignment.

"Maybe he can help you out with this unit? You know, if it is too hard for you to handle."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll ask him for sure."

Frank smiled then a thought dawned in him.

"Come to think about it, he knew what was gonna happen. That's why he asked me about it."

Frank chuckled.

"Awe, man!"

Frank was feeling a bit better but he still wasn't up to it at all. He started copying a couple of things then got upset again. There was no way Frank was staying here after this. He pulled his phone out again and texted Mikey.

'Hey dude. We are in the dissection stage and I didn't know about it. I'm so upset. And of course Eddie knew and doesn't give a shit about me. He's fucking ecstatic.'  
*'his' punk*

'Wow, that sucks man.'  
*Mikey Mouse (My brother sucks)*

Frank quickly typed his reply.

'I'm tryna skip out after this but I don't know who to skip out with.'  
*'his' punk*

'Stupid, why don't you text Gee?'  
*Mikey Mouse (My brother sucks)*

'I, uh, never got his number.'  
*'his' punk*

Frank swore he could see Mikey's eyes rolling as the next text contained his brother's number.

'If he does not answer, check the art wing.'  
*Mikey Mouse (My brother sucks)*

'Okay! Thanks so much.'  
*'his' punk*

Frank quickly typed in the number Mikey gave him, and sent Gerard a text.

'Hey you... xx'  
*'his' punk*

'Aren't you supposed to be paying attention in Science little girl?'  
*Way more awesome than Mikey*

'Hmmm... I think you know what the objective of this class is.'  
*'his' punk*

'Yeah, and I take it that you are not happy. Didn't you realize what Advanced Bio meant?'  
*Way more awesome than Mikey*

'I'm sorry. I was too busy enjoying my 'freedom' over the summer to read a handbook.'  
*'his' punk*

'Well so what are you going to do now?'  
*Way more awesome than Mikey*

"Mr. Iero, something more amusing in your lap than your notes?"

"No Mrs. Alabaster. I made an off color joke about the work dissection, and Frank was trying to contain his laughter."

Mrs. Alabaster quirked an eyebrow at them, but then went back to the board.

'So far I'm not doing it. I mean... unless you'd like to help me?'  
*'his' punk*

Frank held his breath waiting for Gerard's answer.

'Sure, we can talk about it at your house.'  
*Way more awesome than Mikey*

"Frank, I would stop now before she says something again."

Tisha motioned with her eyes to Mrs. Alabaster who kept looking at them.

"Okay. This is the last one."

Frank whispered to Tisha.

'Okay Gee. I'm tryna leave after this. Can you meet me somewhere pwetty pwease? *insert puppy pout here*'  
*'his' punk*

'How can I resist that face? Yeah, meet me in the art wing.'  
*Way more awesome than Mikey*

'Okay Gee! xo'  
*'his' punk*

"All right class, we will start with the worm dissection next week so read up on the anatomy over the weekend."

The bell rang and Tisha gave Frank a sympathetic squeeze then left with her boyfriend who was waiting at the door. Frank walked out and saw Eddie talking to someone from his class.

"Dude, this is going to be sic! I can't wait till Monday!"

"All right, settle. Get your notes done and call me."

"All right man, see ya Alex."

Eddie bounced up to Frank. 

"One more class to go and we are home free! Have fun in Trig. I have to haul ass to PIG. Ugh, Mr. Randolf is going to kill me if I am late again. Don't forget to grab the rest of your roses Frankie baby. Love you."

Eddie kissed Frank quickly and then took off up the stairs. Frank was so disappointed in Eddie at this moment. He just wanted to be away from him and this school. To hell with those roses. He headed straight for the art wing. Once he arrived, he scanned the hallway for Gerard's beautiful hair. Wait, what? That was so fucking feminine. 

He spotted Gerard coming from the other end of the hall. He waved his hand in the air and smiled when Gerard's eyes landed on his. 'This was so movie cliché' Frank thought.

"Hey Frankie. So second time skipping class today, you bad boy."

Gerard led Frank to one of the art rooms and showed him a key. With a wink and a smirk he opened the door, and held it for Frank to walk in.

"So this is where I am after lunch if you ever need me."

Gerard walked up to a giant easel that held a canvas with paint splattered all over it. Gerard put his books down and took off his coat. He then began to unbutton his shirt, showing the vintage Doors tee shirt underneath. He then pulled that off too till he was bare from the waist up. He walked over to the paint cans and started to open them up.

Frank's mouth legit watered for Gerard's skin. His eyes roamed over each inch of Gerard's smooth skin.

"Are you always in here like this?"

Frank gestured to Gerard's naked torso. Gerard laughed as he turned around, his hands covered in several colors of paint.

"I am not getting paint all over my trench or my Doors shirt, thank you very much."

Gerard stalked over to the canvas and after taking a moment, flung his hands in an arc spraying the paint from his fingers in a splatter pattern. He stopped for a moment and changed stances before repeating the process.

"You might want to strip too Frankie. I would hate to get paint on your clothes."

Frank smiled then that smile turned into a smirk.

"Sure."

Frank took off his jacket and then his shirt. He walked over to where Gerard was and watched Gerard.  
Gerard continued to add color until his fingers were dry. He then went back to the can and dipped his hands in again. A look came over his face, and before Frank could blink, his chest was covered in random color while Gerard laughed.

"Frankie, you make a lovely canvas."

Frank stood there with his mouth open wide. He then looked at Gerard and back at his chest. Frank smiled then ran his hands over the paint on his chest.

"You suck Mr. Way."

"Mmmm wouldn't you like to know how well?"

After that the conversation stopped, and Gerard went back to his painting. Frank smirked and stepped back and leaned on the table. He enjoyed how involved Gerard was with his work. He looked like an artist. He illuminated art, a work of art, and Frank loved to admire him.

All too soon the bell was going to ring and Gerard went to the sink to clean up. He scrubbed the color off his hands and what landed on his chest. Gerard never cared about his jeans, the color made them look more awesome.

"Time to get dressed Frankie, we have to meet Mikey in the parking lot. Are you gonna let Eddie know?"

"Fuck Eddie."

Frank mumbled and grabbed his shirt. He decided to just leave the paint on him. He grabbed his jacket and waited for Gerard. Gerard raised an eyebrow to Frank's comment, but said nothing. 

They headed out of the classroom then out to the parking lot. Mikey was leaning against the car, talking to Otter. Otter saw Gerard coming, and tipped his glasses in a mock salute. Gerard laughed and donned his in turn. Mikey just smirked and pulled glasses down.

"Mr. Anderson."

"My name is Neo."

The Ways cracked up and started to get in the car. Frank shook his head the way he always did around those two and got in the car.

"So guys, I'm pretty sure if you want to you guys could stay the night."

Frank prayed they'd say yes.

"That's cool, mom won't mind."

__________

They arrived at Frank's house and before they were even out of the car Frank's mother was on the porch, glaring at him.

"Frank, I understand that you are a young man, with needs, but could you please remember to remove the DVD after you are done? That way, when my friend's daughter, who decides to wander into your room after using the bathroom, does not turn your tv on and see, 'Young Men in Lust.' Deal?"

She waved the DVD container in the air, emblazoned with pictures Frank would rather not have broadcast. 

"Oh-ho shit!"

Frank waved at his mother with both arms.

"Mom, please!?"

Frank's mom just realized that Frank was not alone.

"Oh, sorry. Uh, hi, I'm Linda Iero, and you must be Gerard and Mikey."

"Hi nice to meet you Mrs. Iero."

"Oh no, none of that here. I'm Linda, and my husband is Frank. We call my son Frankie to tell them apart."

Mikey walked up and took the DVD case from her. He tossed it to Gerard as he walked into the house. Gerard looked at it and smirked.

"Well Frankie, you will have to show me the rest of your collection sometime."

Gerard threw the case at Frank then headed into the house as well. Frank hung his head low in shame. Of course this would happen at the worst moment.

"I don't have anything else to show."

Frank chuckled nervously as he closed the door. Frank's dad was not there yet so Linda announced that dinner might be a little late. The boys said it was fine, so she made them a quick snack of nachos. With their snack, they headed down into the basement to the TV room. Gerard and Frank dove into the nachos as Mikey went and looked at the DVD collection. He was impressed at the horror selection for Eddie and comedies. What struck the most him were the musicals.

"Hey Frank, are all these yours?"

Frank shrugged shyly and nodded.

"Y-yeah."

Mikey went back to looking again when he squeed. Yes, he fucking squeed.

"Gee! He has Rent!"

Gerard's head shot up.

"Movie or Musical?"

"Both!"

Gerard looked over at Frank and enveloped him in a hug.

"I love you Frankie!"

Frank chuckled and smiled as he hugged him back.

"I love you too Gee!"

"No Frankie, you don’t realize what Gerard means. We love that musical! We have seen it off Broadway a few times, but Gerard got lucky and saw it on Broadway once!"

"Can we watch it?"

"Uh, y-yeah. Sure, why not."

Frank was just rambling now. Mikey jumped then snatched the DVD up and put it in the machine. He hopped over to the couch and plopped down next to Gerard, grinning his face off. Frank had no idea what he was in for till the first song came on when Gerard and Mikey jumped up, and began to sing. Mikey took the part of Roger the guitarist and Gerard played Mark the filmmaker.

(Gerard) "How do you document real life When real life's getting more like fiction each day? Headlines, breadlines Blow my mind. And now this deadline 'Eviction or pay!' Rent!"

(Mikey) "How do you write a song When the chords sound wrong? Though they once sounded right and rare? When the notes are sour Where is the power You once had to ignite the air?"

"And we're hungry and frozen..."

"Some life that we've chosen!"

"How we gonna pay? How we gonna pay? How we gonna pay? Last year's rent!"

They jumped around just like the characters on the screen till the end of the song when they crescendoed together.

"Cause everything is Rent!"

They crashed to the couch, laughing hysterically. Frank laughed and clapped for the guys. That was truly entertaining.

"That was amazing guys!"

The scenes started playing with a few bantered remarks here and there. When Angel made her appearance, Gerard looked over at Frank and smiled. They kind of settled in for the next half hour till the song Santa Fe came on, and Gerard and Mikey began to sing again.

"Come on Frankie, you join in this time!"

"Yeah Frankie, take Angel's part."

Frank jumped up with the guys in the center of the room, and danced to the song coming on. He laughed and smiled at the guys as they danced around him. Gerard took up a position where he was behind Frank, and listened as Frank fed him his line.

(Frank) "You teach?"

(Gerard) "Yeah, I teach, computer age philosophy But my students would rather watch TV"

"America"

"America"

"You're a sensitive aesthete Brush the sauce onto the meat."

Gerard held onto Frank's waist and twirled around him as he sang to him.

(Gerard) "You can make the menu sparkle with rhyme You can drum a gentle drum I could seat guests as they come Chatting not about Heidegger but wine"

The three of them sang together, then.

"Let's open up a restaurant in Santa Fe Our labors would reap financial gains We'll open up a restaurant in Santa Fe And save from devastation our brains."

Gerard grabbed Frank's hands, and whirled him around the room while they all sang to each other.

"We'll pack up all our junk and fly so far away Devote ourselves to projects that sell We'll open up a restaurant in Santa Fe Forget this cold Bohemian Hell. Oh oh oh."

Gerard pulled Frank and Mikey back down to the couch, and put his feet up on the coffee table, with his arms around them.

"Do you know the way to Santa Fe? You know, Tumbleweeds, prairie dogs? Yeah."

Mikey laughed then turned to Frank.

"You make a good Angel Frankie, perfect pitch!"

"Yeah you really do."

Gerard smiled at Frank with his arm still around him.

"Thanks Mikey. Thank you Gee."

Frank blushed and looked down, away from Gerard. Just then Frank's father came into house. He walked into the living room and smiled.

"Hey, my boy!"

Frank jumped up from his seat and walked over to his dad. He kissed him on the cheek then took his briefcase.  
"Mom is in the kitchen if you didn't already see her. This is Gerard, and that's Mikey."

Mikey looked at Gerard and did that non verbal communication, as they do, and Gerard smiled. He paused the movie.

"Hello Sir, thank you for the invite."

"None of that Sir business. I am sure my wife told you to call me Frank."

"All right guys, dinner is ready."

__________

Frank placed his hands on Gerard's shoulders and squeezed lightly as he pushed him into the kitchen.

"You sit here, next to me."

Frank pulled the seat out, and sat Gerard down.

"Mikey, you can sit there."

Frank's mom placed stuffed peppers in front of them on a platter, and some on a plate in front of Frank. Mikey took one and cut into it. After he took a big whiff his mouth started to water. He forked a piece and placed it in his mouth. As Mikey chewed he looked surprised.

"What?"

Gerard was looking at Mikey.

"There's meat in here."

"Oh, yes, only Frankie's is vegetarian. We eat meat. I made Frank's with a meat substitute."

"Yeah, I get special care."

Frank stuck his tongue out and laughed. Frank's father smiled and shook his head.

"Always the best for our only child here. He deserves it, most of the time."

Frank beamed with food stuck in both his cheeks then finished eating it.

__________

Dinner was casual with humor and questions about the Way's life. Dessert came in the form of chocolate mousse, and was devoured just as quickly. Once appetites were sedated the boys went back to the basement to finish the movie.

"This is one of my favorite songs. Come on Gee, you and Frankie sing it."

Gerard looked at Frank and smiled.

"Care to duet with me Frankie?"

Frank smiled and put his hand out for Gerard to take.

"I would love to Gee."

Mikey started up the DVD again, and the scene began with Angel singing to Colins.

"Live in my house I'll be your shelter Just pay me back With one thousand kisses Be my lover and I'll cover you"

Frank ran his hand along Gerard's jaw and smiled. Gerard took Frank's hand smiling.

"Open your door I'll be your tenant Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet But sweet kisses I've got to spare I'll be there and I'll cover you.

"I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love Now I know you can rent it A new lease you are my love, on life Be my life"

Frank walked around Gerard, slowly smiling at him. Gerard joined Frank in his words, and they managed to execute the dance scene with Mikey doing a little golf clap when they were finished. Gerard placed an arm around Frank's waist, and continued his duet with him.

"Just slip me on I'll be your blanket Wherever, whatever I'll be your coat"

He listened to Frank sing the next line, grabbing his trench and putting it on Gerard.

"You'll be my king, and I'll be your castle."

Gerard fixed the coat collar as he sang.

"No, you be my queen, and I'll be your moat."

"I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love Now I know you can rent it A new lease you are my love, on life All my life I've longed to discover Something as true as this is."

Frank leaned his head on Gerard's shoulder, and closed his eyes as they swayed. Now Frank and Gerard traded lines back and forth, with Gerard starting.

"So with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you"

"(If you're cold and you're lonely)"

"With a thousand sweet kisses I'll cover you"

"(You've got one nickel only)"

Then they switched up lines.

"With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you"

"(When you're worn out and tired)"

"With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you"

"(When your heart has expired)"

Gerard belted out that last line then took Frank him in his arms as they sang the rest of the song in perfect harmony.

"Oh lover, I'll cover you"

"Yeah, yeah , yeah , yeah"

"Oh lover I'll cover you"

Gerard took Frank's face in his hands, and brought them close as the scene ended. He could have kissed him. He wanted to kiss him, just like in the scene, but instead he forced a sneeze.

*ACHOO!*

"Oh man, sorry."

Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Way to ruin the moment Gee."

"Fuck you Mikey, I need a tissue."

Gerard went upstairs, and Mikey just looked at Frank. Frank exhaled slowly with a dreamy look on his face.

"Well, I never get to have that much fun with Eddie."

Frank looked at Mikey sadly and let out a deep breath. 

"Your brother's pretty amazing, although corny at times."

"Yeah, he is pretty amazing."

Gerard came back down into the basement. The brothers got settled on the fold out couch.

"Night Frankie. See you in the morning."

"Yeah, see you guys later." 

Frank walked away then started to leave out the door when he turned back and went over to the fold out. He bent down and kissed Gerard on the forehead.

"Good night Gee."

He bit his lip nervously as he stared at Gerard. Gerard smiled up at him and took his hand and kissed the inside of his wrist.

"Good night Angel."


	8. Spring Bring: One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Awww if it isn't the two lovebirds. Which one's the girl again? Never mind, you're both pansies as far as I'm concerned."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a line in this where Frank say 'then why do Eddie always call me a girl?' that is correct even though it isn't. it makes sense because he's drunk. anyway... i enjoyed writing this chapter with my ghost writer and out beta enjoyed it so i hope you guys will too.

"Just say yes Gee, what's the big deal?"

"Ugh, come on Mikes, I just don’t want to get tied down to another play and..."

Mikey and Gerard entered the cafeteria carrying their food and heading over to their usual table when they saw Frank flailing his arms around like he was going to take off.

"Dude, what's got Frank so excited?"

"I have no clue, but he is going to smack Otter in the face any second."

As they get closer they see Frank talking and gesturing to a very bored looking Eddie. Otter was ducking out of the way of a shot to his face.

"Watch it Iero!"

"Geeze Frankie, give it a rest. You didn't even try out this year so why are you so excited about it?"

"Because Eddie, it's fucking epic! I didn't know about it so no, I didn't try out. I probably wouldn't have gotten it anyway." 

Frank finally moved over a little away from Otter but continued his rampage.

"Dude the fucking love song is just the absolute best!"

Frank leaned over towards Eddie then grabbed his hand and started singing.

"In sleep he sang to me. In dreams he came..."

Eddie ripped his hand from Frank's hand and shook his head. Frank made a 'fuck you' face at Eddie.

"Fuck you too then."

Frank looked up and saw Gerard, and instantly got this dreamy look on his face. He stood up and walked over as Gerard took his seat. He leaned on Gerard's shoulder and smiled.

"Ohhh, Gerard. You'd appreciate my singing."

He started where he left off.

"That voice which calls to me and speaks my name."

Frank kissed Gerard's cheek and stood up straight.

"It's the fucking best thing ever."

Gerard smirks at Eddie's reaction then looks at Mikey. Mikey nods and Gerard grabs Frank then spins him into his arms as he tips him backwards. He sings with his voice carrying over the entire room.

"Sing once again with me our strange duet..."

Gerard mock caresses Frank's forehead and cheek.

"My power over you grows stronger yet."

He then tips Frank back up, and spins him out at arm's length.

"And though you turn from me to glance behind..."

He spins him back into his arms again, and runs his hand through Frank's hair softly.

"The phantom of the opera is there inside your mind."

The drama table erupts with applause and cajoles the rest of the cafe to join in. One of them runs up to him.

"Gerard! Oh God, please?! You have to! You have to take the part!"

With Frank still in his arms Gerard looks at the drama major and laughs.

"All right John, all right, I will be the understudy."

"Thank you! Thank you!"

He hugs both Frank and Gerard and then runs back to the table.

"He said he'll do it!"

"Wait, what!? That's so fucking awesome Gee!"

Frank turned around and hugged Gerard with a huger than huge smile on his face.

"Wow! That was so amazing. I didn't know you could sing like that Gee! Your voice carried across the room so well and they loved it! I don't think you should be the understudy, cause you should be the fucking lead man! I could just see it now!"

Frank looked like he was actually imagining it and then like a lightbulb had went off in his head.

"I could help you practice Gee! Oooh, can I!? Eddie doesn't like shit like this but you do, and it would be my only chance at this kind of fun besides in my TV room with you guys! Not that I'm using you or anything like that."

Gerard chuckled then realized he was still holding Frank and really close at that. He coughed and let go of him to step back.

"Sure Frankie, that would be cool."

Frank smiled and nodded.

"Cool."

Frank went back to being his calm and cool self. He looked over at Eddie and back at Gerard.

"I'm gonna let you eat now. *chuckle*"

Frank went back over and took his seat with Eddie looking at him.

"What? Eat your food."

**********

"Spring Break baby, fuck yeah!"

Otter jumped off the school steps as he hi fives Gerard. Mid terms had sucked, but now there was freedom for a week and a half. Gerard and Otter waited by their cars for Mikey to emerge. Not surprisingly Frank was with him since they both had math last period.

"Come on man, really?"

"What's going on?"

"I challenged Frank to a round of Super Smash Bros. but he's going over Eddie's house instead."

Frank laughed as he was shoved around a bit.

"Hey, hey! I told him I'd come already. I can't just back out of it."

"Like you guys are going to do anything as cool as SS Bros. anyway."

Mikey pushed Frank one last time then opened the passenger door and climbed into Gerard's car.

"Have fun Frankie. Keep in touch during the vacation."

Gerard put his sunglasses on and did a head nod to Frank as he climbed into the car and started it. Mikey turned on the radio and plugged in his MP3 player. Viva La Vida started to pump through the speakers and Mikey and Gerard began to sing.

"I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing Roman Cavalry choirs are singing Be my mirror, my sword and shield My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain Once you go there was never Never an honest word And that was when I ruled the world"

Gerard smiled at Mikey as he gunned the motor, and with a last wave he jetted out of the parking lot with Otter close behind.

"Hey babe, ready?"

Frank turned around and smiled at Eddie.

"Yeah, sure babe."

Frank wrapped his arm around Eddie's shoulder and started walking.

"I just got semi bullied for choosing you over SS Bros. You'd better make this worth my time."

Frank laughed at his own joke and kissed Eddie's forehead.

"Hell yeah! Gerard hooked me up with a bunch of sick Japanese horror films since I liked Ju-On so much!"

Eddie bounced up and down because he could not think of a better way to spend the school vacation.

"I have a bunch to watch when I go with my family too. Ah but man, one of them is an anime called Vampire Hunter D, and Gerard said it was fucking amazing!"

Frank knew that Eddie was excited. It was the only time he really cursed or showed much emotion at all.

"I'm glad to see you're happy but I'm not watching any of that scary shit with you today so pipe down a bit."

Eddie kicked the rocks on the ground and pouted.

"Well if were not gonna watch the movies, what are we gonna do then?"

Frank smirked and leaned in to nibble on Eddie's ear.

"I can think of something I could do to you. All you'd have to do is enjoy. Or anything else. We can easily figure out what to do."

Eddie smiled at him, and they were about to start off when Otter pulled back in. He jumped out of his car and started to crawl on the ground.

"Oh man oh man, where the fuck is it!?"

"Hey, man. What are you looking for?"

Otter looked up not realizing that Frank or Eddie were there. He looked around and beckoned Frank lower.

"Uh... I lost my big brother's water pipe. Like I had it in my pocket and when I slipped in, I think it slipped out. I don't see any broken glass so that means it did not shatter or get run over. But I gotta find it or he is gonna fuck me up!"

Otter was looking under all the cars that were parked next to his and where Gerard was.

"Need some help?"

Frank got down and started helping Otter. Frank looked up at Eddie, and did a 'well' look with a raise of the hand.

"Are you gonna help or stand there?"

"Wait, so like your brother smokes?"

"Thanks asshole! Just fucking tell the whole school why don't you?!"

Otter ignored Eddie and kept looking under cars. He saw something colorful glinting. He tried to reach it, but he was too big to get under the car and get close enough.

"Hey Iero, you're short, can you reach it?"

"Yeah, sure. You get away with the short joke this time."

Frank went over to where Otter was, and waited for him to move aside. Once he did he laid down flat and did a soldier shimmy under the car. Frank grabbed the object and came back from under the car.

"Here man."

"Oh fuck thank you! I thought I was ground chuck meat for this one!"

Otter crushed Frank in a hug.

"Hey, you need a ride out of here?"

"Yeah sure!"

"Sweet, hop in guys!"

On the drive to Eddie's house, Otter explained that Gerard wanted to borrow the pipe for an art project.

"Like I was never worried that he was going to use it, Gee may drink, but he don't toke. After the fool I see my brother make of himself, I can understand why. Still there was no way my bro was going to let him use it as a prop. That pipe means more to him than I do!"

Eddie laughed at that as they arrived at his house. Otter pulled into the driveway and let them out.

"Hey man, so I will see you guys at Gee's house sometime."

Otter waved and pulled out onto the road. Frank turned to Eddie and made a funny face before walking up to Eddie's door with Eddie trailing closely behind him. 

"Give me your keys dude."

"Uh, what's this? My house, I am the man of it, I'll open the door."

Eddie slightly shoves Frank aside with his shoulder and unlocks his door. 

"Mom!"

"She ain't here!"

"Oh, uh, hey Ted."

Eddie's big brother Ted comes down the stairs. He really intimidates Eddie, and Frank knows it. Ted is a weightlifter in college and All State Champion. There are trophies everywhere in the house. Ted has always overshadowed his brother in everything. 

"Awww if it isn't the two lovebirds. Which one's the girl again? Never mind, you're both pansies as far as I'm concerned."

Ted went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. He popped the top with his thumbnail like it was nothing.

"Sure thing Teddy."

Frank rolled his eyes and pulled Eddie away from Ted, trying to make an escape before he could say anything else. Of course that didn't happen.

"Ed, you need to keep that little girl of yours on a tighter leash!"

"Frankie, please don't call him that he hates it!"

Ted drained the beer and dropped the bottle in the sink. He burped loudly as he grabbed his keys. 

"I'm going out. Oh Ed, that other pansy friend of yours called. He said he would be by later."

Ted grunted a goodbye and slammed the door. Eddie collapsed on the sofa and sighed.

"I hate when he's home from school."

"Why do you let him treat you like that? If you need back up I can help you babe."

Frank sat down next to Eddie and looked at him. He hated that Ted could get the best of Eddie. Eddie scoffed at what Frank had to say.

"Sure and when he's done bench pressing you into a pretzel, you can help scrap me off the ceiling where he squishes me."

Eddie shuddered just thinking about being picked on by Ted for most of his life. He envied that Frank was an only child.

"Come on, let's watch the movie. I need a distraction."

"Okay. What movie do you wanna watch babe? I can put it in for you." 

Frank got up and went over to look at the movies. He looked at Eddie and sighed. 

"Come on babe. This is our time while he isn't here. What movie?"

"Can we still watch the vampire movie? It's animated. Pwease Fwankie?"

Eddie pouted his lips and batted his eyelids, making a pleading pose on his knees while clasping his fists together.

"Okay Eddie."

Frank rolled his eyes as he got the movie.

"Only because it's vampires. Vampires are cool."

Frank popped the movie in and went back over to Eddie. 

"You can get off your knees now Eddie... Unless you're gonna do something down there."

Frank laughed as he sat back down on the sofa. Eddie got a look in his eye and arched his brow.

"Well Mr. Iero, what did you have in mind that I can do on my knees?"

It was now Frank's turn to raise his eyebrow. Frank scooted forward on the sofa.

"Well, you could use that mouth for something more than being a smart ass."

Frank smirked. Eddie crawled his fingers up Frank's leg to his thigh and ran his finger tips over the inseam on his jeans. 

"Do you think that you might have something that would fit nicely into it?"

"I think I do. Why don't you check for yourself?"

Frank reached down and ran his fingers along Eddie's lips. Eddie opened Frank's belt then undid the button and zipper. He leaned in and breathed hot air against his still encased cock. Eddie eased his jeans down and dragged his tongue up from his knee to his inner thigh. Frank sat back and watched Eddie. He whispered.

"Fuck."

He moved down a little bit more and smirked.

"You're such a tease."

"And you love it."

Eddie tucked his fingers in Frank's waistband and slowly pulled them down. He leaned in and brought his mouth down. *ding dong*

"Yo Baz you home?"

The door opened and Brendon walked in.

"Dude, Ted said you were coming over later!"

"Yeah man, well it is later. I called like an hour ago. Did I interrupt something?"

"Nah, we were getting ready to watch a movie that I borrowed from a friend."

"Cool, what movie?"

"Vampire Hunter D."

"Sick! I love that movie!"

Frank quickly pulled his pants back up and fixed himself. 

"Eddie..."

"Oh right. We can continue this later. Hey, who wants popcorn?"

"Oh man, are you gonna make it on the stove?"

"Yeah, the popper's on the fritz again."

"Hey, my sister was telling me about when she was younger they actually had rainbow popcorn."

"No shit? Like did they taste different?"

"No, but they were colored and..."

Brendon's voice trailed off as he followed Eddie through the swinging kitchen door. Frank couldn't believe Eddie just did that. He pulled out his phone and looked at the time. 

He'd be heading home soon because it was dinner night with his father again. Frank went to his contacts and straight to Gerard's name. He clicked the text button and started typing.

"I have to tell you something but DO NOT laugh at me!"  
*'his' punk*

He heard Eddie break out into a laugh and sighed. Eddie barely even laughed at him like hat. The little shit.

*With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you (When you're worn out and tired) With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you (When your heart has expired)*

Frank's phone went off, but it was not his usual ringtone. He looked at the screen and smiled. Frank answered the phone with a smile still on his face.

"Hey you."

“"Fuck, hey Frankie, uh sorry, Mikey here is an asshole. I told him that you were busy, he dialed your number then threw me the phone. So I'm really sorry if I interrupted anything uh... important, but um... yeah."

"Oh, that's alright. I had just texted you anyway."

Gerard looked down at his phone.  
"Oh, man, sorry, I did not get it. Mikey had my phone."

"Naw, it's no problem. Not like I had to wait forever for you to realize. The call came in right after I texted you."

There was a pause and Frank heard Gerard take a shuddering breath before he spoke again.

“Oh, okay so what’s up then?”

Frank can hear the sound of Mikey and Otter yelling in the background.

"Okay, so yeah. Eddie and I were... getting into a bit of... stuff. He was uh... fuck it. You're grown almost. He was about to *whispers* blow me. Next thing I know his friend is walking through the door asking if he was interrupting. Then this freaking idiot said 'no we were about to watch a movie'. Duuuuude! They're fucking giggling in the kitchen making popcorn, and I'm talking to you... obviously."

"Wow Frankie, that's not cool. If that were me I would have booted his ass right back out the door!"

Gerard realizes what he just said, and swallows loud enough to be heard through the phone.

"Uh... That is if I were in Eddie's position, and you were... Not you and..."

Gerard is stammering like an idiot now when the phone is ripped away from him.

"Hey Frankie! You missed a major upset!"

"Fuck you MikeyWay you totally cheated!"

"Fuck off Otter, you just suck!"

"Hey, did you like the ringtone I programmed in for you? I wish it could have been you and Gee singing it instead, but I could not record... Hey!"

Gerard grabbed the phone back from Mikey.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Frankie, what is he talking about, what ringtone?"

Frank giggled and smiled.

"Ohhh, just Cover Me."

Frank's mind wandered back to what Gerard first said. He wished it was Gerard and he wished Gerard wouldn't have switched it up. He honestly wished he was there now instead of here with Eddie and long boy.

"No shit, really? MikeyWay you sneaky SOB! I am so sorry he did that Frankie."

Once again Mikey tries to take the phone and Gerard throws it on speaker.

"There fuck, now talk!"

"Frankie! You should be here! We could kick Gerard and Otter's asses together!"

"NO way, if Frankie was here, it would be us kicking Gerard's and your ass!"

"I mean I'm not doing anything. I still have a bit before dinner cause my Dad won't be in until eight. Late dinner tonight. I could walk over there if you guys really want me there. I could totally beat Gerard's ass."

"Why Frankie, I'm hurt. And here I thought you would say that you would want to be my partner instead."

Gerard sniffs into the speaker like he is crying. Frank chuckled.

"Awe, man. I'm sorry! I'll totally be on your team but the thought of spanking your ass intrigued me way too much to pass up."

Frank laughed loudly.

"Uh... Hey, talk to Mikey for a minute... I got to... go"

Gerard took off quickly for the bathroom, and Mikey stepped up to the speaker.

"Way to go Iero! I have not seen him blush that badly since he got caught jerking off in his bed by our bitchy aunt!"

Frank thought he was hearing things. He made Gerard blush? He was super excited about that, and he could only wish he was there to see it. 

He decided he wanted to see Gerard before going home. Maybe fuck with him a bit since Gerard always messes with him.

"Oh my goodness! So um, hold on. I'm about to tell the guys I'm leaving. One second."

"Hey, Eddie, I'm gonna go now. You can enjoy your vamp flick and friend. I guess I'll see you before you leave."

Eddie comes out of the kitchen with a bowl of fresh popped popcorn and three sodas.

"Aww really? All right babe, oh! Listen it's Brendon's birthday on Friday and..."

"Well actually it's not. My birthday is in April, but fuck it, isn't Spring Break an awesome time to have a party right?"

Eddie elbowed Brendon to get him to shut up and he nearly dropped the sodas.

"Anyway, so we are invited to his part on Friday night, cool huh? I will pick you up at seven. Party starts at eight."

That was it. Eddie kissed Frank on the cheek then he and Brendon sat on the sofa and hit the play button.

"Frank? Frank, you still there?"

Gerard came back on the line. Frank stood there slightly shocked then shook his head.

"Yeah, see you later Eddie."

He didn't really expect anything from him but seeing Eddie super excited with Brendon and not even caring that he's leaving when this was supposed to be his time really bugged him. Frank exhaled and headed for the door before he put the phone back to his ear.

"Yeah, sorry Gee. I'm here. Are you good?"

"Yeah, so Mikey says you are coming over?"

"Yeah. You know, it's funny... He didn't even care I was leaving. He just wanted to watch his stupid movie with 'Giggle Boy'. Whatever."

Frank kicked a pebble that was in front of him.

"He was having too much fun with him. Whatever. Fuck it. I am on my way sir."

"Well all righty there young lady. Would you like a ride? I mean a sweet little thing like you should not be walking the mean streets of New Jersey all by yourself. Someone could come and snatch you up."

"Hey, now. I am fully capable of handling myself. Taking it makes me no less a man you know?"

"Well, maybe I want to come pick you up then."

"Pick me up... hm. You can pick me up anytime you want Mr. Way."

"Well then Frankie, how about right now."

A car rolls up next to Frank, and the phone crackles in his ear.

"Going my way baby?"

Gerard slides his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose as he eyes Frank up and down. Frank looked at Gerard and smiled. He hung up his phone and pocketed it.

"Only if your way is down."

Frank winked and started walking over to the car. Gerard opened the door for him, and Frank slid in.

"Hey there Frankie."

Gerard waits till Frank closes the car door, and he cranks up the speakers. Aerosmith fills the car, and Gerard replaces the name in the song with Frank's.

"Frankie's in the elevator  
Lingerie second floor  
He said 'can I see you later  
And love you just a little more?'  
I kinda hope we get stuck nobody gets out alive  
He said I'll show ya how to fax in the mailroom honey and have you home by five"

Gerard guns the motor and they take off.

**********

*knock knock*

"Hey babe, ready to go?"

Frank peeked out of his bathroom door and hushed Eddie.

"I'll be out soon as I finish my other eye. I can't get ready when I have to keep answering the door."

Frank kissed Eddie quickly and then slammed the door in his face. He picked back up the eyeliner and did his left eye. Frank was wearing a nice fitting pair of black jeans, with a black shirt that read 'punk' on it. He was wearing the bracelet Gerard had got him to complement the shirt.  
Frank had on a pair of black and grey converse and he decided on wearing his black jacket with a diagonal zipper on it. His hair was doing this cool flip thing in the front so he didn't fuck with it. Lastly, he fluffed the back up a little and walked out the bathroom.

"Happy?"

He walked over and got his jacket out of the closet. 

"I'll be damned if the night air gets me this time."

He went over to his dresser and grabbed his Chapstick and rubbed it across his lips and puckered.

"I'm ready Eddie."

"Hey, that's my line babe."

Eddie opened the door and they started the walk to Brendon's house. The air was cold, but you could tell Spring was coming. Eddie pulled Frank close, rubbing his arm as they crossed over a few streets then found themselves at the right house.

"Baz, my man. Frankie, come on in!"

The boys stepped in and Brendon introduced a few people.

"This is my best buddy Pete. We put up with several classes together."

"Hey guys."

Pete waved with a salute of his red solo cup.

"Hey man are they here yet?"

"Nah, still too early."

"All right, let me know. Come on guys, let's get you a drink."

"Okay. Hey Eddie Mikey has friend named Pete. You reckon that's him?"

Frank and Eddie took a seat in the kitchen while Brendon got the drinks together.

"Here you go."

The red solo cups have a clear liquid in it that burns their nostrils.

"Dude, what the fuck is this?"

"Everclear man, what kind of Kool-aid do you want?"

Eddie chooses some green color and picks purple for Frank cause he likes grape. They mix the drinks and take a sip.

"Holy shit, that's potent!"

"Yeah, so watch how much you drink. All right, let's introduce you to the gang outside."

(Time Passes) 

Frank saunters over to Eddie and takes Eddie's drink out of his hand.

"Hey, this is some good shit once you get used to it."

He finished the rest of the drink and gave Eddie back his cup. His voice slurred as he leaned on Eddie's shoulder and started talking.

"I'm gonna go g-get some m-mooore Eddieeeee."

"Easy babe, slow down a bit."

"I'm not the DJ Eddie."

Frank cracked up at his own joke and kissed Eddie. Eddie pulled back and Frank tried to kiss him again. This time he wrapped his arms around Eddie's neck and kissed him. Eddie pried Frank's arms from around his neck and Frank groaned.

"Come on Eddie. Live a little babe."

"Yeah right, you need to stop living what you are living, and have a seat before you puke."

"Like you'd c-care. At least dance with me baby."

Frank started grinding against Eddie and smirked.

"Come on... please."

"Hey Baz, we got a good game going outside, you comin?"

"Yeah Urie, I'll be right there."

Eddie pried himself away from the embarrassment that was his boyfriend, and followed Brendon outside.

"Dude, what the fuck is his problem?"

Tisha stumbled up to Frank and fell into his arms.

"Hey Frankie. I didn't know you'd be here too?"

"Heeey Tisha. I didn't know you'd be here either. My stupid fucking boyfriend won't act like my boyfriend. *whispers* I think I'm emb-b-barrassing him. But I think the f-fuck just doesn't know how to have fun. Who comes to a party and play pity pat? You fucking drink. Let's go get another drink."

Frank grabs her hand and pulls her into the kitchen. He quickly starts making himself a drink.

"Do you want one love?"

"I still got mine right now, but I... Oh man! I love this song! Come dance with me Frraaankiee!"

Tisha pulled Frank on the floor and began to sway to the DJ's music.

"I've been a bad bad girl I've been careless with a delicate man. And it's a sad sad world when a girl will break a boy Just because she can."

Tisha turned around and rubbed her ass against Frank's crotch. She slunk down and up, curling her arms in the air.

"What I need is a good defense. 'Cause I'm feelin like a criminal. And I need to be redeemed to the one I've sinned against. Because he's all I ever knew of love."

She turned around as she felt Frank circle her waist, and she placed her hands on his shoulders then bent her body backwards.

"Well now that is a flexible girl."

"Mikey, Gee you came!"

"Hey Pete, yeah... Frankie is that you?"

Frank giggled and pulled Tisha back up and let her continue dancing on him.

"Yeeeaaah! I didn't know yous were comings tos the party. Okay, I'm sorry."

He giggled again then put his cup to his lips. He drunk most of it down and hugged Tisha.

"Thanks for the dance lovely. My stuuuupid boyfriend is stupid. Too stupid to dance."

Frank let go of Tisha and stumbled a little bit over to door that led outside and called out to Eddie.

"Hey 'boyfriend'."

He did air quotes and laughed.

"Gee and Mikey are here dude."

He didn't wait for Eddie to say anything. He just turned back around, and threw his arms in the air while walking back over to his little crew. Bumping into a few people, and laughing with them when they repeatedly apologized.

"Geeeeee! Mikeeeeeey! So glad you guys are here! Eddie doesn't like me right now."

He went and wrapped his arm around Tisha's waist and smiled.

"So this is your Pete? I thought so."

Gerard had to be blind to not see how drunk Frank was. He wondered what was in the cup he was drinking. Suddenly a cup was thrust into Mikey's and his hands. He sniffed in then took the cup away from Mikey.

"Hey!"

"Shut up, you are not drinking this shit. Find a beer, but stay away from the cups got it?"

"Yeah, Gee, okay."

"Pete, I am holding you responsible."

"Gotcha GeeWay."

Frank finished what was in his cup and reached for the one in Gerard's hand.

"You... you might… might as well give it to me."

Gerard pulled the cup away from Frank.

"No Frankie, you don’t need anymore."

"Yeah Frankie, be a good girl and listen to the grown ups."

Eddie walked up to Frank and took his cup.

"Come on little girl, you need to lie down and sleep this crap off."

"You need to get o-off of me. I'm not a fucking girl. The only girl is you sipping on your... lime kool-aid. Tisha here has had more than you. N-no offense Tisha."

"None taken."

She giggled along with Frank.

"I seriously d-don't understand how you... Come to a party and sit down or s-stay sober. Cause then it makes you... everyone's Daddy or Mother in the damn party, and I-I-I don't think I came here with any p-parents. I came here with my... *gags* fuck it."

Frank walked away and took a seat some guy he didn't know at the party offered . 

"Oh man."

Brendon staggers in looking almost as green as what Eddie is drinking. Eddie steadies him.

"Hey, you don't look so good."

"Oh Baz, I don’t feel... Should not have had that last cup of..."

Brendon makes it as far as the bathroom off the hall and the sound of him hurling echoes through the open door. Eddie rushed in to make sure he is alright. Frank saw Brendon wretch and it triggered him.

"*gag* I d-don't feel s-so g-g-g *wretch*"

Frank ran over towards the bathroom but wretched everything in him onto the wall outside of the bathroom.

"Oh man Gee, you gotta help Frankie."

Mikey looked at Gerard and Gerard nodded. He caught the roll of paper towels that someone tossed him from the kitchen and made his way over to Frank.

"Easy Frankie easy."

"Oh man. *chuckle* This fucking s-s- *wretch*"

Frank started throwing up some more. He wiped at the tears in his eyes with one hand and held his own hair back with the other.

"Sucks." 

Gerard is there to take over holding Frank's hair. He looks up and sees Eddie carrying Brendon out of the bathroom. He throws him a sympathetic look, but all Gerard wants to know is why he is helping his friend when his boyfriend is in trouble?

"Mikey, I gotta get him home man."

"Dude, if his mom sees him like that."

"I'll take him to our house, mom is working an overnight."

Mikey helped Gerard get Frank out of the house and into the car. Tisha ran up with Frank's hoodie.

"Here, take care of him okay?"

"Yeah, I will."

Frank sat up in the window and yelled out.

"Byyyyeeee Tishaaaa! See you in school!"

He giggled and waved to her. He let go of the car window and slumped in his seat.

Gerard drove to his house with Frank babbling in the passenger’s seat. At one point Journey came on the radio, and Frank drunkingly singing 'Don't Stop Believing' was so amusing that Gerard almost ran a stop sign. He got them back to his house in one piece. Gerard got out then opened up Frank's door. Frank was leaning against it so he fell out onto the grass.

"Fuck Gee! Do you have to be so rough? I'm fragile right now."

Frank giggled and wobbled as he tried to stand up in the slightly damp grass from yesterday's rainfall.

"Oh honey, you have no idea what rough is like till you have fallen out of a moving car drunk."

Gerard grabs Frank by the arm and practically carries him to the door.  
Frank laughed as he was dragged up to the house. Gerard sat him down against the wall on the side of the doorframe so he could get his keys out and open the door.

"Geeee! I need to pee."

"Seriously? Dude, just go in the bushes, it's dark enough."

Gerard must remember to thank Mikey if he was half this much of a pain when he was drunk.

"Shit!" 

Frank crawled over to the edge of the porch and started to undo his pants. When he finally freed himself he sat up on his knees and pissed through the banister into the bush.  
Gerard stood staring at the door, waiting for Frank to finish. When Gerard heard him stop he looked and Frank was practically passed out with his head between the bars.

"Upsidaisy Frankie, let's get you in the shower."

"Ooooh! I like this ride!" 

Frank's head lolled to the side. He let it land on Gerard's shoulder and just kept giggling. Of course the bathroom is upstairs because the powers that be hate Gerard, and it is so much fun dragging up the not so small body of his best friend.

"Come on Frankie, can't you help me a little?"

"Well what do you need help with Gee?" 

Frank let his hand run down Gerard's chest and stop just above the belt. He chuckled in the most sexy way he could, considering the condition he was in. He tried to pick himself up a little also using Gee's pants as help.

"All right there sweetheart, let’s try pulling your moves when you smell better.”

Gerard finally got Frank to the bathroom. He kicked the door open and dropped Frank onto the floor. He went over to the tub and turned the taps on to regulate the water.

Frank pulled his shirt off over his head, and instantly went for his pants. He pulled them down, kicking them off as best he could while laying on the floor drunk.

"All right Frankie, let's get... you... un... dressed."

Okay so he was drunk and had puke stains on him, but Frank writhing on the floor wrestling with his jeans was a pretty nice sight. Gerard swallowed then turned away again.

"Let me know when you are done."

Gerard handed a towel behind him to Frank. Frank stopped his writhing and reached for the towel. After he grabbed it he dropped the towel at his feet then proceeded to pull off his shoes and pants. Frank took off his underwear and socks then threw them in the pile of his other clothes. 

"Hey G-Gee, I'm done. Could you uh... Help me up?"

Frank got up on his knees and wrapped the towel around his waist then looked up at Gerard. Gerard saw the towel on him, and turned around. 

"Okay Iero, let's get you cleaned up."

He helped Frank into the tub as Frank gripped the bar on the wall.

"You’re lucky that my mom needed to install this bar after her surgery."

Frank chuckled softly.

"Y-yeah."

Frank reached down then slipped the towel off his waist and threw it past Gerard. Gerard closed the curtain quickly after that. He sat down on the commode and let out a quite sighed.

"Look I am going to find you something clean to wear in Mikey's room. I will be right back."

"O-okay Gee."

Frank reached for the washcloth on the rail and the body wash on the wall. After pouring some of the body wash onto the cloth he began lazily scrubbing his body until he got down to his groin. He took special care there, lightly caressing himself. 

The water rinsed him off as he let his head fall back under the stream. His hair got a similar treatment as he ran some body wash through the strands then washed it out thoroughly. Once Frank was all cleaned up he opened the shower, reaching for the towel. 

With the towel wrapped around his waist, he got out and went to the sink. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at his eyeliner smudged eyes. Frank smirked at himself in the mirror then reached for Gerard's toothbrush. Yeah, he knew which was his. 

He grabbed the toothpaste and brushed thoroughly, considering what kind of night he'd been having. Now that he was all cleaned up he dropped the towel in the hamper and headed down the hall into Gerard's room, closing the door behind him. 

"Hey Gerard... Do you think I look like a girl?"

Frank stood there naked, waiting for Gerard to turn around. He ran his hand through his hair and shook it lightly making droplets of water fall down his already wet body.

"Frank, of course I I I I I I..."

Gerard was struck speechless. Frank was gorgeous. Standing there dripping water off his body and his hair slicked back.

"Frankie I, no I d-d-don't think you d-d-do."

"Then why do Eddie always call me a girl? I mean, y-yeah I may be a little feminine sometimes but I can surely be the man when I need to."

Frank nodded his head to pin his point, or he was so drunk his head nodded for him. He ran both hands through his hair, and started walking towards Gerard to sit on the bed.  
Gerard dropped the clothing on the floor as Frank passed him. He did not know if Frank was always this kind free spirit or if it was the alcohol talking.

"Uh... Here, your clothing."

Frank grabbed the clothes and sat them on the bed beside him. 

"Thanks Gee. You're always so sweet to me. I appreciate that."

Frank reached and touched Gerard's arm. He pulled Gerard close then whispered against Gerard's lips.

"Thank you Gee."

Frank kissed Gerard's lips softly, and licked his bottom lip lightly with the tip of his tongue. Gerard halted. Frank had obviously brushed his teeth because he could taste the mint as his tongue grazed Gerard's lip. He could not help darting his own tongue out and licking it back.

"Ah, Frankie, you’re drunk, we shouldn't."

"Gee, I'm sure you know I've been wanting you way before being drunk. You couldn't tell Gee baby?"

Frank ran his hand down the side of Gerard's face.

"Frank, Eddie..."

"I don't care about Eddie! He didn't care about me! Gee, all I care about is you right now. Don't you want that?"

Frank kissed Gerard again before pulling back and looking in his eyes, waiting for his answer. Gerard was trapped. He knew he wanted Frank, but what would happen in the morning when Frank sobered up and realized what he did? Sure he and Eddie fought, well mostly Frank fought while Eddie just... Wait, what did Eddie do?

"Hey Frankie, stop stop, look, tell me something."

Gerard got down on his knees in front of Frank, and looked at him with earnest.

"What kind of relationship do you think you have with Eddie?"

"Not the kind I want. He doesn't pay attention to me. He doesn't care about me the way I want him to. He's been getting worse and I don't know why."

Frank stared at Gerard when he said what he was about to say next.

"Or maybe you coming into my life showed me his true nature. He's never been with me the way he was with that guy earlier. That hurts."

"Oh Frankie."

Gerard got up and sat on the bed then wrapped his arms around Frank. He just held him as Frank cried for everything that has happened with his relationship.  
Frank reached up and tried to dry some of his tears. 

"I r-really thought he loved me a lot. B-but I can see he doesn't. He does just e-enough. I think I know what true love could be and I feel it with you. Can I just please you? I really want to."

"Frank... I don't want to ruin what we have and..."

Gerard could not say anything else since his breath was taken away by Frank's mouth on his. Frank ran his hands through Gerard's hair. It was the first time since he cut it that anyone has touched him like that, and he did not realize how sensitive his scalp was until now. He moaned into Frank's mouth. Frank pulled back and nodded with his forehead connected with Gerard's.

"Yeah."

Frank got up and slinked to the floor. He crawled between Gerard's legs and started to massage them.  
Starting from the calves, he moved up to his inner thigh, lingering there longer. After a slight pause, he leaned forward to rub his head in Gerard's crotch. Frank looked up at Gerard and stared into his eyes as he leaned forward to bite at Gerard's button. He pulled it open with his teeth then whispered.

"Can I Gee?"

Gerard would have had to be crazy to say no at the sight of Frank naked between his legs. Either way he could not speak at all so he just nodded.  
Frank grinned and reached up to unzip Gerard's pants. He tugged on them, and Gerard lifted his hips to let Frank get them down. 

Frank ran his hand up Gerard's underwear, grazing his balls then gripping his cock firmly. Frank started stroking and squeezing softly at Gerard's cock. He leaned forward and sucked Gerard's head through his underwear as he continued stroking.

Gerard threw his head back. It had been so long, and his relationship with Sam was so over by then. He needed to get ahold of his thoughts or this was going to be short and so not sweet for Frank.

"Ah ah ah, Frankie, s-s-stop... I'm..."

"I wanna taste you so badly though Gee. I know you want me to."

Frank started pulling down Gerard's underwear, and he lifted up to help Frank get them off. Frank reached down and untied Gerard's boots. Both boots came off, and Frank sat them to the side. He pulled off Gerard's socks too because he refused to be a porno fuck. You know what I'm talking about. When the guy leaves on his shoes, or shoes and socks because y'all not that tight. Yeah.

Frank massaged Gerard's feet softly because he wanted to. He never did this to Eddie before. What was it about Gerard that made Frank want to worship him? Frank got Gerard's jeans and underwear off, and tossed them to the side. He slid back up Gerard's legs while murmuring in a low, questioningly voice.

"Do you want me to show you just how well I can use my tongue? I bet it'd be better than any girl you'd ever had."

Frank licked Gerard's balls up to his cock, continuing to stare up at him.

"Oh fuck Frankie!"

Gerard collapsed backward on the bed. He pushed up on his elbows so he could watch Frank go down on him.

"Jesus Frankie! Where did you learn to do that?"

"I. Eat. A. Lot. Of. Popsicles."

Frank said each word between each suck on Gerard. Frank took all of him down and swallowed around him. He did all of this without taking his eyes off of Gerard. With an obscene pop Frank pulled off of him.

"You taste nice."

Frank sucked him back in, and moaned around his cock. Did he just say? Gerard's brain short-circuited. All he could do was just lay there and let the boy on his knees do whatever the fuck he wanted to.

"Can I fuck you Gee baby?"

Frank stroked Gerard while keeping eye contact, biting his lip with anticipation. Not waiting too long, Frank leaned forward then sucked his head in then pulled off, and blew his breath over the skin in a soft "o" shape. Gerard rolled his head just as his eyes rolled back. He stuttered. He had not been fucked before, but at this point...

"Anything Frankie, anything you want, just please..."

"Mmm! Yeah?"

Frank sucked Gerard back in and swirled his tongue around him.

"Tell me baby, I know your last relationship was four years... So have you ever been penetrated or am I the lucky first..."

Frank sucked his head back in and moaned.

"...and hopefully last?"

"Ah, no, no one has, fuck, ever, ah ah ah..."

Frank exhaled slowly and groaned out.

"Ohhh, fuuck Gee."

Frank reached between his legs and grabbed himself. He needed to be inside of him very soon.

"Gee, *pant* oh fuck. W-where do you keep your s-shit?"

Frank continued stroking both of them.

"I, fuck, in the drawer, next tooooooo."

Gerard could barely point at the nightstand. Frank crawled over to the drawer with the contents, and pulls out a condom and a little tube of lube. Frank smiled at the color of the condom then crawled back over in between Gerard's legs. He held the condom up and showed Gerard.

"Black turns me on so much. It doesn't help that you wear so much of it."

Frank smiled and reached his fingers up to his lips. He sucked each in one by one to give Gerard a little finger show. He pulls them out and runs them down his chin, neck, abdomen, right to his pelvic bone before stopping and smirking.

Frank opened the lube and squeezed a nice amount on two of his fingers. He moved closer to Gerard, and spread his entrance with one hand. What he was about to do he has never done with anyone.

"I'm new at this so don't judge too much."

Just then Frank leaned forward and stuck his tongue out to lick at Gerard's entrance. He rubbed a little bit of lube at Gerard's opening then pushed his tongue inside. Unable to help himself, he moaned around Gerard's hole then sucked softly.

"Mmmm."

Frank looked up at Gerard with lidded eyes.

"So fucking good baby."

Gerard could not believe this was happening as Frank's tongue lapped around and inside of him. That was the most amazing feeling that he had ever experienced. He widened his legs to give Frank more room. Frank moved in a little closer and pressed his tongue in deeper. He reached one finger up and slowly started pushing into Gerard. He pulled his tongue out, and continued to push the digit in.

"Are you okay Gee?"

It burned and not in a good way. Gerard tried to relax, but it was not working.

"Ah, Frankie. Maybe a different angle will work?"

"Sure baby. Choose one."

Gerard pushed up and crawled to his knees. He took the opportunity to kiss Frank more, so not thinking that his tongue had been, ah fuck it.

"Maybe, in your lap will work better?"

"Mmm, fuck. Yeah, you're right."

Frank got up off the floor and walked over to the bed. He sat back against the headboard, and motioned for Gee to join him. Thoughts of how good it would look and feel with Gerard riding his cock ran through his mind full force, and moaned involuntarily at the images in his mind.

Gerard crawled into Frank's lap. It was a little awkward because Frank was smaller than him, but he managed to fit perfectly under Gerard. He circled his arms around Frank's shoulders and went back for another kiss. Meanwhile, Frank had reached around and pressed the finger back into him. It still burned, but there was something else there also.

"Mmm, better Frankie, much better."

"Yeah, baby. It is so much better."

Frank wiggled his finger around a little bit. He moved forward some more so he could push his finger in deeper. Frank looked up at Gerard, and kissed him heatedly. He reached up with his free hand and pulled Gerard even deeper into the kiss. 

While Gerard was preoccupied Frank decided that was the time to add another finger. He maneuvered his second finger in slowly alongside the other one. Stretching, burning, pushing, turning. All these things were happening to Gerard's body from Frank's fingers and he could care less.

"God Frankie, more!"

Frank moaned at Gerard's begging. It was the hottest thing he'd ever heard in his life. Frank added one more finger slowly, and began moving them around to open him slowly. He wasn't too drunk that he didn't care about hurting Gerard. Frank grabbed the condom and handed it to Gerard.

"I've wanted you for so long Gee. So fucking bad."

Gerard ripped the condom open with his teeth and smirked as he placed it in his mouth. He backed off of Frank's lap, and slid the condom on with one downward motion.

"Mmm, fuck! Shit Gerarrrd. *groan* That feels s-so f-fucking good."

Frank didn't want Gerard to stop.  
Gerard went up and down a few more times. He loved the sounds that were coming out of Frank's mouth, and he wanted to make more of them. Gerard brought his hand down and massaged his balls a little with light squeezes.

"Ohhh, fuuuck! O-Oh, G-G-Gee."

Frank's head was reeling. He could barely speak. It wasn't bad enough that he was drunk, now Gerard's mouth was making him even more incoherent. Okay, enough of this. 

Gerard climbed back into Frank's lap and kissed him as he held Frank's cock in place then slowly pushed down on him. Frank moaned into the kiss at how tight Gerard was. He placed his hands on the small of Gerard's back, and rubbed that spot softly.

"F-fuck... Don't hurt yourself baby."

Oh it hurt. Fuck it hurt, but Frank's hands felt so good on him. So Gerard took a deep breath to relax himself, and continued his downward journey. 

"I-I-I'm gooooood."

Frank looked up at Gerard's face, and he loved what he saw. Even though it was very evident that he was in pain he could see the tell-tale looks of pleasure coming across Gerard's face as well.

"Y-you feel so good Gee."

That gave Gerard more courage as he pushed down further, popping the head through.

"Oh fuck!"

After that it came much easier and with some deep breathing he soon bottomed out. He sat there for a moment leaning into Frank's neck panting as he licked up the skin and mouthed kisses on the tender flesh.

"Fuck Frankie, so big, you have no idea."

Frank smirked as he kissed Gerard quickly before reaching and pulling Gerard's shirt up over his head.

"But I'm such a girl right?"

Frank bit his lip as he stared hotly at Gerard.

"Oh God Frankie, right now there is nothing 'girl' about you."

Gerard ground down a bit, getting a feel for the fullness in him. He was uncomfortably comfortable and needed to move. Frank smiled and quickly moaned as he felt Gerard moving slightly on his cock.

"Tell me when y-you're comfortable enough so I c-can..."

Frank ran his hands from the base of Gerard's back up to his shoulders, repeatedly trying to help sooth some of the discomfort he knew was there.

"Yeah, it's good. I can..."

Gerard placed his hands on Frank's shoulders and pushed up till he had exposed most of Frank's cock from inside him then dropped back down with a hiss of mixed emotions.

"Ahhhhh, fuck!"

Frank's hands automatically slid to Gerard's hips, and he held onto them just tight enough. Gerard's face was the best thing he'd seen in fucking forever, and he would always remember this first time with Gerard.  
Frank lifted up into Gerard slowly and began rocking his hips, moving inside of Gerard softly to let him adjust some more. He felt fucking amazing but he wasn't about to rip him apart for being a horny drunk.

"Mmm baby."

Gerard started to pick up a little speed, matching Frank's upward motions with his downward thrusts. He needed more.

"Ugh, Frankie, harder, please faster."

Frank nodded as he sped up his hips a little more. His grip on Gerard's hips got tighter as he pushed him down. Lifting and shifting around, Frank adjusted to find Gerard's spot. He moaned and fucked up into him harder, reveling in the sight before him.

"G-God, I've s-s-seeeen... T-this happening so many times... But I never thought... Oh fuck! Did y-you think about me like this?"

Gerard was trying to concentrate on Frank's words, but that bundle of nerves was just brushed and all intelligent thought flew out the window.

"Shit! There Frankie, oh God, please right there!"

Frank's jaw slacked and he licked his bottom lip as he continually hit Gerard's spot. 

"Fucking fuck! Oh Gee... oh fuck."

Frank felt Gerard's muscles tighten around him and all but lost it. This feeling was insane.

"Gee..."

Gerard felt that familiar warmth. He often felt it in the shower or lying in bed thinking of Frank, but now Frank was with him here, and it was so much better.

"Frankie... I... in the shower and here and you and... wanted this, but not this and ooohhhh!"

"Oh God..."

Frank couldn't believe what Gerard was telling him right now. Could this get any better? Frank could feel the sensations washing over him. He knew he was getting close but he never wanted this to end.

"Oh Gee. I wish we... Could b-be like this forever."

"S-S-Soooo close, God Frankie please touch me!"

Frank reached down and grasped Gerard in his hand. He pumped him in time with his thrusts, pushing all the way in to touch Gerard's prostate.

"Ride it out baby. Make us cum."

Frank kept his hips in an upward motion but stopped thrusting so Gerard could do exactly what he wanted. He kept stroking Gerard at an amazing pace. Gerard searched his body and found the perfect angle. He fucked himself hard down on Frank's cock as it throbbed inside him. With Frank's hands on him it was not going to be much longer.

"Frankie, kiss me!"

Frank jumped at the chance to put his lips on Gerard's again. When they collided everything in Frank ignited and he began to lose it. Gerard pushed all he had into the kiss at the same time he spiked for the last moment then he was cumming in Frank's hand and crying out inside Frank's mouth. He couldn't help tightening his grip where ever it was on Frank.

Frank finally gave in and came deep inside of Gerard. His cries join Gerard's in their kiss, both blissed out and coming down. After he wiped his hand on his stomach, Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard and held him tightly to his body. He never wanted to let go. He continued to pump slowly until he couldn't anymore.

Gerard slumped forward on Frank's shoulder, panting and trying to catch his breath. He just lost his virginity to his best friend. He just got fucked. He just... The world started to spin with the realization of what just happened... then nothing.

Frank continued holding Gerard as he laid against him. He just took his best friends' virginity, and he's still in a relationship. It all started rushing back to him. The beginning of his relationship till tonight, and what motivated him to do this.

Frank had to admit this wasn't fair to Eddie even if he is an asshole. He shook his head softly and pushed all those thoughts aside for now. Gerard was here with him now, and he told Gerard this was his time, he meant that.

Frank started running his left hand up and down Gerard's back again, while his right arm circled Gerard's waist. He listened as Gerard's breathing slowed down, and he closed his eyes to listened to the loud beating of Gerard's heart. He fell asleep holding him.

(time passes)

"Hey Gee?"

Mikey knocked on the door, but no answer. He did not see Frank on the couch so he figured they would be in Gerard's room. What he did not figure, or maybe he did, is that they would be naked and clearly passed out from sex.

"Oh shit!"

"What?"

"Otter, no dude, don’t look!"

"Why, what is... Oh man! Wait, I thought Gee wasn't drunk?"

"He wasn't, but... wait, is he... Holy shit, dude, Frank fucked him!"

"Uh... I thought Frank was the bitch?"

"Well, who's the bitch now?"


	9. Spring Break: Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kind of saw everything last night, but you can cover if you want. Not like I don’t have the same equipment. Oh and Otter says, 'about time motherfucker'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter to show what happened when Gerard and Frank faced the events of the day before. This also shows how confused Frank is about his feelings for Eddie and desperately wanting Gerard because he knows Gerard can love him the way he deserves. Frank is dealing with a lot of guilt and then not guilty every time Eddie does something. He's also dealing with hurt and anger towards not understanding why Gerard 'doesn't want him'. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as we enjoy writing it for you. 
> 
> My coauthor came up with the idea of making a song list for you guys to listen to all the songs we've put in this story. I had the same idea so we're very excited about that. We can't wait for you guys to have it. 
> 
> Also we were doing tons of research for our 'Prom' chapter and boy is it going to be fun for us. We hope it will be an absolute treat for you. ***spoiler*** Things will be better in that chapter too. ***end spoiler*** 
> 
> So read up on this and the next chapter will be very ***spoiler***'oh my God did that just happen!?' ***end spoiler*** I can't wait for you guys to read it. :)
> 
> See you next chapter. 
> 
> *mcr.rockstar, xoxo*

Frank awoke feeling heavier than usual. He figured it was Eddie until he smelled the sweet scent of Gerard. Frank opened his eyes slowly, and looked to see Gerard asleep while straddling him. Trailing his arm down from Gerard's waist, he felt himself, and quickly realized he was soft inside of Gerard. His breathing picked up as he tried to gently lift Gerard off his lap. 

Finally, he decided to use his thighs and pushed Gerard up. He slipped out of him and pulled the condom off then tried his best to throw the condom in the nearby trashcan. It landed on the rim and he shrugged a bit. That was the least of his worries. He looked at Gerard's face as he filled with fear. Eddie. 

Frank had cheated on Eddie with Gerard. He didn't regret it, he just wished it was under different circumstances. Yeah, sure Eddie could be so unemotionally attached, but he didn't deserve this kind of betrayal. Frank reached up and caressed Gerard's soft white hair. Gerard moaned a bit, making Frank smile. How could he ever hurt this beautiful man for someone who doesn't care about him?

"Mmmmm Frankie."

Gerard's eyes were still closed. He was still clearly asleep, but dreaming about him. It made Frank hitch a breath. He's dreaming about me? Oh my God. Frank tried to calm himself. 

He felt like he was on the verge of hyperventilating but he didn't know if it was in a bad or good way. His stomach swirled at the thought of Gerard dreaming about him. This may be bad but he couldn't help feeling good about that. Still, Frank knew he had to wake him up so they could face this. Frank repeatedly ran his hand softly through Gerard's hair while whispering. 

"Gee, sweetie. Wake up."

"Go'way Mikey, m'sleeping."

Gerard batted Frank's hand away, and rolled over towards the wall. He shifted around, looking for the blanket with his fingers groping around.

"Tell mom, I'll make pancakes later m'kay?"

"G-Gee. I'm F-frank. This is Frank. I s-stayed over." 

Frank tried shifting away so  
Gerard wouldn't grip him.

"It's no good, he won't make up unless you wave coffee under his nose."

Frank jumped then scrambled for the blanket as Mikey appeared in the doorway with his own cup of coffee, and a sweetly sarcastic grin emblazoned on his face.

"Kind of saw everything last night, but you can cover if you want. Not like I don’t have the same equipment. Oh and Otter says, 'about time motherfucker'."

Mikey did quotes in the air with one hand. Frank groaned and pulled on his hair. 

"Mikey... this is bad. I don't regret it but..." 

Frank sighed and shook his head.

"I'm gonna get dressed and get him some coffee."

Mikey walked in as Frank shifted off the bed. He realized that none of his clothes were in here. The bathroom, right.

"I tossed your clothes in the washer last night, and in the dryer this morning. They should be ready soon. Meanwhile, Gee keeps his pj's in the bottom drawer."

Mikey sat on the bed and covered Gerard with the blanket. He then leaned over and placed his coffee under Gerard's nose. The result was instantaneous.

"Coffee."

Gerard reached out and grabbed the mug then took a big sip, not caring that it was really hot. He inched his way up a bit more to drink more.

"Hey Mikes."

"Morning Gee."

Gerard closed his eyes, and yawned as he rubbed one. When he opened them again, he saw Frank. He shifted and a shooting pain blanketed his lower back.

"Fuck!"

Frank winched slightly as Gerard barked out, remembering how he felt his first time. Frank walked over to the bed and sat by Gerard's feet. 

"I c-c-could help you. Do you need a little massage?" 

Frank internally rolled his eyes at himself. He would've probably never done this for anyone else. Hell he didn't even do it for Eddie. Eddie... Frank's face flashed quick fear before he smiled slightly to mask it.

"All righty then, my cue to leave."

Mikey grabbed his coffee back from Gerard which caused the boy to whimper and pout. Mikey rolled his eyes as he got up, and left the room, closing the door abruptly behind himself. Gerard looked at his empty hand and then at Frank.

"He took the coffee Frankie."

Frank smiled at how adorable Gerard could be about his coffee.

"Uh, I could get you some more Gee." 

Frank wondered if Gerard even remembers what happened yesterday. 

"Um G-gee..."

Gerard's face lit up. His smile was so bright that it could have been the sun.

"Really? Thank you Frankie!"

Gerard reached out to hug Frank, and another pain shot up his back. He doubled over, crying out from the shock of pain. Frank stood up quickly, and sat down behind Gerard. He pulled him back, struggling a bit because Gerard was way bigger than him. He reached between them and slowly started giving Gerard the massage he offered, while holding him with his other hand.

Gerard melted into Frank's touch. It felt so good, so right, so...familiar. When Gerard closed his eyes he was assaulted by an image of his arching back, and Frank thrusting up into him. Now his eyes are open, his breathing labored, and damn he was hard.

"Frankie."

Heavy breath coated his best friend's name as Gerard turned his head to look at him.

"Frankie."

Frank's mouth was slightly parted, panting as he looked at Gerard. Frank leaned closer and whispered.

"Yes Gee?"

Frank knew this was wrong but he couldn't help himself. Whatever Gerard wanted he'd give it to him.

"I... uh..."

Gerard closed the gap swiftly, and kissed Frank with all he had to give. He did not care about the pain right now. Frank turned Gerard all way around so that he was on his stomach, sort of between his legs. Frank caressed the bottom of his back as he kissed him back with all the passion he felt for Gerard. His breathing quicken as he deepened the kiss. This felt so right. It felt amazing and Frank would never forget this.

Gerard appreciated Frank trying to minimize his pain, but it was growing, and Gerard was trying to hold back the tears. As if he could feel his brother's pain Mikey opened the door.

"Hey Gee, here... Oh man, did you guys not get enough last night?"

Gerard pulled away from Frank, and the new position made things so much worse. That was when the tears flooded over his eyes. Frank leaned forward and wiped at Gerard's tears as he whispered 'shhh' repeatedly. 

"It's okay Gee."

Mikey came in and handed Gerard his own mug of coffee along with a bottle of aspirin.

"I ran you a hot bath. Take the pills, drink the coffee, and then have Frank help you in. Blintzes will be done by then."

"You made me blintzes?"

"Yeah, well don’t get used to them, they are a bitch."

"I love you Mikey Way."

"Of course you do."

Mikey got up and went to the closet then grabbed Gerard's robe. He handed it to Frank, and left the room again. Gerard stared at the coffee like it was the holy grail. He drank it down quickly, washing down the pills.  
Carefully he moved to the edge of the bed then stood up. 

Frank moved behind Gerard and slipped the robe on him, reaching around and tying it. He lifted up a bit on his bare toes, and placed a kiss to the back of Gerard's neck.

"Thank you Frankie."

Gerard walked gingerly out of the room, with Frank close behind. Every step made his back hurt and his face wince. Once he made it to the bathroom he saw the surface of the water dotted in white foam. Mikey had added bubbles, this made him smile. 

It reminded him of when they were little, and they took baths together. Mikey had his submarine and plastic octopus, and would play 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. Gerard had his soap crayons, and would draw all over the tile, making the ocean plants and coral for his reefs. He smiled at the memory. 

Gerard disrobed, handing Frank the robe, and carefully lowered himself into the tub with a sigh. After a moment Frank's soft voice barely got out a question. 

"D-do you want me to stay, or...? C-cause I'd prefer to stay." 

Frank cleared his throat. 

"If you don't mind."

"I don't mind."

Gerard was really relaxed now. The pills and the hot water were doing wonders for his sore body. He sunk down into the bath further till he was submerged then came back up, pushing the water from his face with his hands. Frank watched Gerard, trying not to think bad thoughts right now. He sat on the toilet, and continued to just watch Gerard's beauty. Even in pain he could still be amazing.

Gerard leaned back with his head on the wall and sighed. He opened his eyes, and got a good look at Frank. He was overbearingly cute in his pajama pants that were way to big for him. They covered his feet with extra cloth, and Gerard chuckled. 

Then he thought about last night and how not cute it was. Frank had slept with Gerard. Took his virginity and cheated on his boyfriend of two years. Gerard sighed differently this time. They had to talk about this.

"Frank... are we... okay?"

"I'm... I'm only okay if you are." 

Frank lied. He knew he wasn't going to be okay even if Gerard was, but he couldn't admit that. He didn't want to lose his best friend.

"Yeah, I mean last night... it was great, not the you getting drunk and throwing up part, but the rest, it was... good."

Gerard looked down at the water, which was starting to get cool now, and he squirted some through his fist. He fidgeted as he tried to get out how he felt about the night before.

"I just... your friendship means a lot to me, and I don’t want to lose you over this... not mistake, but... I mean Eddie and..."

"No this wasn't a mistake. I... loved it. I felt... *sighs* It isn't fair to Eddie if I don't tell him but... I don't know. I just know I want you in my life." 

Frank looked down at his hands and started playing with them.

"So we won't then. This remains in this house. I can count on Mikey and Otter to stay quiet too."

"You're okay with this...?" 

Frank felt his heart breaking slightly, Gerard was fine with it. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Yeah Frankie, you are more important to me that a night of... well, you know."

Gerard reached one arm out with an open hand. He dripped water on the floor as he touched Frank's knee.

"Best friends remember? Besides, who is going to sing show tunes with me if I lose you?"

Gerard batted his eyelids lightheartedly at Frank. Frank blinked back his tears and nodded at Gerard. He'd pretend to be okay if that's what Gerard wanted but he didn't think he want that though. He understood about not losing him, but still. Frank touched Gerard's hand and smiled sadly. 

"Okay Gee."

Gerard was not sure if they were on the same wavelength, but before he could think too much on it, Mikey knocked on the door.

"Come on guys, breakfast is ready."

Gerard stood up then grabbed the towel and stepped out of the tub. Frank pulled the plug for him as Gerard wrapped the towel around his waist. Once his robe was on he grabbed Frank's hand, who led him out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. It smelled amazing in there. Gerard was about to say something when a phone trilled. 

Gerard looked at Mikey but he just shook his head, and he knew it wasn't his. The sound was coming from the front door. Gerard walked over to pick it up, and after giving it a quick look, he handed it to Frank.

"It's Eddie."

Frank inhaled deeply as he took the phone from Gerard. He answered softly. 

"Hey Eddie."

"Hey Babe! Oh hold on... No, stop Bren! Oh you, I'm gonna get you for that! Sorry, I ended up crashing here last night, and Brendon kept me up all night and... Oh you little shit! Not you babe. Anyway, I wanted to let you know that we are leaving a day early. I know, I know, I was supposed to spend today with you, my parents decided that it would be better to stay ahead of the weekend traffic and... Dude, you are so not wearing that to my aunts! Yeah, so that's why I am calling."

"Oh... Well... Seems like you're all dandy." 

Frank's eyebrows knit together, and he covered his face with his hand, exhaling loudly. 

"Have fun Eddie, although it doesn't seem like you need my wishes."

"Huh? sorry, babe, I missed that last part. Anyway, so this means we will be coming back a day early though so I can make it up to you then, huh? All right, gotta finish packing. I love, Brendon, I can't believe you just did that! Oh it's on now!"

Instead of the phone disconnecting it was filled with giggling and yelling, and Eddie saying Brendon's name while Brendon begging Eddie to stop. It almost sounded as bad as sex.  
Frank frowned and pulled the phone from his ear. He ended the call then slammed the phone down on the table with a huff of frustration. 

"Could I get some coffee please?"

'A cigarette too' Frank thought. Gerard went and got Frank some coffee. Mikey somehow magically produced his pack of cigarettes out of thin air.

"You dropped them with the phone last night. Found them in the hallway."

Gerard set the coffee down in front of Frank.

"So what did Eddie say?"

"He left a day early and went with Brendon. They were giggling and touching each other. He says he'll make it up to me when he gets back." 

Frank looked as if he was about to cry. He picked up the cigarettes and searched for a lighter. Gerard's arms were around him immediately. He pressed his face into Frank's hair and nuzzled him.

"Oh Frankie, I am so sorry."

A fire appeared in front of him, and Gerard saw Mikey holding out the 'fire on a stick' for the BBQ.

"No lighters."

Frank put his cigarette near the flame and watched it ignite slowly. 

"Thanks guys."

The rest of the morning was Frank blanketed by both Ways as they enjoyed the amazing food that Mikey had made. At one point Frank took a bite of the blintz and the cream squirted out to the side of his mouth. Gerard leaned in and licked it away, and Mikey laughed at Frank's flailing reaction. They drank coffee and juice then retired to the living room to watch musicals. It was even more amusing watching the Ways argue over what to watch.

"It's a classic Gee!"

"Yeah, but this is a modern classic!"

"You are impossible!"

"Fine, have Frank choose!"

"Fine, and no influencing him Gee, I'm watching you... always watching."

"I-I think we should go with Gee's choice... SOLELY, SOLELY based on the soundtrack." 

He shouted 'solely' over Mikey when he began to interject.

"Ha!"

Mikey grumbled. Gerard patted him on the cheek.

"Sorry, Mikes, but you can't beat out a modern classic."

"You just like looking at Kevin Klines chest in a pirate shirt."

Now it was Gerard turn to sputter and flail about.

"No! I like his voice when he harmonizes with Angela Lansbury and..."

"And he's wearing tight black leather pants."

Gerard dropped the DVD case in Frank's lap as he continued to defend himself, turning redder and redder. Frank was a little jealous of the guy on the cover. He chuckled at an image in his head as him on the case. 'Nah'. He thought. The brothers were now looking at him confusedly. 

"It's nothing."

Once they settled in the musical was enjoyable. Frank watched the brothers act out a few parts here, and there and it was like a Rocky Horror experience. When it was over it was mid afternoon. Mikey had fallen asleep in the easy chair and Frank and Gerard were curled up on the sofa together. Gerard sighed as he threaded his fingers through Frank's hair.

"You wouldn't lie to me would you Frankie?"

Frank thought back to when he lied earlier that day. He hadn't wanted to so he decided not to now. 

"No Gee." 

Frank leaned more into Gerard's touch, it had always made him feel light.

"Just making sure."

"Boys I'm home!"

Gerard looked over and saw his mom coming in the door. He lifted a finger to his lips and pointed at Mikey. She nodded and came in further. When she saw Frank she smiled.

"So you must be Frankie. I have heard a lot about you. Hi, I'm Donna."

"Hi Mrs. Donna. It's very nice to meet you." 

Frank felt like this was a couple's thing, considering all that's happened, and somewhere deep within him he wished it was. He smiled at her politely.

"Oh honey, no, just Donna...*sniff sniff* did Micheal make blintzes? Oh Gerard, what happened?"

Gerard swallowed, he knew his mom would know something happened.

"Just had a rough night ma, he wanted to cheer me up, and show off a little for Frankie."

Donna just looked at Gerard, and sighed. She went to the kitchen, and was heard removing the plate that Mikey had set aside for her. Gerard stretched and pushed Frank up a little.

"Bathroom."

Gerard got up then left Frank alone in the living room with a sleeping Mikey, and an inquisitive mom. Frank looked at Donna as she gave him an unsure smile. 

"Um... are you and Gee..."

"No. Nothing like that. Just friends."

"Oh... Okay."

The tone of her voice said it all, and it clearly let him know that she didn't believe him. 

"Is there something wrong Donna?"

"It's just... I never did anything like what you two were just doing with my friends."

"Yeah? Well... Gerard and I are special friends. Friends... nothing more."

Frank didn't mean to come off rude but he hated the fact that everyone figured they were together. He wanted them to be together, but they are not together. Gerard doesn't want that, and it angers Frank a little. So that's why at this point he doesn't want to converse about it.

Gerard came back from the bathroom, and could see that Frank looked a little troubled and lost in his thoughts. He could also tell that his mother may have been the reason why. Gerard looked at his mom, and she shrugged. She picked up a blintze from her plate and bit into it while still watching Gerard and Frank. 

"Hey Frankie... Are you okay?"

Frank looked up at Gerard slowly and nodded. 

"Yeah... I'm fine. Just thinking is all." 

Gerard smiled and sat back down next to Frank. He wrapped his arm around him. 

"I can tell. You had your thinking face on."

Frank smiled a bit and moved over on the sofa. Gerard raised a brow but didn't say anything. Instead he just folded his hands on his lap while keeping his eyes on Frank. Frank leaned against the arm of the couch and looked over at Gerard. 

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Probably nothing you'd wanna see. Are you sure you're okay? Is it something my mother said?"

"Hey!"

Donna reminded the two boys of her presence. Frank shook his head sadly and shrugged. 

"I'm okay. Let's just watch something. Whatever you wanna see is fine."

Gerard chuckled at Frank, and slowly slid off the couch then went over to his horror section. Frank rolled his eyes and decided he'd definitely be getting closer to Gerard again but not because he wants to. He just doesn't wanna scream like a pansy in front of Gerard's mom who had now taken a seat in the room with them. 

(Time passes)

Frank awoke on Sunday morning to the sound of his alarm for laundry. That meant it was eleven in the morning. Frank rolled over and looked at his phone. No notifications. Frank sat up in bed slightly and let his mind wander to the day before. 

He couldn't believe he'd finally gotten to be with Gerard. Then he thought about how it's not going to go anywhere, and it felt terrible. He wanted Gerard to care enough to say, 'leave him for me.' That never happened. He cared so much for Gerard it scared him sometimes. 

Frank stopped thinking pessimistically for a second, and forced himself to think about the good things. Gerard moaning in his mouth, Gerard on his tongue, Gerard in his mouth, Gerard pulsating against him. He was going to lose him mind.

"So with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you. When you're worn out and tired. With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you. When your heart has expired"

Frank's phone rang, and the familiar song filled the air. He wondered if Gerard knew he had just woken up. He opened his phone and smiled as he heard the angelic voice.

"Hey Frankie! Mikey, Otter, and I are going to the movies today. Promise it's not a horror movie, want to come?"

"Sure Gee. What time? I have to get laundry done." 

Frank was already out of bed, getting his clothes together.

"After lunch I believe. We are going to sit down and see what's playing then decide as a group what to see. Why don’t you text me when you are done?"

"Yeah, sure thing Gee." 

Frank grabbed his basket and said goodbye to Gerard as he went down to the laundry room.

**********  
"Baby I missed you!"

Frank opens his door to Eddie crashing into him with his arms wrapping around him, and lifting him off the ground. Frank smiled and wrapped his arms and legs around him. 

"I missed you too baby."

Eddie laughed and carried Frank into the house. He impressively made his way to Frank's room and dropped him on the bed.

"So what did you do while I was gone?"

Frank let out a nervous chuckle as thoughts of him and Gerard surfaced.  
"I uh, hung out with the Ways and Otter. We had a few sleepovers and game contest. Also musicals marathons. It was really cool." 

Frank took a deep breath after rambling all of that out, purposely leaving out the cheating.

"Wow... sounds boring. Brendon and I went fishing, and hiking. We went to a few hockey games, and I watched him fail so hard at flirting with some town girls."

Frank backed away from Eddie as he stared at him with a surprised look. 

"Just because it sounds boring doesn't mean it was boring for me. You know I had the most fun in these past few days than I had recently with you." 

Frank couldn't believe he'd just said that but it was true, and Eddie needed to be told about himself.

"Awww baby, come here."

Eddie crawled on the bed and cornered Frank by the wall.

"I didn’t mean that, I just... I missed you."

Eddie leaned in and began to kiss Frank's neck. He nuzzled it lightly.

"Missed this, missed how good you smelled. Missed your scent on my clothes."

Frank's breath hitched from Eddie's soft touches. He had to admit he missed it too. 

"I missed you too." 

Frank leaned up and kissed Eddie while holding his face in both hands.  
Eddie began to gently bring Frank's back to the bed. He lay beside him and circled his waist. He kissed him with passion that he had not in a long time. He savored the taste of his tongue, lips, and skin.

Frank moaned into Eddie's mouth. He had missed this little side of Eddie. It felt so good to feel him like this again. Frank held the back of Eddie's head to deepen the kiss. He loved this boy. There was no denying that.

"Hey Frank, your father and I... oh, sorry."

Eddie pulled away quickly as Frank's mom appeared in the door way.

"Hi Mrs. Iero."

"Edward, I did not know you were back. Will you be staying for dinner?"

"Ah, I can't I still have to unpack, and get stuff done for my parents before school starts again. I just dropped by to say hi to Frank."

"All right, well then..."

His mom left the room and Eddie stood up.

"Man, your mom makes an excellent cock block I swear."

Frank groaned and nodded. 

"I would love to take care of you but mother's call." 

Frank sat up on the bed and pulled Eddie towards him by the waist of his pants. He looked up at him and smiled with his eyes at him.

"You are so sweet to me Frankie baby."

He leans down to kiss him once more then he is out the door. When Eddie leaves the phone rings. Frank knows it is Gerard, but he ignores it. Instead he gets up and walks out of the room, following after Eddie. He felt bad for ignoring the call but he wanted this little time with Eddie, and part of him really felt guilty for not telling Eddie about what happened with Gerard. Eddie was being so sweet and it sort of started bothering Frank. He wanted a reason not to feel guilty but he does. Maybe he deserves it since he wronged Eddie. He walked downstairs and caught up to Eddie. 

"Heading home now?"

"Well sort of. Brendon and I have to move a bunch of wood from the winter pile to the shed now that summer is almost over."

"O-oh. I see. Well... have fun."

"Don't worry babe, school is starting soon, and we can hang out again all of us, Gerard, Mikey, and Otter too!"

Eddie kissed Frank on the cheek then headed down the walkway towards his house.

“So with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you. With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you,  
tired. When your heart has expired.”  
Frank's phone rang again. He sighed and answered the phone.

"Hey you."

Frank massaged the bridge of his nose with his fingers as he's kicking the door close.

"You all right? You sound busy, did I interrupt something?"

Gerard had concern in his voice for Frank. Something that he missed.

"Just ditched by my boyfriend again. Left alone for Brendon. He seemed very happy to see me and then he just left." 

Frank sighed again as he shut his bedroom door, having ended up there while ranting. He sat down on his bed and fell back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Cheer up Frankie, school starts tomorrow. Brendon is not there so you will be able to see Eddie without interruption. I think you should talk to him anyway. Let him know how much Brendon bothers you."

Gerard's voice filled Frank's ears with sincerity.

"He probably wouldn't listen… or care.”

"Don't be like that. You have known Eddie far longer than I have. You know how he acts, and you have told me that it does not last long. Come on Frankie, I know you know what I am talking about."

Gerard almost sounded like he was close to tears.

"Gee..." 

Frank let out a shaky breath.

"Frankie, for me, please just try. I don’t want to see your relationship ruined over your boyfriend not knowing how much he is hurting you."

"You don't think I haven't already ruined it? I can't reprimand him when I'm at fault. This is karma."

"Frankie, stop beating yourself up. I could see if Eddie was completely infallible and worshiped the ground you walked on. Then again if he was that perfect would you have even thought about me in that way? You cannot punish yourself for going with your emotions. I believe you too, that it was not the alcohol that was talking."

Frank wanted to admit that he would have still saw him that way but he decided against it. 

"Maybe that's the problem. It wasn't the alcohol talking."

"Frankie... do you want me to come over?"

Frank knew what he should have said but he couldn't. He needed to see Gerard. He needed to feel wanted and whole. No, he wasn't using Gerard but he was his best friend, and he needed him there.

"If it's not too much to ask..."

"It never is Frankie, it never is."


	10. Sixth Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Welcome to 'This School Sucks Too’ High. We need to get to class Eddie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very dramatic but fun to write. I'm sorry I didn't get this to you guys sooner. My beta lives a busy life and truthfully I was slacking behind too. Personal things going on with me. 
> 
> This was written a long time ago and the chapter after this but I just edited it and shipped it off to my beta because I have been busy with things. But alas! Here it is. 
> 
> My ghost writer and I are starting on the Prom chapter hopefully today. :) We have been waiting so long to do this one and we're really excited. The next chapter is a small filler and then the Prom chapter. 
> 
> Until next chapter lovelies. 
> 
> (P.S. Shit goes down in this chapter. I really hope we do a great job at keeping you guys happy.)
> 
> (P.P.S. Did I say shit gets real? ;) Because it deserves to be said again.)
> 
> *mcr.rockstar, xoxo*

Frank walked slowly down the street on his way to school. He didn't want to go back at all. Frank lifts his head to see Eddie at the gates, and all he could do is sigh. Why wasn't he going to tell Eddie? Technically, it's Eddie's fault, because when he was going to say something Eddie totally cut him off. Frank sighed again at the thought. If he hadn't been cut off, if he hadn't cheated in the first place they would've been talking about something else.

Frank pulled out his cigarettes and pulled one from the pack. He stuffed them back in his hoodie pocket and reached for his lighter, always located in his back pocket. After his cigarette was lit, and lighter put back, he sat there, inhaling while smiling slightly.

"Hey Eddie. Great seeing you here... not."

Frank laughed, and was surprised when Eddie actually laughed too.

"Frankie, you're such a kidder. So back to school huh? Feels like vacation was way too short."

Eddie walked up to Frank and stole a drag off his cigarette. He wrapped his fingers into Frank's belt loops, and pulled him in for a kiss. It was smoky and sweet.

"Damn, I really missed you. I mean, I know I had to run out the other day, but I have to say, I really did miss you."

And if that wasn't the icing on the guilt cake.

"I missed you too Eddie."

Frank kissed Eddie again and smiled at him. He wasn't lying, he really did miss him.

"Never leave me that long again."

"I promise babe... Oh I have a surprise for you!"

Eddie and Frank headed into the doors of the school as Gerard and Mikey drove by. Mikey waved, but Gerard was too busy beating his hands against the steering wheel, playing a drum solo. He had his sunglasses on, and the sun reflected off them as he eased into his usual parking spot.

"How does it feel, to treat me like you do? When you lay your hands upon me, and show me who you are."

Gerard and Mikey started banging their heads, and laughing at the same time at how ridiculous they must look. Mikey and Gerard got out of the car as Eddie and Frank walked up.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Gerard looked toward the school for Otter, and instead saw someone that he did not expect to see.

"Hey Eddie, isn't that your friend Brendon from the party?"

Frank's head whipped around so quickly that he almost threw himself off balance.

"What's he doing here?"

The venom could not be hidden in Frank's voice. Frank looked at Eddie, and shook his head in a 'hello answer me' manner. Eddie was oblivious to the angry vibes coming off Frank. He just smiled, and waved Brendon over.

"Oh man Gerard you ruined the surprise. Look Frankie, Brendon is transferring to our school!"

Brendon walked up and smiled as he put an arm around Eddie's shoulders then waved to everyone.

"Yeah, well not super good news. My parents are splitting up. My dad was the one who made all the money, so goodbye private school, and hello public school, here I come. Man, Pete was not happy about it. He said that the school was going to suck without me there to keep him company."

Frank crossed his arms and scoffed to himself then shook his head slightly.

"Welcome to 'This School Sucks Too’ High. We need to get to class Eddie."

"Oh shit yeah. Oh wait, I was going to get Brendon..."

Brendon took one look at Frank, and pulled his arm away from Eddie. Apparently he had a clue as to how Frank was feeling.

"Nah, that's okay, you two get going. I can find my way..."

"Actually, I can take you."

Gerard smiled at Brendon.

"I can have Otter tell the teacher for me..."

"Tell him what?"

Otter came round after parking his car, and he waved to everyone as he gave Frank a weird look.

"Let Mr. Anderson know that I was helping a new student get settled, and I will get a pass from the office."

"Okay Neo."

"Neo?"

Brendon looked at Gerard and Otter, but they busted out laughing at their own private joke.

"Seriously though, let Mr. A know okay?"

"You got it Gee."

The warning bell rang so Mikey and Otter took off. Eddie and Frank had homeroom closer to the door. Gerard hung an arm over Brendon's shoulder, and began to escort him to the main doors. He leaned behind the new kid, and winked at Frank.

"Catch you in Textures Frankie."

Frank smiled and nodded.

"See you Gee."

Gerard walked away with Brendon, and shook his head.

"You got it bad don’t you?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

(Time passes)

Brendon's paperwork turned out to be a cluster fuck in the office, and by the time it was all settled second period was well under way. Gerard was given a pass for his other classes, but since it was close to the end of the period, he walked over to Frank's class to wait for him. He peered in the little window and saw Frank at his seat with his head down. Poor kid did not look happy at all. Gerard wanted to cheer Frank up. He thought to himself for a bit, and came up with a sleek idea.

"Alright, guys. Class will be over soon. Start cleaning up, and don't forget your thesis on music theory is due on Friday. Don't slack around until last minute."

Students groaned as they started cleaning and packing up.

"Ahhh, none of that! That's enough time. Put your hand down. I already had to explain to another student last period that just because this isn't your career choice doesn't mean you don't have to submit a thesis. Get it done."

The warning bell rung, and Frank started putting his books into his bag. He realized everyone else had already started getting their things together. Frank looked at the teacher and she quirked a brow at him.

"Did you get that Mr. Iero?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"I said your music theory thesis is due on Friday. Don't slack around or daydream like you were just doing."

The teacher smirked at Frank, and he smiled.

"Sure thing Mrs. Melody."

The bell rung, and Frank threw his bag on his back then headed for the door. He left out into the hall and saw Gerard.

"Uh, hey you... I wasn't expecting to see you here."

A guy walked out and bumped Frank, knocking his bag off his shoulder.

"Watch it Iero. What's with you today?"

The boy shook his head and continued walking.

"Later Iero."

"Yeah."

Frank sighed and shifted his bag back up on his shoulder. He looked at Gerard then smiled a pitiful smile.

"Not having a good day huh?"

Gerard watched as Frank shook his head no. He wanted to pull Frank into his arms to give him a reassuring hug, but he was wary of being misunderstood. Instead he patted him on the head.

"Cheer up Frankie. I got permission to use the auditorium for rehearsing today. If you can stand to skip after lunch you can come with me."

Frank raised a brow, and was about to give a little smile when he caught something. Did he just pat my fucking head? Frank sighed at his thoughts but then realized he didn't answer Gerard. 

"I don't mind. I don't wanna be in class anymore today."

Frank noticed how unenthusiastic he sounded but he couldn't help it. Eddie's crush was here, and practically stealing his boyfriend. Now his best friend, that he's always had more than normal intimacy with, is now acting like he has the plaque. A fucking head pat?

"Cool! So I'll meet you at the cafeteria then, and we can bring our lunch with us. Were you planning on eating with Eddie and Brendon?"

It dawned Gerard that he just gave up new information. He swallowed and continued.

"Uh, yeah, he has our lunch period too."

Frank's shoulders slumped as he let out the breath he was holding. He felt on the verge of tears, and part of him knew it was because he had no room to be jealous when he wronged Eddie. He looked at Gerard and shook his head no.

"I-I, um, no. *clears throat* I think I'll skip eating today. I don't have much of an appetite."

Frank was angry with himself for getting choked up in front of Gerard. Not like he hadn't cried in front of him before, but he was drunk so he looked at that as a pass.

"I-I have to go to t-the bathroom before class so I should probably get going. I can't be late."

Gerard felt for Frank. Apparently everyone could see Brendon except Eddie, but why was that a surprise? Eddie could not even see what he was doing to Frank. This pissed Gerard off, and right then and there he vowed to put a smile on Frank's face that day. He grabbed his wrist and began to pull him through the hallway then down the stairs, carefully of course. 

He took Frank's books and brought them to his locker. Frank stood there surprised as Gerard opened the locker, thank you Mikey, and shoved them in. He grabbed Frank again then dragged him out the side door.

"You Mr. Iero, need some cheering up today, and staying in this prison of learning, stay in school kids, is not going to do it."

With more protest, Gerard opened his car door and pushed Frank inside. He quickly ran around to the other side and locked the doors before Frank could protest anymore. Gerard started the car and laughed at the song that was randomly on the radio.

"You sit there in your heartache, waiting on some beautiful boy to. To save you from your old ways, you play forgiveness. Watch him now, here he comes."

Gerard looked up at Frank as he pulled out of park and sang to him.

"He doesn't look a thing like Jesus, but he talks like a gentleman, like you imagined when you were young."

Gerard waved to Mack at the gate then they were off. Frank smiled the first genuine smile since this morning. This was his favorite song. He always felt better when he heard this song.

"Can we climb this mountain? I don't know. Higher now than ever before. I know we can make it if we take it slow. Let's take it easy. Easy now. Here we go. We're burning down the highway skyline on the back of the hurricane. That started turning when you were young."

He smiled and started bobbing his head.

"When you were young!"

Gerard was happy that Frank was getting into the music. He needed it. Music seemed to be an answer for Frank, and it was better than getting drunk like he did that last time. For Gerard too. They stopped at a light, and Gerard turned to Frank then lifted his chin to look at him.

"They say the Devil`s water it ain't so sweet. You don't have to drink right now. But you can dip your feet. Every once in a little while."

Before Frank could say anything, the light changed, and Gerard turned back to the road. That was more like it. If Gerard patted his head again he would've given him a clear smack across the face. Frank turned back to the road like Gerard then started jigging to the break and singing the 'oh's' in the back.

"You sit there in your heartache waiting on some beautiful boy to. To save you from your old ways. You play forgiveness. Watch him now. Here he comes. He doesn't look a thing like Geesuuuus. But he talks like a gentlemen like he imagined. When you were young."

"Why Frankie, what a sweet thing to say to me, but honey if you imagined me when you were young, what were you... six?"

Gerard ducked out of the way while still watching the road.

"Boy I will hurt you!"

Frank took another swing at Gerard but missed so he settled on plucking Gerard's knuckles.

"Oww! I need those to drive you know... Oh wait you wouldn't because you don’t have a license."

*jab jab jab, stick and move*

Gerard hurled quips at Frank till Frank was going to thoroughly cause him to crash. Luckily, they arrived at their destination. If Frank had not been trying to pinch Gerard's side he would have noticed the Ferris wheel in the air as they drove up.

"Sucker." 

Frank turned around, and his eyes widened as he watched the big wheel turning in the sky.

"Gee!"

Frank squeaked out.

"Surprise Frankie! I noticed it when I was driving to school. It's the first day too! I was going to invite you and... Well after school, but I figured this was a bit of an emergency. One that should be prescribed cotton candy and funnel cakes, and of course the perfect rides to throw it all up."

"This wouldn't be a bad way to hurl."

Frank reached for the door handle and opened it. He got out quickly and walked around to the front of the car while still looking high up at the Ferris wheel. Gerard went up to the ticket booth while Frank was distracted, and bought two bracelets. 

It was early so they were kind of cheap... Well cheaper than the amount of tickets that they would need. He walked back over to Frank and slipped the plastic bracelet over Frank's wrist, noticing that Frank was wearing his bracelet today.

"Still my little punk, huh Frankie?"

"I'm hoping I can always be your little punk."

Frank blushed and nibbled on his lip shyly. Gerard was about to say something when a bunch of over zealous college kids pushed past them, almost knocking Frank over. Gerard grabbed Frank and pulled him to his chest. He held him tight as the stampede past by. When the last one was finally gone, Gerard looked down and realized he should let go but fuck if he did not want to. 

"Uh, are you alright?"

Frank looked up into Gerard's eyes then down to his lips, and back up to his eyes again.

"Always, with you."

Frank took in a deep breath and smiled a little.

"Um..."

"Hey, let’s go grab some junk food and hit the rides till we puke huh?"

"Yeah! Awesome puke times."

He giggled, shrugged, and rolled his eyes.

"All right then, let's go!"

(Time Passes)

It was nearly eighth period when Frank and Gerard returned to school. They headed straight to the auditorium. Once they were in Gerard ran down the aisle then took a leap, and landed on the stage. He lay down and stretched his arms straight up causing the hem of his shirt to ride up a bit, making his skin prickle from the central air in the spacious room.

"I missed this. I do really love being on stage. One day I may do it for real. Like Broadway."

Gerard leaned up on his elbows and watched as Frank finally made his way to the end of the ramp. He leaned on the edge of the stage, looking up at Gerard with wide eyes.

"Do you think I could?"

"Yes, I do Gerard. You're amazing at almost everything!"

Frank smiled and jumped, with quite a bit of effort, up onto the stage. Gerard reached his hand down for Frank to take.

"Come on baby boy. Sway me with the beauty that is your voice... and face."

Frank smiled widely and wiggled his fingers at him. Striker was grabbing an afternoon nap, and skipping English when someone singing woke him up. He was sure that no one was in the place when he snuck in, but now there was for sure. Slowly he sat up and looked over the seats. 

Being in the very back had it's advantage. He could make out two figures on the stage. One was short, and the other a little taller. He slid out of the seat and started to sneak out the door when a familiar voice filled his ears and pissed him off.

"Come on baby boy. Sway me with the beauty that is your voice... and face."

It was that little shit Iero who ratted to that stick's brother about him picking on the kid. Striker vowed to get him back for it. He looked at the stage and saw that the other guy was the older brother. He looked around to see if anyone else was here, but no one was. 

The hidden figure watched the stage, trying to figure out what was going on. Frank pulled Gerard up and brought their bodies together, hooking his right hand in Gerard's left so that Gerard could spin him out. Frank did his bunny face and winked.

"Move me baby."

Gerard smiled and cleared his voice. 

"Sing once again with me our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me to glance behind. The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind."

"Those who have seen your face draw back in fear I am the mask you wear."

"It's me they hear..."

Gerard started to stalk Frank on the stage, and reach out to touch him in different places, building a sense of intimacy. It was like a sexual offering, without the sex of course. He pulled Frank in close and leaned forward, almost brushing his lips with his own.

"In all your fantasies, you always knew that man and mystery."

"Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined The Phantom of the Opera is there/here Inside my/your mind."

Frank sung with his lips brushing Gerard's softly but they didn't kiss. He took in a shallow breath and exhaled shakily.

"Sing, my Angel of Music."

Frank whimpered and lost all thought. He pressed his lips to Gerard's, and held him by the back of his head. He caressed it softly and let out a low moan into the kiss.  
Gerard did not think twice before kissing him back. He wrapped his arms around Frank and pulled him in tightly. He slid from his mouth to his jaw then neck. Gerard inhaled the scent of his skin as he pushed him away.

"Frank, we can't.... Eddie."

Well now this was interesting. The short shit was cheating on his boyfriend with the stick's brother. This was information that he could use to his advantage. He continued to listen in and gather more.  
Frank sobbed loudly.

"Fuck..."

Frank blinked back his tears and shook his head.

"Gee... I... we..."

Frank's eyes roamed all over Gerard's body.

"Frankie..."

Gerard was drawn to him again. He could not help it. He held him and tipped his head up. Frank's lips looked perfect and inviting, but he resisted.

“Frankie, what are you doing?"

"I don't know... I just know I want you."

Frank kissed Gerard quickly and sighed as he strained his neck to keep his forehead with Gerard's.

"Frankie..."

Gerard pulled the boy in tighter. He did not know what else to do or what else to say. Frank kissed Gerard again, slowly this time. His breath began to quicken as the kiss deepened. His mind was anywhere but where it should've been. He whined in Gerard's mouth and breathed him in.

Frank's lips were as perfect as the rest of him. Gerard longed to back Frank into a wall, but they were in the middle of the stage where anyone could see them. His head and his heart were swimming. Frank licked Gerard's lips slowly, bitting his bottom lip softly.

"Gee..."

He continued to nip at him cautiously.  
Gerard would be lying if he said he wanted to stop this. He never wanted to stop this...The problem was he had to. With a will he did not know he had, he pulled away from those soft lips and rested his head against Frank's forehead.

"Frankie, my Angel of Music, we can't."

"But... I..."

Frank sighed and dropped his hands off of Gerard. 

"I'm sorry."

"No! No Apologies! I do not regret at all what happened. I just wish it happened in a better place and time."

Striker could not believe his continuing luck. He knew if he just waited a little longer he would have the evidence he needed. He quickly set up his phone to record the scene in front of him, and aimed it at the two on stage.

"But it didn't Gerard. I'm a cheater and I'm still cheating. I would've never dreamt of cheating on Eddie. He doesn't give me what I need. He has moments and then... nothing. When he's with Brendon though..."

Frank's eyes sparkled in the light as they started tearing up again. 

"How do I get to hurt or be jealous when I want nothing more than to relive what happened over break? When I want to continue what just happened so badly? I can't figure anything out. It's just that I never feel lost when I'm in your arms." 

Frank backed away from Gerard and crossed his arms, trying to hide himself. He didn't know why he was saying all of this, and it scared him. It made him wanna cower into himself, and pretend everything was fine.

Gerard appreciated the honestly of the broken boy in front of him. He longed to put him back together and make him whole again, but he knew once you experience heartache it is never the same. He thought of Sam at the moment, and he knew he had to make that right again.

"Frankie I..."

The bell rang and that seemed to break the spell on the stage. Striker saw them gathering their things and used the moment to escape. He grinned at his reflection in the phone. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

Frank was standing in the parking lot with Gerard by his car, waiting for the guys to come out of school. He was dreading seeing Eddie because he knew Brendon would be with him. They were a couple and didn't even know it. 

It was like when you had your girlfriend / boyfriend from Kindergarten that you did nothing with but you knew you were with them unofficially. Yeah, like that. Frank brushed all that aside and looked at Gerard. He turned to Gerard and smiled. Frank touched Gerard's hand softly and let out a breathy chuckle. 

"Hey you..."

Gerard smiled and rolled his eyes at Frank lovingly. 

"I had a really amazing time with you despite you denying me."

Frank laughed softly but felt a tinge of hurt at the mention of Gerard denying him. He meant that as a joke though, even if it did hurt.

"Frankie you know I would never deny you anything, if I could help it."

Gerard leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"After all you are my Angel of Music."

"Yo Gee, where were you? Missed you at lunch."

Mikey walked up with Otter and smirked at the two of them.

"Come to think of it, Frankie was not there either. You two get up to something?"

Gerard reached into his car and pulled out the half eaten funnel cake and blew the powdered sugar at Mikey.

"You fucker! You went without me!?"

"Frankie needed some cheering up after... you know."

Mikey looked at his brother and nodded. He was about to say something when 'you know' came up. Eddie slipped a hand in Frank's back pocket and Gerard attempted to inch away. Frank turned to Eddie and just looked at him before deciding no one wanted to watch him try and analyze his relationship with his boyfriend. 

"Hey Eddie."

"Hey Frankie baby, missed you at lunch. Brendon found out how shitty the school food really is."

"Yeah, private school may have sucked, but fuck they feed you guys like dogs."

Eddie laughed, but no one else did.

"Food’s not that bad. We have been eating it for years in the district."

Brendon looked down clearly admonished by Mikey.

"Hey man, I'm sorry, I didn’t mean..."

Eddie let go of Frank and moved to Brendon, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don’t worry, it's cool. These guys get how rough transitioning to a new school can be."

"Thanks Baz."

"Baz?"

Otter raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, Brendon calls me that from my last name. Been like that for years!"

"Just how long have you guys known each other?"

Eddie looked at Brendon and grinned.

"Since an after school program in third grade. Our moms both dropped us off there. Been together ever since."

Gerard was internally pissed. Could Eddie not see how hurt Frank was? He and Frank only have been together for two years! Gerard needed to fix this. He gave Mikey a look, and Mikey, quickly picking up on it, turned the car on to 'warm it up'. Gerard's mp3 player came on, and of course it was the perfect song.

"...around the lake tonight. Around the lake tonight, by my side."

Mikey grinned at Gerard as Gerard sauntered over to Frank and circled him like he was the perfect prey. He reached out and picked up a lock of Frank's hair, which was growing longer now, and he let it drape across his fingers as he sang.

"I'm not gonna lie, I'll not be a gentleman. Behind the boat house, I'll show you my dark secret."

Mikey widened his grin as everyone stopped talking and turned their attention to Frank and his brother. The look in Frank's eyes was so perfect. As if no one existed but them at the moment. Gerard let the hair drop then he caressed Frank's cheek with the back of his hand. He began to crescendo the next line. 

"I'm not gonna lie, I want you for my... my blushing bride, my lover, be my lover yeah. Don't be afraid, I didn’t mean to scare you, so help me Jesus."

Frank smiled and reached up to hold the hand Gerard was caressing his face with. 

"I can promise you, you'll stay as beautiful. With 'white' hair, and soft skin... forever. Forever."

Gerard smirked, loving that Frank could just get into the music. A bit of a crowd had started to form, but Gerard does not think that Frank even noticed. Of course part of them was the drama club, and of all people Striker. Gerard ignored that ass and decided to amp the next part up a bit.

"Make up your mind. Make up your mind, and I'll promise you. I will treat you well, my sweet angel so help me, Jesus"

Gerard took a knee and then pulled Frank onto it as he looked deep in his eyes. He moved smoothly through the next part and then the real question of the song began. In full acting mode now, he eased Frank off his lap, and after placing his trench on the ground, he lay him down and hovered over him like he imagined the vampire in the song would be doing with the girl.

"Be my angel. Be my angel. Do you wanna die? Do you wanna die? Do you wanna die? Do you wanna die and I promise you. I will treat you well, my sweet angel so help me Jesus. Jesus, Jesus, Jesus."

At the echoing part of the end he leaned in as if to bite Frank's neck. Frank arched up a bit without thinking and wrapped one of his arms around the back of Gerard's neck, pulling him in closer.

"Yes, I wanna die and be your Angel."

It took Frank a second but he realized that obviously that wasn't part of the song. He closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing before moving his head to the side a little, touching cheeks with Gerard.

"Um..."

The parking lot erupted with applause as the song ended. Gerard smiled at Frank with a wink, and pulled him up.

"Take a bow Frankie."

Frank's eyes widened a bit and then he smiled. He bowed slightly and waved. This felt absolutely ridiculous to Frank but he loved it. This was the kind of fun he'd only have alone in his television room at home. He felt like he was in a damn musical when he was with Gerard and he wasn't complaining.

"Well we all know Gerard's the real star. I just fall victim to his serenading all the time."

Frank giggled and hugged Gerard while whispering to him.

"Thank you."

He pulled back and smiled at everyone. Finally his eyes landed on Eddie and Brendon. Eddie clapped along with everyone else, but Brendon had a look on his face that could spell trouble. Mikey quickly intervened.

"Hey Brendon, can I talk to you?"

Brendon nodded and Mikey pulled him away to a private area.

"How long?"

Mikey sighed. 

"A month I think? What about you?"

"Years man, years."

"Does he know?"

"I doubt it. He only talks about Frank."

"Must be rough huh?"

"Yeah, but if Frank wants Gerard then..."

"Frank doesn’t know what he wants right now. All I know is that he only knows how to feel guilty, and it is killing my brother to be the good guy here."

"He is pretty amazing."

"So we good here?"

"Yeah, yeah I think we are."  
Mikey and Brendon returned and Mikey gave Gerard a raised eyebrow. Frank looked at Brendon as he walked back over to where Eddie was standing. 'Great. He's trying to steal my friends now too.' Frank walked over to Eddie and whispered to him.

"Do you think we could talk later?"

Frank watched the crowd disperse a little. He noted that he saw Striker lingering a bit. 'Fucking weird dude.' Frank made a face at Striker, and Striker smirked then nodded to him and walked off. 'What the fuck was that about?'

"Yeah sure. Your place or mine?"

"Mine. Don't even think about standing me up. I'm so serious right now G-EDDIE! Eddie..."

Okay, that was a sure accident. He didn't even know why he just placed Gerard in the 'standing him up' department because that just wasn't him at all.

"Sure, let me just let Brendon know that I will be late to dinner."

Eddie walked off, and Gerard looked at Frank.

"You okay?"

He mouthed it so that no one else heard him. Frank's mouth was open. He laughed in a 'did I just hear him correctly' way. He shook his head and scoffed.

"Fucking dinner?"

He laughed again and he was well aware that he looked like a madman.

"I'm dandy Gee."

Frank's thoughts started swirling around. How could Frank feel guilty if Eddie wasn't making it so easy? Had Eddie been with him the way he was with Brendon then hell yeah he would feel like the scum of the earth. Right now he felt like Eddie deserved it.

"He can't be that fucking oblivious."

Frank spoke his thoughts out loud but to himself. Granted, Gerard heard him though. He chuckled and shook his head again. That seemed to be his new signature move. Gerard wanted to do or say something, but Mikey touched his shoulder and shook his head. 

Gerard agreed and picked up his trench, donning it. He then got in the car, and with one more wave to Frank, they drove off. Frank watched as Gerard drove off and sighed. He wished he was going with them now. Frank also wanted to talk to Eddie, to tell Eddie about everything that happened. Now knowing that Eddie was going to have dinner with Brendon, he decided against it.

Frank looked over at just the right moment. He caught Brendon and Eddie hugging, and they laughed as they pulled apart. Eddie never liked public affection with him and there he was with Brendon. Frank didn't feel anything anymore. He felt hallow and alone. He just wanted to go home. 

Frank looked at them one last time then turned to walk away. He left the school parking lot with Eddie trailing behind him, calling his name.

( Next Day Lunch) 

Striker sits in the corner, biding his time. He waits till the whole group of rejects is there before making his big entrance. He moves quietly across the cafeteria till he is almost there. That is when the stick looks up and his eyes grow wide. He alerts his brother and the boy is out of his seat and in Strikers face immediately.

"What can I do for you Irwin?"

Striker shuddered at his given name.

"Nothin much, just wanted to have a conversation with Eddie over here."

"Me? Uh, okay."

Eddie gets up and walks over to Striker. Gerard is wary of this. Still, he does not move, feeling protective of everyone when this asshole is around.

"So what's up?"

"Oh nothing much, I just caught a stellar performance of your boy yesterday, and I thought you might be interested in seeing it."

Frank was now confused. Suddenly his heart dropped, and he just knew he was gonna faint.

"W-what are you talking about Striker?"

"Oh well I happened to be in the auditorium yesterday, and I over heard your little speech. I had no idea you were even in the play, but I thought since Eddie here had missed it, he would like to hear it."

"Uh thanks Striker, but I really am not into Frank's acting stuff."

"Oh, but you will be into this."

Striker grinned and pushed play. The room was filled with the sound of Gerard and Frank's voices.

"No! No Apologies! I do not regret at all what happened, I just wish it happened in a better place and time."

"But it didn't Gerard. I'm a cheater and I'm still cheating. I would've never dreamt of cheating on Eddie. He doesn't give me what I need. He has moments and then... nothing. When he's with Brendon though... How do I get to hurt or be jealous when I want nothing more than to relive what happened over break? When I want to continue what just happened so badly? I can't figure anything out. It's just that I never feel lost when I'm in your arms."  
"Frankie I..."

The recording stopped and it was silent in the room. Eddie looked at Frank and sighed.

"So that's why we have not slept together since February?"

"What!? Eddie, no! How could we even sleep together when you always stand me up for Brendon!?"

Eddie looked clueless as always, but that did not matter much to Gerard right now as he charged at Striker putting his fist in the middle of his chest.

"You motherfucking shithead!"

Gerard began to pummel Striker hard, and Mikey ran up and tried to pull him off.

"Otter, fucking help me!"

Otter and Mikey successfully got Gerard off, but he was still spit and fire.

"I am going to rip your fucking excuse of a dick off, and shove it up your ass sideways!"

"Dude! Sideways? Okay Neo, that's enough. Let's go."

Otter pushed Gerard out of the cafeteria just as a teacher showed up. This did not stop Frank from screaming at Eddie though, and pushing him hard into the middle of the room. Frank repeatedly hit Eddie in the chest.

"You still don't fucking care. You never have, have you!? I fucking tried Eddie. I really tried everything to make you care for me the way I wanted you to. I chucked it up as you couldn't. That it just wasn't you. But then I see you with Brendon..."

Frank pointed over at Brendon, breathing heavily and panting he let his arm fall down. He couldn't believe this was him and Eddie in the middle of the lunchroom in front of half the student body. He began crying.

"Eddie... I really tried okay. I don't know what you want from me... But maybe you don't want anything from me."

"So we're breaking up then?"

"Can't really call it that if we've been broken already now can you?"

Frank knew what he said was harsh but Eddie with his lack of caring made him not care. Here he was crying in the cafeteria in front of everyone for them, and Eddie was acting like it was nothing. Like what they had never meant anything, and Frank was fed up.

"I guess so. So, I guess I will see you around then."

That was it. Eddie moved away from Frank after kissing him on the cheek lightly. He picked up his books and headed out of the cafeteria.

Frank looked around at everyone. He wiped his tears away as he walked back to their table and grabbed his things. He exited the cafeteria quickly and pulled out his phone to text Mikey.

"Where are you guys?" *'his' punk*

"Smokers area. Gee is fucking shaking man, he wants to kill that dickweed." *Mikey Mouse (My brother sucks)*

"Heading that way now. I want to kill him myself but there wouldn't be anything to kill him for had I not stepped out on Eddie." *'his' punk*

Frank walked towards the exit they always took when they went to smoke. He walked out of the school and towards the wall. As he was approaching he could hear Gerard. He slowed down a bit and waited for Mikey's text to come through. He didn't know why but he was embarrassed now.

"I swear to God Mikey, I am going to make sure he cannot procreate for the next three lifetimes!"

"Easy Gee, what if he comes back as an endangered species?"

"Fuck him!"

"Gee, you're not thinking clearly and..."

"Clearly? Clearly!? He fucking hurt Frankie! No one hurts my Frankie!"

"Your Frankie? Gee?"

"I uh..."

Mikey's phone went off at that moment, it was Frank of course.

"He's on his way."

Gerard looked up.

"He's here already."

Frank was surprised to hear Gerard say what he did. Their eyes locked, and Frank shifted nervously. He decided not to make Gerard feel uncomfortable so he just changed the conversation to his relationship status.

"Um... I... We're um... over. Eddie and I are over."

Frank held back a sob but his eyes grew with the realization of what he just said. They were over. His Eddie was no longer his. He would be someone else's now. He never thought it would happen this way. He never thought this would happen at all.

Frank felt alone and scared. He didn't know if Gerard would actually want him, and he knew they couldn't just jump into something. He wanted Gerard badly but he couldn't deny that he was torn about Eddie. He didn't realize tears started rolling down his cheeks.

Gerard did not even think, he went right over to Frank and pulled him in a hug, holding him tight and running fingers through his hair.

"Shh Shh, easy now Frankie. You are going to be alright. You have us, and we will take care of you."

Gerard lifted Frank's chin and smiled.

"After all, what are friends for right?"

Friends... FRIENDS!? Yeah, friends.

"Y-yeah."

Frank took in a shuddery breath and wiped his tears the best he could while still being encased by Gerard.

"I didn't want him to find out like that... I was going to tell him... it was just never the right time."

Frank sobbed again and leaned on Gerard.

"It doesn't really matter though does it? He doesn't care... he never fucking cared."

Frank realized he was hitting his fists softly against Gerard's chest.

"I'm sorry Gee."

"It's okay Frankie. Hey, how about a marathon of kicking Mikey and Otter's assed at Smash Bros, and then we'll go to your house and sweep your MGM collection? What do you say?"

"Yeah, that sounds good Gee."

Frank sniffed and wiped at his nose with his hoodie sleeve.

"That's pathetic and nasty."

He chuckled softly. Gerard lifted his face and looked into Frank's eyes.

"Never Frankie, never pathetic."

Frank smiled at Gerard sadly.

"Thanks Gee."

Gerard smiled and then swept Frank off his feet and into his arms. He looked back at a stunned Mikey and a laughing Otter.

"Come on you two, let’s get the fuck out of here."

Frank laughed and wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck. He would spend his alone time feeling sorry for himself, but right now he wanted to try and enjoy himself and not bring down the crew. Mikey and Otter walked behind them. Otter leaned into the Mikey and whispered.

"How long do you give them?"

"Gee is smart and Frank is impetuous... Prom."

"Ouch, that long?"

"Yup."

They got to the car and Gerard finally put Frank down.

"Your car or mine?"

"Geeze Gee, you need to proposition me too? What Frankie is not enough for you?"

"Oh Otter, you will always be my first."

Otter and Gerard cracked up and Mikey sighed and got in Otter's car.

"I'll ride with Otter Gee."

"Suit yourself."

Gerard got in the car and looked at Frank.

"Okay Frankie?"

Frank snapped out of his thoughts and nodded quickly.

"I'm... good."

Frank smiled and went to get into the car. The song on the radio was ending, but it was good enough to start out their journey. Gerard sang the last line as the music faded out.

"Hold the wheel and drive. Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there. With open arms and open eyes yeah. Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there, I'll be there."

He started out of the parking lot and looked over at Frank. He hoped that Frank realized he meant those words. Gerard guessed time would tell.


	11. Seventh Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So I watch it for Caulfield, Frankie watches it for Pfieffer, and you watch it for..."
> 
> "Guys attempting to get laid and failing miserably."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the big Prom chapter. This was just a filler for you guys to see the way things have been going between Frank, Gerard, and Mikey. Also how things are going with Frank and Gerard and how Frank is feeling about it. There's some imput from G's end too. 
> 
> Anyway, i'll let you all began reading. Thank you for continuing this.

Saturday nights had become ritual for Gerard and Mikey. They were spent over Frank's house, hanging out, watching musicals, and just... well being friends. 

"Dude, it does not count!"

"Yes it does! They said it is going to be turned into a musical so..."

"But it isn't yet!"

"But her voice, and it's sooooo good!"

"Frank talk some sense into him please?"

Mikey looked over at Frank with pleading eyes, holding up the cover for Frozen. His lip quivered and Gerard rolled his eyes dramatically.

"I'm sorry Mikey but I don't even like it all that much... it doesn't count."

Frank shrugged and ducked out of the way of the pizza crust that was thrown at him. Frank picked it up and took a bite out of it.

"You're such a sore loser dude."

He mumbled around the piece of crust. Mikey slumped onto the sofa pouting. Gerard walked up and ruffled his hair then kissed his cheek.

"How about something more modern, and way more cheeky."

Gerard reaches in their overnight bag and part of a DVD case peeks out. It is blue and Mikey's eyes go wide with wonder.

"Gee! Where did you find it?!"

"Way down the bottom of the $5 bin at Walmart."

"Dude, this movie is so bad that it's good!"

"I know, so stop pouting?"

Mikey leaps off the sofa and tackles Gerard.

"Yes yes! Put it on!"

Gerard hands the DVD case to Frank. Frank looks at it and quirks an eyebrow. Gerard watches and waits for his response.

"What's wrong with Grease 2?"

"Nothing at all... I just never thought you two were into it. I could never find it again after I ruined the first one I had from watching it too much. That's why it's not part of my collection. Michelle Pfeiffer is my biggest female crush."

Frank blushed a bit as he got this dreamy look in his eyes.

"Awww, Mikey has a thing for Maxwell Caulfield."

"Yup, that is the main reason I saw Empire Records. That and it was fucking brilliant!"

"Yeah, but he was a complete sleaze bag."

"Yeah, but his hair looked amazing!"

Mikey had such a straight face on that there was no reason not to believe him.

"I would say who doesn't have a thing for him, but I take it you don't Gee?"

Frank stands up and walks over to put the DVD on.

"I prefer more sophisticated gentlemen."

"Gerard wants to bone Sean Connery."

Gerard quickly flipped Mikey onto his back and pinned him hard to the floor.

"Take it back!"

"Why Gee, the truth hurts?"

Gerard pushed harder on Mikey's shoulders and growled in his face.

"Fucking take it back Michael!"

Frank walked over to the boys and pushed Gerard off of Mikey. He put his hand out, and Mikey took it. Frank pulled Mikey up before sitting on the couch. 

"Yeah, Gee? Well I wouldn't mind cool riding Maxwell Caulfield."

Frank leaned back, placing his hands behind his head, and putting his feet up on the table. Gerard just sat there stunned, and Mikey busted out laughing then grabbed the remote and pressed play.

(time passes)

"Okay so Grease was about the bad boy and the good girl getting together right?"

"Yeah."

"So what was Grease 2 about?"

"Getting laid."

"Basically." 

Frank smirked and unfolded one of his arms and held his hand out for a low five from Gerard. Mikey jumped up flapping his arms around.

"But the story of Michael and Stephanie!"

Gerard held up his hand and ticked off the songs.

"Reproduction, Score Tonight, Do it for our Country, Girl for all Seasons, Prowlin... Should I go on?"

Mikey sat back down next to Frank and sulked.

"So I watch it for Caulfield, Frankie watches it for Pfieffer, and you watch it for..."

"Guys attempting to get laid and failing miserably."

Frank let out a breathy quiet laugh.

"What next guys?"

Frank leans his head on Gerard's shoulder, keeping his arms crossed. Normally he'd wrap his arm around Gerard's arm but seeing as though Gerard made no moves to make Frank his boyfriend he didn't think he should. Which, in all honesty angered the shit out of Frank. Gerard stretched and raised his arms over his head. He brought one around Frank, and rested it on his shoulder while carding through Frank's hair with his fingers.

"Mmmm, not sure. It is getting pretty late. Should we call it a night?"

Mikey got up and did his own stretch. 

"I'm gonna see if there is anymore of that pie your mom made. You guys want something?"

Frank's eyes were getting heavy from the treatment Gerard was giving his hair.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks Mikes. You Gee?"

Frank twisted his lips to the side while looking up at Gerard.

"I think I have everything I need here."

Mikey shrugged and headed up the stairs. Gerard continued to play with Frank's hair as he tipped his own head back and closed his eyes.

"I really like this Frankie. Spending these last few Saturday's with you. Can you believe it has almost been a month? Soon it will be May and finals time... Well for me at least. I still can't believe I'm graduating."

Frank sighed and rolled his eyes a bit. 'If you like this so much why haven't you made us official?' Frank thought. He wanted to say it out loud but he didn't have the guts so he just settled into Gerard some more and answered him.

"I like it too Gee... Actually, I love it."

Frank let that linger for a bit before continuing.

"I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks Frankie."

Gerard shifted and Frank's head fell off his shoulder and into his lap. Gerard kept playing with his hair, and wiggled around so that Frank was on the meaty part of his thigh.

"Comfy Frankie?"  
Frank let out a low moan and nodded.

"Perfect Gee."

Gerard felt his own eyelids getting heavy. The weight of Frank on him, felt really good. He lay his head back and sighed.

"So sleepy."

"Are you guys staying?"

"Yeah."

"How about you... Sleep with me tonight? I-If you want t-to you don't have to. I just thought Mikey would like to sleep alone and... I don't want to... But I do every night so why should tonight be different? I'm sorry."

Frank finally stopped rambling and internally cursed himself. 'Real fucking smooth Frank.'

"Okay Frankie."

"Okay you'll sleep with me or..."

Gerard moved quickly till he was laying down with Frank on the sofa. He pulled his head onto his shoulder and settled them both in.

"We will move when Mikey comes back."

"That's fine." 

Frank inhaled Gerard's scent and snuggled into him. God he always smelled so fucking good. Frank wanted so badly to just climb on top of him and kiss him softly, but he stayed put. He listened to Gerard's heartbeat. Despite his slow breathing, you could tell his heart rate was elevated. Frank wondered why but of course he didn't mention it. He knew why his own heart was beating a bit faster though.

"I know I say it all the time but thank you for always being here."

"I keep telling you Frankie, What are friends for?"

Gerard kissed Frank on the top of his head and pulled him in close.

"Ugh, you two. I am not walking in on you after fucking again. Get off my bed."

Gerard cracked an eye and saw Mikey standing there with his arms folded. He pushed Frank up and yawned. After stretching he takes Frank's hand and pulls him off the sofa into his arms. Gerard drags Frank towards the stairs then smirks at Mikey.

"Next time you will know to knock."

Frank just shrugged and tried to restrain his own smile.

"What he said."

They left a stunned Mikey as they made their way up the stairs and headed to Frank's room. They waved to his mom and dad as they passed the living room and walked down the hallway, still hands linked. Gerard stopped in front of Frank's door and opened it and then bowed.

"After you kind sir."

Frank smiled and walked into the room. He walked right over to his dresser and started to pull out a pair of pajama pants and the punk shirt he was wearing the night he got drunk.

"Hey love, did you bring pajamas?"

"Yeah, but I left them downstairs and it is more fun for Mikey to wonder right now."

Gerard saw the shirt and was flooded with memories. Frank laughed and shook his head. 

"I have these very oversized pajama pants that my Dad bought. Too small for him but too big for me. Want those?"

Frank walked into his bathroom and turned on the light. He left his pajamas there, and walked out the bathroom then over to his closet. He pulled it opened and rummaged on his top shelf, trying to locate the pajama pants he was talking about. Frank's savaging caused his shirt to lift up just a bit. 

"I know they're in here somewhere. One second Gee."

Frank bent over and started to look in the bin in the corner of his closet. That also caused his shirt to raise up his back again. Gerard stood there and admired the view for a bit. How he longed to taste that skin. Instead he began to strip till he was down to his underwear. Suddenly he stopped. 

He forgot which ones he was wearing today. Fucking laundry day. Gerard had no boxers left, only a pair of bikini style briefs that Mikey bought him as a gag gift. He almost never wore them unless it was an emergency or laundry day. Gerard tried to pull his pants back up quickly, but Frank turned around at that exact moment.

"Oh..."

Frank eyes were wide at the sight of Gerard in front of him like that. He didn't know whether to laugh or be turned on. His mind and body couldn't help leaning more towards the latter.

"U-um... here."

Frank walked over to Gerard and gave him the pants.

"T-they should fit you. I'm gonna..."

Frank looked down at Gerard's cock and back up at him. 

"G-g-g... I-I-I... u-um..." 

Frank put his head down, making sure his hair covered his face and walked over to his bathroom. Leaving the door open, he began to undress, making sure not to look out at Gerard. Once he was out of his clothes, he picked up his toothbrush and turned on the water. He grabbed the necessities and got to work on brushing his teeth.

Gerard stood, watching the door that Frank left through. He held the pajama pants in his hand, but made no move to put them on. Frank was clearly looking at him, and in quite a hungry manner. Gerard knew that he wanted something more too, but he held himself back. It was not the right time. 

When he heard Frank finish in the bathroom, he rushed to put the pants on and ended up tripping himself backwards onto Frank's bed. His foot was tangled in the fabric, and he was sprawled out on his back in a awkward position. All he needed was for Frank to choose to come in at that exact moment. Frank came out of the bathroom, pulling his shirt over his head. He began talking with the shirt still over his head.

"If it's too hot I could go get... the... fan."

Frank had gotten his shirt over his head, and now stood there with it halfway up and his stomach exposed. He was in the mist of pulling it on when he looked down and saw Gerard sprawled across his bed.  
He looked good like that and any other time Frank would definitely climb on top of him and get what he wanted. The only problem was he wasn't sure how Gerard felt about him anymore so he just stood there staring. 

His breathing had became shallow, and he was silently praying that Gerard hadn't noticed. Frank made no effort to fix his shirt or even move from the spot he was in. He just waited to see what Gerard would do. So far he was just staring back at Frank. Frank didn't know what to do.

"Hey... uh... Wardrobe malfunction?"

Gerard suddenly busted out laughing. The scenario was right out of a damn sitcom and he could not stop.

"I see..." 

Frank watched as Gerard continued with his laughing fit. He smiled slowly then started laughing softly. He shook his head and fixed his shirt.

"Do you need help with that?"

Frank asked as he walked around the bed onto the side Gerard was on. He stopped and bent down to shake out the crease where Gerard's foot had gotten stuck.

"Yeah, I think I do."

Gerard allowed himself to be undressed, and watched as Frank fixed the pajamas properly. He then held the leg open for Gerard to step into. 

"You would think I was like five again."

"Yeah well."

Frank chuckled as he watched Gerard step into the pants. He lifted the other leg for Gerard to put his foot in. Frank then pulled the pants up over Gerard's smooth nearly hairless legs. He shifted onto one knee as he pulled the pants around Gerard's ass. Frank then backed up and exhaled loudly and fast.

"There."

Frank stood up and kissed Gerard on the cheek before moving to pull back the sheet on his bed.

"So tell me something Iero, are you an inside man?"

Gerard folded his arms and stood staring at Frank.

"That I am Mr. Way."

Frank fluffed one of his pillows and then threw it on the side by the bathroom which he assumed would be where Gerard would sleep. He then picked up the other pillow and started fluffing it.

"Good, I hate sleeping on the inside. Mikey loved to squish me into the wall when he was younger. Needless to say, I do not sleep with my brother anymore because of it."

"Awww Gee, I thought you stopped sleeping with me because you couldn't keep up?"

Gerard looked over and saw Mikey in the doorway, holding his bag.

"Well I thought that you might want your pajamas, but I see it was just a ruse to get into Frankie's pants again."

"Ha... I wish."

Frank noticed he said that out loud when he turned around and saw both the brothers staring at him. He gave what he hoped was a convincing answer.

"That was a joke guys."

Frank chuckled and shook his head as he sat down on the bed and let his hair fall over his face.

"Uh huh. Well anyway here is your stuff Gee."

"Thanks Mikes."

"Yup, goodnight you two."

"Night Mikey."

Frank folded his legs and sat back on the bed against the headboard. He let his head fall back and closed his eyes. Gerard closed the bedroom door after Mikey left then turned to Frank. He was resting against the headboard with his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful. Gerard stepped up to the bed and crawled into it. He moved next to Frank and snuggled down into the covers using Frank's thigh as a pillow.

"Frankie? Are you going to lay down?"

"Yeah." 

Frank lifted Gerard's head up and slid down in the bed. He situated himself comfortably then pulled Gerard's head down onto his chest.

"There. Happy now?"

Frank chuckled and smiled as he inhaled Gerard's hair. He smelled amazing. No matter how much Frank took in that scent he never got tired of it. He loved that.

"Much, although you could lose a little of the muscle definition here. Only giggling school girls need pecs this hard on a man."

Gerard inched down till he was laying on Frank's stomach. He started to play with the fabric on his thigh.

"So, I was thinking of apologizing to Sam. I really was a dick to her."

Frank was glad Gerard brought up Sam because him messing with his thigh would've been a hard thing to ignore.

"That would be a nice thing to do. You were pretty nasty to her."

Gerard traces the pattern on Frank's pajamas. Seriously is there anyone better then batman? 

“Yeah, I still can't believe I did that and in school. I mean... I don't know what was wrong with me at the time. I think it was my time of the month or something.”

Gerard chuckles at his own joke and then sighs.

"I also made you pretty mad Frankie. Can you forgive me?"

"Don't leave out made me look like a fool in front of everyone... everyone likes doing that I guess."

Frank sighed, thinking about what Striker did to him, and continued.

"I had already forgiven you long ago."

Frank ran his hand through Gerard's hair that was now starting to grow out. He then let his hand fall back down.

"Please don't stop. I like when you play with my hair."

Frank smiled and started running his hand through Gerard's hair again.

"It's growing you know. Are you gonna dye it again or change the color? I think I'd like to see you with black hair. Sad I never noticed you before this color. I'm sure you were like ultra hot that way too."

"Mmmmm, I guess I didn't want to be noticed before. I was so content for those four years and Sam liked me for who I was. At the same time I never knew how unhappy I was until I changed my appearance. Then you noticed me."

Gerard buried his face in the sheets a little after saying this.

"Gee... I wasn't paying much attention. I was just trying to get school over with. I'm sure I would've loved you that way too."

Frank realized what he said.

"I mean, I would've liked you the same. Do you think I wouldn't have, because I know I see the old you inside of this 'new' you."

Frank made air quotes before continuing with Gerard's hair.

"And I love what I see."

"Awww, thanks Frankie, but you know I like myself like this for now. I feel more like me than I have in a long time."

Gerard draped an arm across Frank's hips and tucked his fingers into his waistband on the other side.

"*sigh* Night night Frankie."

"Night Gee."

Frank whispered as he let his eyes slip close as he quickly fell asleep.


	12. Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So wait, how are you going to be Danny DeVito? You're too tall and..."
> 
> "Ass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is finally! The Prom chapter. I can't begin to explain how much fun me and my ghost writer had researching and picking songs, outfits, people. It was just amazingly fun. I don't think I'll ever have this kind of fun again. Also I knew all of the songs and they're from the... *drum roll please* 80s! It's an 80s themed prom and it's awesome. Jokes and singing. Dancing and embarrassment. It's all just... fun. Anyway there are pictures to show you guys who is wearing what.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this and thank you for sticking around and still reading. After this there are only two more chapters and then this is done. However the chapters are already written. They just have to be edited and beta'd. I am sad to say the least. The only thing I'm looking forward to in the last chapter is revealing my amazing cowriter. I have been waiting for that moment so it'll be happening.
> 
> I love you guys who kept up with this and appreciate all that we've done to write it. It hasn't been easy seeing as though my beta, cowriter, and I have been going through a lot of stuff. We don't keep you guys waiting on purpose. We have children, personal problems, and life problems happening so we try our best to get this out as soon as we can. I am doing this now when I should be sleeping because I have to work in the morning and I'm on medication for sleeping. So I'm fucking up my schedule every night when I try and put up chapters or write for you guys. You're worth it though.
> 
> Anyway... commence to the fun. I hope you guys like it because I love it.
> 
> P.S. We added our last two lover boys. You'll see who when you read and if you check the tags you'll know who beforehand. ;)
> 
> *mcr.rockstar, xoxo*

Frank was laid out on his sofa lazily flipping through channels, when he heard a knock at the door. He wasn't expecting anyone, and his parents didn't inform him of anyone stopping by, so he just ignored it.

He continued flipping through the channels until the knocks occurred again and with way more force than before. Frank sighed angrily while getting up off the sofa and replacing his body with the remote.

He walked over and yanked the door open. When he saw who it was his face softened and he smiled nervously. He couldn't fathom why Eddie would be knocking at his door but there he was.

"Hey Eddie. Would you like to come in?"

"Hey Frankie, thanks."

Eddie had not been to Frank's house since the break up. He walked around,looking at a few new things in the house, one of which was a framed sketch on the wall that was obviously drawn by Gerard.

"So you and Gerard huh?"

"What?"

Frank followed Eddie's gaze then shook his head.

"Oh... that's just a sketch. Him and I aren't an item or anything like that. Just friends."

"Oh, okay, sorry I thought... Never mind. So listen, I was wondering if you wanted to still go to prom with me?"

Eddie pulled two tickets out of his pocket and showed them to Frank.

Frank was definitely astounded by the fact that Eddie still wanted to take him to the prom.

"I would have never thought of going with anyone besides you but what about... Brendon?"

Frank had let go of the little grudge he had with Brendon but his name still made him bristle.

"Uh, why would I take Brendon? That would be like you going to prom with Gerard. Anyway, we agreed months ago and we were going to coordinate outfits and I would feel silly going as Michael without my Stephaine."

"What if I wanted to switch things up a bit with my outfit?"

Frank grinned at Eddie.

"Wait, so you are going to go match with someone else?"

Eddie stood there puzzled. That was not exactly a yes to his invitation.

Frank sighed dramatically.

"No silly. Just as someone else but not with someone else. I wanna go with you."

Frank touched Eddie's arm softly and smiled.

"Oh, okay, whew, I would have felt kind of stupid springing for a limo and all too."

Eddie smiled at Frank and leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"So what costume did you have in mind?"

(Across town) 

"Sam, I didn't think you would come."

"Well you don't know me very well do you Gerard Way?"

Gerard laughed and pulled the chair at the table out for Sam. He had invited her to talk and fully settle things with them. Over coffee they talked.

"So I really did that huh? Wow."

"It's not your fault, we were young, and young people do stupid shit, I mean what I did to you in the art room."

"Stop Gee please."

Sam reached out and put a hand on Gerard's arm. He did not even realize he was shaking.

"So, what did you want to ask me?"

"Oh right! Um, well this is kind of stupid too, but I still wanted to take you to the prom and..."

"Gerard Way are you asking me to the prom?"

Gerard blushed and quickly took a sip of his coffee that was still too hot.

"Ow fuck!"

Sam laughed at his bumbling, and offered him a sip of her iced coffee drink. Gerard took a grateful sip and they both started to laugh.

"So what did you want to wear?"

(Time Passes)

"Seriously Gee?"

"What?"

"George Michael?"

"Are you saying I don't have the ass for it?"

"Ugh, how would I even know?!"

"You know you watch me when I walk MikeyWay, you just want a few tips from your stunning and devilishly handsome older brother."

"I think I am going to be sick... Oh hey look, there's Frankie... and Eddie?"

Gerard looked over and indeed it was Frank with his ex-boyfriend. They were looking at clothes and laughing. It bothered Gerard to see Frank having so much fun with Eddie.

"Come on, let's go say hi."

Before Gerard could protest Mikey grabbed his wrist and dragged him over.

 

Frank looked up and saw Gerard and Mikey. He tapped Eddie on the arm and pointed at them.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?"

"Hey Frankie, Eddie. Shopping for the prom, what about you guys?"

Frank smiled brightly at them.

"We're doing thee exact same thing."

Frank thought for a moment and then asked.

"Who are you guys going to prom with?"

"Actually, I'm going with Pete and Alicia. We're doing Romancing the Stone."

MIkey kind of looked proud at the moment. Gerard felt brotherly pride, but at the same time he was a big brother so he did what big brothers do.

"So wait, how are you going to be Danny DeVito? You're too tall and."

"Ass."

Mikey smacked Gerard in the chest and he laughed, but dropped the super tight blue jeans that he was holding. Mikey looked down at them and then smirked. Gerard's eye's grew wide.

"Yeah and Gee is going with Sam and he is going as George Michael in the Faith video."

"Oh..."

Frank couldn't help that he felt a little sad that Gerard hadn't asked him to the prom. He wasn't really expecting it but he wasn't expecting Gerard to take Sam. He shrugged it off and pretended not to care.

"That's cool. Eddie's taking me. Showed up on my doorstep unexpectedly."

"So what are you guys going as?"

Gerard realized that Frank and Eddie were looking for matching costumes. He was not bothering to match Sam because they were going as friends. Maybe Frank and Eddie were trying to get back together? Well Gerard did not exactly do anything to stake his claim so he could not complain.

"I'm going as Henry Rollins. Are you changing who you'll be Love, since I changed who I was going to be?"

Frank noticed Eddie was quiet so he tried to include him into the conversation.

"Uh... Yeah, I'm going as The Boss."

"No shit really?!"

"Yeah, it's going to be the easiest costume too. White t-shirt, blue jeans, and a red hat sticking out of my back pocket, plus I get to dirty myself up."

Mikey was immersed in conversation with Eddie, but Gerard was looking at Frank. He had called Eddie Love, they were trying to get back together.

"Come on Mikes, we have to get back to getting the rest of our costume. Nice seeing you Eddie. Uh Frankie, I guess we will see you on Friday night for dinner."

Before Frank could answer, Gerard grabbed Mikey and dragged him out of the store. He could not stand to be there any longer. It hurt his heart too much.

Frank stared as Gerard pulled Mikey out of the store. He was well past confused. Frank decided he'd text Gerard when he was finished shopping with Eddie.

"Hey. Wanna grab something to eat after we pay for these things?"

"Sounds like an awesome idea. Hey want to split an Italian combo?"

"It depends on what it will consist of? You do remember I'm a vegetarian right?"

Frank nudged Eddie playfully. He never respected Frank's eating choice in the past, and Frank knew that. He was over it now.

"Well, you can pull the meat off of your side and give it to me and I can give you my veggies!"

Eddie bounced like it was the greatest idea in the world.

Frank rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You can have my meat Eddie. I'll eat your veggies."

"Awe, but Frankie, I have already had your meat and yes, it was quite delicious."

Eddie ran out of the store before Frank could hit him. He ran past Mikey returning.

"Hey Frankie, can I talk to you?"

Frank looked over Mikey's shoulder at Eddie.

"I am so gonna get you."

Frank looked back at Mikey.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?"

Frank stuck his hands into his pockets while he waited for Mikey to speak.

"Um... Are you and Eddie going out again?"

Mikey bent over to pick up the jeans that Gerard had dropped.

"What? No. What made you ask that?"

Frank shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh, uh just that you guys were acting kind of, you know, together and you called him Love and..."

"We weren't acting... together. I have always called Eddie Love... Before we were ever in a relationship. He's close to me. We aren't together though. I wouldn't put myself back in that position. He's better with Brendon... Even if I hate admitting that, and he doesn't see it."

Frank looked down sadly because truthfully, he hated that they had a connection that he'd always wanted with Eddie. Truthfully, deep down it still hurt a little bit that they were over, and Eddie hadn't even attempted to try and keep them together.

"Why would it matter if we were?"

Frank was curious because it's not like he and Mikey were going to be an item so the only explanation left was Gerard.

"No real reason, just surprised that you guys were going to prom together and..."

"Mikey! Come on, I want to go home!"

Gerard came stomping into the store and grabbed Mikey hard.

Frank looked at the way Gerard handled Mikey and stepped forward.

"What's wrong with you Gerard? You don't have to handle him like that."

"Mind you own business Frankie and go back to your boyfriend!"

Gerard dragged Mikey out of the store quickly before he had the chance to hear what Frank had to say.

Frank walked out of the store and saw Gerard and Mikey walking in the distance. He started to go after them but looked over and saw Eddie sitting over in the food court. He didn't want to leave Eddie alone.

Frank was shocked at the way Gerard had acted. He didn't do anything wrong that he knew of. The last time they had been together they were perfectly fine. It had to be the fact that he was with Eddie.

I mean he did say 'boyfriend' when he referred to Eddie. Frank sighed and pulled his phone out while walking over to Eddie. He wanted to call Gerard but he knew he most likely wouldn't answer. He didn't like the fact that Gerard got angry with him. It reminded him of the first time they'd fought and that hurt Frank badly. He sat down at a table and smiled at Eddie when he turned around in line, smiling at Frank.

Frank decided he'd send Gerard a text. That's the least he could do. He didn't want Gerard angry, and most of all he didn't want Gerard angry at him. Especially if it was the reason he was thinking about because it's all just a huge misunderstanding.

Frank typed and deleted his message three times before finally deciding on what to say. He typed it up and took a deep breath before hitting send.

"Gerard, did I do something to upset you?" *'his' punk*

Gerard felt his phone vibrate. he looked at it and saw the text was from Frank. He went to delete it and Mikey grabbed his hand.

"Read it Gee please."

Mikey gave Gerard the look that made his heart melt when he was a kid. He sighed in defeat and looked at the text.

"No." *The Best Way*

Eddie returned to the table with their food just as his phone vibrated. He apologized to Eddie before answering the text.

"So why are you so upset? Did something happen?" *'his' punk*

Frank sat his phone down and grinned at Eddie.

"Shall we eat?"

Frank reached over and took a fork from Eddie and purposefully dug for Eddie's vegetables first.

"Nothing happened." *The Best Way*

Frank had to admit he was now getting upset. Gerard was his best friend so why was he keeping him out and lying to him?

"Why are you lying to me? I thought we were closer than that." *'his' punk*

"We're fine, just have lunch with your boy, and I will see you on Friday." *The Only Way*

After that Gerard stopped texting.

"Hey Frankie, sorry about my stupid ass brother" *Three Way(I hate my brother)*

Frank was now losing his appetite and he felt wrong because Eddie was trying to have a good time with him but all he was doing was stressing over Gerard. He looked at his phone and saw that Mikey had texted him.

"What did I do?" *'his' punk*

"He thinks you are with Eddie. I tried to say something, but you know Gee. As stubborn as his hair style." *Three Way(I hate my brother)*

"Sorry, bad attempt at humor." "Three Way (I hate my brother)*

"It's okay. Why does it even matter to him? It's not like he actually tried to make me his fucking boyfriend? It's been a month and still nothing. I don't get him sometimes." *fuck it*

Frank laughed to himself at the fact that he actually took the time to change his signature to that.

"HA ha ha, I love your signature. Gee locks my password so I can't. Wait till Friday, we will fix this. Remember, music soothes the sassy Gee. ^0^" *Three Way (I hate my brother)*

"I guess that's all I can do since I know he won't talk to me. And thank you. " *fuck it*

Frank went back into his texts with Gerard and decided to answer him even though he knew he wouldn't say anything back. Not that Frank was actually going to send something worth answering back. Just an answer to his last text.

"Okay fine. See you then." *fuck it*

"Are we still watching a movie?" *Your Way?*

"That's up to you. Everything always is." *fuck it*

Frank was surprised that Gerard even answered back but what was even more surprising was his signature. Who was that for?

I mean it's not like he isn't friends with Sam again. Who knows what that could mean?

"I want what you want Frankie." *Your Way Always*

Frank didn't even know how to answer that text. He thought he made it very clear what he wanted that night they had together and the day after but Gerard decided at that time he only wanted Frank's friendship.

"I don't think you do." *your punk*

"Okay Frankie." *No Way*

That was the last text from Gerard for the rest of the day.

Fucking asshole. Frank exhaled loudly and sat his phone on the table.

"How about we go back to my place and watch some of the old horror flicks that I bought for you?"

"Sure Frankie that sounds like a... Oh shit, hang on."

Eddie picked up his phone.

"Hey! What? No no, nothing important, just having lunch with Frankie. Yeah yeah, um... hang on."

Eddie covered the phone with his hand.

"Hey, Frankie, I have to raincheck on that movie. Brendon got us tickets to a concert."

Without waiting for an answer, Eddie went back to the phone call.

"No sweat my man. Okay, yeah, later."

Eddie wolfed down his sandwich and drank his coke in one gulp. He burped loudly then stood up.

"All right Frankie, thanks for lunch and the shopping. I will see you later yeah?"

Again not waiting for an answer, Eddie kissed Frank on the cheek and with a wave left the mall.

"Some things just don't change."

Frank sighed and dumped the debris into the garbage then left the mall.

(Time Passes) 

"Gee wait up!"

"Oh hey Matt, what's up?"

"What's up? Man, you in a fog or what today?"

"I uh... guess."

Gerard was still thinking about yesterday and the last text to Frank. He was being childish he knew. He had to make it up to Frank tonight and he knew just how to do it. All he had to do was find Frank.

"Hey Matt, have you seen Frankie today?"

"I think he's smoking with your brother."

"Oh awesome, thanks!"

"Wait... Gee!"

Gerard took off for the wall behind the gym.

(*)

"Dude, don't worry about my brother, he can be a dick at times, you know that."

"Yeah, I know. I just wish he would communicate with me and not act like a child."

Frank inhaled his cigarette and flicked the ash off the tip.

"If I acted like that he'd get upset."

"Yup and then he would come crying to me about it."

Mikey chuckled as he blew the smoke out of his mouth. It lingered, indicating that he had not inhaled that last one very deeply.

"So, what are we watching tonight?""

"I'm not even sure. He hasn't spoken to me since yesterday."

Frank shrugged and puffed again.

"He hasn't said anything to me. I know before we left the mall he popped into FYE. Knowing Gee, he is probably surprising us."

MIkey took a drag with a thought on his mind. He quickly pushed the smoke out again.

"My guess is he feels he has some making up to do to you."

"Yeah, I think I do."

Frank looked up and saw Gerard towering over him. He flicked his cigarette away after taking his last puff and stood up, wiping his ass off in the process.

"Yeah, well..."

"Look, I was a jerk okay? It's just... It's been a month and suddenly you’re going to the prom with him, and..."

"Yeah, but you are going with Sam Gee."

"That was mostly an apology to her for what I did. We are going as friends, that's why our costumes don't match."

"Well Frankie and Eddie's don't match."

"Yeah, I didn't think of that."

Gerard hung his head down.

"Eddie and I have been talking about prom since we started dating. We were always supposed to be each other's dates no matter what. You didn't even make me an offer! You just asked Sam and that was that!"

Frank stopped talking and breathed in and out slowly to calm himself.

"You can't be jealous over something or someone that isn't yours."

"Yeah, I know. So let me make it up to you?"

Gerard reached into his messenger bag and handed Frank the bag from FYE.

Frank looked at the bag outstretched towards him and huffed. He stomped his foot lightly, rolled his eyes, and took the bag from Gerard. He pulled the contents of the bag out and a smile slowly crept upon his face.

Frank looked up at Gerard and grinned while chewing on his bottom lip. He really didn't wanna forgive Gerard so quickly and easily but it was hard when he was so good at making up.

"This is cheating Gerard."

Gerard could not help, but grin. He knew he did good.

"What do you say we blow eighth, go grab some sushi, and get this weekend started early?"

Frank shook his head at Gerard while smirking.

"You already know what I'll say Gee. Do I ever tell you no?"

"That's my Frankie."

Mikey rolled his eyes and grabbed his stuff then headed toward the parking lot, leaving the two clueless idiots to bask in their own stupidity.

(Time Passes)

"Holy shit, I could not eat another bite if I tried."

The Ways and Frank were surrounded by mostly empty containers of sushi and sashimi. Mikey was watching Gerard feed Frank the last piece of his California roll before dropping the chop sticks and rubbing his own stomach.

"As soon as I can move again, I will put the DVD in."

Frank finished chewing what he had in his mouth and swallowed.

"I could do it."

Frank reached over and grabbed the bag with the movie in it.

"As long as I stay on my knees."

Frank started crawling over to the DVD player to insert the disk.

"I like you on your knees Frankie, it means when I am sitting we are about the same height."

MIkey reached out and smacked Gerard in the chest, but missed a little too low and hit his stomach instead.

"Ow, okay okay, I'm sorry, fuck. You're gonna make me puke."

"Depends on how you're sitting and where I am placed on my knees."

Frank turned to look back at Gerard, winked, and smirked.

"And in case you needed me to elaborate, I meant you on your ass and me on top of you."

Frank giggled and bit his lip before smiling wide.

"Ugh, either go fuck or start the movie."

Mikey makes a face, and Gerard just laughs.

Frank let's out a fit of giggles and pushed play on the movie before crawling back over and laying his head in Gerard's lap.

Gerard carded his fingers through Frank's hair as the movie started and the opening song came on.

"No one can blame you. For walking away. Too much rejection. No love injection. Life can be easy. It's not always swell. Don't tell me truth hurts..."

"Cause it hurts like hell."

Gerard finished the rest of the line as the scene showed Sarah in the park, wearing her costume.

Frank couldn't agree more with those lyrics. He sighed to himself and leaned more into Gerard's touch.

"You shouldn't make that feel too good. I'll fall asleep and one simply does not fall asleep watching Labyrinth."

"Oh don't worry, if you fall asleep, I'll just keep the Goblin King all to myself."

"Will you two shut the fuck up?"

Mikey grumbled, he knows that Gerard hates the beginning before any of the muppets show up, but it is important to the story.

"Fuck yeah!"

Gerard suddenly sits up displacing Frank's body completely.

Frank looked up at Gerard and then the screen.

"I take it you like this part."

Franks said sarcastically. Only slightly annoyed that Gerard ruined his comfortableness.

Gerard bounces up and down on his knees as David Bowie makes his appearence.

"Man, what I wouldn't give to be able to pull off a costume like that."

 

"I am pretty fucking sure you could."

Frank smirked and then chuckled.

"I mean you've certainly got the package for it."

Frank stared at Bowie on the screen with a hint of lust in his eyes. He always thought Bowie looked fucking amazing in this movie.

"Can we not compare Bowie's package to my brother's? At least not while I am in the room?"

Gerard looked at Mikey and feigned a gasp.

"MIcheal, are you saying that you think that my package does not measure up to The Goblin King's?"

"I don't know Gee, shall we put you back in you tights to find out?"

Frank's ears perked up at what Mikey said, quickly forgetting all about the movie.

"Tights? Please and thank you."

Frank looked at Mikey and shrugged.

"What? It's for acting purposes only. We could totally act this out."

"First of all, I was thirteen when I wore those, and they are green because I was Peter Pan and..."

"You still have the white ones from when you went as Freddie Mercury for Halloween one year."

"Fuck, I forgot about that."

"Well are you going to give me the satisfaction of not having to imagine you in them or not Gee?"

Frank really just wanted to see Gerard in something tighter than jeans and honestly he was bored with the back and forth right now. So either Gerard put on the tights and they act this out or they go back to watching the movie quietly.

"I'll put them on later okay? Oh look, it's Hoggle!"

Frank shrugged and turned back to the movie. He knew Gerard was trying to distract him but he didn't have to try hard. This movie was an absolute favorite of Frank's. He really did like Hoggle, although he thought the dude was seriously ugly.

Mikey came down the stairs with more popcorn, and Gerard unpaused the movie.

"MIkey and I used to dance to Magic Dance when we were younger."

"Yeah and Gee used to threaten to throw me up in the air."

Gerard grinned at Mikey then stood up, pointing a finger at him.

"You remind me of the babe."

MIkey smiled.

"What babe?"

"The babe with the power."

"What power?"

Frank laughed as they both turned to him, smiling wide.

Gerard turned to Frank and smirked.

"The power of voodoo."

"Who do?"

Gerard turned back to Mikey.

"You do."

Frank stood up and spoke the next line.

"Do what?"

Gerard moved behind Frank and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Remind me of the babe."

Mikey laughed along with the goblins, and Gerard launched into the song with a perfect pitch to match Bowie.

“I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry. What could I do? My baby's love had gone and left my baby blue. Nobody knew."

Mikey moved up to Frank and leaned into his shoulder.

"What kind of magic spell to use?"

"Slime and snails? Or puppy dog tails?"

Frank ruffled Mikey's hair.

"Thunder or lightning."

Mikey pitched his voice a bit and Gerard laughed then he looked right at Frank.

"And baby said. Dance Magic Dance Dance Magic Dance"

Frank leaned in towards Gerard's face and sung.

"Put that baby's spell on me."

With a smile on his face.

 

"Jump magic, Jump magic."

Mikey chorused in on the last line.

"Put that magic jump on me. Slap that baby, make him free!"

Mikey and Gerard collapsed on the couch laughing.

Frank laughed and shook his head at them.

"Why do I always let you two pull me into this? I need to use the bathroom."

Frank headed out of the room.

Mikey paused the movie when Frank left the room. He looked at Gerard and saw the goofy grin on his face.

"Hey Gee, why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Hmm, doing what?"

"Why don't you just ask Frankie out?"

Gerard sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Cause it's not time yet. You saw how he was with Eddie, he still is not over him. I don't want to be a rebound."

"Gee, at the risk of giving you a bigger ego than you already have, you would not be that boy's rebound."

"I just need to do this right so that it does not get fucked up."

"Okay Gee, I hope you know what you are doing."

Frank snuck behind Gerard and placed his wet hands on his cheeks, turned Gerard's face to him, and kissed his forehead.

"Doing with what Gee?"

"His hair, he is thinking of dying it again."

Frank looked up at Gerard's hair and ran his fingers through it.

"I still say you should dye it black."

"Nah, besides, when I had black hair no one noticed me. I mean even you said that you did not even realize it was the same kid."

"This is true, but what other color would you go for?"

Gerard sighed and touched Frank's fingers in his hair, intertwining them with his own.

"I don't know. I have to think about it."

Gerard pulled Frank so that he settled between him and Mikey, and they went back to the movie.

(time passes)

Mikey was on the floor, laughing so hard it hurt.

"Gee, please stop!"

"I hit something... yes... no?"

Gerard continued recite lines from the battle scene, and Mikey and Frank could not stop laughing.

"Gee..."

Frank clutched his sides.

"Gee stop. Seriously. I can't take anymore."

The scene ended, and Gerard stopped and helped pull Frank to his feet as Mikey crawled back on the sofa. He held Frank as the movie continued.

"But... Should you need us."

"Yes, should you need us..."

"I'll call."

Sarah was at the Escher Staircase scene, and Gerard pulled Frank to his feet and left him at the sofa as he stalked away. He then turned and put a glare on his face.

"How you turned my world, you precious thing. You starve and near exhaust me. Everything I've done, I've done for you."

Gerard stalked up to a wide eyed Frank as he punctuated Bowie's words at him.

"I move the stars for no one."

Gerard circled around Frank and made him back up a bit.

"You've run so long. You've run so far".

He pushed Frank further back and out lined his eyes with his fingers.

"Your eyes can be so cruel. Just as I can be so cruel."

He pointed a finger at Frank's chest.

"Though I do believe in you. Yes I do"

Gerard's face softened a little. Frank could feel the sorrow that the Goblin King gave out in his words.

"Live without the sunlight. Love without your heartbeat."

Gerard turned away from Frank and walked towards the stairs.

"I, I can't live within you. I can't live within you."

He started to head up the steps, and looked back at Frank one more time.

"I, I can't live within you."

He then ran up the stairs and out of the basement.

Frank stood there slightly confused.

"Um... is he okay or he's really taking this acting thing to heart?"

Mikey smirked knowing what Gerard was doing.

"He'll be back. He probably had to piss."

Frank shrugged happily.

"Oh, okay!"

Frank sat down on the sofa next to Mikey.

"Should we pause this?"

"Nah, let it keep playing."

Mikey settled in, wondering how far Gerard would take this.

"Okay."

Frank leaned his head on Mikey's shoulder while he continued to watch the movie.

(Time Passes)

"Correct me if I'm wrong but unless Gee's taking a shit it doesn't take that long to use the bathroom."

 

Mikey marveled at how perfectly Gerard timed his entrance.

"Sarah, beware, I have been generous till now. I can be cruel."

Gerard had gone all out and put on the white leotard from his Freddie Mercury costume. He even found their mom's old angel wings and donned those. He crossed the floor and walked behind the sofa, dragging his finger along, brushing it against the nape of Frank's neck. Mikey chuckled as Frank shivered and whipped his head around to follow his brother's every movement.

Frank could hardly get out his giggles, and he did so breathily. Literally, only his breath sounded from him as he followed Gerard with his eyes. He couldn't believe he actually took the time to dress up, and even more than that, he couldn't believe how fucking good Gerard looked in the ensemble.

Frank would've spoken if it wasn't for the fact that his mouth wouldn't cooperate because his brain was too busy focusing on Gerard's piece. Just like he'd predicted it looked damn good in those pants. So did his ass. Frank was a bit at a loss for words, to say the least.

Sarah said her line and then Gerard leaned over Frank and spit the next in his face.

"Everything! Everything you wanted I have done."

Gerard leaned back up.

"You asked that the child be taken, I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening."

Gerard stood up tall now and pointed at the wall clock.

"I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down and I have done it all for you."

He stepped away now then looked at Frank again.

"I've been exhausted, living up to your expectations. Isn't that generous?"

Gerard stood back and smirked at the awe in Frank's face, of his ability to do all the lines. What he did not expect was for Frank to stand up and recite Sarah's lines.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great..."

Frank smirked and shrugged one shoulder at Gerard mocking him with the fact that he could easily play the part too.

Gerard was impressed so he decided to go all out. He put his hand up.

"Stop, wait, Look Frank, look what I'm offering you. Your dreams."

Mikey saw that Gerard did not realize that he had slipped and said Frank instead of Sarah. This was getting good.

"I ask for so little. Just let me rule you and you can have everything you want."

Frank acted puzzled, trying to remember the next line. Gerard surprised him by placing a hand on his shoulder and one under his chin.

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave."

Gerard leaned in and waited for the line that he thought she was crazy to say. Why the fuck would you ever say no to Bowie?

Frank exhaled deeply before he recited the next line.

"Yes. *breathes* I love you."

Okay, so that wasn't the line, but why the fuck would Frank say no to Bowie or Gerard?

Gerard gasped sharply as Frank surged up and kissed him. Mikey fell off the sofa laughing. Gerard was still too stunned to realize he was being kissed till Frank nibbled his lip lightly and Gerard parted them in surprise. Frank took full advantage of this and pushed his way inside. The kiss became heated and Gerard pulled Frank to him, running his hands under Frank's shirt grabbing his hip bones.

"Boys have you seen... oh."

Gerard pushed Frank away as his mom came down the stairs. She looked at Mikey on the floor laughing and Gerard dressed in his last year's Halloween costume with her wings.

"You know Frankie that's not what Sarah said, right?"

"Yes... but she was a fool."

Frank chuckled nervously.

"Gee's acting is pretty good... I kind of forgot the script."

Frank cleared his throat and stared at the floor with his hands behind his back. His cheeks were burning with a red tint.

"Uh... I'm gonna go change now."

Gerard skirted around Frank and past the still gasping for air Mikey as he headed for the stairs. His mom looked at him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You might want to take a cold shower while you are up there sweetheart."

Gerard looked down at the huge hard on he was sprouting in front of his mom.

"Oh fuck!"

Gerard ran up the stairs slamming the door. Donna shook her head and headed back too.

"Oh Micheal, make sure you make the sofa bed for Frankie. I have a feeling it is just going to be the two of you tonight."

With that she left.

"Oh man. Sorry about that Mikes."

 

"Nah, it's okay. That was worth seeing you make Gee speechless, a first for him I think, and my mom getting the best of him. You are my new number one best friend Frankie."

"Don't you forget it."

(Time Passes) 

"Hey Mikey, you need to talk to Pete."

Mikey and Frank were coming out of the Gym, and Alicia strode up to him with her phone out. Mikey looked puzzled, but took the phone.

"Hello?"

"What?! No, we are not doing that!"

Mikey began pacing a bit.

"Just stick with the plan okay?"

Mikey killed the call and handed the phone to Alicia.

"Did you fix it?"

"Yeah, no worries."

"Good."

Alicia leaned in and kissed Mikey's cheek then went off down the hall just as the bell rang to end fourth.

Frank chuckled and nudged Mikey.

"What was that about?"

"*sigh* Pete wanted to dress up as Beetlejuice."

Frank burst into laughter. He tried to calm down so he could talk but started laughing harder. When he finally calmed down enough he had to express his opinion on the matter.

"That would've been fucking epic dude! Why not!?"

"Because Ali and I have to match and I am not going as Alec Baldwin covered in fucking sand."

"Party pooper, party pooper, party pooper!"

Frank chanted and fist pumped in Mikey's face while jumping a little.

"Shut up shorty, you have to get to English, and it's on the other side of the building. Have fun running."

Mikey swatted Frank in the shoulder then took off for his own music class.

Frank walked quickly to get to his class. He saw Otter and waved at him before opening his locker and grabbing his books. He closed it quickly and started his journey to English.

"So glad you could join us Mr. Iero."

 

"Sorry. I got a little held up in P.E."

Frank walked quickly to take his seat. He noticed Eddie wasn't in class but he remembered he was going to be at the guidance counselor's office today.

 

"Hey Frank."

Sam gave a small wave to him as she faced forward when the teacher cleared her throat.

"All right class, we are coming down to the wire and finals study will start soon. We need to finish this unit before Friday because I am not competing with Prom."

The class erupted in chatter about the upcoming day.

 

Frank turned to Sam.

"Hey. So I heard you're going to prom with Gee."

 

Sam looked down blushing.

"Yeah, I was surprised when he asked me, I honestly thought he was going to ask you."

"Well... He didn't. I'm going with Eddie."

"Oh, you two are back together?"

"No we aren't. Why does everyone think that? Gerard damn near strangled Mikey's wrist because he thought I was with Eddie and he yelled at me."

Frank shrugged.

"Huh, well that's interesting. Very unlike Gerard. Usually when he wants something he just goes for it. I mean he did that with me and... I'm sorry, that was not right to say."

Sam looked down at her desk, lightly scratching her nail on it.

"No... that's alright."

Truth was, it wasn't alright, and that cut Frank a little more deeper. He wasn't going to say anything to Sam about it though. That just meant Frank would have to come to terms with the fact that Gerard would probably never make him his boyfriend.

"Hey, so listen since you and Eddie are going as friends and Gerard and I are going as friends, why don't we all go together?

"Yeah, that'd be pretty cool."

Frank forced his best smile. It's not that he wasn't happy because he was, he was just still a little stuck in his feelings.

The rest of class went on quietly between the two of them until the bell rang. When class let out, Gerard was standing at the door.

"Hey Frankie, hey Sam."

"Hey Gerard. Well I'm off. See you Friday?"

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at seven."

"Oh, I invited Frank and Eddie to join us too."

"Oh, uh sure, the limo is plenty big enough, but then I will grab Frank and Eddie first, they live closer."

"Okay cool, I will have time to tease my hair even higher then."

Sam waved bye and left down the hall.

"Sooo a... about Friday night..."

"What about it?"

"Uh... Well the movie and... you said..."

Gerard was stammering to find the words. He could feel the heat crawling up his neck, making it hard to breathe.

"You know what, don't worry about it. I have to go practice just in case. The play is next week after all."

Frank realized what Gerard was talking about and disregarded what else he'd said.

"Oh... that was just... um... we're um friends... so... you know."

Frank didn't want to say he loved Gerard. After all, he didn't even think it'd get him anywhere. He decided 'fuck it' because it's whatever at this point.

"I do love you."

Frank slowly started backing away from Gerard while clutching his books tight. He knew he said 'fuck it' but he really didn't think about what Gerard would say to that.

"OH, uh... okay... um, so there's the bell. Later."

Gerard ducked into the crowd of last minute students, and disappeared.

"Boy he really is a coward isn't he?"

Eddie draped an arm over Frank's shoulder.

"Come on Frankie, let's get something to eat."

"Oh! Hey Eddie."

Frank realized what Eddie said and looked at him strange.

"What did you mean by that?"

When Eddie acted as if he didn't know what Frank was referring to he rolled his eyes and elaborated.

"He really is a coward... what did you mean?"

"Nothing baby, nothing at all."

(Time passes)

Frank was sitting in front of his mom's mirror while she finished curling the front of his hair. Frank smiled as she tousled his hair a bit.

"I think you look great son."

Frank's dad walked in with Frank's shirt in his hand.

"Here you go."

Frank took the netted shirt and put it on.

"Thanks mom and dad."

They nodded and looked at Frank.

"We didn't do anything this fun at our prom."

Frank laughed.

"That's because you guys actually lived in these times."

His parents laughed and agreed. They heard a faint knock at the door.

"That must be Gerard. I'll go let him in."

Frank nodded as he took one last look at himself in the mirror and then smiled at the finished product.

"Have fun."

Frank's dad gave his shoulder a squeeze as they both walked out of the room and down the stairs. On their way they could hear Gerard's voice getting closer.

"Yeah, it is an interesting theme for a prom, but apparently the school had some kind of... Oh hey Frankie, wow great costume."

Gerard stood there talking to Frank's mom who was wearing a look of shock. She took a moment when Gerard turned to shake Frank Sr.'s hand and grabbed Frank's arm.

"Frankie, why didn't you tell me that he could look that good?!"

She was blushing like a school girl. Gerard had on a black leather jacket and the tightest blue jeans possible. His back was turned and the words Revenge could be read on the bottom of the jacket. He had on high heeled cowboy boots and a pair of mirrored sunglasses was pushed on top of his head. Linda let out a breath she did not realize she was holding.

  

 

"He makes a sexy George Michael doesn't he?"

"Thanks!"

Linda turned bright red realizing that Gerard heard her. Gerard gave one of his blinding smiles with his tiny teeth then dropped the sunglasses to the bridge of his nose. He looked over them at Frank and laughed.

"Ready to go there Henry?"

 

Frank let out a breathy laugh. He couldn't believe his mom was crushing on George Michael Gerard in front of his father.

"See you mom and dad. Of course George."

Frank had to admit Gerard's ass looked amazing in those pants. He couldn't even contain himself. He tapped Gerard's ass and walked out of the door.

Gerard grinned at Frank.

"See that was the problem in the 80's. The ladies all just wanted George's ass, but he wanted some guys ass. How could they not see that he was gay!"

Gerard ranted all the way to the limo and held the door open for Frank.

"So we picking up The Boss next?"

 

 

"Yeah... and you know who the hell wouldn't want his ass. I mean... I surely did and I wasn't old enough to know what the hell I wanted. I didn't know if I wanted a Batmobile or bed."

Frank slid into the limo and scooted over.

Gerard laughed at that, and gave the driver directions to Eddie's house. Eddie was waiting outside talking to Brendon.

"Hey guys! See ya Brendon."

As Eddie made his way to the car, Gerard saw the look on Brendon's face. He shook his head and looked at Frank.

"Eddie needs to really get a clue about Brendon man."

"Yeah well I'm not gonna be the one to give it to him. I've already tried. I couldn't clue him about me so I doubt I'd ever clue him about anyone else."

Eddie jumped in the car and whistled at Gerard's costume.

"So where is your lady fair?"

"Going to pick her up now."

They arrived at Sam's house and Gerard crawled over Frank to get out of the car and head up to the door.

"His ass looks really good in those jeans Frankie."

Frank laughed.

"You don't have to tell me that. I already copped a feel."

Gerard returned and the door opened as Eddie started to crack up.

"Are you shitting me?"

"Fuck off Eddie."

Sam climbed in and adjusted her hat to the back of her head.

  

"I like Debbie Gibson."

"She’s just so clean and your..."

"Watch it Bazini."

Gerard growled at Eddie and put a protective arm around Sam. He kissed her forehead reassuringly.

"I think you look cute, like you are ready for a mall tour."

"That was Tiffany, but thanks Gee."

Frank put his head down so no one would see his face and so he wouldn't see Gerard being cozy with Sam. His thoughts automatically went back to what Sam said in class. He didn't want his day ruined by those thoughts though so he just leaned onto Eddie's shoulder and kept quiet. He zoned into the music that was playing in the limo.

(Time Passes) 

The gym was decked out so much that it looked like they stepped back in time. On the walls were screens playing different movies and TV shows from 1988. The music that the DJ was spinning had such a feel good vibe to it that Gerard was shaking his hips as he walked in the door.

"Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you."

"Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye, never gonna tell a lie and hurt you."

Gerard smiled at Eddie and high fived him. He then pulled Sam to the dance floor and took her for a spin.

"Come on love. This is a favorite of mine."

Frank pulled Eddie onto the floor and started singing to Eddie.

"We've known each other for so long. Your heart's been aching, but you're too shy to say it. Inside, we both know what's been going on We know the game and we're gonna play it."

Frank circled around Eddie, smiling and giving him seductive, playful eyes.

"And if you ask me how I'm feeling. Don't tell me you're too blind to see."

Eddie laughed and chorused back again.

"Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna... Hey, isn't that Striker?"

Gerard heard Eddie and looked up from Sam. Striker was wearing a leather jacket like Gerard, but with no shirt underneath. He had a good body, but nothing like Gerard did. He kept fiddling with something inside jacket pocket. He was moving toward the punch bowl.

"Oh shit, I think he's gonna spike the punch!"

"Wow, how cliché is that?"

"Yeah, well I know a few kids here that have allergies to grain and depending on what he has in that bottle he can make some of them really sick."

Gerard left them and started to walk over to Mrs. Alabaster, who was one of the chaperones.

Frank grabbed Gerard's arm.

"Wait Gee... are you about to be a party pooper like Mikey?"

"Fuck Frank, how can you say that? Deciding to drink is your business, but I am not going to watch people that could end up in the hospital suffer over some jack ass' thrill, now let go of me!"

Gerard pulled away from Frank and gave him a look of disgust then continued on his way.

 

"Well excuse me."

Frank shrugged and walked back over to Eddie. He pulled him further away from where Sam and Gerard were. He didn't like being around Gerard when he got angry.

"Let's dance."

Frank started moving to the ending of the song while looking over at Gerard slightly.

(Time Passes) 

"Gerard, go talk to him."

"No, I am surprised that it didn't bother him."

"God, you are being stupid."

Sam stalked away from Gerard then over to where Eddie and Frank were talking. The next song started up and Sam smiled.

"Hey Eddie, come pour some sugar on me."

Eddie smirked and slipped a hand on Sam's waist.

"You got it baby."

They walked onto the dance floor and began to move to the music.

"Take the bottle, shake it up. Break the bubble, break it up. Pour some sugar on me, oohh in the name of love."

Sam was grinding against Eddie's thigh, and Eddie had an arm slipped around her waist, holding her in a bent pose.

Frank smiled and watched as Sam and Eddie moved on the floor.

"Hey you."

Frank turned around and was met with Tisha standing there behind him dressed as Cyndi Lauper.

"Heeey! Wanna dance?"

Frank wiggled his eyebrows at Tisha and she laughed, pulling him close to her body. Frank ground on her and started singing.

"I'm hot, sticky sweet. From my head to my feet, yeah."

Tisha turned around and ran her hands down Frank's body while looking up at him.

"Listen! Red light, yellow light, green-a-light go! Crazy little woman in a one man show. Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love. Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up."

Frank pulled her up and pulled her close and made a wave with her and they smirked at each other.

"You're being stupid again you know that right?"

"Fuck off Mikey."

Gerard watched everyone dancing and it pissed him off. He knew that he did the right thing and did not care.

"Look, I have my beliefs and that includes not tricking people into getting drunk. He doesn't like it so whatever."

Mikey shrugged and then was pulled away by Pete talking a mile a minute. Gerard leaned against the juke box that was part of the decorations. The DJ looked up from the booth and saw Gerard and smirked at him. Gerard heard Def Leppard finish and then a familiar guitar rift started. Gerard looked at the DJ and he winked at him. Gerard began to tap his foot against the music machine as the man's voice began to sing.

"Oh I guess it would be nice, if I could touch your body, I know not everybody has got a body like you."

Gerard basked in the song that personified his costume. He felt a twitch in his hips and moved from his place moving his mirror sunglasses back to his face. He made his way over to his friends and his Frank singing.

"Before this river becomes an ocean, before you throw my heart back on the floor."

He reached Frank and his friend from Bio, Tisha was her name? He hit the floor on his knees in front of him.

"Oh baby I reconsidered my foolish notion. Well I need someone to hold me, but I'll wait for something more..."

Frank laughed and leant down into Gerard's face and sung

"Yes you've gotta have faith."

Frank switched that one word and winked at Gerard before standing back up. Frank hated that Gerard could always sing his way back into his heart. Frank wasn't done being mad at Gerard for being as snappy as he was but he was gonna ignore it right now.

 

After that, things seemed to be alright and the four of them went back to having fun. There were a few slow songs that they sat out, but still enjoyed listening to them nonetheless. Eddie laughed at Gerard when 'Red Red Wine' came on, reminding him of calling Striker out and getting him booted from the event. Then again, Eddie was still bothered by what he did to him and Frank last month. Then 'Don't Worry be Happy' came on and Gerard looked at Frank and at the same time they spoke.

"Smoke break."

Frank chuckled breathily and took Eddie's hand then headed towards the door with everyone else trailing closely behind them..

"Were they serious with that one?"

Frank spoke to Eddie and smiled while shaking his head.

"They couldn't have been. I can't even believe people are still in there."

They went to the usual smoking spot and not surprisingly Mikey was there with Pete and Alicia. When Mikey saw Gerard he waved him over. Gerard hugged Mikey and high fived Pete. He then pulled out his pack and lit two Cigarettes, handing one to Frank.

"Thanks."

Frank puffed on his cigarette and smiled over at Eddie who was always just too quiet for Frank's liking these days. Frank wasn't going to force him to talk though so he just nudged and smiled at him. Eddie smiled back but remained quiet.

"Having fun Mikey?"

Frank looked at Pete and noted that he was in no way, shape, or form dressed as Beetlejuice.

"I was on your side Pete... Just for the record."

Frank puffed on his cigarette.

"Thanks! I mean it would have been epic, but mister Sassy Pants would not budge on the sand issue.

"Sassy pants?"

Gerard held his tongue at the thought of Mikey being any kind of sassy at all. Alicia apparently was not as good because she cracked up hard enough to lose her balance and fall. Eddie was closest to her and caught her.

Frank shook his head while smiling.

"I tried to tell him but nooooo."

Frank laughed.

"You still look cool though."

"Well. hell yeah. Danny DeVito was the coolest motherfucker in that movie."

 

"What?! No way! Michael Douglas was way cooler!"

Pete scoffed.

"Yeah right, Kathleen Turner so wanted to fuck him more than you."

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?"

"Okay fine, who is the better lay Mikey or me?"

Gerard was shocked at what Pete said, but even more shocking was what Alicia said next."

"I can't compare you two, you have two different techniques."

"I have never thought I'd actually meet someone who had this type of relationship. I've only ever read about them or seen them in movies."

Frank pulled on his cigarette and exhaled quickly.

"I'm not against it though at all."

Frank smiled and whispered something to Eddie that no one else could hear, and they both started laughing. Eddie grinned and bumped Frank lightly.

 

"Ahem! Can we get back to my question?"

Pete stood there with a his hands on his hips. Alicia seemed a bit annoyed and then Gerard saw a glint in her eyes and he backed away and hid behind Sam.

"Uh, I have a feeling we need to make our exit now."

"But this is getting interesting."

"No no no, I don't..."

Too late, Alicia walked up to Pete and ran a finger down his chest and whispered something in his ear. She then sauntered off. Pete went white and then shook it off.

"Wait! When, fuck when?"

"Coordinate with your partner there Danny."

"Dude, what did she say?"

Eddie leaned on Frank's shoulder to get a better listen.

Pete grinned ear to ear and put his arm around Mikey.

"She said that I could fuck her, if I let Mikey fu..."

“That’s it! I'm out of here!"

Gerard ran back towards the gym, like his ass was on fire.

"I never saw a guy run so fast after what you said to him."

Frank flicked his cigarette and pulled Eddie close to him by his waist while guiding him back inside the Gym. Once inside they spotted Gerard standing on the wall. They laughed and started to head toward him when they heard one of their songs start playing.

They used to dance to it all the time in the past before things changed. Frank pulled Eddie to the middle of the dance floor and did a full spin with Eddie close behind him laughing wildly.

"Now listen, not a dime, I can't pay my rent. I can barely make it through the week. Saturday night I'd like to make my girl, but right now I can't make ends meet."

Frank circled Eddie and put his back up to Eddie's and shimmied down and up again.

Eddie leaned into Frank and belted out the next line.

"I’m always working, slaving every day. Gotta get a break from the same old same old."

Eddie spun Frank around and grabbed the collar of his jacket.

“I need a chance just to get away. If you could hear me think, this is what I'd say."

They both screamed out the chorus.

"Don't need nothing, but a good time."

Eddie took the next line solo as he leered at Frank and ran his hand down his chest.

"How can I resist?"

Frank smiled while biting his lip and swaying before singing the next line along with Eddie.

"Ain't lookin' for nothin' but a good time."

Frank pulled Eddie close and started bouncing along with Eddie as he sung the next line to him.

"And it don't get better than this."

Once Gerard finally got his breathing under control he looked around and saw Frank and Eddie dancing. He laughed to himself. They looked so natural together, he could see that at one point they were really into each other. Now they seemed more comfortable as friends.

"Maybe friends with benefits?"

Gerard whipped around and saw Sam Smirking."

"Uh... I don't know if they..."

He did not want to think that Frank was still fucking Eddie, or wait, wasn't it Frank that got fucked? As he mulled over this, the song hit the bridge and Eddie acted like he had a mike.

"See I, I raise a toast to all of us, who are breaking our backs every day. If wanting the good life is such a crime, Lord than put me away. Here's to ya."

Eddie pointed at Frank, and Frank went crazy doing air guitar like CC did in the video. Frank spun around and swung his arm like he was really holding a guitar. He held his arms in a perfect stance which wasn't hard to do since he plays guitar and knows how it fits perfectly in his arms. He continued to spin and stomp his foot then leaned into Eddie's face, making a scrunched up face at him as he rocked out and Eddie egged him on. Frank landed on his knees in front of Eddie 'finishing' the last part of the solo. He sat on one knee with his other leg stretched out and held his air guitar to the ceiling between his legs and nodded to Eddie to start singing again.

 

“Don't need nothing, but a good time. How can I resist? Ain't looking for nothin, but a good time and it don't get better than this."

Eddie ended on his knees in front of Frank panting hard. The students erupted in applause and Eddie just grinned at Frank.

"Just like old times huh Iero?"

Frank smiled brightly and nodded.

"Yeah... Really good times. Like the song huh?"

Frank leaned forward and hugged Eddie.

 

Gerard was beginning to sulk now. Sam was whispering crap into his ear, and he had enough. He stalked over to the punch bowl and grabbed a drink.

"Hey there Georgie, what's wrong?"

Gerard looked up and saw the DJ smirking at him. He said nothing, just continued to glare at Frank and Eddie. The DJ looked over and laughed.

"Someone else got to your date?"

"No, he's not here with me."

Gerard mumbled into his punch.

"Well Georgie, sometimes you have to fight fire with fire, and if Faith did not work for you, I have something a little more extreme. Come with me."

Gerard followed the DJ to the booth. He stepped in and marveled at how the set up was in there. The DJ grabbed his laptop and scrolled through till he found what he was looking for. He grinned at Gerard.

"Okay, take your jacket and shirt off."

"What?"

"Just do it and then put the jacket back on."

Gerard was puzzled, but did as he was told. Right away the cool breeze of the AC hit his chest and his nipples hardened.

"Nice, perfect."

The DJ smirked and then cued up the music. When the song started Gerard looked a the DJ and smiled. He then exited the booth and sauntered up to where Eddie and Frank were doing their perfect moves.

Frank ground close to Eddie and held his waist while looking at him seductively, but playful of course. Eddie said something in his ear and Frank laughed. He pulled back a bit to stick his tongue out at Eddie quite cheekily. Eddie did the same and then they laughed harder than before.

"All you got is this moment. Twenty-first century's yesterday. You can care all you want Everybody does yeah that's okay."

Gerard did a little spin and the crowd parted for him as he made his way over to Frank and Eddie. He got to his knees when he reached them. Pete was there and he grinned at Gerard as he threw him the line.

"So how do you feel?"

Gerard grabbed his bare chest where his heart would be.

'I'm lonely"

"What do you think?"

Gerard grabbed his head and rotated it.

"Can't think at all."

“Whatcha gonna do?"

Gerard pounded his chest again and threw his head back.

"Gonna live my life."

He then began to crawl over to Frank, sliding on his knees seductively.

"So slide over here, and give me a moment. Your moves are so raw, I've got to let you know. I've got to let you know. So slide over here and give me a moment, I've got to let you know, I’ve got to let you know..."

Gerard reached Frank and pulled him down so that they were face to face, and he could feel Frank's breath on his skin.

"You're one of my kind."

Frank stared with labored breath at Gerard before he tried to shake him off a bit. If Gerard wanted to play, Frank could play, and he could do it well. He did get into his pants before after all.

Frank brought his left index finger up to his lips and bit on it seductively while giving Gerard the shoulder, his left to be precise. He then moved his shoulders to the beat. He ran his finger along his bottom lip before pressing it to Gerard's lip and singing.

"I need you tonight. Cause I'm not sleeping."

Frank got up on his knees, taking the stance he had that night Gerard and Frank first went out together on the hood of his car. He ran his fingers through his hair and wound his body like a snake.

"There's something about you boy."

Frank ran his hands down his body before pointing to Gerard when he said 'boy' and smirking.

"That makes me sweat."

Frank put his other finger in his mouth and ran it from left to right before bringing it from his mouth and shaking his hand and puckering his lips at Gerard.

He then slowly started crawling over to him.

"So how do you feel?"

Frank arched a suggestive brow at Gerard while he stared at him hotly.

Gerard grinned. He splayed his legs open wide on his knees and ran his hands into his hair.

"I'm lonely."

"What do you think?"

Frank jutted his chin forward at Gerard and winked.

Gerard moved his hands through his hair and pulled on it hard, letting out an involuntary groan.

"Can't think at all."

Frank crawled closer to Gerard and did the same thing he had when they had sex. He leaned his head in his crotch, causing the students to hoot, and came up to his face asking Gerard.

"Whatcha gonna do?"

Frank echoed the song while placing his hands on Gerard's thighs. At this moment no one else was even around in Frank's mind. It was just them back in Gerard's room.

Gerard only had eyes for Frank. He knew subconsciously that the room was full of people, but they all seemed to melt away. He grabbed Frank's head and pulled it up to his face.

"Gonna live my life."

Someone in the crowd whistled and another yelled out.

"So how do you feel?"

Gerard threw his head back pushing Frank away with the momentum. He shouted into the air.

"I'm lonely!"

"And we all feel for you Mr. Way, but I think you can channel that emotion into something more acceptable for school hmmm?"

Gerard looked up and a couple of students snickered at the comment that Mrs. Alabaster voiced. He blushed and got up heading for the DJ booth to get his shirt.

"Don't think you are getting off that easily Mr. Iero, Mr. Bazini. You two were just as bad."

Frank sniggered at her while walking behind Eddie and pushing him forward.

"I was just going with those two."

 

Gerard went back to the DJ booth.

"Man, that old lady really cramped your style."

"Yeah, but it's all good."

"Dude, you're all right. Name's Ray."

"Gerard."

"So who's the girl your with?"

"Oh Sam? Yeah, were good friends."

"She seems like a sweet kid."

"Yeah she is, but she can be a handful."

"Her?"

Ray looked over at the girl dressed as Debbie Gibson, talking with another girl dressed as Kathleen Turner. He smirked.

"Sure she can."

Gerard was about to say something when someone tapped the glass and made a whirring motion in the air.

"Sorry, man, time to get back to spinning."

"Okay cool."

Gerard put his shirt on and left the booth. He made his way back over to Sam and Alicia when the music came up again and from across the room he heard Eddie groan.

"No no no, Frankie please?!"

Frank jumped in Eddie's face. Eddie tried to get away but Frank held his hands so he couldn't move.

"Welcome to the jungle. We've got fun n' games. We got everything you want. Honey, we know the names."

Frank let go of Eddie when he got tired of trying to make him dance and spun around. He started singing again, moving his hips with his arms outstretched like he was singing to everyone in the room.

"We are the people that can find whatever you may need. If you got the money, honey, we got your disease."

Frank grabbed his package like Axel did in the video and moved his hips. Frank acted as if he was holding a mic as he started singing the chorus.

"In the jungle. Welcome to the jungle. Watch it bring you to your knees, knees. I wanna watch you bleed."

Frank slid over to Tisha and started singing in her face as she laughed.

"Welcome to the jungle. We take it day by day. If you want it you're gonna bleed but it's the price you pay. And you're a very sexy girl that's very hard to please."

Frank kept moving his hips, mimicking the Axel Rose dance while closing his eyes and laughing.

"Ahhhhh."

"Yeah, we need to get out of here before he starts doing air guitar."

"Yeah, bathroom break."

"What are you guys, oh God is he going to..."

"Come on Sam!"

Eddie, Gerard, and Sam ran from the spectacle that Frank was putting on as quickly as they could. As they ran out of the Gym, they bumped into Mikey and spun him around.

"Where's the fire Gee?"

"In the Gym, stay away!"

Mikey shrugged and walked into the Gym and saw Frank shimming in the middle of the dance floor with his eyes closed, singing to the music. He sighed and went over to Frank to break the news that his audience was gone now.

"And when you're high you never ever want to come down, YEAH!"

Frank started playing air guitar and bumped into something. He opened his eyes and realized it was Mikey. He looked around and noted that everyone else was gone. That didn't stop him from continuing to dance in front of Mikey doing his best Axel.

"Where is everyone?"

"Something about a fire in the Gym."

Mikey shrugged.

Frank laughed and rolled his eyes. He circled around Mikey, knowing full well he wouldn't dance with him but that didn't stop him, no way. Just then Tisha came over and joined Frank. He dropped down and pretended to play air guitar between her knees with her moving her body to the music.

"You know where you are? You're in the jungle baby. You're gonna die. In the jungle. Welcome to the jungle. Watch it bring you to your knees, knees."

Frank stood up and rocked back and forth with Tisha in his arms. She kept laughing and smiling with him the whole time.

"You're a pretty great person Tisha."

"So are you Frankie. You need to take down my number. We can hit the clubs together."

Frank laughed and nodded.

"I definitely will."

"You make a great Henry Rollins too."

Frank looked down at his netted t-shirt, jacket and jeans and smiled.

"Well you're a pretty damn awesome Cyndi."

Frank spun Tisha out and she bowed.

"Thank you."

Frank pulled her back in and sung the last line of the song.

 

"It's gonna bring you down-HA!"

 

Frank heard the music start again and walked over to Mikey.

 

"Dance with me."

 

Mikey looked at Frank liked he'd lost his mind and scoffed.

 

Frank walked up to Mikey and pushed up against him.

 

"There's things that you guess and things that you know. There's boys you can trust and girls that you don't. There's little things you hide and little things that you show."

 

Mikey stood there and stared at Frank with his arms crossed, looking unimpressed. Frank decided to spin around Mikey and grab his hips, pushing up against Mikey's ass and grinding there.

 

"I've waited so long baby now that we're friends. Every man's got his patience and here's where mine ends. I want your sex. I want you. I want your sex. It's playing on my mind. It's DANCING on my soul."

 

Frank screamed 'dancing' in Mikey's ears to be a smart ass. Mikey still wasn't dancing. Frank started running his hands over Mikey's front then over his shoulders, trailing down his back and landing on his ass. He cupped it and laughed when Mikey did a little jolt.

 

"I'd really like to try. Oh I'd really love to know. When you tell me you're gonna regret it then I tell you that I love you but you still say no!"

 

Mikey rolled his eyes. The DJ must be out of his mind to play a song like this, and none of the teachers were batting an eye. Mikey knew that Frank was trying to get a rise out of him, but he was going about it the wrong way.

"Would you fucking move or something?"

Frank heard Mikey chuckle and shrugged. He went back around to the front of Mikey. Frank got down on his knees in front of Mikey's crotch, fighting hard not to laugh, because let's face it this was fucking weird.

"It's sensual but most of all... Sex is something we should do. Sex is something for me and you."

Frank ran his hand slightly up Mikey's thighs.

Mikey was not going to lie to himself. Frank looked really good on his knees. He could see what his brother saw in the boy. It was kind of what he saw in... no no no, he was not going to think about that. Mikey reached up and covered a fake yawn. He knew it would piss off Frank and egg him on more. It was only a matter of time before the teachers broke this up... Right?

"Sex is natural, sex is good. Not everybody does it but everybody should. Sex is natural, sex is fun. Sex is best when it's... one on one. One on one."

"Oh, I don't fucking think so!"

Pete came charging at Mikey and wedged his way in between the two of them.

"You already have one Way, you are not getting mine!"

"Yours?"

Mikey blinked at Pete trying to figure out what just happened. Pete turned to Mikey.

"Uh, well yeah, I mean mine and Al's."

"Oh... uh... okay."

"Wait what?"

"I said okay."

"Really?"

Pete squealed and jumped on Mikey.

"Yeah yeah sure, we can discuss more when Alicia gets back from the bathroom."

"Piss break?"

"No you gross Neanderthal, she got a run in her stocking."

"Oh okay cool, so you want to dance with your boyfriend?"

"Look, I would not dance with Iero, why would I dance with you?"

"Because unlike Frankie here, I will bug the shit out of you until you do... Or I will show up in class and sing you love songs."

"You wouldn't..."

"Why do birds suddenly appear, every time you are near? Just like me, they long to be, close to you."

"Okay okay, I will dance with you! Fuck I hate the Carpenters."

The song changed to 'Hot Hot Hot' and Pete jumped up, doing his best Buster Poindexter impression and pushed Mikey into starting a conga line.

Frank shook his head at both the boys. He didn't even know what the hell just happened but it happened. 'I don't even have that Way' Frank thought. Suddenly he was pushed into the conga line by Tisha and a girl he didn't know, so he went along with it.

Alicia was pissed. She would never buy cheap pantyhose again. She walked into the girl's bathroom and stopped. Gerard was on the floor holding Sam and rocking her.

"What happened?"

Gerard looked up and saw Alicia and sighed.

"A bunch of airheads got the drop on Sam and made her feel like shit."

"No, they just told the truth. I was never good enough for you Gee."

Gerard reached down and lifted Sam's chin. Her lip was quivering and there were multiple tear tracks on her cheeks.

"That is not true Sam, after four years if you don't grow closer it is just a natural progression to break up. I should not have done it the way I did though. I was a fucking asshole."

"Yeah you were, but I still love you."

"I love you too Sam. You were my first, and they say you can never forget your first love."

"This is really sweet guys, but why the fuck were they picking on you in the first place?"

"My costume."

Gerard looked puzzled now.

"What's wrong with your costume?"

Sam sighed.

"Debbie Gibson was a goodie two shoes. She was wholesome and pure and virginal and..."

"And I know you are not."

Sam blushed and laughed.

"Well yeah, you know what kind of a hellion I can be if I want to."

Gerard smirked then looked at Alicia.

"Hey Al, what were you in here for anyway?"

"I got a fucking hole in my stocking."

"Hmmm, hey give them to me will you?"

"Uh... sure?"

Alicia went in the stall and changed into the new pair. She then handed Gerard the old ones. He made Sam stand up and began to take her outfit off.

"Gerard! What are you doing?"

Gerard unbuttoned Sam's blouse revealing a sports bra that he knew she liked to wear.

"Turning you into the bad girl I know you really are."

Sam was feeling a little self-conscious, but having Gerard by her side helped. When he was done with her they stood in front of the doors to the Gym, and she took a big breath. Gerard placed a hand on her back.

"Ready Lita?"

Sam looked up at Gerard and smiled.

"Fuck yeah!"

Gerard smiled back, and Sam lifted one of her ripped stocking clad legs and kicked the doors open. Everyone turned to them.

"Holy shit, is that Sam!?"

  

 

Sam heard a few guys whistle and cat call at her as well as some girls gasp. She saw the three bitches in a corner and stalked over to them. As she did the DJ interrupted the weird conga song that was playing, and Sam smiled when she heard the opening synth. She changed her walking style as she felt Gerard come up next to her. She smirked at him and began to sing.

"I went to a party last Saturday night. I didn't get laid, I got in a fight uh huh, it ain't no big thing."

Sam rotated her hips as she leaned into Gerard's side.

"Late for my job and the traffic was bad, had to borrow ten bucks from my old man."

She pointed to Gerard with her thumb.

"Uh huh, it ain't no big thing."

Gerard changed his stance then pitched his voice and echoed her.

"I went to a party last Saturday night. I told you that story, I'd be alright, uh huh, it ain't no big thing."

Sam then backed up and grabbed Gerard's leather jacket, slipping it off his body.

"But I know what I like. I know I like dancing with you."

She grabbed the jacket and swung it around her shoulders as she backed Gerard into the middle of the dance floor.

"And I know what you like. I know you like dancing with me. Yeah yeah."

When they reached the center of the room, Sam threw the jacket down and ran her hands over her now scantily clad body.

"Kiss me once. Kiss me twice. Come on pretty baby, kiss me deadly."

Frank stood over on the wall, watching as Gerard and Sam commanded the floor. He didn't know what went on with them but he guessed he didn't need to, they were having a good time. Frank folded his arms and put one foot up on the wall. He started tapping that foot and nodding to the music.

"Had a few beers, gettin' high. Sittin', watchin the time go by, uh huh, it ain't no big thing."

Sam was really starting to get into it now. She looked over at the wall and saw her friends all supporting her by tapping their foot or clapping to the song. She saw Frank and winked at him. She began to stalk towards him now.

"Nothin to eat and no TV. Lookin in the mirror don't get it for me, uh huh, it ain't no big thing."

She reached Frank and grabbed at his jacket like she did Gerard, leading him into the middle of the floor.

"But I know what I like. I know I like dancing with you."

 

"And I know what you like. I know you like dancing with me. Oh yeah."

Frank kissed his finger and then pointed that finger at Sam.

"Kiss me once."

He swayed his hips as he pressed two fingers to his lips now and then pointed them at her again.

"Kiss me twice."

He put a hand in his hair and summoned Sam with the other while leaning towards her and singing.

"Come on pretty baby. Kiss me deadly."

Frank smiled at Sam and snapped his fingers at her as he got closer. She snapped also while walking back and smiling. They sung the next lines together.

"Kiss me once. Kiss me twice. Come on pretty baby. Kiss me deadly."

 

Sam lead Frank to the middle where Gerard was swaying to the music, watching the scene. She then had Gerard behind her and Frank in front of her, and they were running their hands over her hips as she pushed her hands into each of their hair. She felt safe at that moment with two of her friends. One old, one new, but both there to take care of her. Feeling bold she sang the line while leaning in close to Frank barely brushing his lips with hers.

"Kiss me once."

She then leaned back and did the same to Gerard, who got the hint and leaned down so she could reach him.

"Kiss me twice."

She then pushed them both away and dropped to her knees. Slinking and writhing on the floor, she belted out the last lines, adding a plural.

"Come on pretty babies kiss me. Come on pretty babies kiss me. Come on pretty babies kiss me deadly!"

Both Gerard and Frank swopped down to pick her up and kissed her cheeks at the same time. The song ended and the students erupted with applause and cat calls. Sam blushed and Gerard grinned. Frank squeezed her hand, and the three of them took a bow.

Frank walked away still holding Sam's hand. She got the point and followed, still holding Gerard's hand. Frank looked Sam's body up and down before inquiring about her costume change.

 

"What happened? Why are you dressed like this? Not that I don't like it."

 

He grinned, trying not to laugh.

"Some bitches started shit with me about my costume so Gerard helped me with a little costume change."

Gerard was about to explain further when Ray came running up.

"Hi, uh wow, you guys were great!"

Gerard noticed how Ray was looking at Sam and internally snickered. He made eye contact with Frank and rolled his eyes towards Ray.

Frank smirked and scoffed quietly.

"Thanks. Say... Did you have eyes for her as Debbie? I thought she looked amazing like that. What did you think?"

Frank looked at Ray with a raised brow. He wasn't trying to be an ass but this wasn't the first time Sam had danced so he had his guard up with Ray. He didn't want Sam going off with a douche, not that she said she was going off with him or anything.

"Oh uh, yeah, I mean of course, I was running the music and uh... Hi, I'm Ray, the DJ."

Sam giggled and took his hand.

"Sam."

"Yeah, I heard."

Ray was being pretty awkward considering that he was older than them. Suddenly Gerard felt the same protectiveness that Frank did.

"So Ray, you graduated right?"

Ray turned to Gerard and beamed."

"Yup, last year. I'm at community for a bit till I can get into Rutgers."

"Nice, what are you studying?"

Ray looked away and mumbled something that Gerard nor Frank heard. Sam did because her eyes got wide and he knew that she was excited.

"Photography? Really? That is going to be my major!"

That was it. The conversation tipped and Gerard nodded to Frank to follow him.

Frank walked with Gerard over towards the door. Frank realized he hadn't seen Eddie for a few songs, and faintly wondered where he was. Gerard stopped by the door and leaned against it.

Frank stood next to him and watched Sam and Ray talk. He thought back to what happened with Sam, and about how nice it was of Gerard to do that for her.

"That was nice... What you did for Sam."

Frank pointed over at her and looked towards the door when he heard someone open it. His eyes followed the student for no reason other than the fact that he didn't want to stare at Gerard or Sam and Ray.

Gerard felt like his skin was burning suddenly. The compliment that Frank gave him really hit him in the gut. He wanted to hear more. When the door opened he saw a couple of kids come in, but then his eyes landed on Mikey leaning against a set of lockers and talking to Eddie.

"What's he talking to Eddie about?"

Frank looked out the door and shrugged.

"I wouldn't know. Maybe something between them."

Frank turned away from the closing door and acted as if he didn't care. He cared but he wasn't really intrigued. It's not like they weren't friends, and it wasn't like Eddie and Frank were still a couple.

"You can go out there if you want. I don't mind. Although I should pull him by his stupid ear for leaving me in here alone for that long. Good thing I had Tisha."

Frank giggled and shook his head. As if on cue Tisha looked over at Frank and caught his eye. She waved at him and he waved back. She put her thumb and pinky finger to her ear doing the 'call me' sign and Frank nodded. He knew that she was reminding him to get her number before leaving. She winked then turned around to finish her conversation with her friends.

"It was awesome of her to find a way around that Bio final for you."

The door opened again and Gerard saw that Mikey was on his knees and Eddie had a fist clenched. He took off for them and rammed Eddie against the lockers hard.

"What the fuck did you do to my brother you piece of shit!?"

"Iz called the himlechhhhh."

"Gee, calm down. I swallowed my candy wrong."

"Oh."

Gerard let go of Eddie, and he landed on the ground with a thump.

'Uh... sorry?"

Frank went over to Eddie and helped him up off the floor.

"You have really got to learn to control that _passion_ of yours Gerard."

Frank started walking away with his arm around Eddie's neck. They stopped and Frank straightened out Eddie's clothes.

"You okay?"

Eddie nodded and Frank smiled.

"Good."

He slapped Eddie on the back of his head.

"Why the hell did you leave me in there so long by myself you asshole? Some friend you are."

"What? I can't go out for a smoke?"

Eddie sighed when he saw Frank's glare.

"*sigh* Okay, so Mikey followed me and told me the craziest thing and I was trying to process it."

"What was it?"

"That Brendon likes me, can you believe it? I mean I never would have known that. We've been best friends for longer than I have known you and..."

Eddie feels another slap upside his head.

"You are a fucking moron."

Mikey stalks away with Gerard, mouthing sorry to him again as they disappear in to the Gym again.

Frank crossed his arms and nodded.

"You know I've been telling you that since I was in a relationship with you. You know what else? I know you've known each other longer. I really don't need you rubbing that in my face anymore."

Frank sighed and looked at Eddie with a slightly pained face. He really didn't care until Eddie said 'we've been best friends for longer than I have known you'. Frank knew they were better together and maybe that was because they knew each other longer but he didn't like it being thrown in his face whether they were together or not.

"Hey hey hey, I did not mean it like that at all."

Eddie steps into Frank's personal space and hugs him.

"I meant that if he actually liked me, I would know it by now, that's all."

Eddie lifted Frank's chin a bit and looked into his eyes.

"Your friendship means more to me Frankie, because it turned into something more."

Frank held Eddie and sighed slowly.

"I ruined that by being an idiot. I never apologized to you for that."

Frank pulled back and kissed Eddie on the side of his mouth.

"I'm so sorry I cheated on you, but more than that I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. Every time I tried to you ran off with Brendon or brought him up so I just didn't. That still doesn't make it alright though. I never wanted to betray you like that."

Frank looked down and sniffed. He didn't want to cry so he was fighting it back the best he could. What he did to Eddie was mean, and even if Eddie was acting a certain way he didn't deserve that. He deserved Frank to telling him the truth, and to try to work it out.

If they couldn't do that then Frank should've done the right thing and broken up with Eddie. Eddie was a great friend before they got together, and became an even better one while they were in a relationship.

 

"Awww Frankie. I know I was not the best boyfriend. Maybe I did do some things that could have been better thought out, but you can't help who you love. I can see that you really love Gerard."

Eddie hugged Frank tightly before continuing.

"Apparently I have been an idiot too because I had someone that liked me and I had no idea. Not that it would have changed the way I felt about you, but maybe we could have both made better decisions about our friendship. It's not too late for both of us though is it?"

 

"No. I still love you. I think we can be great friends. We always have been."

 

"Yeah, come on, prom is almost over. Let's go back and get one last dance in."

 

Frank nodded and took Eddie's hand in his. As they walked into the Gym a song was just ending. The start of a new one Frank liked a lot came on, and he pulled Eddie straight to the dance floor. He put his arms around Eddie's neck as Eddie wrapped his around Frank's waist. They swayed softly to the music. Frank smiled up at Eddie as the lyrics in the song began to play.

"I run a comb through my hair. And step out in the street. And the city's the color of flame in the mid-summer heat. Oh yeah. Jennifer's got her daddy's car. She's playing uptown on the stereo. We go cruisin' so close. The way they did long ago."

Gerard walked back into the Gym after making sure that Mikey got back with Alicia and Pete. He knew he had screwed up again.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, no, I don't know."

"Why are you still waiting?"

"I just... I just don't want to screw this up like I did with you."

Gerard sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was tired of the games he was playing with his heart. Sam reached up and caressed his cheek.

"Come on Gee, dance with me one more time."

"Okay Sam."

Gerard lead Sam to the floor and saw Frank and Eddie dancing together. Frank had his back to him, but Eddie saw him and smiled so he guessed everything was alright. He felt Sam place her arms around his neck and he circled her waist.

"We put the top on the car, with the moon in the sky. And the wind is so hot in our hair, like the fire in July, oh yeah. Jenifer's singin 'Stand By Me' and she knows every single word by heart by heart. Was love always so good, or could this be just the start?"

 

"Whoa darling! Turn the radio up for that sweet sound. Hold me close never let me go. Keep this feeling alive. Make me lose control. Baby, baby. When I look in your eyes I go crazy. Fever's high with the lights down low. Take me over the edge. Make me lose control."

Eddie hugged Frank to his body and Frank rested his head on Eddie's shoulder with his eyes closed. They turned slowly to the music until Frank was now where Eddie had been. Frank opened his eyes slowly and saw Sam and Gerard dancing.

 

Sam had her head on Gerard's shoulder and was breathing contently. Gerard had his head lightly resting on hers. He wondered what she was thinking, but it did not matter. He knew her mind was not on him just like his mind was not on her. Gerard heard the words in the song and it brought him back to the night he took Frank to look at the stars when Eddie had hurt him at dinner. That was when Gerard started to feel something for the younger boy. He opened his eyes and saw Frank looking at him. He smiled and gave a small wave.

"'Be My Baby' comes on and we're movin' in time and the heat from your touch makes me feel like I'm losing my mind, oh yeah. (And then they play) 'Back In My Arms Again'. (We close our eyes) we start rememberin' when. (We start to kiss) and now the feeling's intense, and we just pray that this night never ends."

Gerard remembered what it was like the first time he kissed Frank, and all he knew is that he wanted it to happen again.

 

Frank felt his body heat up but it wasn't because of Eddie. He didn't feel bad anymore because they had come to terms on where they stand with each other. He still loved Eddie but it wasn't how it was a month ago. He only had eyes for Gerard. Even as he stood there, swaying with Eddie. He listened to the song as he held onto Eddie, wishing it was Gerard's body pressed close to his. He squeezed Eddie, imaging it was Gerard. He looked dead at Gerard as the next lyrics were sung.

"When I look in your eyes I go crazy. Fever's high with the lights down low. Take me over the edge make me lose control."

 

Gerard looked at Frank, hoping that he was feeling the same way. The music ended and everyone clapped. Ray announced the end of prom, and the party started breaking up. They all journeyed outside for smoke. Again Gerard lit up two cigarettes and handed one to Frank.

"So what do you guys want to do now?"

"Hey, wait up!"

Ray came bounding down the stairs, puffing and running towards them.

"Hey, Sam... Uh would you like to go get a cup of coffee... I mean if you did not have plans already."

"I'd love to."

Ray gave a wide grin, and Sam leaned up and kissed Gerard lightly on the lips.

"Thanks Gee, you were amazing."

Gerard smiled down at her then watched her go off with Ray. He placed a hand on her lower back as he lead her to his... motorcycle.

Gerard was about to say something when he felt Alicia's hand on his arm.

"She can take care of herself."

"Yeah, she can."

Gerard smiled at Alicia then watched as she went to meet Pete and his brother at Pete's car. He turned back to Frank and Eddie.

"So guys, coffee?"

"Actually... I think I'm gonna go see Brendon. Pete is going to give me a ride."

Eddie kissed Frank and hugged him, whispering something in his ear that made Frank smile. He then hugged Gerard and ran over to Mikey. Gerard looked at Frank.

"Frankie, what would you like to do?"

"I really don't mind as long as we stop looking like the only losers without plans."

"Hey, we are not losers. I just don't know where Ray is taking Sam and I don't want to cramp his style. Bro code and all."

Frank laughed before taking a pull off his cigarette. He looked thoughtful for a second and then his eyes lit up. He blew out the smoke and looked at Gerard.

"How about we go to that place you took me that night after that God awful embarrassing dinner?"

"Sure, we can do that. It's a nice clear night too."

Gerard led Frank to the limo where the driver was leaning.

"Man, have you been here the whole time?"

"That's what they pay me the big bucks for."

Gerard laughed at the limo driver's sense of humor. He opened the car door and Billie Ocean poured out. Gerard laughed at the irony of it. He looked at Frank and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Hey (hey) you (you) get into my car."

Frank smiled and looked around before singing

"Who me?"

Gerard points to Frank and matches the next line.

"Yes you, get into my car."

Now the limo driver laughs as Frank saunters forward and climbs in.

"You two are amusing, but where is the rest of the party?"

"Off on their own."

"Their loss."

The driver throws his cigar down then rounds the car to get in. Gerard takes one more look at his friends and family. Mikey and Pete are talking, with Pete waving his arms around adamantly. Alicia is talking to Eddie. Sam is standing still as Ray helps her buckle the helmet on. He smiles at the scene in front of him then looks in the limo at Frank and sighs. He climb in and the driver takes off.

(Time Passes)

"Hey guys, sorry, I gotta get gas for this bad boy."

"It's no problem."

Frank looked over at Gerard and smiled shyly for whatever reason. He had just finished being very straight forward at the prom tonight, and now he was acting bashful. He hated how he operated around Gerard sometimes.

The driver pulls into the gas station, and Gerard sees that they are not far from their destination.

"Hang on, I'll be right back." Gerard slipped out and headed into the convenience store. He grabbed a few bags of chips and a bag of skittles for Frank. He got some drinks too and a snickers for himself. He hit the bathroom and then back to the limo where the driver was leaning on the side, pumping gas.

"Hey man, look we are not far from where we were going to go. Why don't you take the rest of the time for yourself?"

"You sure man?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Thanks man, name's Bob."

"Gerard."

"Cool, next time you need a car ask for me."

Bob handed Gerard his card, and he slipped it into his wallet. Gerard opened the door and stuck his head in.

"Hey Frankie, come on let's walk the rest of the way. It's a nice night."

Frank slid over and out of the car eagerly.

"Sure Gee."

Frank looked over to where the limo driver was and waved to him. The driver waved back and tipped his hat. Frank smiled one last time before turning back to Gerard and catching up with him.

"Do you want me to carry one of those bags?"

Frank was sure Gerard was very capable of tackling both bags but he just wanted something to say to him.

"Nah, I got it."

They walked in silence for the next few minutes till they got to the familiar dirt road. After another ten minutes, they arrived at the same open location. Gerard reached into one of the bags and pull out two rolled towels that he bought at the gas station last minute. He laid them down for him and Frank to sit on. The snacks were pulled out along with the drinks. He handed the skittles to Frank and watched him light up.

"You are like so awesome."

Frank opened the bag of skittles quickly and dumped some into his hand. He put a few into his mouth then got on his knees enthusiastically. He leaned over and held his hand out for Gerard to take the skittles that were in his palm.

"Throw them in my mouth."

Frank dropped them in Gerard's hand and placed his hands on his thighs as he braced himself to catch the candy. He loved doing this with his mom when he was younger. He hadn't done it in so long.

At this moment Gerard thought that Frank was an adorable little kid. He chuckled and tossed one up and was surprised that Frank caught it with ease. He did a few more till he got cheeky and started to toss two at a time. Still he caught them. Gerard smirked and tossed five at once. Frank could not catch them all, and Gerard laughed watching them bounce off his nose and chin.

Frank picked the candy up off the towel, uncontrollably laughing, and tossed them in his mouth. He smiled as he chewed the candy then swallowed.

"I haven't done that in so long. It's nice to know I haven't lost my touch."

Frank made a cocky face and laughed to himself.

Gerard sighs and rips open the snickers and takes a satisfying bite from it. He finishes the candy bar in a few bites then opens up one of the drinks. He takes a few gulps and wipes his mouth as he hands the bottle to Frank. He then lies down on the towel and looks up at the night sky.

Frank took a sip from the soda before he put the top back on and mirrored Gerard's move. He looked up at the sky and then over at Gerard. He stared lovingly at him for a moment before directing his attention back to the sky.

"Why'd you get so snappy with me at prom?"

Frank didn't want to ruin this but it had been bugging him out of his mind so he decided to ask. He just wasn't sure if Gerard would get snappy again or not. He decided he didn't care though because he could handle it. He was slowly getting used to it.

Gerard sighed as he raised himself up on one elbow and looked down at Frank.

"I don't know. I just... Sometimes you do things that get to me, and I don't know how to react so I get mad and stuff."

It was a poor excuse, but at least it was honest.

Frank's face screwed up in confusion and he laughed softly. He didn't know he could get to Gerard like that. It just didn't seem like he could most times, at least not the way he wanted to. Frank looked over at Gerard as his laughing turned into short chuckles. He shook his head and smiled at him. Frank sat up and pointed an accusing finger at Gerard's chest.

"You'd better watch out mister... I'm pretty sure I could take you if need be."

Frank laughed breathily and laid back down.

"Frankie."

The moon had come from behind the wispy clouds and the light shone down on them. It was so fucking cliché, but the way Frank looked in the moonlight Gerard could not help himself. He reached out and cupped his hand on Frank's cheek. He caressed it then leaned in and kissed him.

 

Frank felt his breath get caught in his throat. He wasn't expecting Gerard to kiss him, and now he could barely reciprocate it. He started breathing deeply to calm himself before he could fully return it. Frank wrapped his arm around Gerard's neck and used his hand to run it through Gerard's hair like he loved to do. He missed Gerard's lips so much and he knew that he'd never want to kiss anyone else again. Frank wanted Gerard and only Gerard. He moved his body closer to Gerard's and slipped his tongue past Gerard's lips. He tasted him slowly, Gerard tasted sweet and sugary. It was better than anything Frank had ever tasted and a small part of him hated that Gerard could take everything Frank knew and replace it with just him.

 

Gerard lightly nibbled on Frank's lower lip then moved to his jaw, making his way down to his neck. He loved the taste of Frank's skin. He breathed in the scent of smoke and sweat from the prom. He sucked lightly on his collarbone as he ran a hand down the netted shirt, looking for the hem. When he found it he pushed his hand under to feel Frank's skin. Gerard moved from his position next to Frank to leaning over top of him. He added more pressure to the collarbone, eliciting a moan from Frank that was music to his ears. He continued to hold himself up with one hand while he explored Frank's hip and side with the other.

"So beautiful Frankie. Taste so good."

Gerard pushed a thigh between Frank's legs as he rested his own body on top of him. Now that his other hand was free, he pushed it into Frank's hair, forcing his head back more so that he could access his neck. He trailed back up from the collarbone to the soft area near the shoulder. He then latched onto it hard. He wanted to leave a mark, letting everyone know that this boy was his.

 

Frank moaned and arched up into Gerard. He loved the way Gerard just took over him so fluently. He lifted one of his legs up and wrapped it around Gerard's hip, pulling his lower body closer to him. He wanted to feel Gerard, heavy against him.

"Suck harder Gee. Mark me."

Frank moaned and ran his fingers through Gerard's hair. He tugged as best he could what with Gerard's hair still being rather short.

 

"Mark you huh? Maybe I want to mark you where no one can see it. For my eyes only."

Gerard pulled away from Frank and slid down his body. As he did he trailed his tongue over the netted shirt, which tasted weird, but it made Frank writhe so fuck it. He moved to his hips and pulled the shirt up a bit. Gerard latched into one of Frank's hip bones and began to suck on it harder than he was his collarbone. Frank kept thrusting his body up, and Gerard had to pin him down with his hands.

"Ah ah ah Frankie, you need to be a good girl and stay still if you want me to mark you."

Frank groaned out loudly. Something about Gerard calling him a girl made his stomach heat and twist. Frank grabbed Gerard's head and pushed it back down towards his hip bone. He's always had a thing for his hip bones being sucked on. It happened very seldom though, which is insane, because if you knew a way to drive Frank crazy wouldn't you take it?

Gerard reached up and pinned Frank's arms and he moved back up.

"I don't think so Frankie."

He crawled between his legs and ground his covered cock into Frank's.

"I thought you were going to be a good girl, but I guess you would rather be punished."

Gerard moved up more and straddled Frank's waist, grinding into him more while continuing to pin his arms above his head.

"I'll be good Gee. *pant* I'll be a good girl, please just..."

Frank stayed still and stared up at Gerard with pleading, lust filled eyes.

"Gee."

Gerard smirked down at Frank. He was so pliant like this. He wanted to do something for Frank to make him feel good.

"Frankie, I am going to let go of your arms and you are going to keep them above your head."

Frank whimpered and nodded and Gerard licked up the side of his neck as a reward. He then moved back down to Frank's hips.

"Lift up little girl."

 

Frank planted his feet on the ground and lifted up towards Gerard. His stopped breathing as he watched Gerard move forward and reach for his pants.

Gerard had a little trouble tugging the extremely tight pants off Frank. Damn Rollins for wearing them, but then again they did make Frank's ass look delicious. He was not surprised that Frank wasn’t wearing any underwear. He was not either because of the tight jeans, but Frank would not find that out easily. Right away he grabbed Frank's cock and began to stroke it. He dipped his head down and licked around the head slowly. The pre-cum was already beginning to flow and he lapped it up eagerly.

"Oh Gooood."

Frank tugged on his hair and let his head loll to the side. He felt like he'd been waiting forever to feel Gerard's tongue on him again. Frank wanted to buck up into Gerard's mouth but he thought better of it. Instead he pushed his hips down as much as he could and squeezed his eyes shut. Looking at Gerard would only make him want to buck more and he didn't want Gerard to stop.

 

Gerard could tell that Frank was working really hard to keep still for him. He rewarded him by deep throating him several times.

 

"G-Gee... oh Gee!"

Frank almost reached down to touch Gerard's head. He needed to touch him.

"Please... can I t-touch you?"

Gerard pulled off with popping sound.

"I thought I told you to keep your arms above your head. Apparently you do not hear very well."

Gerard pulled his body up and shed his leather jacket. He took off his belt and snapped it at Frank, watching him jump. Gerard then reached up and tied his wrists together.

"Maybe that will help."

Gerard said nothing more and went back to sucking Frank's cock again.

"Fuck..."

Frank had no more complaints because being bound by Gerard wasn't the worst idea in the world. He was actually glad he reached down. Gerard was moving his tongue so skillfully he thought he'd lose his mind.

"That feels so fucking good Gerard."

Frank continued to fight back the urges to thrust but seriously, he was certain he'd lose that fight. He kept holding back though no matter how hard it was.

 

Gerard continued to alternate between deep throating and teasing licks till Frank was a mess. He began to trail his hand down below his balls when he felt the first drops of rain. Suddenly the sky opened up and where there were no clouds before, there was a shit load no; along with a down pour.

"Fuck fuck fuck!"

Gerard grabbed Frank's jeans and shoved them back on him. He then reached up and took the belt off.

"Come on Frankie, we gotta find a dry place fast!"

 

"Where the fuck do you have in mind? There's nowhere dry for awhile unless you're about to build a fort or some shit."

Frank stood up and gave himself a second to get his legs under control before he started picking up the stuff and put his jacket back on.

 

"Dude, I don't know, but if you get sick again, your mom and mine are going to hand my ass to me!"

Gerard grabbed Frank's hand and starting running down the slope to the main road. When they got there, Gerard was shocked to see the limo there. Bob rolled down the window.

"Looks like you guys could use a lift."

"Fuck yeah!"

 

"What were you doing out here?"

Bob smirked.

"I was young once, and I had a prom night too."

"I'm sure it was nothing like this."

Frank opened the door for Gerard and waited for him to get in.

"Well this is true, I mean you guys are not exactly in tuxedos are ya?"

"80's theme. It was kind of fun actually."

Gerard smiled when he remembered the dance and singing with Frank.

"So where to then?"

Gerard looked at Frank. He really wanted to continue what they were doing, but he needed to get his heart and mind straight first. He did not want to hurt Frank in the end.

"It is getting pretty late, we should head home."

"Both going to the same place?"

"Nah, I will give you directions."

Frank bit his lip and looked away from Gerard coyly. He didn't know what Gerard was thinking, and at this point he didn't care. He just wanted to go home, finish what Gerard started, and go to bed.

Overall he had a fun night, a little annoyance here and there, but fun. He caught a glimpse of the time and twisted his mouth. He started drumming on the seat with his fingers. It was entirely too quiet.

Bob pulled up to Frank's house first. Gerard opened the door and stepped out to let Frank out. They walked up to his door.

"It's weird you know? We both went with other people yet we ended up together in the end."

"Yeah... weird."

Frank looked down and kicked at nothing in particular. He then remembered he had to open his door unless he thought some magical force was going to do it for him. He pulled out his keys and looked at Gerard.

"I had a lot of fun with you even though you didn't ask me to go with you."

Frank smiled indicating that he was joking... slightly. He didn't know why that bothered him so much.

"To be honest, I was not going to go to the prom, but when you spoke to me about what I did to Sam... Well, I thought it was the right thing to do in the end."

Gerard leaned in and whispered in Frank's ear.

"I had a much better time after the prom though."

Frank laughed softly in Gerard's ear.

"I can't say that I don't agree."

Frank looked at Gerard and shook his head slowly while smirking at him. His eyes trailed down to Gerard's lips and he raised his brow quickly at him. His mind began to wander so he shook his head again but to clear it this time.

"You should probably go before I drag you in this house and you may not want that."

"True, but I think a good night kiss would not be a bad thing. A nice way to end prom night."

"That usually goes to the person who takes you."

Frank smirked teasingly at Gerard.

"But I guess I could kiss you. I mean I already have so..."

Frank leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Gerard's lips. He fought back the urge to grab him and push into the kiss more.

Gerard sighed. It was the perfect kiss. He could have pushed for more and more, but this helped him make his mind up. They broke apart and Gerard caressed Frank's cheek.

"See you on Monday Frankie."

Frank grinned like a silly school girl and nodded slowly.

"See you Monday Gee."

Frank watched Gerard's ass as he walked back to the limo. He called out to him.

"Hey Gee..."

Gerard turned his head and took a stance.

"Yeah Frankie?"

"You totally owe me."

Frank smirked and opened his door.

Gerard shook his head laughing as he climbed back into the limo and headed home.

 


	13. Graduation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you've all been waiting for, and well Frank too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO, SO, SO, SOOOOOO sorry that it took me this long to update this fic. My beta was busy with some things, so I took it upon myself to beta for her, to take my work off her load. I ended up falling behind horribly with this. Honestly, had I just left her to it, the fic would've been done. The whole fic is complete, I just had to edit, and well... like I said, I slacked. I've been going through things, and I just didn't feel like searching for this fic in my emails, and then editing it, because there were a lot of mistakes. Sleepy writing doesn't go too well, haha. So, now that all of that all of that has been fixed, here's the chapter. The next chapter should definitely not take this long to update. Like I said, it's written, has been for about five months, it's just the editing.
> 
> If you're still here with this, I want to thank you so much for continuing this with me, and my ghost writer, it means a lot to both of us. This story meant a lot. It went to heights I never expected. Maybe that's another reason why I slacked on updating... I don't want this to end. I'm super sad about it.
> 
> Anyway, here you all go.

Frank was sitting around killing time thinking about everything that had happened. It seemed everyone was paired up now with somebody and he was just 'single Frankie'. That's what he donned himself as.

 

Brendon and Eddie were now together, and get this, they actually do things in public that Eddie would never do with Frank. Frank isn't upset by that anymore. He's happy that Eddie found someone that could take the stick out of his ass, metaphorically speaking.

 

Sam was now in a relationship with Ray, the DJ from the prom. From what Frank knew they were great together so far and she had a glow about her these days. Frank liked seeing her smiling more often than frowning. He's obviously a good guy.

Then you have Mikey, who wasn't just fortunate enough to get Alicia, but he also got Pete! How is it that Frank can't even get one person but Mikey could get two, and one from each sex? It didn't seem fair but it was a beautiful thing when you experienced the three together.

Frank and Gerard were still that; Frank and Gerard. Frank is always waiting to see Gerard walk up with a new boyfriend or girlfriend, because that's just what he thinks is going to happen. Everyone is paired up so why not Gerard too, and if he's not going to get with Frank then it'll be someone else.

Frank is honestly at his wits end with him now. He doesn't know what to think. It seemed Gerard wanted him, and badly, when he was in a relationship, but now that's he's free... nothing. It takes everything in Frank not to grab Gerard and scream at him.

Frank took his last drag off the cigarette he'd sparked up while thinking and flicked it away. He felt like such a loser sometimes but he wasn't about to let Gerard be the reason anymore. He spent half of his relationship with Eddie feeling that way. Frank was going to live.

 

"Hey Frankie, so we ready to do this?"

Gerard was practically vibrating with energy. He’s more jittery than when he had too much coffee... wait, was there such thing as too much coffee? He finished his cigarette and put his arm around Frank's waist.

"You know she is going to be so pissed right?"

 

"She'll get over it."

Frank smiled the best he could while trying not to pull away from Gerard. It was moments like these that confused the hell out of Frank. Why does Gerard touch him the way he does, but doesn’t make them an item already? It’s becoming a serious problem for Frank.

 

"Yeah she will, especially when she sees the awesome cake Mikey baked for her."

 

Gerard pulled Frank into a tight hug. He breathed in his scent and smiled.

 

"You changed shampoos didn't you? I can tell because instead of cigarettes and strawberries, you smell like cigarettes and coconuts."

Gerard took a deep breath as he nuzzled in to Frank's body.

"Mmm, you smell good enough to eat Frankie. We better get inside before I decide to have you for lunch instead."

He punctuated this by nibbling on Frank's ear. Frank gasped and backed up a little.

"Cut it out Gerard."

Frank couldn't believe Gerard actually knew he changed shampoos. That was nothing special because Eddie always noticed Frank's scent if nothing else, but he actually knew the scents and fucking sniffed him. He damn near inhaled him. Then he said what he did and made it even worse. If Frank hadn't just had that thinking moment with himself he probably would've tried to fuck Gerard right there in the hallway. Gerard chuckled lightly and pulled Frank back into a simple hug.

 

"Alright Frankie, I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

 

Gerard made pouty lips and looked at Frank from under his long eyelashes.

 

"I’ll sing for you."

 

"I forgive you. Right now you can come inside and sing happy birthday with me to Sam."

 

Frank released Gerard and started towards the lunchroom. He stopped and looked back at him.

 

"You can sing for me later little birdie."

 

Gerard smiled and stifled a giggle. After prom, Frank had called Gerard a little song bird and it just made Gerard melt inside. His plans were almost in order, except for a few loose ends. When he is done Frank is not going to know what hit him. Gerard scrambled after Frank and ran into the school and nearly into Pete.

 

"Whoa dude, chill. If I drop this cake, your brother is going to drop kick me!"

 

Pete was balancing a cake box in one hand and his books in another.

 

"Oh man, sorry Pete. Hey where is Mikey?"

 

"He went to get a proper cake cutter. He said, and I quote..."

 

Pete cleared his throat and dropped it an octave to sound like Mikey.

 

"No shitty lunchroom knife is getting pushed into my masterpiece."

 

"And is this a problem Wentz?"

 

Mikey came down the hall brandishing a very shiny and sharp looking cake cutting instrument. Pete looked at him wide eyed.

 

"No, no, no. No problems here Mikes."

 

"Good, now can we move before the buttercream gets all fucked up?"

 

"Yeah, right sure!"

 

Frank scratched his head and let out a breath before continuing to walk through the halls to get to the cafeteria. The cafeteria was bustling with the end of the school year close. The seniors were all excited about graduation and the lower classmen just could not wait for summer to start. Gerard high fived a few fellow seniors and made his way over to their usual lunch table. Brendon was with Eddie feeding him the school excuse for pizza. Sam was texting and giggling, which meant she was talking to Ray.

 

"Hey everyone! Hey Sam, happy birthday!"

 

"Aww thanks Gerard."

 

Sam blushed a little and Gerard nodded to Mikey in the doorway. They came in with the cake, lit with candles and everyone started to sing Happy Birthday. Sam blushed even more, but when the cake was carefully put in front of her she gasped.

 

"Mikey Way, this is beautiful!"

 

"Yeah, well you deserve it after putting up with my brother for so long."

 

"Hey!"

 

Everyone laughed. They all started to give Sam her presents when a voice was heard by the door.

 

"Excuse me, can anyone tell me where to find a Miss..."

 

He looked at the card on the box he was holding.

 

"Samantha Preston?"

 

Frank raised his hand and walked towards the guy.

 

"I'll take those."

 

The guy looked at him weird.

 

"You're Samantha?"

 

Everyone laughed and Frank smiled and bowed.

 

"I'm glad you think I'm that pretty."

 

They laughed again and Frank took the roses.

 

"That's Samantha over there; my friend."

 

The guy waved and then bowed and left. Gerard watched Frank walk over to Sam and give her the box of roses. She read the card and Gerard saw her melt. He remembered when he could do that to her, but there was no jealousy in his heart.

 

"Wow Sam, roses huh?"

 

"Yeah, they’re from Ray."

 

"The DJ from prom?"

 

"*humph* Yes, Pete, the same guy."

 

"So what is he like 18 or something?"

 

"No, he's 19."

 

"Like just turned 19 right?"

 

Sam huffed again.

 

"His birthday is next month if you must know."

 

"Holy shit! He's gonna be 20 and you're only 17!"

 

Gerard knew that Sam was going to hit Pete any second... well Mikey and Alicia both beat her to it.

 

"Cut it out Pete."

 

"Yeah!"

 

"Ow, hey, I was only funning!"

 

Pete got two slaps upside the head simultaneously. It was really amusing. Gerard was still surprised to find out that Ray was that old. Then he got an idea and that set a dangerous gleam in his eyes. He moved next to Sam and placed a hand on her shoulder.

 

"Don’t listen to them Sam. So what you're only 17. You can show Ray love like he's never seen."

 

"Gerard... don't you fucking dare..."

 

It was too late though because Gerard moved out of Sam's attack and began to sing.

 

"Come to my place. We can talk it over (oh). Everything going down in your head."

 

Gerard hit the middle of the cafeteria and did a few spins recreating the Winger video.

 

"She said take it easy I need some time. Time to work it out. To make you mine."

 

Gerard turned to Frank and nodded his head to join in the fun. Sam just groaned and put her head down hard on the table. Frank walked over to Sam and lifted her head and started singing to her.

 

"And just when I thought she was comin' to my door. She whispered sweet and brought me to the floor. She said,"

 

Frank let go of her face and jumped onto the table.

 

"I'm only seventeen (seventeen). You ain't seen love, ain't seen nothing like me. She's only seventeen. Seventeen."

 

Frank laid himself out across the table and pretended to play air guitar. He looked over at Sam and stuck his tongue out at her teasingly and winked at her. Gerard watched Frank writhe around on the table playing air guitar and he looked really fucking good. Shit, Gerard wanted to jump on top of him and really make him writhe. 'Patients' he admonished himself for almost ruining his big plans. He waited a few more minutes before sauntering up to the table and sliding his thigh up on it right next to a mortified looking Sam.

 

"Such a bad girl. Loves to work me over time. Feels good (ha). Dancin' close to the borderline."

 

Gerard began to run his hands over his body where curves were as he sung the next line.

 

"She's a magic mountain. She's a leather glove (oh). She's my soul; it must be love."

 

He then stood up pulling Frank with him. As Frank continued to play air guitar, Gerard sang the bridge again.

 

"And just when I thought she was comin' to my door. She whispered sweet and brought me to the floor. She said,"

 

What he did not expect was the drama club to come up behind him and form a chorus wall. He laughed and leaned into Frank so that they were back to back and they were singing together."

 

"I'm only seventeen (seventeen). You ain't seen love, ain't seen nothing like me. She's only seventeen. Seventeen."

 

Frank sung the last line with Gerard and the drama club and then slid down near Gerard's leg to reach for Sam's face. He ran a hand down Sam's face and smiled.

 

"Happy Birthday sweetie."

 

Gerard was smiling, until he saw where Frank was and it was not a good position to be in because of...

 

"Shit!"

 

Gerard leaped off the table and ran out of the cafeteria. Frank looked confusedly around at everyone else. They just shrugged it off. Frank climbed off the table. He told Samantha he'd be right back but she wasn't listening. She was talking with the students.

 

Frank left out of the cafeteria and tried to think of the most logical place Gerard would go; the bathroom or outside behind the school. Frank decided he would just call Gerard and make sure he was okay. He took his phone out and scrolled through his contacts until he got to Gerard's. Once he got it he pressed talk. He walked down the hallway towards the bathroom as the phone began to ring.

 

"Ah, ah, ah, mmm, fuck me, uh why does he have to be soooo..."

 

Gerard was slurring out his words as he pumped himself quickly. The image of Frank writhing around on the table did wonders for his cock and then sliding down his thigh, well Gerard almost lost it in front of everyone.

 

"Stupid fucking plan! Why do I have to go big or go home?!"

 

He was almost there when his phone started to ring.

 

"Baby your all I want, when you're lying here in my arms. Finding it hard to believe, were in heaven."

 

The sappy voice of Bryan Adams crept from the speaker and Gerard gasped knowing it was Frank. He would laugh if he knew that it was his chosen ring tone. Mikey fell of the bed the first time he heard it. To make it worse he could faintly here Collins and Angel from the hallway. That meant that Frank was coming here!

 

Gerard was starting to freak out. He had to let go of his cock to grab the phone and unlock it. Mikey's revenge on Gerard for the text signature was to complicate the hell out of the unlocking sequence. He really needed to fucking fix it. He got it to stop just as the bathroom door opened and he heard Frank's voice.

 

"Hey Gee..."

 

Frank walked further into the bathroom and looked under the stalls. He saw Gerard's shoes and let out a quiet chuckle.

 

"Gee don't do that. You scare me whenever you do. Are you okay?"

 

Frank walked to the stall that Gerard was in and leaned against the door listening for Gerard's reply. He heard Gerard's labored but elevated breathing through the door and began to worry. Especially since Gerard still hadn't said anything.

 

"Hey Gee, talk to me. What's up? Anything I can help you with?"

 

Oh God, did he have to use that word? Gerard tried to push any thoughts of Frank giving him a hand or mouth...fuck!

 

"Ah...no, I'm g-good. I just r-r-really had to go, you kn-know?"

 

Gerard had his hand still wrapped around his cock and he wanted to move it so badly. He hoped that his excuse was good enough for Frank and that he would leave so he could finish. God, he wanted to finish.

 

"It's cool, I c-can see you back in the cafe o-okay?"

 

“Please let him believe me, please, please, please.'' Gerard chanted over and over in his head.

Frank stuffed his hand in his pocket and rubbed the back of his neck with the other one.

 

"Um... you don't sound like you need to be alone... what with all the stuttering. Uh... although you shouldn't be, if you're embarrassed about something but need help, I could go get Mikey for you."

 

Frank stopped gesturing to the door and stuck his other hand in his pocket.

 

"No, no, no! I'm fine really!"

 

"Um... okay. Uh, I'm uh... I guess I should go then."

 

Frank walked away slowly. He really wondered what was up with Gerard but he didn't want to be a pest.

 

"I'm sorry if I bothered you."

 

"It's cool! I ah, ah, ah pprecite your o-o-offer!"

 

Gerard's voice squeaked high as he could not hold off anymore. Hearing Frank's concern for him was too much. He began to stroke himself at semi fast pace, bringing himself back to where he was. He was pretty sure that Frank left the room now and he let out a long held breath.

 

"Ah fuck."

 

It was getting easier again and he pulled up a few files from his spank bank. Frank's shirt riding up and showing off his slim hips. Him coming out of the bathroom in a towel. Nothing too explicit, because that was reserved for when Gerard was alone at home and could really shout out.

 

"Fraaannkkkiiee."

 

Gerard came panting hard and leaning against the door. He slumped down a bit and winced as his ass hit the cold tiled floor. Frank looked back at the bathroom door with a confused look. He could've sworn he heard Gerard call out his name but it was so faint he wasn't sure. He decided he'd just wait outside of the lunchroom for Gerard to make sure that he was really okay.

 

Gerard took a moment to compose himself. He put himself back together and then left the bathroom wiping his hands on his jeans. Hey, one more stain was not going to matter among the paint right? He walked back down to the cafeteria and saw Frank leaning against the wall.

 

"Hey Frankie!"

 

Gerard walked up and took his hand.

 

"Thank for worrying about me."

 

"Hey Gee, nice hair."

 

Gerard looked up and saw Pete, Mikey, and Sam coming out of the cafeteria. They were helping to carry all of Sam's gifts. Pete was smirking and Gerard reached up with his other hand. His hair was sticking up at all weird angles and matted with sweat. He grimaced.

 

"Busted big bro."

 

"Fuck you Mikey."

 

"Nah, I'm not the one you want."

 

Mikey and Pete laughed and Sam giggled.

 

"Etu Sam?"

 

"Sorry Gee, it is pretty funny."

 

Frank glanced at Gerard sideways. Who the hell did he want? Frank wasn't stupid and he now knew what Gerard was doing in the bathroom thanks to everyone else. Frank looked down as he bit his lip.

 

"Um, I'm sorry about that. I had no idea that... you know."

 

Frank gestured at Gerard's package and then put his hands in his back in his pocket.

 

"I can't help but wonder what brought that on though?"

 

"I uh, you know uh...Oh, there's the bell! Hey time for Bio huh Frankie?"

 

Gerard took off down the hallway quickly as the laughter increased behind him. He was halfway when it got too much for him. He turned around and looked right at his brother.

 

"Hey Mikey!"

 

Mikey was having trouble standing leaning against Pete trying not to fall.

 

"Yeah*snort*...my right hand man?"

 

"Right side, top left."

 

Mikey went from cracking up to standing straight up and looking at Gerard with horror in his eyes. Now it was Gerard's turn to smirk.

 

"You wouldn't?!"

 

Gerard did not bother to answer. He turned on his toes and sauntered down the hall with Mikey calling his name rapidly. Frank stared at Mikey with a confused and slightly worried look. He shook his head and told everyone he'd see them after this period. He walked away to get to his locker.

 

The whole walk his mind kept wandering back to Gerard's breathing and how he was talking. He should've known what he was up to in there. What he couldn't figure out was why was he doing it? Who made him like that? He didn't see anyone around and he was pretty sure Gerard didn't like anyone. That didn't mean his mind couldn't have been on something or someone.

 

He also wondered why he hadn't just told him what was up. I mean, they are friends, and they've already engaged in sexual behavior. Had Gerard said something he just might've gotten a damn blowjob in the bathroom. Frank didn't really care when it came to Gerard; he'd do just about anything.

 

Frank didn't want this to consume his mind so he tried to think about anything other than Gerard and what he had been doing. He grabbed his books and was already on his way to his next class. He'd just ask Gerard about it sometime in the future.

 

(Time Passes)

 

He should have left. He was going to. Mikey would catch a ride home with Pete so he had no reason to still be there except....

 

"Frank."

 

The hallway was empty because class was still going on. Gerard felt his name slip from his tongue. He kept reminding himself to stick to the plan. That is was all going to be worth it, but it was getting so hard. Ugh, he swears he is going to take a layer of skin off his palm if he keeps jerking it the way he has been for the last few weeks.

 

"Two more days Gee, you can make it."

 

Gerard's pep talk made him feel better. He leaned against the wall and waited for the bell to ring and Frank and his brother to make their appearance in the math wing.

 

Frank stuffed his books into his bag and sat it on his desk. The bell would be ringing any second and he'd be jetting out the door. He hated math with a passion. It was not something he'd ever recommend for people to do in life.

 

People who needed to know how to do math were sneaky in Frank's book. Always coming up with formulas to do some shit they weren't supposed to be. Why else would anyone choose something as annoying as being a math teacher or accountant or anything else that needed math?

 

The bell rung and Frank snapped out of his thoughts. He stood up quickly and headed to the door. He gave his teacher the classwork and rushed out of the classroom. He looked around for Mikey and finally spotted him talking to someone as he came down the hallway. Gerard spotted Frank right away. He was heading towards Mikey. Gerard moved quickly to catch Frank before he got to him.

 

"Hey Frank, uh can I talk to you?"

 

Gerard was a little out of breath, but he managed to avoid his brother as he slipped into the classroom with the guy he was talking to. Frank shrugged.

 

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

 

Frank looked at Gerard expectantly.

 

"Can we go over here?"

 

Gerard gestures to a little alcove away from everyone in the hallway.

 

 

"Oh, uh, yeah."

 

Frank began walking in the direction that Gerard gestured to. Gerard urged Frank to move faster till they were hidden. The warning bell rang, but Gerard was pretty sure that Frank would not mind missing a little bit of math class. When the last bell rang and all of the classroom doors closed he turned to Frank.

 

"Uh Frank, I..."

 

Gerard lost his words. Frank was looking at him with big eyes that still managed to have this innocence about them. Gerard did not know how he pulled it off.

 

"Well you see I..."

 

Frank wet his lips with the tip of his tongue still waiting for Gerard to finish he sentence and Gerard found himself mesmerized by the little movement. He leaned against the wall on one arm hovering over Frank.

 

“Frankie I..."

 

Gerard meant to speak he really did, but instead he leaned in and softly kissed Frank.

Frank was more than shocked but he pushed that aside as he melted into Gerard. He held Gerard's face in his hands as he kissed him back sweetly. He hated that Gerard could take him from confused to falling in his trap with the simplest things. Kissing Gerard wasn't a simple thing, though.

 

It was everything to Frank. He loved to feel Gerard close to him and the softness of his lips made him feel like he was always floating into a whole new world. Gerard pushed Frank against the wall and crowded him in gently. He moved from soft kisses to a little more heavy and pushed his tongue into Frank's mouth. He explored carefully savoring it all like he would never be able to do this again. He moved from his mouth to his jaw and then down to his neck

 

"Frankie..."

 

Gerard breathed his name as he licked and sucked lightly at his neck. He ran a hand through his hair pulling him towards his body more.

 

"You taste so good."

 

If it wasn't for Gerard's hand in Frank's hair his head would be lolling. He felt boneless against Gerard.

 

"Gee..."

 

Frank moaned Gerard's name. Fuck he was getting light headed. He had one hand placed on the back of Gerard's head and the other pulling him closer by the waist. Gerard had to stop; he knew he had to stop. It was too much; he was fucking up the plan. Reluctantly he pulled away from Frank.

 

"*pant* I'm sorry. I didn't *pant* mean to..."

 

Gerard felt guilty. He just wanted to let Frank know about Saturday and instead he was taking advantage of the boy.

 

"I uh, wanted to tell you that uh...graduation is at noon, but if you can't make the whole ceremony, I will understand. It could be kind of boring and with my last name starting with W well, I get to sit and roast my ass off in that stupid gown for two hours.”

 

"Oh..."

 

Frank tried to smile while panting. He gave up and closed his mouth. He swallowed loudly and held his hands behind his back to stop from pulling Gerard back in.

 

"I don't mind. I want to be there through the whole thing."

 

Frank twisted his lips to the side while shrugging.

 

"I mean it's your day and I want to experience it with you. Same as when you do anything else that's going to be an achievement in your life."

 

Frank smiled.

 

"That's what friends are for right?"

 

"Yeah, Frankie, yeah."

 

Gerard smiled back at Frank. He thought about Saturday and how perfect it was going to be. He chuckled a bit.

 

"You know what? You deserve a treat. How about I kidnap you and take you out for ice cream?"

 

"Um, yeah. Ice cream is way better than math."

 

Frank rolled his eyes while shaking his head and exhaled. Frank was aware of the fact that he was still sporting a semi in his pants but he decided fuck it. He was going to try and hide it with his book bag but slung it on his back in the end.

 

"Ready when you are."

 

It set in where Gerard asked to take him. He realized he would definitely be licking ice cream in front of Gerard. It took everything out of Frank not to laugh.

 

"Well then, this way to your chariot Princess."

 

Gerard bowed and flourished an invisible hat off his head and led him to the doors at the end of the hallway.

 

"You're always such a gentleman kind Sir."

 

Frank smiled sweetly at Gerard. He couldn't really be upset with Gerard when he was always doing something to make up for it. There they were making out and Gerard left him hanging again. It was like he had a knack for it.

 

Frank could be pissed and grumpy or he could go and get pampered with ice cream. He chose thee ice cream and he'd be angry at Gerard later when he was alone. There was no way he wouldn't make himself cum from the memory of Gerard's breathing or the way he just kissed him.

 

(Time Passes)

 

"Holy shit Mikey, can you believe it!?"

 

"Geeze Gee, it's no big deal, you're just graduating."

 

"Fuck you Mikey Way, i am not just..."

Gerard saw Mikey crack up and knew he was ribbing him. He collared Mikey and started to rub his head with his knuckles hard.

"Gerard Arthur Way, you better not wrinkle your gown!"

Donna came over and the two brothers jumped apart. She walked up to Gerard and started to smooth out the gown again.

"Ma, stop, it's fine!"

She huffed, but backed up.

"There, now stand next to your brother so I can get a picture of you two."

Both boys rolled their eyes, but did what they were told. They smiled politely.

"Good, thank you."

"All right, well I better go get in line for the walk."

Gerard kissed his mom goodbye and after ruffling Mikey's hair he set off. He kept scanning the crowd for Frank, but did not see him yet. He reached under his gown for the box in his pocket, gripping it and breathing.

"It's going to be fine."

 

Frank gave the guy his ticket and then rushed towards the seating area. Frank had been late trying to get himself together. It wasn't his day but he wanted to look appropriate for Gerard's big day. He knew this was a huge deal for him and everyone that was a part of him.

 

Frank was wearing a pair of black jeans, without the usual holes he always donned them with. He had on a white button up short sleeved shirt and a long black skinny tie. He wore his all black converse. His hair was nice and so was the soft touch of black eyeliner.

 

Frank walked into the crowd and said hi to a few of the people he recognized. He looked over to the group of lined up students. His eyes automatically went to the back of the line and landed on Gerard. He looked so cute up there in his gown. Frank's heart swelled with pride. Gerard was getting out of high school and going onto his college life to start his career. He was growing up. Frank was glad he became a part of Gerard's life at this moment.

 

Frank took a seat in the third row and smiled. He smoothed his tie out and brushed his pants off. He looked over for a brief moment and saw Gerard's family at the front of the crowd. He smiled and directed his eyes back over to Gerard. Mikey was bored. He fidgeted and his mom kept glaring at him to stop. He looked around at the crowd and then spotted Frank.

 

"Mom, there's Frank, I'm gonna ask him to join us."

 

"Okay, but be discreet."

 

Mikey stood up and wolf whistled.

 

"YO FRANKIE, OVER HERE!"

 

"I said be discreet!"

 

Frank looked over at Mikey and giggled when he saw Donna put her hand over her face and look down. Frank got up and headed over to Mikey.

 

"Hey Mikey. Hi Donna. Are you as excited as Mikey here?"

 

Frank took the seat next to Mikey and laughed at him.

 

"Michael James Way, sit your ass down, you are embarrassing your brother!"

 

Mikey looked over at Gerard who was cracking up so hard with the guys in front of him.

 

"He seems fine."

 

Mikey sat down and bounced his knees.

 

"So happy you're here, Frankie, I was soooo bored and mom won’t let me use my phone.

 

"I'm sorry I was late. I had a girl moment. No offense Donna."

 

"None taken Frankie, now hush Michael, it's starting."

 

The walk to the seats started what had all the students’ parade in front of the crowd. It took a long time for Gerard to get in front of them, but by the time he did the students were acting silly and the end had started a conga line and then were dancing and saying "cha cha cha" as they approached.

Frank laughed and hung his head. Of course they'd start a conga line because why the fuck not right? Frank looked at Gerard and smiled. He mouthed "hey" with a huge smile on his face.

Gerard smiled back and winked at Frank. He blew him a kiss and then the line was over and he sat down.

 

"Thank you graduating students. Now, I know it is hot out and we have a lot of names to call, so I will keep my speech brief...."

 

(Time Passes)

 

"Fuck, how many of these fuckers are going to talk?"

 

"Michael!"

 

Mikey slumped in his seat. The principal did keep his speech short, but the eight people after him did not. He looked over at the grad class. They were throwing around beach balls and half of them had their phones out. Suddenly Frank's phone vibrated. Frank pulled his phone from his pocket and looked at it confusedly. He shrugged and answered in a hushed tone.

 

"Yeah Gee?"

 

"Frraaaannnkkiieeee, I'm Boooorrredd."

 

Frank giggled into the phone.

 

"Oh Gee love. You guys should've made a pact not to talk longer than one minute dude."

 

"Come on, they have not even started to call names and I am a fucking W!"

 

"I don't know what to tell you."

 

Frank laughed.

 

"It'll be worth it in the end. I'm just glad I went with the short sleeve shirt rather than long. I can only imagine how badly you're melting inside of that convection oven."

 

"Yeah, well it's a good thing I have nothing on underneath huh?"

 

Frank looked over at Gerard with his mouth flopping like a fish out of water. He knew Gerard had to be kidding with him.

 

"Y-y-your j-joking right? Like that's a joke?"

 

Gerard was sitting on the end of the aisle, he stuck his leg out, and lifted the gown slightly. His leg was bare. Everyone else was wearing black slacks.

 

"Nope."

 

"Y-y-y... uh... y-you... shorts?"

 

Frank was totally speechless. The thought of Gerard being right there with nothing on under his gown made Frank's cock jump. He subconsciously folded his legs and bent forward to cover the tell-tale start of a boner. Gerard pulled the gown up higher past his knee. There was still no material.

 

"What's the matter Frankie? Does it excite you? The thought of me naked and hard under my gown?"

 

Frank ducked down and whispered harshly into the phone.

 

"Why do you do that huh? You are such a fucking tease. You're so lucky people are present that I wouldn't want to embarrass.”

 

Frank’s stuttered as he spoke again.

 

“A-are you hard? No! Never mind."

 

Gerard smirked from where he was.

 

"Oh yes Frankie, very hard. I was thinking of the other day when I had you pushed against the wall kissing you and how much I just wanted to turn you around and shove my cock in your ass. I bet it's nice and tight isn't it? I mean it’s been a while hasn't it?"

 

Frank felt like he was going to cum right then. His breathing had shifted to a low shallow breathing and he was beginning to heat up. He was aware that people were around but the words spilling from Gerard's mouth made it hard to care.

 

"It's been... yeah."

 

Frank let out a sharp breath before trying to contain himself the best that he could with the thought of Gerard taking him. He thought about it every night. It sometimes even haunted his dreams. He sometimes wished he'd just let Gerard fuck him when he was drunk but he knew he wanted that to be a special moment. If that moment ever happens, that is.

 

"Frank dear, who are you on the phone with?"

 

Frank looked up at Donna with a blush on his face.

 

"N-no one! Uh, m-my mom. Sh-she wanted to know h-how things were g-going."

 

Frank mentally punched himself in the face. Why the hell would he come up with his mom as an excuse at a moment like this? Gerard laughed when he saw his mom talking to Frank.

 

"All right folks, it's time to start roll call of the students."

 

Gerard heard the whole class whoop at this and the noise got really bad.

 

"Awww, Frankie, better go now, bye _son_. "

 

"That's so disgusting. Boner gone. Try not to trip and show everyone my goods."

 

With that Frank hung up the phone.

 

" 'My goods'? Since when did that part of my brother belong to you Frankie?"

 

"Mind your damn business Mikey."

Frank wondered for a brief moment just how much of that conversation Mikey had heard. He didn't mean to snap but he knew Mikey was right. Gerard did not belong to him or his goods in any way, shape, or form. Which, if Frank's being completely honest, fucking sucks.

 

(Time Passes)

 

"Ashley Renolds"

 

Gerard sighed and slumped down in his seat. They were up to the R's, but then the S's and T's would be long too. He hated his name at that point. The beach balls were getting boring and his phone was running out of battery.

 

"Hey Gee, you ready for this?"

 

Adam the vice president of the drama club slid in the seat next to him.

 

"Yeah, I kept my legs powdered this whole time so the heat would not make then sweat too much."

 

"Good, cause you will never get in those pants otherwise."

 

"Yeah, I know, it just feels fucking weird."

 

"Well you have your bathing suit on so it's not like you are naked."

 

"I know."

 

"Not much longer at least. The team and I are almost set up too. Man when you go for something you really go all out huh?"

 

"Part of my personality. Go big or go home."

 

Adam laughed. He sat and talked with Gerard for a bit. Without realizing it they were on to the T's.

 

"Yes!"

 

"Well, I should get back to the team. Later Way."

 

"Yeah, see you guys in a bit."

 

Frank yawned and folded his arms. He was slouched in his seat and ready for this whole thing to be over. He knew that when his day came he'd be so fucking happy that his name is Iero. He looked up at the students onstage with their smiles and diplomas and fixed the scowl that was on his face. This was a big day and he shouldn't be complaining even if it's internally.

 

He knew Gerard would be going up soon and that made his smile even bigger. He couldn't wait to see him walk across that stage all big and proud. He knew Gerard, and Gerard had a big head at times; not the one you guy's may be thinking about... or Frank.

 

"Barry Walker"

 

Gerard stood in line waiting to be called next.

 

"Gerard Way"

 

Gerard stepped up on the stage and shook the principal’s hand. He took his diploma and then shook hands with the vice principal, the dean, and the superintendent.

 

"YEAH GEE, WAY TO GO!"

 

Gerard saw his brother standing up and shouting and he laughed and waved. Frank was standing next to him clapping along with his whole family. Gerard was really proud at that moment. He did a quick fist pump and then made his way to the seats again. Frank was more proud seeing him holding his diploma.

 

He decided he wanted to take Gerard out later. He kept that in mind as the last student went across the stage. Frank almost burned a hole in the back of Gerard's head with his stare. He felt like a creep with the smile he was still sporting. He sighed and sat back in his seat.

 

"Congratulations Class of 2014!"

 

The whole audience erupted as all the students stood up and threw their hats in the air. Gerard managed to catch his again and then was running from the stage to the school. He had five minutes to get dressed.

Frank stood up and looked around for Gerard. He noticed that he somehow managed to slip away without being detected by Frank. Frank almost thought Gerard had slipped off to masturbate again but laughed at the idiocrocy in that wearing just a robe.

 

"Hey man, where'd your brother go?"

 

"I don't know actually. Mom, do you know where he went?"

 

"No, but hopefully he will return soon and..."

 

"Excuse me, Mrs. Way, will you please follow me, you too."

 

The young man pointed to Mikey and Frank as well. Frank now looked more confused than ever. Where were they being taken? Where was Gerard? Frank panicked and thought of a stupid horror movie scene.

 

Once they were out of this place they'd have potato sacks thrown on their heads and be stuffed in the back of a black van; never to return again. The boy brought them to the back of the school where a set of a make shift carnival was set up. It looked like something from the 50's.

 

"Frankie, this looks like the set to Grease."

 

There was a small audience in front of the set and the boy bade them to sit, except Frank.

 

"Will you join us on stage?"

 

Frank laughed and looked around.

 

"You're not serious are you? Oh no... I would just ruin it. You guys are like professionals on this stuff. You go on."

 

"Go on Frankie it might be fun."

 

Mikey urged Frank. Frank looked at Mikey worriedly and then sighed. He rolled his eyes and started following the boy.

 

"Alright but if this ends badly I'm coming for you Mikey."

 

Mikey smirked and watched as Frank was dragged on stage. He thought he knew what was going to happen and he mentally applauded his brother.

 

"Okay, so you stand here with the girls."

 

Frank was left with someone that looked like Frenchie, Marty, and Jan. On the other side was a bunch of guys dressed as Kenikie, Doody and Sonny. Frank looked at the girls and chuckled.

 

"It would be stupid to ask you girls if you have any idea what's going on wouldn't it? I mean... seeing as though you're all dressed up for it."

 

One of the girls smirked and lit a cigarette, she handed it to Frank.

 

"Here you go...Sandy."

 

Frank let out a loud laugh and took it.

 

"Thank you pretty lady."

 

He spoke to the girl who was dressed as Jan. He suddenly felt out of place with being dressed differently. He was in no way dressed as Sandy. Frank took a puff of the cigarette to calm his nerves. 'Where the hell is Gerard?' Frank thought.

 

The carnival suddenly kicks into action with the extras milling around. Then the music starts up and out walks Gerard in a letter man’s jacket. He is wearing a black tee shirt underneath and the tightest leather pants ever. One of the girls leans over and whispers.

 

"You can tell his religion."

 

"And that he leans to the right a little."

 

They giggle, but stop when Gerard comes to stand in front of Frank.

 

"Sandy!"

 

Frank realized before answering that he was supposed to take on the part of Sandy. He couldn't help that he was a little nervous in the stomach though.

 

"Tell me about it stud."

 

Frank almost didn't say that with a straight face.

 

"I got chills, they're multiplying. And I'm losing control."

 

Gerard begins to shed the jacket and drop it to the ground.

 

“'Cause the power, you're supplying, it's electrifying!"

 

Gerard drops to his knees in front of Frank. Frank took the cigarette from his mouth and dropped it to the ground. He stubbed it out and pushed his foot into Gerard's chest cautiously slow, as not to hurt him. He strutted away to the beat of the music in the background.

 

"You better shape up. Cause I need a man."

 

Frank turned around and placed his hand on Gerard's shoulder like Sandy did and walked him backwards.

 

"And my heart is set on you."

 

He turned back around and started walking away again.

 

"You better shape up. You better understand."

 

Frank turned and put his hand on Gerard's shoulder again.

 

“To my heart I must be true."

 

Frank smirked as he placed both his hands on his hips and walked backwards.

 

“Nothing left, nothing left for me to do"

 

Gerard joined Frank is belting out the chorus.

 

“You're the one that I want. You are the one I want. Oo,Oo,Oo honey. You're the one that I want. You are the one I want. Oo, Oo, Oo honey. You're the one that I want. You are the one I want. Oo, Oo, Oo, the one that I need. Oh yes indeed."

 

"If you’re filled with affection you're too shy to convey."

 

Frank put one hand in his hair and the other on his cocked hip.

 

"Meditate in my direction."

 

Frank ran his hands down his body and then back up.

 

"Feel your way."

 

"Wow!"

 

Gerard fell away from Frank's movements and then got back up again knowing this was the part where they would bounce lines off each other.

 

"I better shape up, 'cause you need a man."

 

"I need a man, who can keep me satisfied."

 

“I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove.”

 

Frank had begun to move away from him and Gerard chased after him like he was going to eat him up...well maybe he was.

 

"You better prove that my faith is justified."

 

"Are you sure? Yes, I'm sure down deep inside."

 

“You're the one that I want You are the one I want Oo,Oo,Oo honey

You're the one that I want You are the one I want Oo, Oo, Oo honey

You're the one that I want You are the one I want Oo, Oo, Oo, the one that I need Oh yes indeed"

 

Gerard grabbed a hold of Frank's hips and ran his hands up and down them continuing to duet with him.

Frank giggled at Gerard and tousled his hair.

 

"Where did that even come from and why that song?"

 

"Well Frankie, I wanted to let you know that you were the one for me and of course I never do anything easy so I had the drama club help me out with this little love serenade."

 

While they were talking the audience was applauding. Gerard looked and saw his mother crying and Mikey patting her back lightly as he gave thumps up to them. Gerard smiled and got down on one knee. He watched Frank's eyes grow wide as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the little box.

 

"Frankie, you have made me so happy these past months. I am so lucky to have found you. Will you do me the honor of..."

 

Gerard watched frank hold his breath as he opened the box and revealed....two matching necklace charms.

 

"Being my boyfriend?"

 

Frank looked at the beautiful charm necklaces and let out a sigh of relief. He placed a hand on his chest and laughed breathily.

 

"Gosh you scared me. I was about to say... you don't think it's a little too early for marriage?"

 

The audience laughed as Frank's laugh turned into a huge smile that hurt his cheeks.

 

"I have been waiting for you to ask me to be your boyfriend since spring break Gerard. Of course I'll be your boyfriend."

 

Frank bit his bottom lip as his smile grew wider than he thought physically possible. Gerard smiled and picked up one of the charms. This one said "Mine" and he waited for Frank to turn around and he slipped the chain over his neck and closed it. He then put the one on that said "Yours" and turned Frank around again.

 

"Mine, Frankie, all mine."

 

Frank looked at the chain Gerard donned and smiled but he couldn't help feeling a little tingle from what Gerard said. He loved being claimed by him and in that way.

 

"Forever Yours. Can I ask you something?"

 

"Anything Frankie, your wish is my command."

 

"Stop being so cute."

 

Frank touched Gerard's chin lightly before he continued talking.

 

"Well... two things actually. One... is will you let me take you out to dinner tonight for your graduation present to wherever you wanna go? The second thing is... what took you so long? I had almost given up by now... I was beginning to think there was someone else you wanted."

 

"No Frankie, there has never been anyone else, but I wanted to make sure that you knew your feelings were true...as well as mine. I did not want us to be rebounds to each other. It was important to me."

 

Gerard cupped Frank's cheek lightly.

 

"I love you Frankie."

 

He kissed Frank softly, then pulled away.

 

"Oh and yes, I would love to go to dinner with you tonight."

 

Frank's breath had been knocked out of him with what Gerard said. He was lucky he was even standing at this point.

 

"Did you just say that you love me?"

 

"Yeah, Frankie, I did and I do."

 

"Oh... wow... I-I love you too."

 

Frank smiled softly at Gerard. He knew Gerard had feelings for him and he knew Gerard loved him as a friend although he'd never said it, but he never suspected Gerard to love him like this.

 

"I never thought you loved me."

 

"Honestly I wanted to make sure before I did anything. I....never felt this way about anyone before...well that's silly, I mean I'm only 18, but yeah, I think...no I know, I love you Frankie."

 

A collective ‘awww’ was heard from the audience and the drama club applauded. Mikey did his wolf whistle and Gerard grinned. He leaned in to kiss Frank again. Frank smiled into the kiss and squeezed Gerard tight. He pulled back and whispered in Gerard's ear.

 

"Well at least now I'll get to orgasm because of you and not my own hand."

 

Gerard pulled away and looked at Frank when he said this. His eyes went wide and then he let out a huge laugh.

 

"Oh Frankie baby, trust me, I will be your "right hand" man from now on."

 

"I don't want just your hands Gee baby."

 

Frank smirked at Gerard naughtily.

 

"Well then, shall we make our exit stage left Frankie baby?"

 

"We shall."

 

Frank laughed and rolled his eyes at how corny this was. Gerard took Frank's hand and he bowed to the audience. The whole cast bowed as well and then held their hands out for Gerard. Gerard bowed again and then held his hand out for Frank. The audience applauded loudly with cat calls and whistles.

Frank took Gerard's hand and walked happily away from the graduation. This was probably the best day of his life. He was finally with Gerard and feeling complete.


	14. 8th Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What the fuck man!? I was taking my shot and you fucked it up!"
> 
> "Pete you fuck up your own shots without help."
> 
> "Fuck you! Who the hell do you think you are!?"
> 
> The stranger in the hoodie pushed the hood off and revealed bright orange hair that danced like fire in the soft glow of the kitchen lights.
> 
> "Gee..."
> 
> "Hey Mikes. Hey Frankie, surprise, happy birthday baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Surprise! I'm the ghost writer that has been writing this amazing fucking fic with _***mcr_rockstar***_! ^0^
> 
> This has been an amazing adventure that unfortunately ground to a halt when she started having on and off again internet problems. Because of this, the last chapter of this fic kind of just got shelved. :(
> 
> Recently though, I found it and put it together and here it is! ^-^
> 
> On behalf of my beautiful Frankie, and yes, this is the fic that started me calling her that, here is the final chapter of Protege Moi.
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

"Come on dude, cheer up, it's your birthday for Christ sakes!"

Mikey watched Frank mope as he listened to the voicemail from his brother yet again.

"Hey baby, sorry I can't make it for your birthday. This course is really kicking my ass and studying sucks. I will still be up for the weekend though. Love yoou."

"I just really wanted him to be here. I hate college."

Frank sighed and threw his phone down. He plopped down and folded his arms like a huge baby. He knew he was being childish but he really wanted Gerard to be there. He kicked his feet and yelled out annoyed. He pouted and looked at Mikey then stuck out his tongue.

"It's my party, I can cry if I want to."

"Oh God if you launch into the shit, I am fucking leaving!"

*smack*

"Ow, what the fuck?!"

"Shut the fuck up Eddie, can't you see Frankie is hurting."

Brendon walks over to Frank and places a hand on his shoulder and in a half cracked tenor sings.

"You would cry to if it happened to you."

Frank placed his hand on top of Brendon's.

"Thank you Brendon."

Frank made a 'fuck you very much face at Eddie' and kissed Brendon's hand.

"Hey! Stop making moves on my boy toy!"

"The only toy you’re going to have later is one that runs on batteries if you keep that attitude up."

Brendon took a united stand with Frank and Eddie deflated. He stalked off in search of a drink.

"Well we know who wears the pants in that relationship."

"Size 16 motherfucker!"

Mikey cracks up followed by Brendon.

"Seeing Eddie being shut up made me feel a smidgen bit better."

Frank laughed and stood up.

"I think I'm thirsty too. You guys coming?"

Frank walked off in the direction that Eddie had taken.

Eddie had poured two red cups of vodka and was adding the orange juice when Frank came in. He thought about it and then added some pineapple juice and a splash of cranberry. He turned and handed the cup to Frank.

"I have not made a Sunset since your last birthday for you. I'm sorry."

"Awe, Eddie! That's so sweet. Thank you sweetie."

Frank leaned forward and kissed Eddie's cheek. He took the cup from him and took a sip.

"Still as good as I remember."

Frank smiled at Eddie and then another sip.

"Look, I get that you miss the guy it’s just...man, I never saw you fall so hard for someone you know. I mean yeah I...we were each other’s firsts, but you pine for him so much and...I just don’t get it man."

"That's because my brother is awesome."

Mikey walks in and takes Frank's drink and sips it.

"Shit, that's good!"

"It's the same way you are with Brendon. You do things with him that you hated to do with me. I don't get that."

Frank sighed.

"Look Eddie... I don't know what it is about him and maybe I never will but... it's not up to you to understand. I mean... why does it matter Eddie?"

Frank looked at Mikey and shook his head as he watched him finish off his drink. He then went back to look at Eddie. Eddie sighed and ran his other hand through his hair.

"Look, I'm not trying to figure out where we went wrong, that is like..."

Eddie waves a dismissive hand nearly hitting Mikey in the face.

"In the past, I just...if you did not show up for my birthday, but told me that you would be there on the weekend, I would be fine with it. Like it is not like I won't see you in three days, plus I will have a house full of people soon so one more missing is not really going to matter. I am trying to figure out why he matters."

"Because you idiot he is in love."

Brendon walks in now and grabs some of the rum and pours it in a cup. Mikey pops the top on a coke and hands it to Brendon smiling. Brendon quickly pours another cup of rum and adds the cock to both of them. He hands one to Mikey and take a sip.

"But I love you and I would not be bothered by it."

"Nah, you don’t love me...well not like that. Man, you were blind to what those two went through all year, like you were blind to me liking you. Rose tinted glasses do not suit you Baz."

"You can say that again."

Frank shook his head and looked at Eddie.

"I just want him here and Gerard isn't just people... he's Gerard. He's... he means a lot to me, okay? Like Bren said... we've been through a lot. It's just... I couldn't have him because I was with you and I wanted you... not that I have him, i still can't have him. It's like there's always a barrier. I just hate it."

Nothing else was said because the door chimed indicating the arrival of the first guests. Mikey downed his drink and then grabbed Frank's hand.

"Come on birthday boy, let's get this shit started"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, we invited all these people here and they have gifts for you and the least you can do is get shitfaced with your best friend."

Frank sighed and let himself get pulled towards the door. He wasn't up for partying anymore and he surely wasn't up for getting shit faced because it would only remind him that Gerard won't be there to take care of him.

He would just sit there, mingle, maybe dance a bit, and just be polite. Take his gifts and will the time to pass so that he could be alone. Frank knew he was being a sour puss but he hoped his friends, besides Eddie, could see it from his point of view.

*

*

*

"Frrraannnkieeee"

Mikey stumbled up to Frank and threw an arm over his shoulder.

"Come have smore jello jiggleeers"

"Man, Mikey how many have you had?"

"Ohhhhh you knoooow, just like uh uh uh uh three!"

Mikey held up eight fingers as he dislodged himself from frank with a giggle.

"Hey Frankie, next time someone offers to make you something, make sure they know how to read the recipe? I mean who the fuck uses all vodka and no water!?"

"Maybe they wanted to see people look like idiots. If so...they've accomplished."

Frank laughed and held Mikey up as he was falling over from swinging with too much force and missing Frank.

"Hey come take a seat with me."

Frank walked over to the sofa and sat down with Mikey damn near in his lap.

"Hey handsome. I hear it's your birthday."

Frank looked up and saw Tisha standing above him with a broad smile on her face.

"Hey beautiful."

Frank maneuvered Mikey onto the couch and stood up so he could hug Tisha and then he kissed her on her cheek.

"I didn't think you'd make it tonight."

"Neither did I but with a lot of groveling I made it happen. There was no way I was going to miss your birthday Frankie."

Frank smiled and walked Tisha to the kitchen.

"What will you be having?"

"I want whatever it is that has Mikey on lean out there."

Frank pointed to the miniature Jell-O shots. Frank heard something fall in the other room and went to go see.

"Help yourself to as much as you like."

"Okay Frankie."

Frank walked into the living room and saw that Brendon was on the floor with Mikey lying next to him and laughing. They were staring up at the ceiling and pointing at stars that were not there.

Frank put his hands on his hips and shook his head. This was his party, he was supposed to be the one acting a fool, but instead he was keeping an eye on things and moping.

Tisha came from the kitchen and gave Frank two of the Jell-O shots. Frank took them and ate one. He pulled a face before swallowing and eating the other one immediately after finishing the first.

"Thank you baby girl."

Tisha nodded and swallowed the one she had in her mouth.

"No problem. You looked like you needed them."

"Damn... Mikey was right…this shit is strong."

Frank sat the little cups on the table and stepped from over the boys who were now playing with each other's faces.

"Where the hell is Eddie?"

"All right fucker, I got you now!"

Eddie carefully aimed his ball and bounced it on the table. It bounced twice and then just missed the cup.

"Fuck!"

"Suck it Bazini!"

"Fuck you Pete!"

Pete laughed as Eddie took another jello shot.

"Stop laughing and bounce the fucking ball asshole!"

Pete did and took aim. It bounced twice and landed perfectly in the cup.

"Shit!"

Eddie leaned back and took the shot, but he went too far back and felt the chair tipping. Frank rushed over to catch Eddie before hitting the floor. This fool was drunk too. Frank felt like his head was spinning and he only had two shots and one drink. He soon realized it was because he had a room full of idiots to look after.

"Be careful Eddie."

"I'm fine Frankie, I'm just...whoa dizzy."

"Ha, then you forfeit bitch! Yes! Who's next? How about you birthday boy? Think you can handle me?"

Pete smirked triumphantly and took a sip from his cup of whatever the fuck.

Frank went to say no but looked around at everyone having fun and getting drunk.

"Yeah... let's go. You first."

Frank let go of the chair and shooed Eddie out of it. He replaced Eddie's ass with his own.

"Fuck yeah!"

One of the guys standing by grabbed a bunch of shots and lined them up next to Pete and Frank.

"You are going down Iero."

Pete took the ball and aimed it at the cup. It bounced twice and landed in the cup perfectly.

"Suck it birthday boy."

"I'll pass on that Wentz."

Frank picked up the ball and aimed it at his target. He missed his first try.

"I have to warm up."

Frank took the shot from the table and tipped his head back. He shook the burn off and sat the glass down on the table.

"Man Frankie, you don’t have to make excuses. If you suck you suck."

Pete took the ball and aimed it again. Once again it landed in the cup. He smiled triumphantly.

"Heeeey babyyyy, you winnnin?"

Mikey slipped into Pete's lap and nuzzled his neck.

"Yup and now I will do even better with my good luck charm."

Frank rolled his eyes at Pete. If Gerard was here he'd crush him. Frank smiled at the thought and picked up the ball. He threw it and it bounced once and went into the cup. Everyone who was crowded around the table hooted and hollered.

"Take that bitch."

"What!? Fuck!"

Pete growled and grabbed the shot glass. He tipped the jello into his mouth and swallowed hard.

"You got lucky punk!"

Pete maneuvered Mikey to his side and then aimed the ball. It bounced twice again and landed in the cup. Pete reached over and grabbed a green jello shot.

"I believe this is Gee's favorite color Frankie boy."

He held it out for Frank to take.

Frank took the shot and sat the glass down.

"I'm Gee's favorite."

Frank took the ball and bounced it on the table, it went into the cup and Frank smirked.

"Drink up pretty boy."

Pete picked up the shot and downed it again. He pushed Mikey off his lap. Mikey landed with a thud, but he was so drunk that he felt nothing. Pete steeled his gaze at Frank as he held the ball tight enough to dent it.

"Oh it's on now fucker!"

Someone handed Pete another ball and the real game began.

*

*

*

"Fuck me I don't get it, how do you keep going you little shit!"

Pete bounced the ball, but it missed for the fourth time. He groaned and took a yellow shot this time.

"I'm just that fucking good baby. You should've asked Gerard about me. I can do a lot when I'm drunk."

Frank leaned into Pete's face and giggled as he held the ball between their faces for Pete to take.

"Gerard Gerard Gerard! Fuck, what you think talking about him is going to conjure him up from fucking New York! I swear, since you started talking about that fucking art fag, you have been on your game!"

"Hey! Don't call my brother a fucking fag!"

"Oh fuck off Mikes, half of us are fags here anyway!"

"Fuck you. You're just mad because you fucking suck now."

Frank shot the ball in a cup and took a shot. He walked away from the table to go make sure everything else was running smoothly. He didn't want to hear anymore of Pete's loser nonsense.

"Ha! I knew you couldn't handle me Iero. Too much man for you to handle...not that you handled your own man yet."

Pete tipped his chair back and smirked in triumph once again.

"Who's next fuckers?"

"Hey fuck you. I handled him pretty well for your information and you didn't win you prick."

Frank stalked back over to the table and hit Pete in the back of the head. He took the ball and shot it into the cup.

"Drink up bitch."

Pete's chair hit the floor hard when he was hit in the head and his teeth clacked together nearly making his bite his tongue. He shot back another drink and then grabbed the ball.

"Bullshit Iero and you know it. Other than the fuck that outed you, you and your boy have not hooked since. I have that one on authority."

Pete looked down at Mikey and Mikey turned away muttering a sorry to Frank. Pete laughed and bounced the ball. It landed in the cup. He was back on his game. Frank took his shot and sat the glass heavily on the table. He rolled his eyes at Mikey. Of course he would run his mouth. Frank kicked at Pete and picked up two balls. He landed the first ball and sat another cup next to it and did the same.

"Double motherfucker. What I do in my sex life is none of your business pansy ass fuck boy."

Frank handed Pete two shot glasses. Pete took both shots and leered at Frank. His movements indicated that he was more than a little drunk, but he was too sharp to be that out of it. Pete grabbed both balls. Two could play that that game.

"What sex life little boy? You have not gotten it in six months. The only sex life you have is two fisted and even that is too much for you since you barely need one."

Pete laughed as he watched Frank turn red with anger and embarrassment. He wiggled both balls in the air and took aim.

"Actually according to Mikey, one fist is all you need because you cum two seconds after he touches you."

Pete faltered his shot and both balls went wide off the table.

"Fuck you Pete. It's not my fault that he actually knows what he's doing and besides I can get it right back up. Not much I can say for you Mister 'I need a few more minutes'. Drink you loser."

Frank couldn't believe Mikey would say all of that.

"I thought we were closer Mikey. Fuck you too."

Frank laughed at Pete and turned to the person who spoke out. He cocked his head to the side and looked confusedly at the person. Once Frank realized who it was he froze and stopped breathing.

"What the fuck man!? I was taking my shot and you fucked it up!"

"Pete you fuck up your own shots without help."

"Fuck you! Who the hell do you think you are!?"

The stranger in the hoodie pushed the hood off and revealed bright orange hair that danced like fire in the soft glow of the kitchen lights.

"Gee..."

"Hey Mikes. Hey Frankie, surprise, happy birthday baby."

Frank stumbled over to Gerard and jumped on him.

"I missed you so much Gee. I thought you weren't coming. What happened?"

Frank felt like he was shaking and his face felt wet. He soon realized that he was crying tears of happiness. He really missed Gerard and him showing up for this day meant so much to Frank.

"I had to do a little negotiating, but I managed to talk my way out of the lead roll and..."

"Wait, lead role? What the fuck Gerard? You are supposed to be in Art School...right Gee? What have you been doing?"

Mikey was sobering up now and realized that the classes that Gerard described had nothing to do with...wait.

"Gee you changed majors!"

Gerard chuckled.

"Yeah, the drama teacher pulled some strings for me and I got me an interview with Columbia instead. Apparently she had taped a few sessions of my roles and when I was the understudy for Phantom. She submitted them and well..."

"What?"

Frank let go of Gerard and got down.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Fran felt his head swirl. He had way too many shots.

"Whoa, easy baby."

Gerard cradled Frank gently. He could see that he was beyond drunk. He looked at the empty shot glasses lined up on the table and shook his head.

"Fuck baby, how much have you had to drink?"

"Um... a lot. I was pretty much sober the whole party b-but... I wasn't having much fun that way though. Pete wiped out the party and then called me out so I figured why the hell not."

"Yeah, and I was beating the pants off him and was about to put him to sleep when you walked in a rudely interrupted Way."

Gerard carefully handed Frank to his brother and then took off his hoodies. He had toned up a bit since he had started classes. There was a free gym that he was able to take advantage of. He saw Pete's surprised look at the fact that he had some muscle definition now and that made Gerard smirk. He sat across from Pete and picked up four balls. He twirled them in his hands in the same manner he had been practicing for a bit part on stage and while Pete was dazzled by his movements he bounced and sunk each one into the cup.

"What?!"

"Well Petey, unless the rules have changed since I started playing beer pong, you now have to drink four shots."

"The funny thing is the thought that made me better at this game was the fact that I knew Gerard would bust your ass in this game. My thoughts..."

Frank pointed to his temple.

"…were right."

Frank let go of Mikey and walked behind Gerard and wrapped his hands around him. He moved them up Gerard's chest and pressed Gerard's back to his front.

"You feel so good and you look hot as fuck when you make Pete's jaw drop like that."

Frank looked over at Pete who rolled his eyes and headed to get his shots. Frank got on his toes and whispered to Gerard.

"I wish I'd known you were coming... I would've stayed sober."

Frank kissed the back of Gerard's neck.

"I want you so bad now."

Frank knew he was drunk and shit and surrounded by a lot of people but none of them really seemed to be paying attention to him.

"Mmmm, no baby, you’re to classy for that shit...well to happen again. Besides, I still have your birthday present to give you."

Gerard reaches into his discarded hoodie and pulls out a long white box and a card.

"Open the box first baby and then the card."

"Well I mean... that is why I said I wish I had known you were coming so I could've stayed sober."

Frank shrugged as he mindlessly opened the box that Gerard gave him.

"Gee..."

Frank pulled out the slip and the key card.

"Bond 45!?"

Frank looked at the key card and saw that it was for a hotel.

"Wow! Gee..."

Frank put the contents back inside and gave the box back to Gerard. He quickly opened the card and saw that Gerard was honestly the best boyfriend ever.

"Fucking Phantom! Oh my God Gee! I love you so much!"

Frank engulfed Gerard in a tight hug and kissed him.

"Fuck I love you!"

Gerard laughed as Frank gave him the sloppy drunk kiss. He then watched a drunk Pete flop back in his chair and reach for the balls. Gerard pulled away from Frank and covered the cup with his hand.

"Give it up man, its over."

"Yeah yeah you're right."

Pete slumped in his chair and Mikey walked over and to him.

"Come on babe, let's go find Ali."

Pete allowed Mikey to pull him from the chair as they made their way out of the kitchen. Everyone else seemed to follow until Frank and Gerard were the only ones left. Gerard pulled Frank into his lap and kissed him lightly.

"I missed you baby ever so much."

"I missed you too Gee."

Frank ran his finger softly over Gerard's jaw.

"I really can't tell you how much."

Frank laid his head on Gerard's shoulder and placed his hand on Gerard's heart.

"I missed laying on you and feeling your heart beat. You know... in the beginning I always hoped your heart would beat for me. I knew that was silly but..."

"It always did Frankie, I just didn't know how to tell you. I wanted to show you that you deserved better. That you deserved to be wooed and I thought that it all got fucked up when we...well you know. Now though, I am going to take you on a proper date this weekend and of course if the lady feels that she has been well treated she can choose to favor her gentleman caller."

Frank felt amazing knowing that Gerard felt that way.

"I wish you would've fought for me... but I'm not complaining about the way we turned out. This was probably the best way. ALSO... I'm more than willing to favor you."

Gerard laughed and hugged Frank tight. This weekend was going to be epic.

"I need a bed now Gee. My head is pounding."

Gerard scooped Frank up and carried him through the house and up the stairs to his bedroom. He lay him down on the bed and then went to the bathroom and got some aspirin and water and set them by the bed. He crawled in behind his boyfriend and pulled him in tight lightly running his fingers through his hair.

"Go to sleep baby, we can talk more in the morning."

"But I missed you. I want to hear about everything."

Frank tried his hardest to keep his eyes open but he couldn't.

"I love you."

With that Frank was sound asleep before he could hear whatever Gerard may have said back. Gerard chuckled and held Frank as he yawned and drifted off to sleep himself.

*

*

*

Frank was laughing with Gerard over dinner about the angry guy at the Phantom of the Opera show that didn't know it was going to be an opera. He was ranting about it quietly throughout the whole show; Frank and Gerard had the pleasure of sitting next to them. He even bitched at her while walking out. Frank and Gerard snickered behind them.

"I mean seriously, what idiot doesn't take the hint that it's an opera when it says it clear as day in the title?"

Frank took a sip of his soda while trying to calm down his laughter.

"Well I suppose we really got our money's worth on this one. Both entertainment on the stage as well as within our box seats."

Gerard laughed as he picked up a stuffed mushroom and popped it into his mouth, licking away the oils.

"I hope the salad gets here soon, I am afraid I am going to fill up on these heavenly morsels first!"

Frank made a gagging sound.

"I hate those things."

"Well that's why you are not having any Frankie. Just go back to your crusted bread and let me enjoy my mini orgasms."

Gerard punctuated his dismissal of Frank by picking up another mushroom and pushing it into his mouth seductively. He sucked on each of his fingers while letting out a low moan that only Frank could hear in the din of Bond 45.

"Mmmm, so good."

"I suggest you stop unless you want to be fucking me in that bathroom over there. Me and this place is too classy for that."

Frank fluffed out his napkin and sat it in his lap.

Gerard smirked and licked his last finger suggestively.

"Now now now Frankie, you need to be a good girl and wait till dinner is over before you get your dessert."

At that moment the waiter arrived with their salads. He places the Cesar in front of Frank and the spring in front of Gerard. He refilled their water glasses and removed the appetizer plates.

"Would you like a bite Frankie? It's Raspberry and white zinfandel vinaigrette."

Frank thought about what Gerard said but decided there was nothing wrong with a little teasing. He always did it to him anyway so this would be his payback.

"Sure Gee."

Frank kicked off his shoe as Gerard forked through his salad. Frank raised his foot and pressed it against Gerard's crotch. When Gerard looked up at Frank, Frank was already grinning devilishly.

"Well... are you gonna give me the salad or not?"

Gerard was never more happy that Bond had long tablecloths as he swallowed hard when Frank flexed his toes.

"Frankie..."

He held the fork with the salad dressing dripping off onto the table.

"Yes baby?"

Frank bit his lip while applying more pressure to Gerard's area.

"This really is not the place for this. Now please behave and just take a bite."

Gerard hand was shaking as he felt his rapidly increasing hard on.

"But Gee... I don't think you're one to talk about the appropriateness of a situation bathroom boy."

Frank sighed and closed his eyes loving the feeling of Gerard growing from his touch. That was something he really missed. Suddenly Gerard face changed. His eyes went from glazing over to crystal sharp. He smirked and steadied the fork.

"Open wide Frankie."

Whatever had just happened Frank was no longer affecting him the same way. Frank gave Gerard a look but obeyed nonetheless. He sat back up and leaned over the table to take the salad from the fork.

Gerard smiled that Frank obeyed. He sat back again and rearranged himself. After that things were quiet again as they finished their salads. By the time the main meal came Gerard was mostly full, his mind had been preoccupied with plans he was formulating.

"Hey baby, I'm kind of getting full. How about we have this wrapped to go and make our way to the hotel."

"Oh, okay. Sure. Whatever you want Gee."

Gerard could tell that Frank was disappointed that his little tactic did not work, but little did he know that he planted a seed in Gerard's mind that was growing into the kind of trouble that Frank loved. Gerard signaled the waiter and had the food wrapped. He paid the bill and then took Frank's hand and kissed it lightly. They exited the place and walked the couple blocks to the hotel. They entered the revolving door and Gerard heard Frank whistle at what the place looked like. The made their way to the elevator and Gerard chose to wait for the next one. There was no one else around them when the doors opened. They stepped in and as soon as the doors close Gerard pounced on Frank. He pushed him against the wall and latched onto his neck with his lips. They were in the penthouse so they had a ways to go and Gerard hit the express button so there would be no stops.

"G-Gee... shouldn't we..."

Frank's words turned into a breathy moan. Gerard pushed against Frank tighter to hold him still and Frank let him. He loved being controlled by Gerard. He couldn't help but wonder what Gerard would do if someone got on.

"wait... *moan* w-what if someone... fuck Gee. What if it stops for someone. We should... wait."

"Oh no baby, you started something at dinner and I am going to finish it now."

Gerard growled the words in his ear as he nibbled on his earlobe. He reached down and slid and hand up under Frank's shirt and caressed his hips as he slipped one had down the back and grabbed his ass. Gerard pushed his hard on against Frank's and ground into it.

"Oh Frankie, the things I am going to do to you little girl."

"Fuuuck."

Frank felt light headed under Gerard's touch. Frank was mentally rushing the elevator to get to their floor. Frank pushed his fingers through Gerard's hair and panted into his ear.

"God... I need you to touch me Gee."

Frank's cock was pushing to get out of his pants. He wanted Gerard's hands on him now and he didn't care how eager he sounded. It had been months and he was over waiting. Gerard laughed internally. That was not the plan right now. He continued to grind against Frank though as he continued to caress and squeeze his body trapping him against the wall.

"Gonna cum for me Frankie?"

Gerard really poured it on now mouthing in the right spot right under his ear on his neck pushing him into overdrive.

"Cum on baby, you know you want to."

"Ooooh Gee!"

Frank moved his hips in time with Gerard and let his head rest on the wall of the elevator he was pressed up against.

"Gee I'm... so c-close baby."

Frank could barely breathe as he was pushed into harder and harder. His head fell to the side and he grasped Gerard tightly as he started shaking. He felt like he was going to collapse and the his orgasm hit him harder than a ton of bricks. Gerard's name bounced off the walls as Frank shouted it out and damn near convulsed against Gerard.

"Gee, Gee, Gee..."

Frank whimpered loudly in Gerard's ear. Gerard smirked against Frank's skin one last time. He pulled his face away and looked at disheveled mess his boyfriend was.

"*tsk tsk tsk* Look at you Frankie, you made a mess. Bad girl, now I have to clean you up."

At that point the doors opened and Gerard herded Frank out of the elevator to the door of the suite. He sat Frank in a chair located next to the door.

"Why the fuck would someone put a dining room chair outside the place?"

Gerard murmured aloud as he got the door open. He then got Frank inside and pushed him to the bedroom and into the bathroom. Once again he sat him down on the closed toilet as he set the shower temp and then began to strip. Frank watched as Gerard shed his clothes. He really was toned now. Frank felt his cock twitch despite the fact that he had just cum.

"You look so good Gee."

 

Gerard looked up at Frank and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He did have to admit that he was finally filling out comfortably in his body.

"Thanks Frankie, now come here...that is if you can walk after cumming so hard

Frank gave Gerard the finger before pushing himself up off the toilet and walking over to Gerard. He reached down for the hem of his shirt and started undressing. Gerard stepped into the shower and then realized that it had more than one head. He turned all three heads on and groaned as he was hit with a perfect temp of water.

"Drama queen."

Frank giggled as he finished taking off his shoes and socks. He walked into the shower, standing behind Gerard. He began massaging Gerard's back.

"Oh, that feels sooo good Frankie."

Gerard dropped his head as he succumbs to the feeling that Frank's magic fingers were providing.

"Lower baby, lots of tension in my lower back"

"I remember the first time I had to release your tension here baby."

Frank kissed Gerard's back and he pressed deeper into Gerard's lower back.

"Mmmm, you are really good at this too."

Gerard pushed his hands against the wall under one of the shower heads and pushed his ass back towards Frank. He groaned as Frank found a particularly bad knot. He never realized how tense he really was planning all this for them.

"Hey baby, is something wrong?"

Frank ignored Gerard's ass on him. Instead he was a little worried about how tense Gerard is.

"I,I,I spent a lot of time planning everything out and trying to keep up with my studies and I guess I stressed myself out pretty good."

Gerard pulled away from Frank and turned around allowing the hot water to land on the sore area. Frank pouted at Gerard sadly. He felt bad now. He made such a fuss about Gerard not coming but he still did and made himself tense in doing so.

"I wasn't worth the trouble Gee. I would've loved sitting in and watching something like we've always enjoyed."

Gerard looked at Frank and smiled. he reached out and caressed his cheek lightly.

"Frankie, you are worth all the trouble in the world to me. Hey, let's get out and snuggle on the bed and rent a movie."

Frank smiled and nodded.

"Okay Gee."

Gerard turned off the water and grabbed a towel to tie around his waist. He waited for Frank to join him and then they went into the bedroom. The bed was king size and Gerard whistled.

"Man, you would only need a bed this big if you were having like the football team sleep over!"

Frank giggled and crawled on top of the mattress.

"Or..."

Frank lay down and placed his hands behind his head.

"If you wanna roll around on it with your boyfriend."

Frank smiled and wiggled his brows before laughing.

"Well, then we just need a twin because you don’t need that much room."

"Fuck you Gerard. You know you'll never get laid with that horrible smooth talking."

Frank pulled the covers back and crawled underneath without another word. Gerard laughed and reached for the remote. He put on the pay movies and scrolled down.

"What do you want to watch Frankie?"

Frank shrugged.

"Whatever you wanna watch is fine."

Gerard rolled his eyes, Frank was not going to make this easy. He continued to scroll down till he saw something that made him smirk. He quickly chose it before Frank could see. When the movie started Frank's eyes went wide and Gerard cracked up.

"Why would you ever choose this? I mean I love Sylvester Stallone but no. I'm going to sleep."

Frank rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Ah ah ah, nope. You are going to endure this pain with me because I had to endure it for school!"

Gerard pulled Frank to him and pinched his nipple to get his point across.

"What the fuck Gee?"

Frank pushed Gerard's hand off of him and folded his arms across his chest. He watched the television unwillingly. Why would anyone ever make this movie; Staying Alive?

Gerard was having so much fun, Poor Frank was completely confused. Gerard had a plan though and he was not going to ruin the fun. Frank just had to hold on for a little while longer.

"Gee Frankie; I thought you would get a kick out of it. I mean you're not supposed to take it seriously, it's just for fun to make us laugh."

"Well being horny out of your mind for your boyfriend and he's watching bad ass movies isn't actually part of Comedy Central."

"Awww baby, you flatter me, but remember, good things cum to those who wait."

Gerard lifted his eyebrows up and down at his little slip of the tongue. He quickly glanced at the clock and saw the time getting closer. 'Soon very soon, just hold on Frankie.' Gerard mentally encouraged his boyfriend.

"What the hell Gerard?"

Frank folded his arms across his chest and rolled his eyes. Gerard was always up to something. Frank knows him very well.

The ornate clock on the wall struck ten and right on time there was a knock on the door. Gerard looked at Frank and smiled. He walked over to the door and opened it up.

"Good evening Sir. The room service you ordered."

"Yes, thank you."

Gerard pulled a twenty out of his wallet and handed it to the man. They shook hands and the guy winked at Gerard and gestured to the bottom of the cart with his eyes. Gerard smiled and the man left.

"What was that about?"

Frank side eyed Gerard curiously.

"Just a little surprise I planned for us."

Gerard walked over to the table and grabbed the ice bucket.

"Would you be a sweetheart and go get us some ice?"

"From where? I hope not outside of this hotel room."

"No silly, the ice machine in right down the hall near the elevator."

"Okay Gerard."

Frank stood up and took the bucket from Gerard.

"You're lucky I love you enough to wait."

Frank gave Gerard a grumpy face and walked away. As soon as the door was closed Gerard locked it just in case he was not fast enough. He grinned as he lifted the cloth off the bottom of the cart and pulled the slick black fitted sheet out. He quickly moved to the bed and pulled the blanket and top sheet off. He then set about fitting the black sheet over the bottom one. He finished faster than he thought he would. He put the sheet and blanket back and reset the pillows. He returned to the door and unlocked it and then sat back down to watch the movie.

Frank returned to the room and quickly entered. He didn't expect to see what he saw.

"Gerard... how did you do this?"

Gerard smiled as he watched Frank's reaction to what was under the dome. His favorite ice cream, candy toppings, hot fudge, caramel, fresh whip cream and cherries.

"Well I wanted to do something special for you and I remembered when you told me that you had fun at a sundae bar in a restaurant where your family went in Florida so here you go, your own personal sundae bar."

"You are the best boyfriend in this whole entire world."

Frank walked over to the bar and silently squealed inside. Gerard joined him and created a little concoction for himself. He walked back over to the bed and settled in to "eat" his dessert, but he was waiting for Frank to come over so he could have his real dessert.

Frank walked over eating some of his ice cream with caramel and fudge.

"This is so good Gee."

Frank swiped his finger through the ice cream and sucked it off.

"I knew you would like it."

The horrible movie ended and Gerard changed the channel to one of the all music ones. This one played show tunes and Seasons of Love came on. Gerard smiled and swallowed the ice cream he was eating before he joined in after the chorus.

"Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand Six Hundred Minutes Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand Journeys to Plan

Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand Six Hundred Minutes How Do You Measure The Life Of A Woman Or A Man"

Frank smiled at Gerard before he started singing the next lines.

"In daylights, in sunsets In midnights, in cups of coffee In inches, in miles In laughter, in strife

In five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes How do you measure A year in the life?"

Gerard smiled at Frank's voice ringing out. He had not sung with Frank in a while and he forgot how much he missed it.

"It's Time Now - To Sing Out Though The Story Never Ends Let's Celebrate Remember A Year In The Life Of Friends"

Together they sang the rest of the chorus.

"Remember the Love Remember the Love Remember the Love Measure In Love"

Frank kept going with the repeat of the chorus and Gerard pushed out that bridge part and really let his pipes loose. It felt good to know that he really deserved those parts in the musical. He could not wait to tell Frank the good news.

"Oh you got to you got to remember the love, You know that love is a gift from up above Share love, give love, spread love Measure, measure your life in love."

"Seasons of love."

Frank took Gerard's hand in his and held it. He rubbed his thumb over Gerard's knuckles and smiled.

"Oh Frankie, I missed doing this with you so much. Um...I wanted to ask you if after you graduate this year...if you would move in with me. I will have enough money because...I just got one of the leads in a production of Rent. I get to play Mark."

Frank stopped breathing and stared for a second before saying anything.

"Really Gee?"

"Yeah Frankie, really. I start rehearsals on Monday."

Congratulations on that and I'll congratulate you better later but did you ask me to move in with you? And if so do you really mean it?"

Gerard put his ice cream down and turned to Frank. He took Frank's bowl and did the same. He placed a hand on Frank's cheek and lifted the charm around his neck.

"Frankie this past year was amazing and the summer was just not enough. I hate being away from you so much. I figure that we can look for a place during Thanksgiving break and then you can stay with me for winter break. We can live with each other as much as we can now until you graduate and we are completely free to be together."

"Wow Gerard. How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Since I went away in August. I hated not being with you for that time. All I thought about was when I could hold you again, when I could share my bed with you again. I don't want to wait another three months to do that."

"Okay Gee. I have to be sure that you won't just toss me out if you decide you don't like me anymore."

Frank raised a questioning brow at Gerard. Gerard was in shock! Here he was pouring his heart out to his boyfriend and Frank was being so cold. Suddenly he lost his appetite for the ice cream and anything else he had planned.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Hey, uh it looks like they left something off the tray. I'm just going to go and let them know in person."

Gerard got off the bed and slipped his shoes on. He grabbed his coat and left the room. He walked to the elevator and then thought better and took the stairs to the roof. He just needed to breathe.

Frank sat in the room alone. He contemplated going after Gerard but thought better of it. Frank didn't know what he did or said to make Gerard upset but he knew he was. Frank stood up and walked to the bathroom. He closed the door and locked himself inside. He didn't know what to do. He was going to just flat out apologize to Gerard after asking what he had done. If he was ever going to come back.

"I mess up everything."

* * *

Gerard stood on the roof smoking. He watched the twinkling lights of the city below. He wanted to be a part of that and now he had his chance. He wanted to share it with Frank...but maybe Frank did not want that. Maybe Gerard was pushing too much. Maybe he should just enjoy what they had. Maybe that was all that they would have. Gerard reached up and touched the charm on his neck. Maybe Frank was not supposed to be his.

* * *

Frank closed his eyes with his head against the bathroom door and sighed. He ran his fingers lightly across his charm necklace and smiled sadly. It's been awhile and he was now beginning to think that Gerard wasn't coming back.

Frank got up and walked out the bathroom. He decided he wasn't going to wait around for Gerard. He drove him away he would bring him back. Frank put on his coat and grabbed the keycard before walking out the door and going to find what he loved most. He walked out and thought of where Gerard would go. Frank took the stairs to the roof and walked out into the air.

* * *

Gerard finished his cigarette and carefully put it out. He leaned against the railing on the roof and sighed. Soon he would be deep in rehearsals. Would he really have time for a relationship? Maybe this was for the better. Frank walked a little further out and saw Gerard deep in thought. He wondered what was on his mind. Whatever was going on in his mind was a tough thing judging by the frown on Gerard's face and the lines in his forehead.

"Hey Gee."

"Hey Frankie. beautiful up here isn't it? You can really see the city from this height."

Gerard pulled out his pack and took out another cigarette. He placed it in his mouth and turned his head sideways to light it against the slight wind. He put the lighter away and took a deep drag. He held it in and slowly blew it out.

"Yeah it is. You look beautiful in those lights too."

Frank knew something was up with Gerard. He always lit a cigarette for both of them; not that Frank wanted one. He just wanted Gerard to come back to him and make the night better.

Gerard took another drag. He turned around and looked at Frank. He looked so much younger than he ever did before. He had his life ahead of him still. He did not even have a direction yet. Gerard knew what he wanted to do. It was not fair to trap Frank in the life that he chose for himself. Gerard inwardly admonished himself for being selfish. He yawned as he exhaled the smoke.

"Getting late huh? Guess it's time to turn in."

Gerard walked by Frank and ruffled his hair. He headed off the roof and back to the room. He needed to strip the rubber sheet off the bed so they could sleep comfortably. In the morning...he knew what he needed to do. Frank followed Gerard back to the room. He trailed slowly behind. Frank walked in and shut the door. He walked over to Gerard and took his hand to turn him and be face to face.

"Gerard... please talk to me. What did I do wrong?

"Nothing Frankie, you did nothing wrong. If anything, you did something right by opening my eyes to what I could not see."

Gerard pulled the sheets back and began to remove the rubber sheet. He tossed it aside and smoothed out everything.

"I'm going to hop in the shower. Be right back Frank."

He kissed the top of his head and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Frank sat on the bed feeling lost and confused. He was even more upset with himself for messing up their night. He didn't mean to. He was just asking very serious questions. He couldn't fathom what changed Gerard's mood. Frank wanted to do something bed he was stuck in place.

He thought about all the times he just sat there and let whatever was going to happen, happen. Sitting there left him yearning for Gerard. He finally had him and wasn't just about to let him go.

Frank quickly undressed himself and went over to the door. He tried the knob and was thankful that Gerard hadn't locked it. He watched Gerard's silhouette move about and braced himself.

He walked over and opened the shower. He climbed in the shower and stood back from Gerard.

"Hey Gee... I don't know what I said to change what was going on but I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you and don't lie saying that I didn't. I know I did. You mean the world to me Gerard and I want nothing more than to be with you all the time. I just also have to make sure that you'll always want me. If you ever got tired of me you could just put me out or something. Not that I think you're that kind of person but... I don't know. I'm already messing up. You planned this amazing night for me and then I ruined it for you. I really appreciated everything you did for me tonight. I want to be with you and I want to live with you. If you even still want me to...?”

Gerard wiped the water from his eyes and looked at Frank. He was standing there naked baring his soul.

"Oh Frankie, of course I want you, I will always want you, but I should be letting you make decisions about your life. I should not be forcing you to be where I am. That is selfish of me."

Gerard went back to rinsing his hair off.

"At first I was upset about what you said, but you are right. We are still both young and although we call it love, maybe we don't know what that really is. I completely see your fears about me getting tired of you or hey, you could get tired of me too."

"I could never get tired of you Gee. I look forward to all our times together. You're the only reason I wake up in the morning. Well that and the fact that my parents would kill me for sleeping in."

Frank chuckled softly and continued.

"If being in love with you means I take a chance and with my heart then so be it. I know you're in love with me too. You go to the strangest heights to make me happy and I don't think you'd do that for just any old body. I know I don't think much of myself and things around me but you're the one thing I'm sure about. You're my happiness and if I have to stay away from you I wouldn't cope right. I barely enjoyed my birthday because you weren't going to be there. I need you to have a good time. You're the only person who holds me through scary movies and sing with me through bad sequels to musicals. If I lose you I'd be losing everything I know and going back to knowing nothing before you."

Tears began to form and mix with the water falling on him. Gerard had never heard anything more beautiful before. It was honest and raw and from the heart. He reached out and touched Frank's face softly.

"Oh Frankie."

"I love you Gee."

Gerard leaned over and brushed his lips against Frank's cheek. He trialed them down his jaw line to his neck. He moved his way back up to his earlobe and nipped it lightly.

"I love you too Frankie."

Frank let out a shuddery breath and brought his hand up behind Gerard's head. He pulled Gerard to his face and kissed him breathlessly. The water was beginning to cool off, but Gerard did not even notice. He was too busy heating up from the kiss that Frank had him locked in. He moved forward and pressed Frank against the wall on the shower stall. He could feel their slick chests rubbing together and he stepped forward pushing a thigh between Frank's legs.

"Ohhh."

Frank's eyes glazed over and he pressed himself against Gerard's thigh. He slowly moved his slick cock against Gerard thigh. Frank was so past caring he just wanted to feel Gerard. Finally fucking feel him.

"Please take me Gee. Make me your girl."

Frank's words came out breathy and in pants. He only knew one thing right now and that was how close he was with Gerard. Hearing this, Gerard growled and lifted Frank up over his shoulder. He carefully, but quickly stepped out of the shower and brought Frank into the bedroom. He dropped Frank on the bed and crawled over him. He licked his way up Frank's thighs and then inward to his groin. He licked up the V shape and then back down to his balls. He sucked each one into his mouth lavishing them each.

"Taste so good Frankie, so fucking good."

Frank could barely focus right now. He was so taken by the effect Gerard has on his body. He almost feels numb and so good. Tingling at Gerard's touch, quivering for him.

"I... Oh God Gee. You feeel so fucking good."

Frank looked down at Gerard hopeful.

"Please give me more."

Gerard moved from Frank's balls to the base of his shaft. he started a slow trail with his tongue up to the head where he swirled it around the head and then sunk his mouth down over it. He slicked his way down to the base and then back up. He wanted to drive Frank crazy.

"Y-yes. Yes! Oh Gee!"

Frank pushed his fingers through his own hair and tugged tightly on it. Gerard was the best at making him lose it. From day one he had a hold on Frank and that hold has never changed. Frank knew it wouldn't for as long as they lived their lives together.

"So fucking good. You... shit. Oh shit. I..."

Frank couldn't find the words to tell Gerard that he couldn't take anymore from his mouth. He just started and already Frank is close to cumming. He didn't want that to be it for them so he fought like hell to keep himself from getting too close.

"Don't hold back baby, cum for me. I want to watch you give yourself to me completely."

Frank let out a gutteral moan and before he could even focus his eyes on Gerard he was cumming with a loud cry.

"AHHHHHHHH GEEEEEEEEE"

Frank's body was arched so high off the bed, he felt like he was floating. Frank started whimpering out Gerard's name repeatedly and he gave somewhat of a little incoherent babbling. Frank was so lost but in a good way. The whole scene was gorgeous. The arch of Frank's back was like some exotic animal. He just wanted to capture him and keep him in a gilded cage where only he could see him like this. He was determined to make this for his eyes only.

"Easy baby, relax, shhhh, I got you."

Gerard got off the bed after he lay the panting and sweating body of his boyfriend down. He walked to the bathroom and grabbed one of the damp towels from thier shower. He also grabbed the bag that contained something very important to them. Gerard sat down on the bed and carefully wiped Frank's body down to cool him off. Frank did his best to lay still and let Gerard take care of him, like he always does. Frank was so in love with this man and he couldn't believe it took him so long to notice him before but he's glad he noticed him before it was too late.

"I don't know what I would do without you."

Frank whispered because his throat was too fucked from screaming and his body was still so weak. He knew Gerard would hear him so he didn't try and push himself because Gerard did tell him to relax.

"I don't want you to ever find out either."

Gerard peppered light kisses all over Frank's face. He put the towel down and picked up the bag he had grabbed. He climbed onto the bed next to Frank and opened it. He pulled out a small black bag and an envelope. He put the black bag between them and dropped the bigger bag to the side of the bed. He leaned up on his elbow and looked at Frank and smiled.

"Happy birthday baby."

Gerard handed the envelope to Frank. It was marked with the letter head of a doctor that they both knew in town.

Frank opened the letter and read what was inside. He looked at Gerard in astonishment. He went and actually got results to show Frank that he was clean. He didn't have any diseases or something that could jeopardize Frank. Not many people would do that now and days but Frank knows that Gerard is one in a million. He's very thorough. Frank briefly wondered if Gerard would do this for anyone else. He finally smiled at Gerard and hugged him. He pulled back and looked back down at the letter. It was the best birthday gift Gerard could've given him in a weird way. This showed just how much Gerard cared for him.

"Wow Gee... I don't know what to say. I feel dirty for not bringing you one."

Frank laughed at his stupid joke but he was kind of serious. Why couldn't he think of things like Gerard?

Gerard laughed and shook the bed a little.

"Frankie, you didn't need to do that. You told me that you were only with Eddie and neither of you were with anyone else. Other than me of course. I knew that you were fine. The truth is though that I was not Sam's first and we always used protection. I was pretty sure that I could trust her, but I wanted to know for sure...for us."

For a reason unknown to Frank his brain traveled back to when he saw Gerard and Sam in that classroom. He felt very wrong and like he should punch himself for actually getting a little feeling at the memory. He closed his eyes and rubbed at them and took a deep breath. He let it out slowly and he was okay.

Now back to what Gerard actually said. Frank is floored with how sweet Gerard can be. He loved that Gerard only did that for him. He smiled at Gerard sweetly and took Gerard's hand in his over the bag between them.

"You are beyond words. The fact that you would do that for me... *long exhale* man. You always leave me speechless."

Frank took a derp breath and continued talking.

"And the fact that you trust me... I'm so glad you do. I know I messed up with Eddie but I would never do that to you. I can't even imagine someone coming along and being better than you. I slipped up but I won't with you. You never have to worry about that. I will always be true to you."

Gerard had heard enough. The time for talking was over. He pulled Frank to him and kissed him deeply. He continued to pull till Frank was on top of him straddling his hips. Gerard explored his mouth like he it was the first time he had ever tasted him. He wanted to make this special. Even with the rough part of the evening, the rest of the night was going to go very smoothly. Gerard could not help laughing right there. He broke the kiss with the chuckle.

"I'm sorry baby, something just slipped into my mind."

Gerard cracked up even more.

Frank looked at Gerard warningly.

"I wanna laugh too..."

"No no no, you don’t understand."

Gerard titters as he grabs the small black bag and opens it.

"I I I was just reminding myself that..."

Gerard starts to lose it again trying to talk.

"I wanted the rest of the night to go smoothly and well..."

Gerard reaches into the bag and pulls out the new package of warming lube and grins all teeth to Frank before cracking up again.

Frank started laughing slowly and then it started to increase. It was one of those jokes that was so bad that you had to laugh and Frank was now going berserk with laughing.

"Babe... please..."

Frank tried to stop himself from laughing before he continued.

"Please don't think too much... oh my God."

"Maybe we should get some sleep tonight and try again in the morning."

The thought of just being able to snuggle with Frank was good enough for now...besides after all that, Gerard was not sure if he could get it up again right now.

"Whatever you want Gee."

Frank wasn't exactly going to complain if he got to wake up to morning sex, seems like a deal to him.

Gerard fixed the bed and fluffed the pillows. He opened the covers and gave a space for Frank to climb in. You would think it would be a turn on to have his boyfriend sleeping next to him naked, but instead it was comfortable and almost natural, like they did this all their lives. He pulled Frank to him and lay Frank's head on his chest.

"I love you Frankie."

"I love you more Gee."

Frank yawned and snuggled in closer.

"Good night."

"Night night baby."

*

*

*

Frank awoke rather early. He untangled himself from Gerard and smiled as Gerard tried to chase him when he stood up. Gerard pouted in his sleep and rolled over.

Frank giggled and walked to the bathroom. He had to piss so badly. Frank went in the bathroom and handled his business. He washed his hands once he was done and wiped them dry on the other discarded towel from the night before.

He went back into the room and noticed Gerard had moved again. Frank wasn’t exactly complaining because he was fully spread out on the bed. Frank crossed the short distance to the bed and walked to the foot of it. He saw the bag with the lube and smiled wickedly. He grabbed the lube and went back to the bed. He climbed under the blanket and snaked his body between Gerard's legs.

Gerard started stirring but Frank stayed still and waited for Gerard to go back under again. Once he was sure Gerard was unconscious he finished moving up on the bed. He smirked at the fact that Gerard was naked and he didn't have to do anything but go for it. So he did.

Frank opened the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount into his palm. He rubbed both his hands together and then took Gerard's cock into his right hand. He stroked Gerard's cock slowly and nibbled ever so lightly at the underside of Gerard's head. Gerard's body twitched a little but Frank kept going this time.

Frank placed his other hand on Gerard's cock and stroked him with both hands. He sat up on his knees and made a tent under the blanket with his body. He placed his elbows on his thighs for better traction and started pumping again. Frank leaned forward and took Gerard's head into his mouth.

He didn't know if warming lube would do anything inside of his mouth but he did know it would feel good for Gerard. He took more of Gerard down and moved one of his hands to Gerard's balls. He squeezed them lightly and smeared the rest of the lube on them. He pulled off and took Gerard's balls into his mouth. He sucked them gently and moaned. He loved that he got so much pleasure out of pleasing Gerard. He couldn't wait until Gerard would wake up and realize.

It was the best dream he ever had. He and Frank were away somewhere, like an island. He could hear the surf far off somewhere. He and Frank had been lazing in the sun when Frank rolled over and started to tell him how much he loved him. Then he crawled into his lap and they started kissing. Frank had reached down began to stroke him through his board shorts. He groaned and arched up. It felt so good, so warm.

"Mmmm Frankie more."

Frank smiled in his dream and sped up his actions. He leaned in a nibbled on the head a bit and it made Gerard jump. This made Frank laugh and Gerard growl a little, Before Frank knew it Gerard had grabbed his shoulders and flipped him over on his back. He ground against him.

"Oh you are going to get it baby so badly."

Gerard reached down and began to finger him open.

Frank took Gerard back into his mouth and sucked around him. He kneaded Gerard's thighs and went down further onto his cock. He relaxed his throat and felt Gerard hit the back of it. He swallowed and looked up at Gerard questioningly when Gerard spoke again. Frank pull off and realized Gerard must have been talking in his sleep. Frank wondered what he was dreaming about. Obviously sex was involved and Frank was beaming. Gerard was having a sex dream about him. That was really something.

Frank reached for the lube again and put some on his fingers. He took the blanket off of them and sat there staring at Gerard's amazing body. He leaned forward and took Gerard back into his mouth and started going to town on him. He reached behind himself and pushed the coated finger inside of himself. He moaned around Gerard's cock at the feeling of having something inside of him but he wanted it to be Gerard. He contemplated on waking him up instead of waiting for him to wait. While he tried to come to a decision he continued to pleasure himself and Gerard.

"More baby more."

Gerard smirked as Frank cried out as he continued to stretch him open. When he got to three fingers he moved up to kiss him.

"Let me ride you baby please."

Gerard smiled down at this amazing boy and went to lay down. Frank crawled on top of him and straddled his waist. He lifted his body and poised gripping Gerard's cock.

"You ready baby?"

Frank moaned and sat up. He pulled his fingers out of himself and straddled Gerard. He was so fucking ready and he was going to let Gerard know just that. He licked and sucked on Gerard's neck while he moved himself on Gerard's cock that was trapped between them.

He nibbled on Gerard's ear and them whispered his name.

"Gerard..."

Gerard was still very wrapped up in his dream so Frank spoke up in his ear.

"Gee baby. Wake up. I need you."

Frank moaned and his hips jerked as he hit a certain spot on his cock with Gerard's cock.

"Oh please Gee."

Gerard looked up and saw Frank. He grabbed at his hips, which felt soft and warm in his grip. He rubbed them softly. They felt so real, so real...real...Gerard looked up at the sunkissed body of his husband and slowly he dissolved to his slightly paler boyfriend. Gerard felt his eyes flutter against the sand gluing them shut slightly.

"Frankie?"

He could still feel his flesh and realized that Frank was above him here in the hotel room just as he was in the dream. Suddenly he wondered if he had hurt Frank.

"Frankie, are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

"No Gee. You didn't... but you should. Oh you should. Please just touch me. Take me."

Frank ground his hips down and moaned out loudly.

"Please baby?"

Gerard smiled up at the real Frank who was just his boyfriend right now. The future could wait for them. He gently eased Frank down onto the bed and moved between his legs. He kissed him softly as he picked up the lube and found it was already open. He looked down and saw that his cock was already covered in lube. He smirked at Frank.

"You were busy this morning weren't you?"

He reached down and brushed his fingers lightly over Frank's opening and felt the slickness there too.

"Very busy, you did all the work for me huh? So all I have to do is this."

Gerard lined himself up and slowly pushed inside.

Frank inhaled deeply and held his breath. When he finally let it come out it was a loud whiny moan. He couldn't believe Gerard was finally in him causing him sweet pleasurable pain. Gerard was bigger than Eddie and even then it had been a long time since he and Eddie did anything.

Frank stared up at his boyfriend and finally let his eyes slip shut slowly. He hissed in pleasure and thanked God that he would have this to look forward to for, hopefully, the rest of his life. Gerard filled him up so good although the stretch burned a bit. Frank wasn't one to complain about pain much though, in fact he liked it a lot, so he wasn't about to start now.

Frank tried to get his breathing under control before he could do or say anything. Really all he wanted to say was 'move'. He opened his eyes and looked at Gerard. He bit his lip and started moving a little against Gerard.

Frank felt better then he could ever imagine or dream. It took everything for him to not start thrusting away till he was all the way in. He bottomed out and felt Frank wiggling against him.

"Good Frankie, I mean yeah feels good, but are you good?"

Frank nodded his head quickly as he did not feel like he could speak right now. He just wanted to feel Gerard thrusting in him already.

Frank continued to bite his lip as he tried to keep his eyes open and his breathing calm now that he was finally handling it better. Deep down he still felt like he was about to erupt.

Gerard took that as a go and pulled back out slowly and then thrusted forward. He did it again and again slowly enjoying the drag and the tight feeling around him. He knew he could not hold on much longer at this pace. He began to move faster and faster digging his fingers into Frank's hips as he pulled his closer to his body.

"Fuck this."

Gerard scooped Frank up and lifted him off the bed into his lap. He remained on his knees. He wrapped his arms around his waist and began to thrust up with hard stabbing strokes.

Frank could only hold onto Gerard and let out moans and each one was broken beyond repair. Frank's breaths turned into gasps and he knew that he was legit finally losing it. All the other times he thought that he was gone was nothing compared to now. Gerard felt like fucking everything.

His thrusts were deep and quick and Frank couldn't do anything but take it. Gerard hit Frank's prostate and Frank scratched Gerard back. He finally gave in and tried to form an intelligent sentence.

"S-so good *pant* oh! So... good. *pant* *whine* fuck!"

Frank moved his hips in time with Gerard. Each time he pounded up into him Frank ground his hips down. He rocked his hips and held onto Gerard tighter. He licked at Gerard's ear and sucked on the lobe. He pulled back and looked at Gerard. He marveled in the fact that he was the reason for the pleasure that was written all over Gerard's features.

"Fuck Frankie, so close baby. You’re driving me crazy. I can't wait to cum deep inside of you."

Frank gasped and moaned out.

"Yeah? I-I-I want yoooou... ohhh I want you to cum in me. So deep in me. Fucking... ah! Ah oh God."

Frank was teetering over edge of sanity and his approaching orgasm.

"So good, so close. S-so close."

"Cum with me baby. Want to feel as you do."

"Oh shit."

Frank came undone in Gerard's arms. He started cumming between them. His whole body shook with the buildup and release. His muscles clamped down around Gerard's cock and throbbed around him.

Gerard felt everything that Frank was giving him. The clenching muscles that held his cock so tightly as he thrusted one last time and shook crying out as he came deep inside of his boyfriend just as he wanted to. He rode it out as long as he could and then collapsed taking Frank down with him.

"*pant pant* Damn baby, you are fucking amazing!"

Frank looked at Gerard and raised his brow.

"You really *pant* think so? I ask because... I hope I was half as amazing... as you were."

Frank thought for a second and then chuckled.

"You're big. I love that."

Frank was clearly out of his mind cause he would've never said that if he wasn't sex induced.

"Really? I never thought of myself as, but I think I will let your body be the expert. "

Gerard was surprised and slightly worried. Did he hurt him?

"I-I-I didn't hurt you did I? I mean you could have told me that I was too big, I mean not that I think I'm big...well bigger than others, not that I would know...well except for Mikey and eeewww, why I I thinking of my brother right now!?"

Gerard realized that he was babbling and making a bigger fool of himself. So much for post coital bliss.

"Calm down baby. You didn't hurt me. Why are you acting like I'm a porcelain doll? I can handle what you give me. If I remember correctly I was pushing myself down on you. Now would I do that if it hurt?"

Frank kissed Gerard's chest.

"Right sure, I knew that."

Gerard breathed a sigh of relief. He relaxed a bit more now.

"Mmmmm morning baby."

Gerard laughed that they had been up for at least an hour now and he was just saying morning to his love.

"What would you like to do today?"

"You. Again *kiss* and again *kiss* and again."

Frank scooted up and kissed Gerard on his lips then giggled.

"Buuuut... since I'm sure you won't go for that. Whatever we do is fine as long as we do it together. Did you have anything in mind?"

"Actually...I kind of like your idea."

Gerard gave no warning as he descended on Frank with a fierce tickle attack. No matter how much Frank begged he would not stop. Frank tried his hardest to get away from Gerard. He hated being tickled so much. He laughed and screamed out of breath.

"G-GEE GEE ALRIGHT STOP!"

Frank backed up and panicked as he felt himself falling over the edge of the bed. The bed is huge so how the hell did he end up all the way at the edge?

"Whoa, easy there cowboy."

Gerard reached out and grabbed Frank before he tipped over.

"I got you baby. Not going to let anything happen to you ever."

Gerard held Frank close carding his fingers through his hair.

"Hey, how about a quick shower and I take you out for breakfast?"

Frank smiled up at Gerard with his eyes and mouth. He was so happy to be with him.

"You can take me anywhere."

Gerard smirked and flipped up an imaginary cowboy hat.

"Well then little lady, how about you ride off into the sunset with me."

"Frank put his hand on top of his imaginary hat.

"It depends on what I'm riding."

Frank held his head high and smirked at Gerard trying hard not to laugh.

"You keep talking like that and we ain't going nowhere."

Gerard pushed Frank down on the bed again looming over him with a leer.

"And you'd object?"

Frank kept his smirk in place and ran his hand down his boyfriend's abdomen.

"Absofuckinglutely not."

Gerard smiled and leaned in to kiss Frank when his phone rang.

_*Sisters are doing it for themselves.*_

Gerard saw Frank look at him with an arched brow.

"What, it's Mikey's ring tone. He likes the movie, "First Wives Club".

Gerard hopped off the bed and fished out his phone putting it on speaker.

"Yo bro, you are the biggest cock block going!"

"Yeah whatever, where's Frankie?"

"He's here, Frankie say hi."

Frank decided to fuck with Mikey since he interrupted his session with Gerard.

"Hi. I was just about to do bad things to your brother... again. Is this important?"

"Ugh seriously? I did not need to hear that fucker."

Gerard laughed and decided to throw his two cents in.

"Well actually Mikes, that is what you were interrupting. I mean I was getting ready to slide into home when the phone rang and I had to pull out to grab it."

"Ah, sick, what the fuck!? Are you guys hearing this shit?"

Suddenly the room filled with other voices. Eddie, Brendon, Sam, Ray, and Pete.

"Mikey! You had us on fucking speaker?!"

"Well dear big brother if you had not pulled that shit with me, you would have heard the other voices."

Frank shrugged them off. After Striker and Gerard embarrassed him in the past not much could get to him. He continued with his bull crap at Mikey.

"Unless you guys wanna hear what he sounds like when I blow him I suggest you rush Mikey to get to his point."

A collective oohhh rang through the phone and Gerard kind of looked at Frank proud at how he was dealing with his idiot brother.

"You know what; I'll just wait for you to get done. That should be what 5-10 minutes? See you in the lobby guys."

Frank got on his knees and took the phone from Gerard.

"Byyyeee Mikey."

He hung up and pulled Gerard to him. He wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck and kissed him. They were almost the same height with Gerard standing and Frank on his knees on the bed.

"Frankie you are truly amazing love. You did not even blink at Mikey's comments. We do have to hurry though and get dressed to meet them downstairs."

"I know Gee but I don't care if Jesus himself was down there I'm not leaving until I get in the shower. You can get dressed though. I would love knowing you're walking around covered in my cum."

Frank laughed and took his arms from around Gerard. He slid off the bed and walked towards the bathroom while running his fingers through his hair.

"Or you could actually join me in the shower and let me give you a scalp massage. I know how much you love my fingers in your hair."

Frank walked into the bathroom and winked before closing the door hut leaving it cracked. After a few seconds he stuck his hand out the door and gave Gerard the 'come here' motion with his finger.

Gerard never thought it was possible in real life, but there is was from soft to rock hard in seconds. He looked at his phone and tossed it over his shoulder as he made his way to the bathroom door. He pushed it open and saw Frank, his Frankie, stepping behind the curtain and allowing the warm water to cascade over him. He thought about everything they went through to get to this moment. The laughing, the pain, the heartache, and most of all the love that started from a simple friendship.

_"Well hey there, so the kid has a name huh?"_

_Frank smirked and chuckled._

_"And so do you. Gee, huh?"_

_Frank nodded his head at Gee, and continued smirking._

_"I like it."_

_"I like your name too Frankie"_

He watched Frank pick up the shampoo and run it through his hair. He thought about their first fight and how they made up.

_"Frank, those words are not that easy for me to say. I also don't say them often so please don't make me repeat myself."_

_He pulled Frank in closer till he was flush against his chest. Gerard leaned in, and breathed Frank's hair._

_"Missed this, missed you Frankie."_

_"I missed you too. So much."_

Frank rinsed his hair out pushing his fingers through it. He shook it out and Gerard smiled. Next he thought about their first "date".

_"Here's your shot."_

_Frank smirked and waited for him to take the picture. Gerard had to stop and remember how to breathe for a moment. Even though Frank was in Gerard's hoodie, which was clearly too big on him, he looked stunning. The moon chose that moment to shine down and illuminate his face and it was like he was fucking glowing. Gerard swallowed hard and lifted the phone up, trying not to shake and ruin this perfect moment. He took several shots so that he could pick the perfect one._

_"A-A-All righty Frankie, thanks. Hey how about we hit the diner for a snack? I swear, I ate not too long ago and I am hungry again, Fucking Chinese food."_

_Frank smiled and nodded._

_"Sure Gee. Double dessert is always a go."_

_He chuckled and started climbing down off the car. Gerard shamelessly watched as Frank slid off the car and shimmied his ass. When he was on the ground he stretched and just a sliver of skin managed to show itself from under the bulky hoodie. Gerard had the strangest craving to lick it, but instead he pocketed his phone and moved to the driver side and climbed in. Once they were both inside Gerard leaned over and kissed Frank on the cheek._

_"Thank you for sharing this with me Frankie."_

_Frank blushed and turned to face Gerard. Their faces were dangerously close. Frank took in a shaky breath and whispered._

_"No, thank you for sharing this with me."_

They had been through so much together, even their first time.

_"Oh Gee. I wish we... Could b-be like this forever."_

_"S-S-Soooo close, God Frankie please touch me!"_

_Frank reached down and grasped Gerard in his hand. He pumped him in time with his thrusts, pushing all the way in to touch Gerard's prostate._

_"Ride it out baby. Make us cum."_

_Frank kept his hips in an upward motion but stopped thrusting so Gerard could do exactly what he wanted. He kept stroking Gerard at an amazing pace. Gerard searched his body and found the perfect angle. He fucked himself hard down on Frank's cock as it throbbed inside him. With Frank's hands on him it was not going to be much longer._

_"Frankie, kiss me!"_

That made him even harder if it was possible. Frank had finished with his hair and looked out of the curtain at him. He gave Gerard that amazing smile that only he could and Gerard swears he fell in love again. This was why he chose this boy.

_... what took you so long. I had almost given up by now... I was beginning to think there was someone else you wanted." "There has never been anyone else, but I wanted to make sure that you knew your feelings were true...as well as mine. I did not want us to be rebounds to each other. It was important to me."_

_Gerard cupped Frank's cheek lightly._

_"I love you Frankie."_

Gerard smiled back at Frank and thought to the guys all waiting downstairs.

"Fuck em."

He heard Frank laugh as he closed the door making the best choice he ever made in his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very muchly for reading / commenting / kudos. I (we) greatly appreciate it.
> 
> *mcr.rockstar, xoxo*


End file.
